Todo un Espectáculo
by Anixita
Summary: ¿Era tan difícil lograr que Kurt lo viera? Aún no conseguía que el castaño se fijara en él y ya se le estaba acabando el repertorio de canciones.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba con paso decidido, estaba seguro de lo que diría y cómo lo diría, lo había ensayado al menos 200 veces frente al espejo y no podía fallar, estaba todo meticulosamente planificado, era un plan perfecto. Sonrió con seguridad, miró su uniforme y quitó polvo que no estaba allí, era algo que hacía sólo para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

-¿Te animaste?- escuchó a sus espaldas cuando iba a ingresar al salón de estudio de la academia.  
>-¿Le dirás?- escuchó otra voz y suspiró pesadamente.<br>-¿Qué hacen aquí?- toda su compostura y seguridad se habían ido al tacho de la basura, sus amigos se habían encargado de hacer real todo eso.  
>-Queremos ver cómo fracasas – dijeron al unísono, a lo que el líder Warbler volteó a verlos.<br>-¿Quieren que fracase?- tenía una ceja alzada y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa.  
>-No, queremos ver cómo fracasar.<br>-Lo voy a lograr- dijo frunciendo el ceño y comprendiendo que sus amigos solo estaban ahí para reírse.  
>-Lo has intentado tantas veces que ya lo dudamos- sonrieron y cada uno puso una mano sobre sus hombros- Blaine- habló Wes- tus nervios te condenan.<br>-Y no estás hecho para el romance- concluyó David.  
>-Basta- murmuró molesto- lograré lo que me propongo ahora, el romance vendrá después- dijo dando medía vuelta.<br>-Te apuesto un dólar a que no lo logra- dijo Wes a su amigo.  
>-Acepto- David sonreía al ver a Blaine tan enfadado.<br>-Vean y aprendan- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y entrando al lugar.

Caminaba seguro, había visto al muchacho con el que quería hablar, estaba estudiando para química, materia que no se le daba muy bien, pero aún así lograba pasar todas sus pruebas con éxito. Se sentó frente a él, estaba solo en esa mesa y no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Kurt- lo llamó, pero no recibió mayor respuesta, al parecer lo había dicho muy bajo, por lo que decidió subir un poco el tono de voz- Kurt- dijo algo más fuerte, pero nada- Kurt- volvió a llamar y al notar que no lo tomaba en cuenta le quitó el libro de las manos y lo cerró.  
>-Pero qué…- dijo extrañado el castaño y miró con sorpresa al moreno- Blaine- sonrió al ver que era él.<br>-Te llamé varias veces y no me escuchabas- dijo preocupado.  
>-Disculpa, es que estoy muy atormentado con esa maldita prueba, si no logro aprender todo de memoria me irá desastrosamente mal- dijo dramáticamente, moviendo negativamente la cabeza y con una mueca en su rostro.<br>-Exageras- sonrió.  
>-No, así que devuélveme el libro para seguir estudiando- intentó quitárselo, pero el pelinegro lo sacó de su alcance.<br>-Luego- dijo poniendo el libro sobre sus piernas.  
>-Está bien- suspiró resignado- ¿qué quieres?- dijo algo cansado, realmente estaba agotado de leer una y otra vez ese libro y no estaba de ánimos para batallar con Blaine.<br>-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana por la noche?- preguntó ansioso y con una sonrisa. Kurt lo miró con sorpresa- ¿Qué dices?- su seguridad se había ido a la basura al notar la demora de la respuesta y la cara de seriedad de su amigo, cuando pensó ese momento en su cabeza era todo más hermoso, de hecho en su imaginación el contratenor le daba un efusivo sí, y no se quedaba mirándolo con asombro como hacía en ese momento.  
>-No, lo siento- dijo tranquilamente.<br>-¿Puedo saber por qué no?- intentó hablar, realmente se sentía bastante aturdido por la respuesta, eso no era lo que esperaba.  
>-Tengo planes y es imposible posponerlos- dijo con una sonrisa.<br>-¿Puedo saber con quién tienes esos planes?- soltó sin notar que había sonado molesto.  
>-Sí- respondió escuetamente, le agradaba el interés que Blaine demostraba, era extraño, pero le divertía que todo eso estuviera ocurriendo.<br>-¿Cómo se llama?- sentía que Kurt se burlaba de él, pero no pararía con las preguntas hasta saber quién había robado su atención.  
>-Sam, lo conoces, es mi amigo- dijo sonriente.<p>

La cara de Blaine se fue al suelo en ese momento, sólo pudo devolverle el libro al castaño, se levantó del asiento y se fue, a penas pasó por el umbral de la puerta vio a Wes y David que lo miraban intrigados.

-Los odio- susurró molesto y se fue a su habitación, sentía la rabia recorrer su cuerpo, pero por sobre todo se sentía rechazado, creyó que Kurt aceptaría de inmediato, no contaba con que el contratenor ya tenía una cita y era precisamente con Sam, un muchacho guapo que cantaba bien y era más alto que él.

Se sentía tan frustrado que no lo dudo ni un momento y tomó su bolso de deportes y se dirigió al gimnasio de la academia, una vez allí fue hasta los vestidores y se cambió. Se puso una sudadera negra y un pantalón de buzo azul marino, guardó su ropa y zapatos en el bolso, calzó sus zapatillas y volvió al gimnasio, específicamente al área de boxeo.

En una de las paredes se encontraban guantes de los distintos números, se puso unos que le quedaron a la perfección, los ajustó y se acercó a un saco que pendía de dos cadenas gruesas. Suspiró pesadamente, la frustración contenida lo tenía así, hace días que había planeado cómo invitar a salir a Kurt y él le decía que no, sólo porque saldría con otro. Dio un fuerte derechazo al saco y siguió así, tomando poco a poco un ritmo constante.

-Debí saber que no estaba interesado en mí- murmuró molesto.

Siguió así durante una hora, cuando al fin pudo canalizar sus ideas estaba exhausto, se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie y ya había anochecido. Suspiró cansado y se levantó de ahí, se sacó los guantes y los dejó en su lugar, luego fue hasta los camarines y tomó su bolso, tomaría una ducha en su habitación y luego se acostaría.

Iba subiendo las escaleras hasta la planta de su habitación cuando escuchó una risa, le pareció extraño, de por si nadie andaba por los pasillos a esas horas, decidió ser cauteloso y caminó en silencio, a los pocos metros pudo ver a Kurt pegado a su teléfono.

-También estoy ansioso por mañana- decía con una gran sonrisa- sí, lo mismo digo- y luego volvió a reír- Sam, realmente será fantástico- sus ojos brillaban de una forma que Blaine solo veía cuando cantaba, nunca lo había mirado a él de esa manera, al parecer el contratenor ya tenía en quién fijarse y no era él precisamente- No te preocupes, yo pasaré por ti- No quería seguir escuchando, su corazón se destrozaba con cada gesto o palabra que emitía el castaño, estaba muriendo por dentro, pero su morbosa curiosidad lo instaba a seguir ahí- Nos vemos mañana, seré puntual, hasta pronto- colgó y se escuchó como el ojiazul suspiraba profundamente, en ese momento Blaine se quiso morir.

Retomó el camino a su cuarto, se sentía triste y sin ganas de nada, entraría a su habitación y se daría una ducha, pero sólo por higiene, porque lo que más ansiaba era dormir y olvidarse del mundo, en ese momento no le importaba nada más que refugiarse en el calor y soledad de su cama.

Entró en su habitación, lanzó el bolso hacia un costado y entró en el baño, se duchó rápidamente, se secó y se puso el pijama. Luego apagó las luces y se metió en la cama, cerró los ojos para dormir, pero sólo consiguió pensar en el rechazo de Kurt, poco a poco las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, se permitió llorar. Si bien el ir al gimnasio lo había calmado bastante, el llorar lo ayudaba otro poco y eso era lo que más necesitaba, desahogarse.

No se enteró a qué hora se quedó dormido, pero al escuchar el despertador lo apagó y pensó en no ir a clases, diría que estaba enfermo, era una buena excusa, pero no podía faltar al ensayo con los Warblers, se preocuparían y en ese momento no necesitaban que él hiciera ese tipo de escándalos.

Como pudo se levantó y se vistió, en pocos minutos estuvo listo, se miró al espejo y notó que estaba completamente serio, intentó sonreír, pero sólo lograba hacer una mueca, la que iba bastante mal con su rostro y lo hacía ver enojado. Golpeó sus mejillas con sus manos y luego de unos segundos se sintió algo más calmado.

-No puedo, hoy no puedo sonreír- suspiró agotado. Escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta, no se molesto en abrir ni en responder, no le interesaba ver a nadie a esa hora. Se recostó sobre su cama y a los segundos comenzó a sonar su teléfono, lo miró y notó que era Kurt- Diga- respondió serenamente.  
>-Buenos días- dijo el otro muchacho bastante alegre- ¿Bajas a desayunar conmigo?- Blaine no sabía qué contestar, estaba sorprendido y feliz por esa "invitación".<br>-Sí- buscó su bolso con la mirada.  
>-Estoy en tu puerta, te espero- y cortó la llamada. Blaine puso su teléfono en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, cogió su bolso y se fue a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un sonriente Kurt.<br>-Buenos días- sonrío sinceramente.  
>-Y vaya que sí son buenos- dijo totalmente entusiasta el contratenor.<br>-¿Por qué tan buenos?- preguntó divertido el pelinegro, caminaban al comedor.  
>-Porque- decía emocionado- hoy me reuniré con Sam y será fantástico- en ese preciso instante se le quitó el apetito, miró al castaño y no fue capaz de decir nada más, estaba feliz y él debía aceptar esa felicidad, era su amigo por sobre todo y si tenía que escucharlo lo haría, a pesar de que por dentro se estuviera derrumbando.<p>

-Blaine- lo llamó una vez- Blaine- volvió a decir- ¡Blaine!- gritó desesperado, había notado que el ojiverde se había quedado pensativo en su lugar y que la seriedad reinaba en su rostro, ese aire distraído le gustaba, pero verlo así en ese instante lo mataba, porque intentaba decirle algo importante y no lo estaba escuchando.  
>-Disculpa- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento, no le importaba mucho lo que ocurría con el mundo, pero sabía que no podía ignorar a Kurt, por más que se lo propusiera.<br>-Descuida, gracias por acompañarme- dijo levantándose, el moreno lo miró con extrañeza- ya es hora de ir a clases- contestó y se marchó sin esperarlo. ¡No lo había esperado! Siempre se iban juntos a clases y ahora lo dejaba ahí tirado.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Wes pasando una mano por delante del rostro de su amigo.  
>-No- dijo aún un poco aturdido- Ganaron su apuesta, fracasé, no tengo oportunidad.<br>-¿Por qué lo dices?  
>-Estará con Sam y se ve muy feliz porque se reunirá con él.<br>-Te cambiaron por otro- dijo Wes sin medir sus palabras- lo siento- escuchó un profundo suspiro de Blaine- ¿qué harás?  
>-Estar con él cuando me necesite- susurró levantándose de su sitio y encaminándose a sus clases, no podía dejar sus deberes porque se sintiera deprimido.<p>

Durante ese día viernes lo sacaron de las tres clases que tenía, nunca prestó atención a los profesores ni a sus preguntas, y cómo se sintieron tan ofendidos lo sacaron al pasillo para que entendiera que a las clases se iba a prestar atención y no a pensar en otras cosas, pero aunque quisiera, Blaine no estaba para prestar atención a nada ni nadie, su cabeza vagaba en lo que ocurriría entre Sam y Kurt ese día y le dolía tanto saber que su amigo estaba tan feliz con su encuentro, siendo que él se moría por esos huesos.

-¿Te volvieron a sacar de clases?- preguntó David sorprendido, estaban en la habitación del líder Warbler.  
>-Sí, de las tres clases me sacaron, no alcance a estar ni una hora en ellas cuando ya salía al pasillo.<br>-Blaine, sabes que no debes perder clases. Te puedo prestar dos materias, pero la otra tendrás que pedírsela a Wes.  
>-Me salvé de que ustedes estén en mis clases también- dijo recostado en su cama y con los ojos cerrados. David estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio.<br>-¿Qué te tiene así?  
>-Sabes quién me tiene así, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Además, hace días que ya no es el mismo y es por ese estúpido Sam- dijo dando un golpe a su cama.<br>-Cálmate, tal vez el ensayo de hoy haga que te animes un poco.  
>-¿Por qué?- dijo extrañado.<br>-Como tu ayuda memoria te diré- dijo resignado, al parecer su distracción era completa.  
>-Hoy haremos duplas para ensayar algunas canciones ¿no lo recuerdas?- Blaine negó con la cabeza- Tú propusiste esta idea- dijo en un suspiro.<br>-Lo había olvidado ¿Elegirás a Wes?- preguntó intrigado.  
>-Sí, ya que mi otro amigo está en las nubes por Hummel- dijo con una sonrisa, ante este comentario Blaine rio amargamente.<br>-Debo distraerme de alguna forma- en ese momento golpearon a la puerta- pase- dijo extrañado porque alguien fuese en horario de clases a visitarlo.  
>-Permiso- entró Kurt al lugar- hola David, Blaine- saludó quedándose en la puerta.<br>-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el moreno levantándose de una vez de la cama, el ojiazul tenía una cara de tristeza increíble.  
>-Mi auto se descompuso- susurró bajando la mirada.<p>

En ese momento el corazón de Blaine dio un salto, se sentía feliz, aunque su amigo había sufrido una "desgracia" para él era muy bueno que no pudiera ir. David notó la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de los labios de su amigo y oportunamente se integró a la conversación.

-Tu padre es mecánico, él lo reparara sin problemas.  
>-Necesito usar hoy mi auto, tengo una cita y no puedo faltar- decía sentándose en la cama de Blaine. David vio la cara desencajada de su amigo y volvió a hablar.<br>-Llama a tu cita y dile que tuviste problemas, cambia el día, entenderá te lo aseguro.  
>-No puedo, yo realmente quiero ir hoy, he estado esperando este día toda la semana, al fin podré verlo y no quiero faltar- decía algo triste.<p>

David no sabía si hacía mal o bien en seguir hablando, porque la cara de Blaine era de total tristeza, de seguro por escuchar las ansias del muchacho por salir, sí, tenía razón el Warbler cuando dijo que había fracasado completamente.

-¿Quieres que te preste mi auto?- preguntó el ojiverde sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos.  
>-¿Harías eso por mí?- dijo entusiasta el castaño.<br>-Kurt, por ti haría lo que sea- dijo con una sonrisa y sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
>-Gracias- se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza, se sentía tan feliz de tener un amigo como Blaine, si bien iba a pedirle su auto prestado, el que él se lo ofreciera era aún mejor- te juro que lo cuidaré como si fuese el mío- prometió separándose del moreno.<br>-Lo sé- sonrió al ver la alegría de Kurt.  
>-Debemos ir al ensayo- interfirió David.<br>-Vamos- se encaminaron a la sala de Los Warblers, una vez ahí el concejo comenzó con la sesión.  
>-En la sesión anterior, el miembro junior Blaine Anderson propuso hacer duplas para nuestra próxima salida, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, hoy escogeremos a las duplas. Blaine tú escoges primero.<br>-Bien- se levantó de su sitio- elijo a Kurt.  
>-Es un honor, pero no- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.<br>-¿No?- preguntó Jeff, estaba intrigado- ¿A qué se debe la negativa?- todos querían saber lo mismo y Blaine seguía de pie.  
>-Eso no importa- interrumpió Blaine- trabajaré con Wes- dijo mirando a su amigo.<br>-Ningún problema- sonrió viendo la tristeza que se formaba en la mirada del líder Warbler.  
>-Yo sigo- se levantó David- elijo a Kurt.<br>-Estás solicitado-inquirió el presidente del consejo- ¿aceptas?  
>-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.<p>

En ese momento Blaine se quería morir, primero rechazaba tener una cita, ahora rechazaba hacer una dupla con él y para más le había prestado su auto, sólo faltaba que el lunes le dijera que comenzaría una relación con Sam y todo estaría listo para su funeral.

-Terminó el concejo, para la próxima sesión cada dupla presentara su canción- con un martillazo dio por terminado todo eso.

Blaine fue el primero en salir de ahí, no aguantaba las ganas de llorar y desaparecer, no podía creer que en menos de 24 horas era rechazado dos veces. Wes, David y Kurt salieron tras él; Pero los únicos que consiguieron entrar a la habitación del moreno fueron Wes y David, Kurt quedó en la puerta, quería entrar, porque ver tan mal a Blaine lo hacía sentir culpable, ya que lo había rechazado dos veces esa semana.

Sí, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho. Realmente le dolía haberle dicho que no en esas dos oportunidades, eran amigos, se sentía tan bien junto a él y rechazarlo le dolía en el alma, pero lo hacía por su propio bien y no quería arruinar la salida que tendría con Sam, porque el rubio lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

-Blaine- lo llamó Wes al ver a su amigo tratando de ahogarse con la almohada.  
>-¡Salgan!- intentó gritar con la almohada interponiéndose.<br>-No seas tan dramático- dijo David quitándole la almohada y despeinando al líder.  
>-¿Dramático? Me ha rechazado dos veces, eso no es drama es realidad pura y no lo puedo soportar.<br>-Blaine- suspiró Wes sentándose a su lado- debes estar tranquilo, Kurt debió tener sus razones, deberías hablar con él.  
>-No, no soy quien para interponerme en sus decisiones, sus razones tendrá y no seré yo quien las ponga en duda.<br>-Estás sufriendo- aclaró David- y eso es malo para todos Los Warblers, pero sobre todo para ti, antes siempre sonreías, pero esta semana eres un serio total.

Suspiró cansado, como nunca esa semana no habían cantado nada, y era porque él se devanaba los sesos pensando en Kurt y en cómo acercarse más a él, pero con esos dos rechazos todo se terminaba para él.

-Se suponía que ayer por la tarde cantaríamos para todo Dalton, como lo hacemos todas las semanas, pero no apareciste, por lo que debimos suspender todo. Nadie te encontró.  
>-Estaba en el gimnasio- susurró mirando sus puños, en ese momento dolían bastante, al parecer la fuerza con la que había golpeado el saco fue excesiva y la tensión de sus brazos no había ayudado mucho.<br>-Entendemos que estés estresado con todo eso, pero no debes involucrarlos a todos, porque esos alumnos no tienen la culpa.  
>-¿Podrías cantar algo ahora?<br>-¿Quieres que se depriman? Por esta semana no cantaré nada, pero prometo cantar dos veces la que viene- susurró intentando aclarar sus ideas.  
>-¿Lo dices enserio?- sonrió Wes.<br>-Sí- sonrió- David- llamó a su amigo.  
>-Te escucho.<br>-Confió en ti para ese dueto con Kurt, no le falles.  
>-No lo haré- sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta- debo ir a arreglarme, también me iré por el fin de semana.<br>-Yo al menos seguiré aquí- dijo Blaine mirando el suelo.  
>-Me quedo contigo para escuchar tus desgracias- sonrió Wes.<br>-Gracias- lo miró con falsa molestia, a lo que los tres comenzaron a reír.

A penas salieron Wes y David de la habitación del moreno vieron a kurt apoyado junto a la puerta. Se extrañaron de verlo ahí, no habían advertido que los siguió desde la sala de ensayos.

-Kurt- lo llamó Wes- ¿quieres hablar con Blaine?  
>-Quería saber si está bien- susurró.<br>-Está bien, tranquilo- puso una mano sobre su hombro- si quieres entra a hablar con él.  
>-Gracias- sonrió y vio como se alejaban ambos muchachos.<p>

Iba a golpear a la puerta cuando escuchó que salía música de la habitación, se sorprendió al escuchar tan alto el volumen. Abrió un poco la puerta y su corazón se contrajo al escuchar tan rota la voz del pelinegro, estaba cantando Teenage Dream. Lo miró atentamente y notó que lloraba al cantar cada línea, en toda la semana no había cantado ni una sola vez y escucharlo tan destrozado le partía el alma.

- _We can dance until we die, You and I, Will be young forever_- recordaba el día en que lo conoció, se veía tan bien en ese traje, aún sonreía cada vez que veía esa chaqueta tan particular-_ I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete__-_ Kurt iba como un espía y él sintió un flechazo en ese momento, y para qué decir que cuando le anunció que se iba a Dalton se alegró enormemente pero ahora esa canción le traía más dolor que nunca, porque fue la que cantó cuando Kurt Hummel llegó a su vida_- __Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream tonight._

A penas terminó de cantar se secó las lagrimas y sonrió con amargura, miró a su puerta y pudo ver a Kurt parado allí, quiso preguntar qué hacía ahí, pero de seguro venía a despedirse. No lo haría demorar más.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose al moreno.  
>-Sí- susurró bajando la mirada y el castaño puso una mano en su rostro, ante esto Blaine sonrió.<br>-Estabas llorando- susurró secando una última lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.  
>-Es sólo estrés- intentó engañar al contratenor.<br>-Mientes- susurró acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro, quien solo consiguió sonreír para luego mover su rostro a un lado.  
>-¿Ya te vas?<br>-Sí, venía a despedirme- bajó la mirada y quitó su mano del rostro de Blaine.  
>-Buena suerte con Sam- dijo sinceramente.<br>-Gracias, espero que tengas un buen fin de semana.  
>-Tú también- y vio como Kurt salía de ahí.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahí estaba, en el estacionamiento de Dalton esperando a que llegara Kurt, estaba impaciente por verlo y saber qué había ocurrido con Sam. Durante todo el fin de semana Wes había hecho lo imposible por escucharlo y darle los mejores consejos para calmarse y para qué decir todo lo que lloró en brazos de su amigo, se sentía como una dama sin su príncipe, realmente miserable.

-Si no llega en los próximos cinco minutos llamaré a la policía- susurró con una sonrisa, estaba impaciente por verlo, el hablar con Wes le había hecho de maravilla y habían ensayado su dueto para el viernes, fue un tiempo bien aprovechado, y como le dijo a su amigo, a penas viera a Kurt no sentiría nada, estaría tan bien como siempre.

Sentía que lo había olvidado sin mayores problemas, porque sentía algo por el castaño, pero no era tan intenso como para no poder enfrentarlo sin derrumbarse. Por eso le había jurado a Wes que no volvería a caer en una crisis como la semana anterior, en la que estuvo como un zombi, no cumplió con sus deberes académicos ni como Warbler y, además, se puso a llorar como toda una damisela en peligro, y como era un chico de palabra cumpliría a cabalidad, estaba seguro.

Con ese pensamiento había bajado hasta el estacionamiento, en donde esperaba hace media hora a que apareciera Kurt. Afortunadamente, a los segundos vio aparecer un auto, su auto. Al fin llegaba Kurt, suspiró aliviado al verlo llegar bien y sonriente. Al parecer Sam lo había alegrado para toda esa semana, sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se obligó a sonreír, después de todo era Kurt, su amigo.

-Hey- llamó su atención.  
>-Blaine- sonrió el menor bajando del auto- ¿cómo estás?- el ojiazul estaba radiante, derrochaba felicidad, en cambio él se sentía podrido en un pantano.<br>-Bien, cómo te fue.  
>-Increíble, debo contarte cada detalle, fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- decía sonriendo y tomando el brazo de su amigo.<br>-¿Increíble?- su corazón latía a mil revoluciones y se sentía fallecer, si la tierra no se lo tragaba en ese momento vendería su alma al diablo a penas tuviera oportunidad, porque no soportaba todo ese dolor, toda la felicidad que Kurt irradiaba, esa sonrisa no le pertenecía y eso lo estaba matando.  
>-Así es, vamos por un café y te cuento todo- sonrió y apretó ligeramente el brazo del ojiverde.<p>

Kurt le devolvió las llaves y le contó que su padre iría por el auto esa misma tarde, así que tendrían tiempo para hablar, porque él sin su auto no podría irse en toda la semana de Dalton. Blaine solo pudo sonreír ante cada comentario y ver como cada una de sus ilusiones se iban al mismísimo infierno.

-Por cierto- interrumpió Blaine- lleve tu auto con el mecánico de Dalton, lo dejó listo.  
>-¡De verdad!- no podía creer que hubiese hecho eso por él- ¿Cuánto es?- preguntó aún con una sonrisa.<br>-Todo corre por cuenta de la casa- sonrió y pensó en que su mesada se fue, pero lo valía por ver esa sonrisa una vez más.  
>-Llamaré a papá más tarde para decirle que ya está todo solucionado- sonreía con ilusión- Gracias Blaine, me salvaste.<br>-¿Salvarte?- dijo extrañado y mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.  
>-Sí, Sam quería que lo acompañara mañana a comprar unas cosas y necesitábamos el auto, ahora podré ir sin problemas, te lo debo- el corazón de Blaine se desvaneció en ese momento y su alma se fue con él, no podía soportar que la atención de Kurt se la había llevado ese tal Evans, no era posible que en un par de días todo lo construido con el castaño en Dalton desapareciera.<br>-Disculpa, debo irme- susurró mirando su reloj.  
>-Aún no hemos desayunado- dijo aún en la fila para el café.<br>-Ya comeré algo, nos vemos- dijo caminando rápidamente a su habitación, así como iba ese sería su lugar por el resto del año.

A penas llegó a su alcoba cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó a los pies de la cama, no había cumplido la promesa hecha a Wes, era imposible. Kurt Hummel lo volvía completamente loco y debía admitir que se había enamorado de él, y para más le había restregado con su hermosa sonrisa que la había pasado genial con un rubio teñido, al que ahora odiaba con todo su ser.

-No me contó nada- susurró sintiéndose patético por suponer que toda la dicha de su amigo era gracias a Sam, pero le bastaba con ver sus ojos iluminados al solo mencionar su nombre- me odio- susurró cerrando los ojos.

Habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que saliera corriendo de la cafetería y lo dejara solo, no comprendía la actitud de Blaine. El viernes cuando se iba lo encontró llorando y cantando _Teenage Dream,_ la canción que los Warblers cantaron el día de su súper espionaje, nunca olvidaría el día en que se conocieron y por sobre todo en el que se enamoró de Blaine Anderson, fue un flechazo, amor a primera vista.

Desde aquel momento se habían hecho amigos, y aunque él iba a Mckinley, eran inseparables. Se contaban todo y para cada decisión necesitaban la opinión del otro, eran una pareja sin serlo; eso realmente le agradaba, sinceramente se sentía dichoso con la amistad que llevaba con Blaine, era lo mejor que le había pasado y era lo más cercano que había tenido a una pareja.

Pero ahora el moreno estaba más extraño que nunca y siempre que intentaba conversar o contarle algo que le importaba, huía. Sentía que le estaba escondiendo algo, no comprendía por qué estaba actuando así, si hace un par de semanas nadie lograba separarlos, incluso creyó que el ojiverde sentía algo por él, pero todas esas situaciones le restregaban en pleno rostro que se había equivocado, porque seguramente todos los coqueteos que él veía en las canciones que interpretaban juntos eran producto de su imaginación, que se empeñaba en inventar un amorío en donde no existía más que una sincera amistad.

Por eso, podía decir que Blaine jamás sintió nada por él, sino que era un buen amigo que estaba siempre que lo necesitaba y que él podía pedirle lo imposible, y aún así cumpliría con ello, porque ante todo era bueno, demasiado bueno para ser real.

-¿Kurt?- lo llamó David.  
>-Dime- dijo alzando la mirada.<br>-Te estaba llamando hace un rato y no me respondías- sonrió intentando leer los pensamientos del castaño.  
>-Sólo pensaba- dijo con una sonrisa y aún apoyado en el pilar del pasillo.<br>-Bueno, mientras piensas podrías ayudarme- sonrió y lo guío a la sala de ensayo de los Warblers.  
>-Si puedo ayudar, lo haré- sonrió al momento que David abría la puerta del salón. El castaño se sentó en el sillón mirando atentamente al moreno.<br>-Es Blaine- dijo de una vez- se nos enamoró otra vez y no sabemos qué hacer con él- inquirió bastante frustrado.  
>-¿Se enamoró?- no podía creerlo, tal vez por eso lloraba, por no ser correspondido o por frustración- ¿de quién?- se atrevió a preguntar, necesitaba saber esa respuesta, ahora más que nunca.<br>-Todo un Adonis, según dice él- sonrió y siguió- pero no sabe qué hacer para llamar su atención.  
>-¿Alguna otra información que me puedas dar?- decía pensando en que si lo encontraba lo asesinaba, porque él adoraba a Blaine y resultaba que el moreno tenía sus ojos puestos en otro.<br>-Pertenece a…  
>-¡Hey!- dijo Blaine entrando al lugar estrepitosamente, se veía bastante contento.<br>-Blaine- susurró Kurt con tristeza.  
>-¡Chicos!- dijo con alegría- encontré la canción perfecta para esta semana.<br>-Dijiste que cantarías dos- lo miró con molestia David.  
>-¿Eso dije?- intentó volver a sonreír, pero ahora estaba en un verdadero problema- entonces tendré que encontrar una más- dijo pensativo.<br>-¿Dos?- preguntó Kurt.  
>-Sí, para los alumnos de Dalton-sonrió, dio media vuelta y salió de allí.<p>

Lo vieron salir y por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, Kurt aún intentaba asimilar lo dicho por David y la repentina alegría de Blaine. Todo eso lo mareaba y no lograba entender muy bien de qué forma podría ayudar al moreno, porque se veía que el ojiverde estaba bastante claro en cuanto a su enamoramiento.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?- dijo respirando con fuerza, no se sentía con ánimos.  
>-Es simple, solo debes estar junto a Blaine cuando más te necesite, porque si es rechazado se nos derrumbara muy rápido y puede que no podamos sacarlo de eso.<br>-Lo intentaré- murmuró con la mirada apagada- haré lo posible.

Se sentía tan mal, no podía creer de dónde habían salidos esas sonrisas y toda esa adrenalina, no podía entender en qué minuto pensó en que entrar en ese salón era una buena idea, sabía que Kurt y David estaban ahí, pero nunca creyó sentirse tan mal. La excusa perfecta había sido encontrar una canción para cantar frente a todo Dalton, pero su amigo le había mostrado que le faltaba una. Aún así se sintió caer al ver a Kurt irradiando felicidad, eso lo mataba lentamente.

Debía calmarse y centrar sus sentimientos en un basurero, porque esa era la única forma en la que podría volver a cantar sin ponerse a llorar, porque el espectáculo que le dio a Kurt el viernes había sido de antología, sólo a él se le ocurría llorar como una magdalena y darse cuenta a los minutos que estaba haciendo el ridículo más grande frente a la persona que quería ¡Eso era! Tenía que hacer el ridículo para llamar su atención, tenía una fantástica idea.

Convocaría a todos los Warblers, necesitaba de su participación y que todos creyeran en lo que ocurría, nadie podía saber de su plan, porque si alguien se enteraba aunque sea de una parte de lo que planeaba, fracasaría. Volvió al salón de ensayos, entró igual que la vez anterior, sin anunciarse e interrumpiendo bruscamente la conversación de los muchachos.

-David, convoca a todos los Warblers, tenemos reunión de emergencia.

Una vez estuvieron todos en la sala de ensayos, nadie podía pensar en qué iba a hacer Blaine, según él era un plan perfecto lo que les pediría, según otros seguía tan loco como siempre, pero apenas le cedieron la palabra salió la frase más impensada de sus labios.

-Me enamoré- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y mirando a Kurt, sí, él era el ser al que profesaba esos sentimientos, pero para llamar su atención y quitarle de una vez por todas a ese tal Sam de la cabeza tenía que proceder con algo más de agresividad y contradicción.  
>-Felicitaciones- dijo el concejo a un lado de él.<br>-Gracias- sonrió- quiero darle una serenata a este sujeto.  
>-Gran idea ¿dónde es la velada?- lo molestó Wes.<br>-Fuera de Dalton, él es gerente de una tienda GAP- el rostro de Wes y David se fue al suelo, no comprendían lo que quería decir Blaine, creían que Kurt era de quien estaba enamorado, no lo entendían, estaban seguros y ahora les salía con esta tontería, debía explicarles por qué hacía eso.  
>-¿Están de acuerdo?- preguntó el concejo.<br>-Es una locura, pero cómo- decían algunos.  
>-¿Puedo hablar?- alzó su mano Kurt, Blaine creyó que en ese instante su plan era infalible.<br>-Estoy de acuerdo con Blaine, es una buena experiencia para los Warblers, salir de las cuatro paredes y la comodidad que nos da Dalton, será bueno cantar fuera de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa y Blaine no pudo más que corresponder, al parecer no había molestia ni nada por parte del ojiazul, bien, debía proceder según lo planeado.

Se fue a su habitación, debía pensar en qué canción era la más adecuada, y para eso buscaría en su colección de "grandes canciones para declararse", allí encontró una que lo volvía loco "When i get you alone" de Robin Thicke.

-¡Qué fue eso!- entraron Wes y David algo molestos.  
>-¿Qué cosa?- decía buscando un cuaderno en su escritorio.<br>-¿Enamorado de un gerente de GAP? ¿Algún nombre acaso?  
>-Jeremiah- sonrió y vio el número que buscaba en una libreta, marcó en su teléfono y esperó a que contestara- Hola- dijo con una sonrisa- habla Blaine Anderson- sus amigos no lo comprendían, durante el fin de semana estuvo martirizándose por conquistar a Kurt y ahora iba tras los pasos de un muchacho que nadie conocía- ¿Trabajas mañana?- preguntó aún sonriente- genial, no nada, sólo quería saber. Nos vemos pronto- y cortó la llamada.<br>-Blaine ¿estás bien?- preguntó David sin entender qué quería su amigo.  
>-Estupendo, Jeremiah estará en GAP mañana, es la oportunidad perfecta para que los Warblers me ayuden a darle una serenata.<br>-¿Estás bromeando, cierto?- decían sin poder creer todo eso.  
>-No es broma, nunca había hablado más en serio.<br>-¿Y Kurt?  
>-¿Qué ocurre con él?- preguntó guardando la libreta y buscando en su Ipod algunas canciones.<br>-¡Te escuché quejarte todo el maldito fin de semana y ahora me dices esto!- gritó Wes furioso por su actitud.  
>-Chicos- suspiró- yo sé lo que hago ¿está bien?- los miró por unos segundos- ahora, salgan de aquí, por favor- susurró apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y mirando el suelo.<p>

Sus amigos salieron en silencio, no entendían para nada al ojiverde, cada vez les salía con algo más extraño y eso los impacientaba. A penas estuvieron fuera de la habitación del líder Warbler caminaron por el pasillo para ir a la cafetería, pero en su camino se encontraron con Kurt, hablaba tranquilamente por teléfono, decidieron detenerse a escuchar, saber algo más de información no les haría daño.

-Claro que iré- sonreía- Sam- dijo alzando una ceja- sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera- comenzó a caminar, daba vueltas por un mismo sitio- sí, estaré ahí e iremos al cine, claro que lo tengo, fue un hermoso regalo- esta última palabra la dijo en un tono de burla- si la cuidaré muy bien- y a los segundos comenzó a jugar con una cadenita que colgaba de su cuello, de la cual pendía un corazón- sabes que me encantó, por nada del mundo me la sacaría- decía entre risas.  
>-Lo llega a saber Blaine y se muere- susurró David.<br>-¿Y ese tal Jeremiah?- susurró Wes.  
>-Es una farsa, estoy seguro, Blaine está loco por Kurt y si se entera de esto se muere.<br>-¿Enterarme de qué?- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa a sus espaldas.  
>-Nada- sonrieron ambos y se escabulleron, el moreno estaba algo confundido por lo que dijeran sus amigos. Por lo que no advirtió que Kurt estaba detrás de él.<br>-Blaine- lo llamó el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios- tenemos que hablar- lo tomó de un brazo y comenzaron a caminar a la habitación del ojiazul.

Según le había dicho Kurt, tenía mucho que contarle y algo que mostrar. A penas entraron en el cuarto, Blaine se sentó en la cama y el dueño del lugar se acercó a un cajón.

-¿Qué debo ver?- dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro y cruzándose de piernas, no entendía qué podía ser tan importante.  
>-Esto- soltó un colgante que llevaba en su cuello.<br>-Vaya- susurró sorprendido- es hermoso- dejo de sentir sus latidos al instante en que veía el pequeño corazón que colgaba de la cadenita, se lo devolvió casi inmediatamente a Kurt.  
>-Me lo dio Sam el viernes- sonrió y se sentó junto a su amigo- la pasamos muy bien juntos.<p>

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y evitó mirar al castaño, no podía creer que realmente había algo más serio que una amistad entre Sam y Kurt, se negaba a pensar en algo así, era simplemente imposible. Sólo quería preguntar lo que parecía evidente, pero las palabras no querían salir.

-¿Son…?  
>-¿Sí?- no sabía qué trataba de decirle.<br>-¿Es tu novio?- murmuró a penas.  
>-¿Sam?- dijo con una sonrisa, Blaine movió afirmativamente su cabeza y bajó un poco la mirada- Ojalá, pero no- comenzó a reír- somos amigos.<br>-¿Ojalá?- susurró con sorpresa y sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedazos.  
>-¡Claro! Es totalmente atractivo y un encanto como persona, es simplemente genial- dijo con un suspiro y una gran sonrisa.<br>-Entonces ¿por qué te dio eso?- apuntó la cadenita que Kurt tenía en las manos  
>-Es solo un regalo, no más que eso-la guardó en una caja de terciopelo que estaba encima de su escritorio.<br>-Kurt, yo…- intentaba hablar, quería decirle qué sentía y la mejor forma era aprovechar ese momento, estaban solos y aunque se enteró de lo que el menor sentía por Sam, tenía que arriesgarse, porque ya no aguantaba más.  
>-Te escucho- se cruzó de piernas a su lado y lo miró con atención.<br>-¿Somos amigos?  
>-Claro que sí- le dio un pequeño golpe con su puño en el brazo.<br>-Entonces te puedo confiar algo- dijo tragando con fuerza.  
>-Lo que sea, te escucho y si necesitas mi ayuda sabes que aquí estoy.<br>-Gracias- entendía que no podía hacer nada con lo que Kurt sentía por ese rubio teñido, pero al menos lo intentaría, no perdía nada – Kurt, me enamoré y no sabes cómo es sentir que la persona que quieres no te toma en cuenta.  
>-Lo sé, créeme- dijo haciendo un gesto afirmativo.<br>-¿Te ocurrió?  
>-Me sucede, él simplemente no me ve y eso que he hecho lo imposible porque me note- susurró mirando el suelo.<br>-Hey- alzó el rostro del muchacho con una de sus manos- es imposible no verte- susurró mirándolo atentamente- eres demasiado fantástico como para que alguien no te vea- se acercaba lentamente al rostro del contratenor- y debe estar ciego si no te ve- susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.  
>-¿Eso crees?- interfirió sintiendo el aliento del líder warbler en su rostro- ¿Tú me mirarías?- murmuró aproximando sus labios a los del moreno.<br>-Yo sí te veo- murmuró a milímetros de besarlo.  
>-Pero Sam no- dijo destruyendo el momento.<br>-Sam…-susurró bajando la mirada derrotado- Sam- dijo poniéndose de pie- Él te ve, estoy seguro, sólo debes arriesgarte- salió de ahí dando un portazo, no podía soportar todo eso, estuvo a punto de besarlo y Kurt no podía pensar en otro que no fuera Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahí estaban, en el almacén de la GAP, Jeremiah ordenaba algo de ropa y supervisaba que todo estuviera en orden, no había problemas hasta ese punto. Blaine y todo el coro estaban en esa tienda mirando atentamente cada movimiento del crespo.

-¿Es broma?- murmuró Kurt.  
>-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Blaine extrañado por la cara de molestia del castaño.<br>-¿Estás enamorado de él?- hizo un gesto para referirse al gerente.  
>-Así es, y si nos casamos tendré un 50% de descuento en la GAP, así que manos a la obra- sonrió con seguridad, no había nada que perder.<p>

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente mientras sus compañeros coreaban a su alrededor, miró a Kurt por unos segundos y lo vio tan tranquilo como siempre, solo esperaba que su plan resultara, porque a esas alturas no se le ocurría con qué otra cosa podría llamar su atención.

_Baby girl, where you at?__  
><em>_Got no strings, got men attached__  
><em>_Can't stop that feelin' for long no__  
><em>_You makin' dogs wanna beg__  
><em>_Breaking them off your fancy legs__  
><em>_But they make you feel right at home, now_

Jeremiah lo miraba asustado al parecer no entendía qué estaban haciendo todos ellos ahí y la canción que le estaba cantando, era simplemente increíble.

_See all these illusions just take us too long__  
><em>_And I want it bad..__  
><em>_Because you walk pretty,__  
><em>_Because you talk pretty,__  
><em>_'Cause you make me sick__  
><em>_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'__  
><em>  
><em>Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',<em>_  
><em>_Asking for a raise__  
><em>_Well does she want me to carry her home now?__  
><em>_So does she want me to buy her things?__  
><em>_On my house, on my job__  
><em>_On my loot, shoes, my shirt,__  
><em>_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?___

_When I get you alone __  
><em>_When I get you you'll know baby __  
><em>_When I get you alone __  
><em>_When I get you alone now _

Si no daba resultado su plan estaba acabado, primero porque pasaría la vergüenza de su vida sólo por tratar de impresionar a un chico que estaba a su lado y segundo porque Jeremiah lo odiaría por siempre, siguió cantando a pesar de que aún se podía retractar, aunque al mirar de reojo a Kurt notó que se miraba las uñas con desinterés, tenía que seguir.

_Come on__  
><em>_Oh yeah-yeah__  
><em>_Baby girl you da shit__  
><em>_That makes you my equivalent__  
><em>_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,__  
><em>_All right__  
><em>_All my dawgs talkin' fast-__  
><em>_Aint you got some photographs?__  
><em>_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now__  
><em>_Yes you did, oh___

_All these intrusions just take us too long__  
><em>_And I want you so bad..__  
><em>_Because you walk city,__  
><em>_Because you talk city,__  
><em>_'Cause you make me sick__  
><em>_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

Wes y David lo miraban como si esa fuera la locura más grande que se le pudo ocurrir y él simplemente estaba decidido a terminar con todo eso, porque ya había comenzado y no podía dar marcha atrás, sobre todo ahora que Jeremiah corría por el local y él sólo lo seguía cantando con toda la sensualidad y pasión que encontraba en ese momento.

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin',__  
><em>_Rubbin' up on me__  
><em>_Well does she want me to make a vow?__  
><em>_Check it__  
><em>_Well does she want me to make it now?__  
><em>_On my house, on my job__  
><em>_On my loot, shoes, my voice,__  
><em>_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?___

_When I get you alone __  
><em>_When I get you you'll know baby __  
><em>_When I get you alone __  
><em>_When I get you alone now ___

_Oh no__  
><em>_Get you alone baby__  
><em>_Oohh..__  
><em>_Oooh..oh-oh__  
><em>_That a girl!__  
><em>_You get some_

_All these intrusions just take us too long__  
><em>_And I want you so bad..__  
><em>_Because you walk pretty,__  
><em>_Because you talk pretty,__  
><em>_'Cause you make me sick__  
><em>_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
><em>_  
><em>_But I pray to something when she's pumpin',__  
><em>_Rubbin' up on me, now__  
><em>_Want me to break it down?__  
><em>_Check it__  
><em>_Well did you want me to make it now?__  
><em>_On my house, on my job__  
><em>_On my loot, shoes, my voice,__  
><em>_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?___

_When I get you alone __  
><em>_When I get you you'll know girl __  
><em>_When I get you alone  
>When I get you alone now <em>

_I get you alone __  
><em>_When I get you alone__  
><em>_I get you alone__  
><em>_When I get you alone__  
><em>_Yeah___

_Yeaaahhh..._

Luego de seguirlo por todo el local estaba frente a él con un par de medias en las manos, Jeremiah no podía creer lo que había hecho, era una total locura, le agradaba ese chico y por eso lo ayudaba, nada más. No comprometía su trabajo con todo eso, porque sus jefes no estaban ese día, así que no ocurriría nada terrible.

-Te espero afuera- le sonrió Blaine y se alejó. Todos los Warblers salieron junto a él y miraban sorprendidos a su líder, parecía más feliz que nunca, al parecer había resultado su plan- Chicos, muchas gracias, pero aquí sigo solo- sonrió y todos sus compañeros se fueron a Dalton.  
>-Yo me quedo- dijo Kurt sentándose en un banquillo frente a la tienda.<br>-Es mejor que te vayas con el resto, de verdad- decía el moreno intentando alejarlo de ahí.  
>-No, estaré para apoyarte en todo, no me voy- Bien, eso no era parte del plan. Kurt debía irse de ahí, porque cuando Jeremiah saliera era sólo para darle las gracias por su tiempo, nada más.<p>

Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que el dependiente saliera de GAP, a penas los vio se les acerco, sobre todo a Blaine, venía bastante serio, parecía molesto.

-No puedes ir al trabajo de alguien y cantarle así como así.  
>-Pero a todos les gustó- decía sonriente e intentando seguir lo que le decía Jeremiah, no estaba preparado para responder a nada.<br>-Nadie sabe que soy gay.  
>-Hey, ahora ya lo saben todos- decía Kurt con una sonrisa desde su lugar. Jeremiah lo miró perplejo.<br>-A mis jefes no les gustó, me despidieron- Blaine no terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría, hasta que notó como Jeremiah sonreía y le tocaba un hombro, le dio un leve apretón y ahí comprendió que todo se trataba de un juego- Blaine, eres un menor y me arrestarían si estuviera contigo, lo nuestro no es posible- dijo haciendo una mueca y alejándose de ahí.

Suspiró con fuerza, era de alivio realmente, pero a ojos de Kurt parecía de pesar.

-¿Todo bien?- susurró a su lado.  
>-Vámonos- murmuró y se fueron a Dalton.<p>

Se sentía horriblemente mal, vio a Blaine cantándole a otro, lo habían rechazado y estaba destrozado, a él simplemente no lo miraba, de eso estaba seguro. No como había visto a ese Jeremiah ¿Y qué le encontraba? Esa maraña de pelo que tenía, era horrible, no comprendía qué le gustaba de él, era un total desastre.

A penas llegaron a Dalton, Kurt se despidió de Blaine, debía ir a Lima. Hace media hora había abordado su auto y se disponía a buscar a Sam, llevaba la cajita de terciopelo azul que el muchacho le diera el viernes, debía cumplir con todo tal cual lo habían planificado, ambos ganaban con todo eso. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa del rubio suspiró con fuerza, esa farsa no podía durar más tiempo, no porque se sintiera incómodo, sino que ya los descubrirían y sería más grande la vergüenza que otra cosa.

Tocó la puerta unas cuantas veces, pero no recibió respuesta, decidió volver al auto, pero a penas estuvo cerca vio apoyado en el vehículo al neandertal por el que corrió a refugiarse en Dalton, sintió como su respiración se cortaba y miró a todos lados buscando auxilio, pero nada. Volvió a la casa de Sam y golpeó una vez más, esperó unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta sacó su celular para llamarlo.

-Vamos, contesta- susurraba volteando a ver su auto, pero no obtuvo respuesta- se fue- dijo aliviado, caminó hasta el vehículo y cuando estuvo ahí sintió como tapaban su boca y lo acorralaban contra la puerta del conductor.  
>-Tanto tiempo, Hummel- murmuró Karofky apoyándose sobre la espalda del castaño. Sintió como se agitaba bajo él y sólo pudo sonreír, siempre que Kurt visitaba Mckinley lo veía y quería volver a besarlo, lo ansiaba de forma sorprendente.<br>-Suéltame- decía quitando la mano del mastodonte de su boca, intentaba librarse del agarre, pero no obtuvo resultado.  
>-Nadie te salvará de esta, nadie- susurró en su oído- te tengo donde quería- murmuró mordiendo el lóbulo derecho del ojiazul, quien tembló de miedo, nuevamente se había paralizado al tenerlo tan cerca, todo ese temor a ser golpeado volvía.<br>-¡Suéltalo!- esa voz, la escuchaba lejana, el pánico lo tenía paralizado, pero sabía que era bueno que alguien viera lo que hacía Karofky.  
>-¿Y si no lo hago?- giró el rostro y recibió un fuerte puñetazo, el que lo obligó a soltar al castaño.<br>-Esto ocurre- dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos y tomando de un brazo a Kurt- vete de aquí- le ordenó, pero el ojiazul estaba tan paralizado que no se movió.  
>-Me las pagarás- se levantó Dave y limpió la sangre que caía por su labio.<br>-Eso quiero verlo- sonrió y se acercó al jugador de fútbol.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, lo que hizo que se doblara de dolor, pero no podía perder, porque si caía el que recibiría los daños sería Kurt y no podía permitir que la persona que lo estaba ayudando en ese momento cayera en las manos de ese imbécil de Karofky.

-¡Sam!- logró gritar el menor al ver como lo golpeaban.  
>-Tuviste que pensarlo mejor antes de meterte conmigo- sonrió y le dio un fuerte derechazo en el mentón, lo que hizo caer de lado al rubio.<br>-¡Sal de aquí, Kurt!- gritó sintiendo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo.  
>-¡Déjalo!- el ojiazul se lanzó sobre Karofky e intentó golpearlo, pero fue empujado con fuerza hacia un lado y cayó al suelo.<p>

Vio como Sam forcejeaba con Dave y se dio cuenta de que no podría solo, necesitaban ayuda, sino todo eso podía acabar mal. Se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia la calle, una vez allí le hizo señas a un auto que estaba estacionado a unos metros. El vehículo comenzó a andar y se acercó a él.

-¡Ayúdalo!- dijo en un alarido el castaño, su chaqueta estaba llena de polvo y las lágrimas amenazaban con bajar por su rostro.

Bajó del auto y corrió hasta donde se producía la pelea, pudo ver al mastodonte de Karofky golpeando cobardemente a Sam en el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas se acercó al muchacho y lo golpeó en un costado, lo derribó y se subió sobre él, le dio varios puñetazos en el rostro, mientras Kurt se acercaba al rubio y lo alejaba de allí.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuró ayudando a ponerse de pie a su amigo.  
>-Sí- susurró mirando la pelea- ¿ese es Blaine?- decía sorprendido de la fuerza que tenía el moreno.<br>-Sí, andaba por aquí al parecer- murmuró revisando a Sam- Te llevaré al hospital- dijo preocupado.  
>-No es grave, sólo necesito un poco de hielo- dijo apoyándose en el auto de Kurt.<br>-¡Cuándo lo dejarás tranquilo!- gritaba el ojiverde al momento que lo tomaba por la chaqueta.  
>-Nun…ca-logró articular con una sonrisa.<br>-Me asegurare de que lo hagas- dijo soltándolo y levantándose- te juro que si vuelves a tocarle un solo pelo, no te irá tan bien como esta vez- se acercó a Kurt y Sam- ¿están bien?- decía agitado y con mirada preocupada.  
>-Sí, gracias- dijo el rubio respirando más tranquilo.<br>-¿Necesitan algo?  
>-Esta es mi casa-indicó Sam- me pondré un poco de hielo y estaré bien- susurró caminando hasta allá.<br>-Me quedaré contigo- dijo Kurt preocupado.  
>-Yo me ocuparé de que Karofky se vaya- sacó su teléfono y marcó un número- Buenas tardes, quiero reportar que un individuo está fuera de mi casa ¿Dónde está? en el suelo, no sé que le pudo ocurrir- entregó la dirección y cortó la llamada.<br>-¿Llamaste a la policía?- dijo con sorpresa el rubio.  
>-Sí, es la única forma de que no los vuelva a molestar.<br>-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora, Blaine?- preguntó Sam en la puerta de su hogar.  
>-No.<br>-Si quieres puedes pasar- dijo presionando sus costillas por el dolor. El ojiverde le dio una mirada a Kurt y notó su incomodidad.  
>-No te preocupes, volveré a Dalton, gracias de todas formas- sonrió- nos vemos pronto- se despidió y se dirigió a su auto.<br>-Blaine- lo llamó Kurt, quien corrió hasta él, el moreno volteó a verlo- Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo en un susurro, sólo recibió una triste sonrisa por parte del líder Warbler, quien volteó y siguió su camino hasta el auto.

A penas estuvieron dentro de la casa de Sam, este se sentó en un sillón mientras Kurt iba por hielo. Sentía el dolor por todo su cuerpo, pero nunca se habría perdonado si a su amigo le ocurría algo por sólo ir a visitarlo, ahora estaba más que claro que lo peor que podía hacer Kurt era ir a Lima, entre más tiempo estuviera en Westerville era mejor.

-Aquí tienes- dijo el menor colocando una bolsa de hielo en el rostro del rubio y entregándole otra para que se pusiera en las costillas- es mejor que te recuestes.  
>-Gracias- murmuró y se acomodo en el sillón.<br>-De nada- sonrió, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que fue roto por el ojiazul- Menos mal apareció Blaine- murmuró en un suspiro.  
>-Sí, pero ¿de dónde salió?<br>-No lo sé- frunció el ceño el castaño- yo fui a buscar ayuda a la calle y él estaba en su auto a metros del mío- decía pensativo.  
>-¡Qué coincidencia!- dijo con una sonrisa Sam.<br>-No te burles, probablemente tuvo algo que hacer por aquí cerca.  
>-Si te conformas con esa excusa- dijo con burla el rubio.<br>-¿Y qué crees que hacía aquí?  
>-Te siguió, es obvio.<br>-No lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa amarga el castaño.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-Hoy le cantó a un gerente de una tienda GAP, dijo que estaba enamorado de él.  
>-¿Enamorado?- dijo sorprendido el rubio- No le creo- dijo pensativo.<br>-¡Le cantó delante de todos los clientes! Hizo que todos los Warblers le ayudáramos- murmuró Kurt sentado en otro sillón.  
>-Una pantalla, quiere llamar tu atención- sonrió y miró a su amigo- es obvio.<br>-¿Obvio? Por favor, Sam. Blaine no me ve, no sabe que estoy enamorado de él, le cantó a ese desaliñado dependiente, si hubieses visto ese pelo, era horrible- decía haciendo gestos.  
>-¡Estás celoso!- reía su amigo, pero paró casi inmediatamente, el dolor en el costado lo estaba matando.<p>

Kurt sólo pudo suspirar cansado. Ver como Blaine le cantaba a un estúpido gerente lo había matado y para completar todo se aparecía ese desgraciado de Karofky, no comprendía qué quería ahora, lo había besado y amenazado de muerte y ahora lo acorralaba cómo si fuera suyo. De solo recordar ese instante tembló, miró a Sam y se acercó a él.

-¿Duele mucho?- dijo acariciando su pelo.  
>-¿Tú qué crees?- respondió con una mueca- ¿Lo trajiste?- murmuró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la caricia de su amigo.<br>-Sí- sacó la cajita azul de su abrigo- tal y como lo prometí, está intacta- sonrió mostrándosela.  
>-Gracias, sólo espero que le guste.<br>-A Quinn le encantara- susurró pensativo.  
>-¿Tú crees?<br>-La escogí yo, es obvio que le va a gustar.  
>-Gracias- murmuró intentando incorporarse.<br>-Quédate acostado- ordenó Kurt poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.  
>-Está bien, mamá- suspiró cansado- ¿Blaine te vio con este colgante?<br>-Sí, le dije que me lo habías regalado tú.  
>-¿Cómo reaccionó?<br>-Preguntó si éramos novios- suspiró algo agotado.  
>-Y no se interesa en ti, Kurt realmente arriésgate con Blaine y todo irá bien- sonrió.<br>-Lo dudo. Además, le dije que me gustabas tú- susurró con una sonrisa.  
>-¿Y qué dijo?<br>-Nada- murmuró recordando que estuvieron a punto de besarse o al menos eso creyó él, si no hubiese mencionado a Sam, tal vez todo sería distinto.

Conducía de vuelta a Dalton, estaba cansado, primero tuvo que cantar para ese estúpido dependiente, después fue acosado por Karofky y tuvo que cuidar a Sam hasta que llegaron sus padres, y ahora debía lidiar con Blaine, que seguramente se encontraría bastante mal después del rechazo de Jeremiah.

Se estacionó junto al auto del líder Warbler y bajó con tranquilidad del vehículo, no tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería dormir y no saber nada más del mundo, perderse un rato sería bastante bueno, sería lo mejor. Ya subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, pero cuando caminaba por el pasillo de su piso vio a Blaine apoyado en uno de los pilares, se veía pensativo. Decidió acercarse.

-Blaine- susurró a pasos de él.  
>-Kurt- volteó a verlo con una sonrisa- volviste ¿cómo está Sam?<br>-Descansando, me fui cuando llegaron sus padres.  
>-¿Karofky estaba aún?<br>-Se fue antes de que llegara la policía.  
>-Maldición- susurró molesto y dando un golpe contra uno de los pilares.<br>-Dudo volver a verlo- dijo caminando a su habitación.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-Sólo cuando voy a Lima me lo encuentro, y han sido tan pocas veces que no es probable.  
>-Cuando vayas a Mckinley te lo encontrarás- lo siguió, ambos entraron en el cuarto del castaño.<br>-Espero que te equivoques.  
>-Yo también- sonrió con amargura y cerró la puerta tras de sí.<p>

Se quedaron en silencio, Kurt lo observó por unos segundos y Blaine solo pudo pensar cómo su amigo podía estar enamorado de Sam ¡él se moría por sus huesos! Fue capaz de pelear con Karofky sin importar las consecuencias y simplemente le daba las gracias. No podía entender cómo no lo veía, por qué se había obsesionado con ese rubio teñido, aunque debía admitir que Sam fue el primero en enfrentar al neandertal y no le importó quedar herido, sólo por proteger a Kurt y después cuando lo invitó a pasar a su casa ¡qué habrán hecho ahí!

-No puede ser- susurró tragando saliva y sintiéndose terrible.  
>-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Kurt sentándose a su lado.<br>-¿Con qué?- murmuró volviendo a la realidad.  
>-Estas extraño, creí que estarías triste por lo de Jeremiah- murmuró algo molesto.<br>-Me duele su rechazo- intentó dramatizar sin mucho éxito- pero de alguna forma sabía que no me correspondería- susurró bajando la mirada como si realmente se sintiera mal.  
>-Si quieres hablar estoy aquí- dijo el ojiazul alzando el rostro de Blaine con una mano.<br>-Gracias- sonrió y se levantó de su lugar- voy a dormir.  
>-Descansa.<br>-Tú también.


	4. Chapter 4

Ese debía ser un día nuevo, con más cosas buenas que malas, eso DEBÍA ser, pero como el destino ni nadie lo acompañaban últimamente, todo había sido un desastre total, por eso ahora se encontraba delante del director de Dalton, quien anotaba con total seriedad en su expediente permanente algunas palabras.

-¿Es necesario que lo anote ahí?- susurró el muchacho afligido.  
>-Señor Anderson- suspiró por tener que hacer eso- su conducta es intachable y ahora hizo todo esto, realmente me impresiona que un alumno como usted ocasionara un desastre como este.<br>-Le juro que no volverá a pasar, no sé qué estaba pensando- decía mirándolo fijamente y con el arrepentimiento en su rostro.  
>-Haremos algo- dijo cerrando el expediente del líder Warbler- nada de esto ha pasado, pero a cambio no podrá salir de Dalton durante un mes y tendrá que cantar cuatro canciones a la semana a los alumnos de la academia.<br>-Cuatro- susurró con sorpresa- el castigo no es para mis compañeros, sino que…  
>-Eso es lo otro, tendrá que ser sin ellos y estaré presente para supervisarlo, señor Anderson- se levantó de su sitio y le extendió una mano.<br>-Gracias, señor- le dio la mano y salió de allí, el castigo era menos de lo esperado, si hubiese quedado en su expediente estaba perdido, porque los Anderson debían tener una conducta intachable, eso siempre decía su padre.

Fuera de la oficina del director lo esperaban los demás Warblers, al verlo salir se acercaron para escuchar, pero Blaine parecía no querer decirles. Hasta que el concejo lo detuvo, a lo que él sólo dijo que fueran a la sala de ensayos y ahí les contaría lo ocurrido.

-Debo cantar cuatro canciones por semana, lo que no es un gran castigo, pero debo cantar solo- dijo cruzándose de piernas pensativo.  
>-Te ayudaremos a encontrar las canciones al menos- decía David.<br>-Así se hará- declaró el concejo- necesitamos 16 canciones, después de todo es por un mes.  
>-Gracias- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y levantándose de su lugar, quería ver cómo había quedado la fuente que él se había encargado de "pintar".<p>

Se dirigió al patio que estaba en el primer piso, no era el principal, pero si uno de los más importantes para la academia Dalton, se acercó al agua y aún pudo ver peces de color azul y rojo, sonrió al notar que aún había hilos de colores en el agua, tenía que reconocer que no fue buena idea, aunque en el momento le pareció genial ¿qué lo llevó a hacer eso? Estaba volviéndose loco y eso era definitivo, tenía que alejarse de Kurt, porque el no poder estar con él lo hacía pensar tonteras y hacerlas.

Habían decidido cantar una canción para los alumnos de Dalton ese día y él no encontró nada mejor que poner en el agua pequeñas bombas de colores que terminaron pintando la fuente, los peces y sus zapatos. Era un total tonto al considerar una idea así como buena. Pero ya estaba hecho y el castigo no era grave, de hecho no era un castigo, pero no podía decir eso, porque si no podían suspenderlo o manchar su expediente.

Por ese día no quería más canciones ni pintura, le había costado bastante sacarla de sus, y mucho menos ver como los peces intentaban limpiarse sin resultados. Fue por su bolso de deportes a su habitación, a pesar de que el día anterior había golpeado a Karofky y eso le había sentado bastante bien a toda la frustración que tenía, no fue suficiente. Necesitaba liberarse un poco más y eso lo lograba cuando iba al gimnasio y golpeaba ese saco de boxeo o a oponentes imaginarios.

Llevaba poco más de una hora dando golpes al aire y esquivando los que le daban, se sentía algo cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerse, porque el que lo castigaran, era un peso, que Kurt no lo viera, era otro y para sumar tenía que cumplir con varias canciones por semanas y sin contar de que sus notas no eran sobresalientes como antes, ahora solo eran buenas. Y eso haría enfadar a su padre si se enteraba, porque una de las promesas que le hizo cuando llegó a Dalton fue que haría lo imposible por ser el mejor en todo y gracias a eso también le permitió entrar a los Warblers.

Cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza el saco, realmente se sentía cansado, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, llevaba unos pantalones negros de buzo y una polera sin mangas de color gris, sentía como el sudor bajaba por su cuerpo y que poco a poco lo quemaba, pero no le daba mayor importancia.

-Deberías descansar- murmuró Kurt apoyado en la muralla, se le acercó y extendió una botella de agua.  
>-Gracias- tomó la botella y bebió, con el brazo se secó un poco del sudor que caía por su frente.<br>-Déjame a mí- murmuró el castaño acercándose con una toalla, le dio unos leves toques al rostro del moreno y secó totalmente el sudor que caía desde su frente.  
>-Gracias- sonrió y le devolvió la botella.<br>-Has pasado por tanto en tres días- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
>-¿Tú crees?- volteó para seguir golpeando el saco, pero Kurt tocó uno de sus brazos.<br>-Jeremiah te rechazó, peleaste con Karofky y ahora te castigan por colorear el agua- sonrió ante esto último, le había parecido genial.  
>-Lo sé, no tienes que recordarme todo eso- suspiró bajando la mirada.<br>-No lo hago, sólo intento entender por qué te ha ido tan mal, te veo desconcentrado, como si estuvieras cargando un gran peso, pero no lo quieres decir- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.  
>-Kurt, no lo entenderías.<br>-Pruébame- dijo decidido y cruzándose de brazos.  
>-Eres adorable- susurró Blaine con una sonrisa, le encantaba cuando Kurt hacía esos gestos de chico maduro y que podía salvar el mundo si se lo pedía, y eso necesitaba en ese momento, que lo salvaran, como fuera posible, porque se estaba volviendo loco y no aguantaría más tiempo con eso.<br>-¿Qué?- se había sonrojado al escuchar el comentario del ojiverde ¿adorable? Eran esos arranques de sinceridad los que lo desestabilizaban y hacían que le gustara más y más el líder Warbler.  
>-Eres adorable- repitió caminando hacia él, a lo que el castaño retrocedía.<br>-¿Por qué?- susurró con la toalla en una mano y la botella en la otra, había perdido su pose seria y ahora solo retrocedía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
>-Lo eres, simplemente eres adorable- susurró cuando Kurt quedó completamente apoyado contra la pared. Blaine se le acercó lo que más pudo y alzó su rostro con uno de los guantes de box.<br>-¿Qué haces?- murmuró conteniendo la respiración al sentir el aliento del moreno sobre su rostro.  
>-Lo que debí hacer antes- susurró y acercó sus labios a los del castaño, rozó sus labios con suavidad, no quería asustar al menor, sólo necesitaba mostrarle que lo necesitaba en su vida y que lo amaba sólo a él.<p>

Kurt estaba paralizado, no podía moverse, pero soltó de inmediato la botella y la toalla que llevaba en las manos ¿cuántas veces soñó con ser besado por Blaine Anderson? Ahora su sueño se hacía realidad y él no hacía nada, ninguna respuesta ni movimiento para el moreno.

-Te quiero- susurró separándose de sus labios, no había recibido respuesta y Kurt seguía sin moverse, eso lo había asustado, pero al ver como su amigo volvía a respirar, esperó alguna reacción, pero nunca llegó porque el pequeño Hummel salió corriendo directamente a su habitación- Excelente Blaine- se reprochó- ahora te odiara, le robaste un beso, igual que ese animal de Karofky- dio un fuerte puñetazo contra el saco y siguió con su entrenamiento, era lo único que lo podía ayudar en ese momento.

Corría a su habitación o a cualquier lugar alejado de Blaine Anderson, no podía creer que eso le estaba ocurriendo, soñó innumerables veces con ser besado por el líder de Los Warblers y ahora que sucedía él había atinado a correr.

-¿Me quiere?- murmuró llegando a la puerta de su cuarto, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando reaccionó- pero ayer se le declaró a Jeremiah- susurró sin comprender nada de eso ¡Nada! Blaine podía llegar a ser más complicado que cualquiera, intentó llamar su atención simulando que salía con Sam, al parecer lo logró, pero si el moreno le decía que lo quería era porque nunca estuvo interesado en otro- ¡No entiendo!- su cerebro se había bloqueado, por lo que necesitaba ayuda, fue al salón de ensayos y allí encontró a David y Wes discutiendo, no tenía idea de qué, pero interfirió sin importar- ¡Ayúdenme!- gritó y se sentó en el sillón.

Ambos lo miraron perplejos, sin comprender muy bien qué se proponía el ojiazul, luego de unos segundos lograron reaccionar y notar que lucía más pálido de lo normal y estaba muy nervioso.

-Cálmate- dijo David sentándose a su lado.  
>-Cuéntanos qué sucede.<br>-Blaine me besó- murmuró mirándolos alternativamente.  
>-¡Qué!- ninguno lo podía creer.<br>-Y yo salí corriendo.  
>-¡No!- ahora sí que estaban fritos, sería una semana de muerte para todo Dalton.<br>-¿Rechazaste a Blaine?- murmuró un confuso Wes.  
>-No lo sé, sólo corrí, estoy muy confundido- decía moviendo sus piernas y mirando a los dos muchachos.<br>-Primero, cálmate- dijo Wes tomando una de las manos del muchacho- dinos qué ocurrió- murmuró sin entender lo que allí sucedía.  
>-Blaine estaba en el gimnasio- dijo recordando ese instante- yo intentaba entender por qué hasta ahora ha sido una semana tan mala para él, le dije que parecía estar cargando un peso que no debía, respondió que no lo entendería y luego me dijo que…- ahí cayó y se sonrojó levemente.<br>-¿Dijo?- David imaginaba cada parte de esa conversación y por un momento se le asemejo a un cuento de hadas, pero después se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kurt y Blaine, por lo que borró cualquier imagen de su cabeza.  
>-Que era adorable- susurró bajando la mirada- me sorprendí y le pregunté que qué había dicho- volvió a guardar silencio, le costaba recordar todo eso tan rápido, aún no lo asimilaba bien, estaba muy nervioso.<br>-Te voy a matar si no continuas- murmuró Wes desesperándose.  
>-Se me acercó y me besó- dijo totalmente rojo- luego salí corriendo- omitió totalmente el "te quiero" por parte de Blaine, porque no quería dejar en vergüenza a su amigo si todo eso se trataba de un simple juego.<p>

David no podía articular palabra y Wes no estaba en mejores condiciones, creyeron que debía pasar un siglo antes de que Blaine se atreviera a decirle o hacer algo con Kurt y ahora el castaño les contaba que lo había besado.

-Tengo una duda- rompió el silencio el moreno- ¿Qué sientes por Blaine? No pretendo decirle, sino que quiero entender todo esto.  
>-Yo…- susurró y se levantó de su lugar, comenzó a pasearse por la sala y sonrió con tristeza- me enamoré de él.<br>-¿Qué?- estaban perplejos, esperaban un "me gusta" "lo estimo" o cualquier frase similar, pero no un "me enamoré de él", ya estaban hablando otro lenguaje, uno muy parecido al del líder Warbler, lo que significaba que todo eso podía terminar desastrosamente bien o espantosamente mal, porque había que recordar que Blaine es un desastre en el romance.

No conocían nada sobre los sentimientos de Kurt hacía el pelinegro, por lo que saber una información tan directa los tenía totalmente descolocados, pero así como se estaban dando las cosas entre esos dos cuando se terminara la secundaria se casarían o Blaine habría violado unas dos veces como mínimo al castaño.

-¡No!- gritó David sacudiendo su cabeza al pensar esto último, creía capaz a Blaine de cualquier cosa pero tomar a Kurt a la fuerza, jamás. A menos que fuera con su consentimiento, y ahí otras imágenes aparecieron en su mente, unas que no eran para nada puras, cerró con fuerza los ojos y se obligó a pensar en lo que fuera, pero no en esos dos teniendo sexo hasta que no pudieran más.  
>-¡David!- le gritó Wes y luego le dio una fuerte cachetada para que se calmara.<br>-Gracias- susurró sobándose el rostro- es que- intentó decir, pero advirtió que Kurt seguía allí.  
>-¿Qué puedo hacer?- susurró el ojiazul bajando la mirada y haciendo un puchero.<br>-¿Qué puedes hacer? ¡Lanzarte a sus brazos! Es obvio- dijo David con una sonrisa- lo primero que deben hacer es conversar, así que lo mejor será que lo busques.  
>-No me atrevo- murmuró pálido.<br>-Si quieres te acompañamos.  
>-No es eso- suspiró derrotado- es que si lo veo, yo me lanzaré a besarlo y por el momento no quiero hacer eso.<p>

¡Eran toda una obra de Broadway! Ambos eran encantadores y con sus dilemas por resolver, se amaban y no se atrevían a acercarse al otro, sólo les faltaba el guionista, maquillaje, unas cuantas canciones y coreografías y estaría todo listo para lo que era el musical del siglo.

David y Wes decidieron dejar solo a Kurt, pero prometieron hablar con Blaine, para que accediera a conversar y no a "comérselo a besos". No lo habían dicho así, pero ganas no les faltaban. Encontraron al líder Warbler en las duchas del gimnasio, cantaba a todo pulmón, al parecer su corazón estaba totalmente roto y no podía consolarlo de ninguna forma.

Ambos muchachos se sentían utilizados por el par de enamorados, estaban haciendo el trabajo de Cupido y sólo les tocaría recoger los platos rotos y componer cualquier tipo de daño que uno le hiciera al otro, realmente no les gustaba esa situación, pero eran sus amigos, se preguntaban en qué momento se les ocurrió siquiera acercarse a Blaine Anderson, pero eso ya era otra historia.

-Blaine- murmuró Wes tirándole un jabón en la cabeza- te vas a arrugar si no sales de ahí- el pelinegro lo miró molesto y siguió con su ducha.  
>-A Kurt no le vas a gustar así- David hizo una mueca de desaprobación.<br>-¡No le gusto! Me rechazó hace un rato ¿contentos?- estaba furioso y no le importaba si tenía que demostrarlo, era lo que menos le interesaba.  
>-No- respondió David- pero para la próxima no seas tan impulsivo, confórmate con decir "te quiero"- decía con burla como si no supiera lo que había hecho su amigo.<br>-Eso lo hice después de besarlo- apoyó su frente en los fríos azulejos de la ducha.  
>-Así que se lo dijiste- sonrió Wes- ¿qué respondió él?<br>-Salió corriendo- Bien, eso era todo lo que Kurt les había contado, solo que omitió la declaración de Blaine, un punto importante, pero daba igual ahora.  
>-¿No lo seguiste?- se extrañó David.<br>-¿Para qué? Si ya debe pensar que soy como ese imbécil de Karofky que…- se tapó la boca apresuradamente, casi deja salir información que no le compete, debía ser más discreto con lo que Kurt le había confiado.  
>-Asumo que hay algo que no nos dirás.<br>-Es un secreto de Kurt.  
>-Bien, pero deben hablar, no puedes dejar las cosas como si no hubiesen pasado.<br>-Él debe estar confundido.  
>-¿Hablaron con él?<br>-No, pero basta con verte a ti para saber.  
>-No eres ni la sombra del Blaine Anderson miembro junior y líder de los Warblers.<br>-Gracias por el título, es de gran ayuda- dijo con burla el pelinegro, alcanzó la toalla que colgaba a un lado de la ducha y se la ató a las caderas- si no tienen nada más que hacer, déjenme solo.  
>-¿Vergüenza, Anderson?<br>-Ni te imaginas- suspiró caminando hasta su bolso que se encontraba sobre un banco metálico.  
>-¿Por el beso, la declaración o tu desnudez?- interfirió David.<br>-Por todo- se sentó y tapó el rostro- lo arruiné- se repitió varias veces lo mismo, hasta que Wes se cansó de escucharlo sufrir.  
>-Lo arruinaste, te felicito, ahora sigue adelante, porque no te sirve de nada desesperarte, es peor- susurró levantándose y saliendo de allí.<br>-No estás hecho para el romance, Blaine- las mismas palabras que le habían dicho cuando quería invitar a salir a Kurt, ahora se las repetían cuando peor estaba ¿esos eran sus amigos? Sí y les agradecía por su honestidad, aunque fueran lapidarios, le hicieran hervir la sangre y aumentaran sus ansias de asesinato a sangre fría.

Quedó solo en los vestuarios y decidió ponerse ropa antes de que alguien viniera, quería hablar con Kurt ahora más que nunca, pero no se sentía con el derecho de acercarse ¡hizo lo mismo que Karofky! En su sano juicio había sido una estupidez de proporciones, pero no podía retroceder ahora, aunque si Kurt le decía que no le correspondía, él daría marcha atrás y seguiría con su vida, pero sólo lograría dar marcha atrás; porque seguir con su vida después de eso, era imposible.

Tomó su bolso y lo dejó en su habitación, tenía que ir a disculparse con el castaño, no podía dejar las cosas así, no después de ese beso forzado. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Kurt, se había puesto un pantalón negro de buzo y un poleron azul marino, se sentía nervioso y no quería arruinar todo eso una vez más.

Golpeó la puerta con cuidado, pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a intentarlo y nada. Decidió entrar bajo su propio riesgo y la escena que encontró solo lo hizo sentir más culpable. En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación estaba Kurt acostado en su cama, hecho un ovillo específicamente, se abrazaba con fuerza y había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Ahora sí que no me perdonas- murmuró con dolor el pelinegro y sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, se acercó al castaño y se arrodilló junto a la cama- perdóname- susurró tocando la cara del muchacho, quien sólo dormía con falsa tranquilidad, él sabía muy bien que hasta en sueños era capaz de aparentar, de ser fuerte.

Acarició su cabello ¿cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? Pero ahora era totalmente distinto, no estaba ahí para ayudarlo a dormir o espantar las pesadillas, debía enmendar las cosas y no arruinarlas más.

-Blaine- susurró entre sueños el castaño.  
>-Kurt- respondió con una triste sonrisa y en un arrebato lo abrazó con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se odio, pero notó que el contratenor no despertó, lo que fue un gran alivio para su humanidad.<p>

Lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su cama, y se recostó junto a él, sin abrazarlo o tocarlo, sólo lo miraba dormir. Le parecía un ángel tan solo con ver lo tranquilo que estaba, de seguro sus sueños eran plácidos. Ahora sólo debía cubrirlo e irse de allí, había estado más tiempo del que debía y ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, no después de haberlo besado sin su consentimiento. Intentó levantarse, pero Kurt tomó su mano. Blaine lo miró sorprendido para notar que dormía profundamente, tal vez era su forma de decir que lo quería allí o que lo perdonaba o que… mejor dejaba de pensar en posibles razones, lo único cierto es que si se movía lo despertaba y si no salía de allí antes del amanecer sería hombre muerto.

-También te quiero- murmuró con una sonrisa el castaño y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el pelinegro para quedarse allí. Tomó un lado del cubrecamas y tapó a Kurt, quien lo abrazó a los segundos, no podía pedir nada más en ese momento, si tenía que matarlo al otro día por esa posición tan extraña, valdría la pena morir, porque nadie más le daría esa tranquilidad con un abrazo o gesto y realmente valía la pena sentirse así por Kurt Hummel, aunque fuera él quien lo asesinara en unas horas más.


	5. Chapter 5

Le dolía la cabeza y de solo intentar abrir los ojos sentía que todo le daría vueltas. El día anterior le dio tantas sorpresas que aún no lograba reponerse, había llorado para desahogarse y por eso le ardían tanto los ojos, suspiró cansado, no quería hacer nada más por esa semana y recién era jueves. Además, debía ensayar con David la canción que aún no escogían para el viernes y sólo quedaban esas 24 horas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y notó que estaba cubierto por su cubrecama, recordaba que siempre que se quedaba dormido así, era Blaine quien entraba y lo hacía acostarse bajo las sabanas, probablemente él lo había cubierto como tantas veces, pero de solo pensarlo sintió una tristeza enorme, ya no comprendía qué tenía con el líder Warbler y eso lo asustaba. Antes podía asegurar que eran grandes amigos, ahora no tenía idea de si eran algo más.

Con este pensamiento, terminó de despertar y sintió que era abrazado por la cintura, primero se asustó, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento miró al intruso que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente junto a él.

-Blaine- susurró fuertemente sonrojado, cerró los ojos queriendo que el moreno desapareciera, pero al volver a mirar él seguía ahí- Al parecer no me desharé de ti tan fácilmente- murmuró deshaciéndose con cuidado del abrazo, se levantó, dejando al pelinegro acostado tranquilamente, no lo despertaría, no quería hablar con él todavía, no podría mirarlo a la cara.

Se duchó, vistió y arregló para ir a clases, cuando iba a salir de la habitación escuchó como Blaine bostezaba, se apresuró para huir de ahí, y justo a tiempo, porque el moreno solo alcanzó a escuchar cuando la puerta se cerraba, observó a todas partes y notó que estaba completamente solo, lo cual lo ánimo a pensar que Kurt lo había perdonado, pero luego se aclaro que eso era imposible y que si el castaño no lo había sacado a patadas de ahí era porque seguía siendo tan amable como siempre.

Se levantó y decidió ir a su habitación, pero apenas había cerrado la puerta recibió un mensaje de David y Wes, lo esperaban en el comedor, tenían que hablar seriamente de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Se sintió fatal de solo leerlo, pero tenía que rendir cuentas a sus amigos, era lo mínimo que les tocaba después de ayudarlo y preocuparse tanto.

-Hablen- susurró mirando sus uñas con distracción.  
>-Blaine, no nos trates así- interfirió David- no tenemos la culpa de que te metieras en la cama de Hummel- el pelinegro se sonrojó.<br>-¿Cómo saben qué…?- estaba sorprendido.  
>-Digamos que te buscamos hoy en la mañana y no te encontramos- decía David con tranquilidad- fuimos a la habitación de Kurt para saber de ti y como no nos abrió la puerta nos asomamos ¿Sigo?- sonrió con burla y vio la mueca de desagrado que se formaba en el rostro del líder.<br>-Blaine, no tienes por qué ponerte tan histérico por todo esto, guarda la compostura y… ahí viene- murmuró Wes callando al instante.  
>-Hola- murmuró el ojiazul- David tenemos que preparar la canción para mañana.<br>-¡Es cierto!- dijo con sorpresa- tengo la canción perfecta- sonrió- espérame en el salón de ensayos, voy de inmediato y llevaré la letra- salió hacía su habitación.

Kurt dio media vuelta y se marchó, no se dio la molestia de mirar a Blaine, porque sabía que si lo hacía se sonrojaría totalmente y no se contendría de reprocharle cientos de cosas y de preguntarle qué hacía en su habitación esa mañana. Le resultaba desastroso que todo eso fuese tan complicado, podía ser tan fácil, pero ellos se encargaban de hacerlo casi imposible de soportar.

-Wes- murmuró Blaine- tengo una idea.  
>-No- dijo tajante- no sé qué estás pensando, pero no- dijo serio y preocupado.<br>-¡Totalmente sí!- reía el moreno- es una excelente idea y cuando te la cuente será mejor aún- sonreía con malicia.  
>-Lo dudo mucho- dijo levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de allí.<br>-¡Te va a gustar!- rió el moreno y se levanto siguiendo a su compañero, pero Wes estaba reticente a escucharlo y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, Blaine lo siguió tan rápido como pudo, pero fue inevitable que chocara con alguien.  
>-¡Ten más cuidado!- gritó David en el suelo, todas las hojas que llevaba en la mano quedaron tiradas por el pasillo.<br>-Lo siento- se iba a levantar, pero leyó una de las hojas y sonrió- ¿Es la canción que cantarás con Kurt?  
>-Sí, es una de sus favoritas- dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.<br>-¿Favorita?- sonrió Blaine- Necesito que me hagas un favor.  
>-No, Anderson- dijo serio, notando qué algo bastante malo se traía entre manos.<br>-Por favor- hizo un puchero y giró ligeramente su rostro.  
>-¡No!- dijo serio.<br>-Sé que lo harás- recogieron todas las hojas y Blaine lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevo hasta su habitación, tenían que ajustar algunas notas de esa canción.

Vio salir a David, estaba más que contento con el trabajo que había hecho, aunque ninguno de sus amigos estuviera de acuerdo ¿qué tenía de malo? ¡Nada! Sonrió de solo pensar en la cara de Kurt al momento que viera la letra, se querría morir, eso era seguro, pero si no cambiaba esa letra su plan no daría resultado. Ahora necesitaba relajarse un rato y eso sólo lo lograría con un buen café, debía ir al Lima Bean y ahora que Kurt no lo hablaba, lo mejor sería ir sin que nadie se enterara. Le resultaba bastante desastroso ir solo, porque siempre estaba acompañado por el contratenor, debía admitir que le había dolido que no lo saludara cuando fue a buscar a David, pero ya podrían hablar las cosas y arreglarían todo eso.

Al ingresar al café vio que la fila no era tan larga, lo que era bastante bueno porque debía regresar para ensayar con Wes, a pesar de que tenían la canción lista, Blaine quería hacerle unos pequeños arreglos, pero no se salía para nada de su idea inicial, por lo que no haría mayor diferencia.

-Hola, Blaine- al escuchar esa voz se puso pálido, no podía creer que de todos los lugares en la tierra se lo tenía que topar precisamente allí.  
>-Hola- murmuró volteando y verificando a la persona- Sam- suspiró con pesar.<br>-¿Y Kurt?- dijo extrañado de verlo solo.  
>-Está ensayando con David- respondió maquinalmente.<br>-También vine solo- dijo luego de unos segundos.  
>-Qué bien- se dio media vuelta, pero el rubio no dejaría esa conversación hasta ahí.<br>-Tengo que darte las gracias por detener a Karofky.  
>-Descuida, era lo mínimo que alguien haría.<br>-No, nadie se enfrentaría a él, nadie lo hace y quieres nos atrevemos quedamos así- indicó su ojo morado y tocó uno de sus costados, aún sensible por los golpes.  
>-¿Duele aún?- susurró con una mueca, él sí sabía lo que era que te golpearan sin compasión, lo había vivido tantas veces en su antigua escuela que el solo recordarlo hacía que las heridas se volvieran a abrir.<br>-Bastante, pero ya se pasará- susurró- No he visto a Kurt desde ese día ¿cómo está él?  
>-Bien- bajó la mirada algo inseguro, las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos y no se veía con el derecho de aparentar lo contrario.<br>-Pero…- no por ser rubio era tonto, notaba que algo le molestaba al pelinegro- puedes decirme lo que quieras- murmuró al momento que llegaban frente a la caja.  
>-Yo pago el café si prometes contestar todo lo que te pregunte- dijo con seriedad.<br>-No hay problema- sonrió, esa conversación sería muy interesante, sobre todo viendo el gesto de molestia que se había formado en el rostro del joven Anderson desde que lo saludó.

Miraba impaciente la puerta de la sala de ensayos, estaba hace media hora allí y no veía aparecer a David, dijo que iba enseguida y nada. Quería saber qué canción había escogido, para poder aprenderla y olvidarse de esa semana de una buena vez.

-Disculpa la demora- dijo el Warbler entrando con unas hojas en su mano.  
>-Descuida- sonrió y tomó la que le extendía el moreno- No voy a cantar esto- le devolvía la hoja.<br>-Es una canción que me encanta y me sale bastante bien.  
>-Pero yo…<br>-Kurt, tu registro es uno de los mejores, no tendrás problemas con esta canción, sólo hay que practicar- Suspiró frustrado el ojiazul y se hundió en el sillón, esa tarde sería larguísima.

Se miraban con seriedad, ninguno quería comenzar, porque eso sería darle ventaja al otro y era lo que menos necesitaban en ese instante. Aunque Sam era quien tenía todas las de ganar en ese momento, porque dominaba el terreno que pisaba, ya que Blaine no tenía idea de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

-Pregunta y respondo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.  
>-Si te ayudé fue porque Kurt lo pidió- dijo bebiendo un poco de café y sintiendo que ganaba terreno.<br>-Anderson- dijo negando con la cabeza- la fachada de chico rudo no va contigo, sé que aunque Kurt no lo hubiera pedido me habrías ayudado- el bufido que lanzó el moreno confirmó que tenía razón.  
>-¿Desde cuándo sales con Kurt?<br>-¿Perdón?- pestañó perplejo.  
>-Responde, Evans- presionó levemente el vaso en su mano izquierda.<br>-Desde hace unos meses- dijo con una sonrisa y recargándose en la silla.  
>-¿Lo quieres?<br>-No te imaginas cuanto- sorbió un poco de café y sintió que pronto vendrían las preguntas más difíciles, porque era más que obvio que Blaine se ahogaba en un vaso de agua.  
>-¿Son novios?- una hermosa sonrisa adornó el rostro del rubio y el pelinegro sintió que lo asesinaría.<br>-No- dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
>-Pero ¿te gusta Kurt?- de pronto comenzó a dudar de sus preguntas.<br>-No.  
>-¿Quién te gusta?- alzó una ceja con sorpresa.<br>-Quinn Fabrey- sonrió al decir su nombre, le encantaba.  
>-¿Quinn?- estaba perplejo, entonces, no podía creerlo- ¿Tú y Kurt nunca…?- no podía hilar sus ideas, no terminaba de comprender.<br>-¿Ahora comenzaras con las preguntas reales, Anderson?- dijo seriamente y apoyando sus manos en la mesa.  
>-Lo siento- suspiró mirando el suelo- supuse que estaban juntos, me puse celoso y…<br>-Te gusta- dijo antes de que se complicara más.  
>-Me enamoré de él- declaró con un leve sonrojo y la cara de sorpresa de Sam lo hizo sonreír.<br>-¿Y qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorbiendo un poco de café, ya más tranquilo.  
>-Vine a relajarme un rato, no te imaginas lo que es ver a Kurt y que no te hable.<br>-¿Qué ocurrió?- eso se ponía interesante.

Solo quería poner de cabeza el mundo y ser él quien lo hiciera estallar, no le gustaba esa canción y ni en mil años harían que le gustara.

-¿Por qué no te esfuerzas?- decía molesto David.  
>-Porque no me gusta- decía sentado en el sillón y cruzado de piernas, estaba hastiado.<br>-¿El artista o la canción?- dijo alzando una ceja, no aguantaba el desgano del muchacho.  
>-La letra- arrastró las palabras- ¡No me puedes pedir que cante esto!- dijo levantándose, estaba molesto.<br>-¿Y por qué no?- no comprendía del todo, pero ya se iba haciendo una idea del por qué.  
>-¿Y preguntas?- sonrió incrédulo y molesto, pero cayó en la cuenta de que David no tenía por qué saber qué era lo que pasaba por su corazón, él de seguro intuía y veía que las cosas con Blaine no estaban bien, pero no tenía por qué saber las razones o todo lo que él sufría por el moreno. Era mejor que dejará de hacer escándalos y se pusiera a trabajar, después de todo conocía sus sentimientos, pero no por eso sabía de su sufrimiento, cantaría la estúpida canción y acabaría con esa semana.<br>-¿Estás bien?- le preocupaba el arranque de furia de Kurt, pero más lo sorprendía el que se quedara callado y comenzara a llorar, parecía que libraba una batalla interna y estaba perdiendo.  
>-Necesito un poco de aire- murmuró saliendo de allí. Lo miró perplejo, sabía que Kurt la pasaba mal, no porque les hubiese dicho que estaba enamorado de Blaine, sino que su amistad corría riesgo y eso era lo peor que les podía suceder.<p>

Tenían tanto en común, nunca se había dado cuenta y debieron llegar a esa instancia para notarlo. Ambos amaban el fútbol, pero solo Sam lo practicaba. Los dos sentían algo muy fuerte por Kurt, pero era totalmente distinto y conversar con el rubio se volvió totalmente entretenido, le alegraba no ser el único que estaba enamorado, pero le dolía que su nuevo amigo no tuviera suerte con su chica.

-¿La conoces cierto?- inquirió Sam entregándole un nuevo café a Blaine y sorbiendo un poco de jugo.  
>-Sí, es linda- sonrió y vio como las mejillas del rubio se ponían rojas.<br>-Preciosa- murmuró con una sonrisa- Pero no me ve.  
>-Recién dijiste que habían estado juntos y…<br>-Sí- reafirmó lo dicho por el moreno- pero ahora ella quiere tener esa estúpida corona y está con Finn, yo no puedo darle nada porque no pasamos por una buena situación con mi familia y esto fue lo único que pude conseguir, Kurt me ayudó- susurró sacando la caja de terciopelo azul donde estaba el colgante.  
>-¿Es para Quinn?- estaba perplejo.<br>-Sí- susurró extrañado- Es cierto- sonrió divertido- ¿Kurt te lo mostró no?  
>-Sí- suspiró resignado, ya iba entendiendo un poco de todo eso-Le fascinara, es hermoso- dijo Blaine tomando la cajita y apreciando mejor el pequeño regalo- deja ver algo- susurró tomándolo, miró el corazón y notó que estaba escrito el nombre de la rubia- tiene su nombre- murmuró sorprendido- Lo siento mucho- dijo algo apenado.<br>-Tranquilo, yo también sentiría celos si sé que la persona que quiero está con otro.  
>-¿Estás celoso de Finn?<br>-No tienes idea de cuánto, pero sé que Quinn…- ni él se lo creía.  
>-Sabes que no lo dejará, no tienes nada que a ella le pueda interesar.<br>-¿Nada?- no podía creer cómo Blaine podía ser tan directo y a la vez cruel.  
>-No me malentiendas-negó con las manos- eres atractivo, cantas bien, eres alto- describía lo que siempre pensaba al verlo- pero ella quiere esa corona y hasta que no la consiga no verá nada más.<br>-¿Qué debo hacer?- susurró con pesar, tenía tanta razón.  
>-Ayúdala.<br>-¿Cómo?- algo entendía de lo que maquinaba el pelinegro, pero si no le decía directamente podía errar de forma increíble.  
>-Has que ella consiga la corona, pero tú debes ser su Rey.<br>-Vaya- murmuró sorprendido y sin creer cómo no había pensado en eso.  
>-No puedo ofrecerle nada, ni la corona, es imposible que yo…<br>-Nada es imposible. Además- se recargó en el respaldo de la silla- si mal no recuerdo tú eras el chico nuevo atractivo que las volvió locas a todas y con una sonrisa encantabas.  
>-¿Quién dijo eso?- estaba perplejo, nunca creyó escuchar algo así.<br>-Kurt- sonrió al decir su nombre, le encantaba como sonaba en sus labios- incluso a él lo impactaste con tu llegada, debes hacer que ella se vuelva a encantar contigo.  
>-No fue fácil hacer que me viera.<br>-Entonces- dijo con una gran sonrisa- tenemos que hacer que te vea de nuevo.  
>-¿Tenemos?<br>-Te ayudaré, si quieres.  
>-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- dijo sorprendido.<br>-Que seas feliz- sonrió y volvió a beber su café.

Estaba impaciente, tenía que hablar con Blaine y no se dignaba a llegar, pasaban de las nueve de la noche y aún no había señales de él. Le había enviado un mensaje preguntando dónde estaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió que por ese día era mejor dejar las cosas tal cual, porque si el moreno no llegaba sus razones tendría y… ¡No! Tenía que llegar ahora, aclararían las cosas en ese momento.

-No puedo mañana, pero el lunes puedo ir- escuchó que alguien se aproximaba- Tranquilo, tenemos que hablar bien y convencerla, después de todo estoy seguro que te quiere- sonrió al decir esto. Hace unas horas se había separado de Sam y lo había llamado porque se le había ocurrido una fantástica idea para que reconquistara a Quinn- No te desanimes, ella estará contigo, lo prometo- río y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de entrar pudo ver que había alguien detrás, la sombra se alzaba sobre las baldosas del pasillo, se giró y vio a Kurt escondido en la oscuridad, al lado de un pilar- Debo colgar, ya hablaremos- guardó el teléfono en su pantalón y se aproximó al contratenor-¿Necesitas algo?- dijo permaneciendo en el sector que iluminaba la luna.  
>-Tenemos que hablar- suspiró el ojiazul saliendo de su escondite.<br>-Lo dudo, está todo muy claro- dijo mirando el suelo- lo dejaste muy claro ayer- lo miró a los ojos.  
>-No estés molesto yo…- intentó explicar, pero su mente era un remolino.<br>-Alto- puso sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño para que se calmara- no estoy molesto, está todo bien y no haré nada que pueda perturbarte, somos amigos después de todo- susurró presionando levemente los hombros de Kurt.  
>-Blaine- murmuró con tristeza-me acorralaste y me besaste, no me diste oportunidad a nada, hiciste lo mismo que…- no se atrevía a terminar la frase.<br>-Lo mismo que- dijo dolido- ¡termina la frase Kurt!- gritó impaciente, pero el castaño no se atrevía, sus labios tiritaban y sus ojos se aguaron- ¡que ese maldito de Karofky! ¿Crees que no lo sé? Desde ese minuto me maldigo por lo que hice, caí en lo mismo que ese imbécil- dijo bajando la mirada con rabia- pero no me arrepiento- murmuró suspirando con fuerza.  
>-Me besaste sin que lo quisiera, no sabes si…- cerró los ojos frustrado, por qué era tan difícil todo eso.<br>-Lo sé y lo lamento- dijo reaccionando una vez más- perdóname.  
>-No necesitas pedirlo, ya te perdoné- susurró inquieto.<br>-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó seriamente y queriendo que esa barrera que los separaba desapareciera.  
>-No lo sé- respondió y se marchó de ahí, caminaba con lentitud y Blaine decidió dejarlo ir, no podía hacer nada más en ese instante, porque si corría tras él podría arruinarlo otra vez y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.<p>

Ingresó en su habitación, se recostó en su cama, lo único que quería era dormir y no quería hablar ni pensar en nada más. Ese día había sido más largo que los demás, tuvo una exhaustiva charla con Sam, peleó con Kurt y aún necesitaba las 16 canciones para las próximas cuatro semanas, no quería saber nada más de nada ni nadie. Cerró los ojos y se decidió a dormir, pero eso quedó hasta ahí, porque a los segundos su celular comenzó a vibrar, un mensaje había llegado.

-"_Está todo listo- David_"  
>-Gracias- susurró volviendo a cerrar los hojos- es mi última oportunidad.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Se aproximó a la sala de ensayos, al fin terminaría esa semana, porque pretendía cantar esa estúpida canción e irse de allí, no aguantaba más el estar cerca de Blaine y no poder hacer nada. Así que terminado el ensayo se iría a Lima, se juntaría con Mercedes a conversar y tomar un buen café, luego ya vería qué hacer. Tal vez podría pasar tiempo con su padre, hace una semana que no lo veía, sería una buena oportunidad y así también estaría lejos del líder Warbler, que desde que entró en aquel salón no le quitaba la mirada de encima y ya lo estaba desesperando.

Esa tarde se definía cuál era la mejor pareja para cantar en la próxima salida de Los Warblers al centro comercial. Casi todos los miembros del coro habían pasado, sólo quedaban dos parejas, la de Blaine con Wes y la de Kurt con David.

-¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Thad.  
>-Nosotros- se levantó David de una vez y Kurt lo siguió.<br>-Digan el nombre de la canción y el artista.  
>-<em>Last Chance <em> de Maroon 5.  
>-Adelante, los escuchamos- les dio la venia el concejo a lo que Kurt se preparó, él comenzaba. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, estaba al centro de la sala de ensayos y David se encontraba unos pasos más atrás que él, así lo habían ensayado.<p>

_I'm sure that he could give you everything__  
><em>_Stability and diamond rings__  
><em>_All the things I do not have__  
><em>_I understand you can't handle that__  
><em>_But for everything that I lack__  
><em>_I provide something you almost had__  
><em>_Hot flesh that you yearn that grab__  
><em>_Pit of your stomach you're still so sad__  
><em>_Oh_

No estaba para nada cómodo cantando, todos los presentes pensaban que le salía a las mil maravillas, mientras tres Warblers estaban seguros de que preferiría estar bajo tierra antes de seguir con esa canción. Ahora era el turno de David, pero la voz que escuchó a continuación lo dejó helado.

_Oooo what you gonna do__  
><em>_I'm in love with you__  
><em>_Don't you wanna dance__  
><em>_This may be the last chance (the last chance)__  
><em>_That I get (that I get) to love you (to love you)__  
><em>_ooo ooo ooo__  
><em>  
>Blaine lo había tomado por la cintura y lo dio vuelta para mirarlo, le sonreía con dulzura, pero el castaño no salía de su sorpresa, se suponía que la canción la cantaría con David, no con Blaine. El moreno lo miraba fijamente y decidió continuar con su parte de la canción.<p>

_Out of sight not out of mind__  
><em>_You want the world, I'll give you mine__  
><em>_Cause your the girl I'll never find__  
><em>_And I'm the boy you've left behind__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_I know you think you're satisfied__  
><em>_And God knows how hard we tried__  
><em>_But if you showed up at my door__  
><em>_I could give you so much more__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em> 

Frunció el ceño y decidió actuar, si Blaine quería jugar él también lo haría, porque era Kurt Hummel y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, mucho menos delante de todos los Warblers.

_Oooo what you gonna do__  
><em>_I'm in love with you_

Se separó de él y puso uno de sus dedos en su pecho, lo hizo retroceder, mientras el líder no tenía idea de qué se proponía el castaño.

_Don't you wanna dance__  
><em>_This may be the last chance (the last chance)__  
><em>_That I get (that I get) to love you (to love you)__  
><em>_ooo ooo ooo__  
><em> 

Le dio la espalda y sonrió, sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, eso era tan excitante. Por fin podía retar a Blaine, quien estaba gratamente sorprendido con los movimientos de Kurt. El ojiazul volteó para mirarlo y el ojiverde agradecía su posición delante del castaño.

_Ooo what am I gonna do__  
><em>_I don't like to lose__  
><em>_You're not making sense__  
><em> 

Ambos cantaban a todo pulmón, observándose y moviéndose entre los sillones y sus compañeros. En un arrebato, Kurt se subió en la mesa del concejo y desde ahí cantó el coro que a ambos les tocaba, pero que Blaine no podía seguir porque la actitud retadora del joven contratenor lo tenía mudo.

_This may be the last chance (the last chance)__  
><em>_That you get (that you get) to love me (to love me)__  
><em>_ooooooooo_

Sabía que debía continuar cantando, porque sino todos verían que el silencioso reto impuesto sería ganado por Kurt y eso era lo que menos quería. Se acercó al ojiazul, quien bajo de la mesa con su ayuda y volvió a tomarlo por la cintura, pero esta vez recibió respuesta y el castaño tomó una de sus manos y la otra la puso en su hombro ¿quería bailar? Lo haría bailar entonces.

_Oh, you sure don't make it easy to get myself to safety__  
><em>_You tell me that I'm crazy__  
><em>_But you're the one who makes me this way__  
><em>_You call me so impulsive__  
><em>_But that's what makes us so explosive__  
><em> 

Lo hizo girar, la espalda de Kurt quedó contra su pecho y sintió un fuerte temblor por todo su cuerpo, el contratenor lo estaba volviendo loco y él casi ni se daba cuenta.

_So as I burn these photographs__  
><em>_I wonder if you kept the ones you have__  
><em>_Keep them locked up somewhere safe__  
><em>_Cause it's the only place you'll see my face__  
><em>  
>Lo que sentía al estar tan cerca de Blaine era único, no podía comprender cómo salió corriendo cuando el moreno lo besó, tuvo que quedarse ahí mismo, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Ese reto era una excusa para enterarse de lo que realmente sentía por el ojiverde<p>

_Oooo what you gonna do__  
><em>_I'm in love with you__  
><em>_Why don't you wanna dance__  
><em>_Cause this may be the last chance (the last chance)__  
><em>_That I get (that I get) to love you (to love you)__  
><em>_Oooooooo__  
><em> 

-Si no tienen sexo aquí mismo, será un milagro- susurró David a Wes, quien simplemente asintió, si bien todo lo había planeado Blaine, tenían que admitir que ellos tuvieron mucho que ver en eso. Engañaron a Kurt, primero que nada, y luego hicieron todo lo que el líder les pedía, si todo eso no salía bien, sus cabezas serían las primeras en caer.

_Ooo what am I gonna do__  
><em>_I don't like to lose__  
><em>_You're not making sense__  
><em>_Cause this may be your last chance (your last chance)__  
><em>_That you get (that you get) to love me (to love me)__  
><em>_ooo ooo ooo__  
><em> 

El concejo estaba sorprendido, había tanta pasión y rabia en cada uno de sus movimientos que no sabían cómo terminaría esa interpretación, si bien era una canción con una fuerza propia, Blaine y Kurt le estaban dando más de lo que se pedía. Si tenían que declarar ganadores ellos eran definitivamente, pero no comprendían de qué forma iba a terminar todo eso.

Blaine tomó por los brazos a Kurt y lo acorraló en contra de una de las puertas de la sala de ensayos, en cada palabra estaba impreso el sentimiento que tenía por Kurt, lo amaba y no temía decírselo, pero engañarlo de esa forma le podría costar bastante caro, lo tenía acorralado una vez más, entre su cuerpo y la pared, era hora de terminar.

_Cause this may be the last chance (last chance)  
>that I get (that I get) to love you (to love you)<em>_  
><em>_ooo ooo ooo__  
><em>_To love you (to love you)__  
><em>_ooo ooo ooo__  
><em>_ooo ooo ooo__  
><em> 

Todo quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas de ambos muchachos, mientras el resto de Los Warblers esperaban el final, tal vez un empujón por parte del castaño o un beso del moreno, todo podía pasar, pero lo que siguió los dejó perplejos a todos. Blaine abrió la puerta que estaba junto a él y salió de allí, Kurt tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba aún sorprendido a sus compañeros.

-¿Wes y David tienen algo que mostrarnos o no son capaces de superarlos?- dijo Thad con una sonrisa.  
>-Es imposible- se atrevió a hablar David, quien recibió una fría mirada por parte de Kurt, quien a los segundos salió tras Blaine, tenía que hablar con él. Ahora estaba todo más que claro.<p>

Corrió hasta su habitación, ese era el único lugar seguro en ese momento, él sabía mejor que nadie que Kurt lo iba a matar por lo ocurrido, sobre todo ahora que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos. La noche anterior le había pedido perdón por robarle un beso y ahora lo había acorralado y quería hacer lo mismo, así no podría arreglar nada. De seguro Kurt lo odiaba más que nunca. Aunque debía admitir que había sido tan excitante tener al castaño atrapado en contra de la pared y sus ojos azules retándolo durante toda la canción, no podía pedir más si tenía que morir en ese instante.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de su cuarto cerró con pestillo, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría alguien, aunque probablemente tardarían, porque ahora debían terminar el concejo y nadie saldría de allí hasta que se diera el último martillazo.

-¡Blaine Anderson abre la puerta!- escuchó como golpeaban con furia.  
>-¡No!- respondió apoyándose en la madera, no podía creer que Kurt lo había seguido, en ese minuto quería desaparecer.<br>-¡Abre!- intentó forzar la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, al parecer tendría que seguir intentándolo- ¡Tú iniciaste todo esto!- gritó molesto- ¡No seas cobarde y termina!- decía golpeando la puerta.  
>-¡Moriré cobarde, no importa!<br>-¿Coraje? Acaso eso era lo que me decías ¡eres una burla!- gritó enojado y se marchó de ahí.  
>-¿Una burla?- murmuró sorprendido, se apresuró en abrir la puerta, pero sólo alcanzó a ver como Kurt doblaba al otro pasillo- Tendré que arreglar esto- suspiró derrotado, realmente se sentía cansado y por esa semana no estaba con fuerzas para seguir intentándolo, tal vez la que venía, así sería mejor.<p>

Lo miraron con una sonrisa, se veía tan derrotado, que no podían creer que ese era su amigo, Blaine Anderson estaba con su uniforme desordenado y bastante despeinado, se notaba que no había dormido. Además, las ojeras lo delataban.

-¿Café?- preguntó Wes extendiéndole un vaso.  
>-Gracias- susurró aún sentado a los pies de su cama, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y ya era lunes, el viernes en la tarde se había ido a casa, pero ya estaba de vuelta el sábado en la tarde, porque era imposible estar en su hogar sin que su padre intentara hacerlo "hombre", ya era una locura lo que le ocurría con Kurt como para que se sumara su padre.<br>-Son las 8 de la mañana ¿irás a clases?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
>-¡Las 8!- no podía creerlo, no había dormido nada y para más faltaría a clases.<br>-Por cierto, toma- David le extendió unas hojas.  
>-¿Qué es esto?- susurró intentando leer, pero le fue imposible.<br>-Las cuatro canciones que debes cantar esta semana.  
>-¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Quién las eligió?<br>-Los Warblers, las escogimos el viernes, después de tu huída- rió David junto a Wes.  
>-Gracias- murmuró leyendo los títulos- No pasaré la semana- dijo derrotado y volviendo a tomar de su café.<p>

A los segundos sintió que su celular vibraba, lo miró, era un mensaje.

-¿Kurt?- preguntó David con una sonrisa.  
>-No- dijo Blaine sonriendo- Sam<br>-¡Qué!- no podían creer lo que escuchaban, hace una semana era el mismo Blaine Anderson el que lo odiaba y ahora le mandaba mensajes.  
>-Larga historia, se las contaré más tarde, ahora debo arreglarme- con ánimos renovados tomó una toalla y se fue hasta el baño.<p>

Tomaron el celular del líder y miraron con atención el mensaje que había recibido, estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que leían ¿le gustaba Sam o simplemente eran amigos? Tenían que averiguarlo ahora mismo.

-¡Anderson abre esa puerta!- gritó David intentando entrar al baño.  
>-Estoy desnudo.<br>-No me importa.  
>-No sabía que tenías mis gustos- río con fuerza.<br>-¡No hables tonterías! ¡Qué significa ese mensaje!- se volvió a escuchar la risa de Blaine.  
>-Me juntaré con Sam- dijo lavándose el pelo- necesita mi ayuda.<br>-¿Para conquistar a alguien?  
>-Sí, prometí ayudarlo.<br>-¡Lo odiabas!  
>-¡Hablé con él y todo está bien!- dijo con una sonrisa.<br>-¡Eres un desastre en el romance!- gritó Wes.  
>-¡Lo sé, pero Sam también!- rió bajo la ducha, sabía que su plan funcionaria a la perfección para su rubio amigo, pero para él siempre seria un completo lío, si las cosas fuesen más simples o si tal vez él no fuese tan patético en lo que respecta al amor, seguramente ya estaría con Kurt y no se estaría duchando solo -¡No!- gritó horrorizado por sus propios pensamientos, pero debía admitir que se había imaginado cientos de veces a Kurt en su cama y por qué no decirlo, duchándose con él.<p>

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, debía dejar toda su imaginación para ayudar a Sam, sino estropearía cualquier cosa que planeara. Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, se secó con una toalla y luego la colocó en sus caderas, salió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero sólo pudo abrir los ojos con susto.

-Kurt- tragó saliva con horror.  
>-Blaine- sonrió el castaño, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama de su amigo- ¿cómo estás?- se levantó de un salto de su lugar.<br>-Yo…- no sabía qué decir- ¿qué haces aquí?- murmuró viendo como se acercaba.  
>-Vine a ver- susurró estando a dos simples pasos de él- cómo estás- sonrió, los nervios del moreno le causaban tanta gracia, sobre todo ahora que las cosas estaban tan claras.<br>-Es…estoy bien- trató de decir lo mejor posible, pero no podía olvidar que estaba semidesnudo delante del muchacho que amaba.  
>-Así te veo- comenzó a acercarse a la vez que Blaine se alejaba, pero no pudo retroceder más, porque la puerta del baño se interpuso en su camino-¿Por qué huyes?<br>-Tengo cosas que hacer- respondió tragando saliva, no comprendía qué pretendía Kurt, pero estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan nervioso.  
>-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer- murmuró poniendo una mano en su pecho, al sentir el frío tacto de sus dedos tembló ¿Kurt no comprendía el efecto que causaba en él?<br>-Será mejor que salgas- pudo contestar, pero no lograba apartarlo de sí.  
>-¿Te incomodo?- dijo poniendo su otra mano sobre el pecho de su compañero.<br>-No tienes idea de cuánto- abrió los ojos con sorpresa y algo de desesperación, él no quería decir eso, pero los nervios y todo le habían jugado una malísima pasada.  
>-Ya veo- suspiró derrotado y bajando la mirada, pero sin separarse de él- sólo quería darte esto- susurró acercando su rostro al del moreno, rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Blaine, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar se separó- Nos vemos- murmuró tomando su bolso y saliendo de allí.<br>-Me besó- llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder era imposible que Kurt Hummel fuera a su habitación solo para besarlo ¿no? Estaba perplejo, jamás creyó que haría algo así, pero si lo había besado eso significaba sólo una cosa- Me quiere- sonrió comenzando a entender- ¡Me quiere!- gritó con una gran sonrisa.

Buscó su ropa y con gran rapidez se la puso, una vez listo seco un poco su cabello con la toalla y aplicó un poco de gel para ordenarlo, una vez listo tomó su bolso, miró la hora y aún alcanzaba a tomar un café antes de ir a Mckinley. Caminaba por el pasillo, estaba a pocos pasos del comedor, aún sentía un poco de sueño, pero ya se estaba reponiendo, un segundo café le haría muy bien.

-¿Desayunamos?- escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas.  
>-¿Me harías ese honor?- respondió volteando y mirando a su compañero.<br>-Por supuesto- sonrió y se acercó al moreno.  
>-Kurt- susurró con un ligero sonrojo, lo tomó de las caderas y lo acercó- te quiero- murmuró antes de acercarse y rozar sus labios con los del ojiazul, por fin se besaban con gran confianza y…<p>

Despertó muy agitado, aún estaba a los pies de su cama sentado, suspiró agotado, no había descansado durante toda la noche y ahora lo único que lograba era dormitar, no podía ser que estuviera soñando que besaba a Kurt, que se juntaría con Sam y que faltaría a clases así sin más. Parecía una completa locura, estaba tan agotado por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que no terminaba de comprender de qué forma obtendría la atención de Kurt, aunque la forma en que habían cantado el viernes le daba más de un indicio sobre el sentimiento que su compañero albergaba por él, aunque su cerebro le decía que no era bueno comenzar a especular, porque ya una vez odio a Sam sin razones, no quería volver a equivocarse.

Apoyó la cabeza en su cama y respiró profundo, en ese momento sintió un aroma que siempre llamaba su atención, miró a su lado y un café aún humeante lo esperaba a pocos metros, estaba en su mesita de noche. Seguramente David o Wes se lo había llevado. Lo acercó a sus labios y sorbió pausadamente, intentando tranquilizarse, había sido un sueño muy bueno, pero era sólo un sueño y su vida debía continuar.

A los minutos había acabado de tomar el cálido líquido que lo dejó más o menos despierto, por lo que se levantó y fue hasta el baño, estuvo allí unos cuantos minutos y cuando por fin salió, vio a Wes y David en su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo sorprendido por su presencia, solo llevaba una toalla sujeta a las caderas.  
>-Tenemos que hablar, Blaine- suspiró cansado David.<br>-Díganme- comenzó a buscar su ropa en los cajones- por cierto gracias por el café.  
>-¿Qué café?- preguntaron extrañados.<br>-El que me dejaron hoy en la mañana- respondió con tranquilidad.  
>-Blaine ni siquiera conocemos tu orden de café- Se paralizó y los miró con sorpresa, el único que conocía su orden era Kurt, tragó con dificultad.<br>-¿Estás bien?  
>-No- suspiró sentándose en la cama, aún no lograba vestirse. Miró a la nada por unos cuantos segundos- Kurt lo trajo.<br>-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- David alzaba una ceja extrañado.  
>-Es el único que conoce mi orden de café- cerró los ojos y suspiró- ¿qué me querían decir?- susurró pensativo, ya no se encontraba en esa habitación, comenzaba a rememorar lo ocurrido el viernes durante su interpretación de "<em>Last Chance<em>".  
>-Cuéntanos qué ocurre con Hummel- dijo Wes mirándolo con preocupación.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Dinos qué pasa con Kurt, ambos están muy extraños. Lo besaste, te declaraste, cantaron juntos…<br>-Casi lo violas el viernes- agregó David con una sonrisa- ambos salieron corriendo y no supimos más de ustedes ¿nos explicas?- realmente querían entender, pero no sólo por ser chismosos, sino que también por preocupación a sus amigos, nunca los habían visto tan confundidos, siendo que la solución estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.  
>-No quiero hablar- susurró- estoy cansado de todo esto- suspiró agotado.<p>

Se quedaron en silencio y comenzó a sonar un celular, era de David, quien contestó de inmediato y por las caras que ponía asustaba a sus amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Blaine se levantó de su lugar, estaba muy serio y sólo quería que colgara para enterarse.  
>-Comprendo, no te preocupes lo averiguaré, hasta pronto- cortó la llamada y tomó a Blaine por los hombros e hizo que se volviera a sentar.<br>-¿Qué pasa?- intervino Wes, David sólo respiró profundamente y tragó saliva con dificultad.  
>-Dicen que Kurt vuelve a Mckinley y deja Dalton- en menos de dos minutos Blaine estaba vestido y peinado, había salido corriendo hasta la habitación del castaño, golpeó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió entrar. No estaba. Corrió al comedor y allí pudo ver como el ojiazul tomaba su café con infinita tranquilidad, se veía muy concentrado en un punto en la muralla y al parecer no lo había visto.<br>-Kurt- dijo sentándose frente a él.  
>-Blaine- se sonrojó furiosamente al tenerlo enfrente.<br>-¿Es cierto que vuelves a Mckinley?- estaba serio y sentía que su mandíbula explotaría en cualquier momento, la tensión hacía que apretara sus dientes de forma dolorosa.  
>-¿Qué?- casi escupió el café que tenía en la boca, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo-¿de dónde sacaste eso?<br>-¿Sí o no? Responde- dijo autoritario, no le interesaba quién lo había dicho, quería la verdad solamente.  
>-No- alzó una ceja molesto ¿por qué creer que volvería donde Karofky? De solo recordarlo comenzaba a temblar.<br>-¿No?- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y al fin pudo tranquilizarse- me había asustado- dejó escapar esas palabras.  
>-¿De verdad?- se había sonrojado más.<br>-_I'm in love with you- _susurró sonriente, era parte de la letra de la canción del viernes, se levantó de su lugar y salió de allí, después de todo no se iba, era un gran alivio para él.


	7. Chapter 7

Las palabras del moreno seguían rondando en su mente ¿estaba enamorado de él? Se sentía feliz de solo recordar lo dicho, pero sabía que el próximo paso dependía de él, porque Blaine no actuaría por propia voluntad. Aún no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte con el ojiverde, ya le había robado un beso e incluso cambió la canción que él cantaría con David, sólo para confesarle lo que sentía, era increíble.

Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de Dalton, aún era lunes, pero daba igual a esas alturas, porque la semana no podía haber iniciado de mejor manera, de eso estaba seguro. Entró en la biblioteca, pero antes de poder sentarse fue tomado por ambos brazos y sacado del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- alzó una ceja a penas lo soltaron.  
>-Kurt, queremos disculparnos- decían ambos muchachos bajando la mirada.<br>-¿Por qué?- ahora no entendía nada.  
>-Por engañarte la semana pasada- se atrevió a hablar David- nosotros sabíamos que Blaine iba a interferir en la canción y terminaría cantando contigo- dijo rápidamente y mirando a penas al castaño.<br>-¿Lo sabían?- No podía creerlo- ¿Todo fue planeado por él?- eso ya lo sabía, era obvio, pero debía darles un poco de susto solo para que no lo volvieran a engañar, de alguna forma no era bueno que lo hubiesen hecho.  
>-De verdad, lo sentimos- interfirió Wes.<br>-No lo esperaba de ustedes- miró hacia un lado, su rostro era de indignación.  
>-Realmente lo sentimos Kurt- murmuró David y puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho.<br>-Debo pensar, permiso- susurró caminando a su habitación.  
>-Ahora sí nos cocinamos- dijo David apoyándose en la pared.<br>-Tú te cocinaste, le hiciste caso a Blaine, yo no tuve nada que ver- decía Wes mirándose las uñas.  
>-¡Qué! Pero si tú…<br>-No hice nada, tú cambiaste la canción que habías elegido para Kurt y ensayaste con él. Además, le diste un pase libre para que cantara con nuestro amigo, creo que el que realmente debe arrodillarse y clamar por perdón eres tú- sonrió con soberbia.  
>-Tú practicaste con Blaine.<br>-Sí, pero era una canción que él había preparado de antes, nada más.  
>-¡Te odio!- se lanzó sobre su compañero y lo tomó por el cuello, quería matarlo ahí mismo.<br>-¡Hey!- Blaine interfirió y los separó.  
>-¡Estás loco!- gritó Wes respirando agitadamente.<br>-¡Te voy a matar!- lo amenazó- te veo de nuevo y no la cuentas- se levantó del suelo y se fue furioso de ahí.  
>-¿Qué sucedió?- murmuró el moreno sin creer que sus mejores amigos estuvieran peleando de forma tan animal, lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de ellos.<br>-Gracias a tu gran plan de conquista, David está enojado y Kurt también.  
>-¿Kurt?- no podía creerlo.<br>-Lo buscamos para disculparnos, pero solo nos dijo que tenía que pensarlo, que no podía creer que lo…- guardó silencio.  
>-¡Le dijeron que planeé todo!- estaba horrorizado, ahora sí Kurt lo odiaría.<br>-Sí, pero era obvio, quién más va a planear algo así- dijo suspirando con fuerza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
>-Te odio- arrastró las palabras y se largó de ese pasillo, debía reunirse con Sam, y gracias a sus amigos no tendría la semana que esperaba, todo su esfuerzo había sido arruinado.<br>-Otro más- susurró caminando a la habitación de David, debían hablar seriamente de todo eso.

Comenzó a buscar a Blaine, tenía que hablar con él seriamente, lo había engañado, no lo lamentaba, porque la interpretación de _Last Chance_ había sido increíble, nunca antes una canción de Maroon 5 le había parecido tan excitante y provocadora. Si no controlaba sus pensamientos terminaría abalanzándose sobre el ojiverde a penas lo viera y no lo haría precisamente con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, ya se imaginaba tirando de su pelo y mordiendo su cuello, se debía sentir tan sexy estar así con Blaine.

-¡Qué estoy pensando!- agitó la cabeza espantado, no podía ser que estuviera así por el moreno, ahora si se volvía loco. Caminó hasta la habitación del chico de sus sueños, golpeó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Luego volvería a buscarlo, ahora tenía que ir a su cuarto a terminar algunos deberes que tenía para esa semana.

Llevaba al menos dos horas batallando con los ejercicios de matemática y lo único que comprendía era que esa X tenía que encontrarse sola, porque él no podía, se sentía muy cansado como para darle un valor.

-Ahora podría acabarse la semana- susurró apoyando la cabeza sobre su escritorio, no podía creer que estaba diciendo eso después de haber pensado que ese lunes no podía ser mejor. Se odiaba, era definitivo. En ese instante su teléfono sonó, había llegado un mensaje, lo revisó y se asustó, no podía creerlo.

Suspiró con fuerza y miró el edificio, una vez más se encontraba allí. Supuestamente Blaine estaba en Mckinley, eso le había dicho Mercedes cuando la llamó para confirmar si lo que decía el mensaje era cierto. También, mencionó que había estado todo el tiempo con Sam, eso lo había aterrado de sobremanera, no podía creer que Blaine estuviera detrás del rubio, era ilógico. A menos que quisiera saber si su supuesta relación con Sam era cierta, eso tenía algo más de coherencia.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude- susurró bajando de su auto, tenía pánico de encontrarse con Karofky.  
>-Gracias- susurró la morena tomando su brazo, comenzaron a caminar al interior del edificio, a esa hora tenían ensayo en Glee, por lo que ambos se dirigieron al auditorio, ahí tenían que presentar algunas canciones.<p>

Caminaron con tranquilidad por los pasillos, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas, por lo que Kurt se sentía bastante tranquilo, lo más probable es que el matón por el que se había ido a Dalton no estuviera allí.

-Volviste- sintió como lo tomaban de un brazo y lo azotaban contra los casilleros. Cerró los ojos asustado, cuando los abrió tenía encima a Karofky.  
>-¿Qué quieres?- atinó a preguntar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y sabía que su amiga no podía hacer nada por él.<br>-¿Qué puedo querer de ti?- dijo evasivo y tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta de Dalton.  
>-No lo sé, no soy adivino- susurró viendo como Mercedes corría, de seguro iba por ayuda. Dave miró a todas partes y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos.<br>-Yo te diré qué quiero- lo soltó y tomó su rostro con fuerza, junto sus labios en un instante y Kurt pudo sentir la ansiedad del muchacho sobre su boca. De seguro sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero le estaba haciendo daño y él no quería eso, para nada. Comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, no lograba ver a Karofky y a los segundos sintió como era bruscamente soltado. Respiró con desesperación y miró la escena.  
>-¡Qué mierda crees que haces!- gritaba Blaine furioso y tomando del cuello al jugador de fútbol.<br>-No es tu asunto- susurró respirando a penas, lo tenía contra los casilleros.  
>-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Kurt, es mi problema- decía furioso.<br>-Muérete- susurró sonriendo con burla.  
>-Te acercas de nuevo a él y te daré una golpiza que no olvidarás- lo soltó y miró de lado.<br>-¿Y por qué no me la das ahora?  
>-No me gusta atacar cuando el otro es más débil- dijo desafiante, sabía que con eso Karofky lo atacaría, y no se equivocó, en menos de dos segundos lo tenía sobre él, lo había lanzado en contra de la muralla.<br>-¡Blaine!- Cuando su espalda chocó se sintió un golpe seco, pero aún más aterrador fue el grito lanzado por Kurt.  
>-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- contestó sonriente y lo tomó por los brazos e hizo que se moviera a penas un poco para atrás, aprovecho ese momento para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, le partió el labio sin problemas y luego siguió con el mismo movimiento, cuando Karofky logró reaccionar se lanzó sobre él, pero Blaine logró esquivarlo y lo sujetó de un brazo para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, lo dejó completamente fuera de combate y partiéndose de dolor en el suelo.<br>-¡Qué está sucediendo!- El señor Schu había llegado y los miraba asustado, tomó a Blaine por los hombros y lo alejó de Dave.  
>-Atacó a Kurt- murmuró furioso el moreno y aún con sus manos empuñadas. Todavía recordaba la vez que se le acercó estando fuera de la casa de Sam.<br>-¿Estás bien, Kurt?- se acercó al castaño, quien sólo podía asentir nervioso.  
>-Es mejor que se vayan- dijo Will mirando a ambos. El moreno se volvió a acercar a Dave y lo tomó del pelo.<br>-Te acercas de nuevo a Kurt y te mato, es una advertencia y no dudaré en cumplirla- lo soltó furioso. Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo tomó por un brazo, lo llevó hasta su auto, mientras el resto del club Glee se preocupaba de Karofky.  
>-Lo llevaré a la enfermería para…- decía Will algo preocupado.<br>-No se preocupe, con Sam lo llevaremos- interfirió Puck y tomó a Dave de un brazo mientras el rubio lo hacía del otro.

Lo llevaron hasta los vestidores de los jugadores de fútbol, una vez allí Puck no le curó las heridas precisamente. Comenzó a golpearlo y Karofky intentó defenderse, aunque estaba tan adolorido por los golpes que le había dado Blaine la semana anterior y hace unos minutos que apenas se movía. Sam observó por unos segundos, pero detuvo a Puck antes de que lo dejara inconsciente. Aunque tal vez habría sido lo mejor, porque luego no pudo ponerse en pie, pero ellos simplemente lo dejaron allí como si nunca lo hubiesen visto, no harían nada por él.

-¿Dónde está Karofky?- preguntó Finn cuando vio a Sam y Puck entrar al auditorio.  
>-Se fue a su casa- mintieron con descaro y se sentaron junto a sus otros compañeros.<br>-¿Y Kurt?  
>-Blaine se lo llevó, no tuvo que haber venido hasta aquí- dijo con pesar Mercedes.<br>-¿Qué hacía Blaine en Mckinley?- dijo Quinn extrañada.  
>-Vino para hablar conmigo- susurró Sam a penas.<br>-¿Contigo?- la rubia no podía creerlo.  
>-Nos encontramos hace un par de días en el Lima Bean y…-hasta ahí quedó esa conversación, porque entró Will y ya debían terminar con el ensayo de ese día.<p>

Estaban sentados en el Lima Bean, ambos con un café en frente y sólo era necesario que uno al menos iniciara la conversación, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro y desde que salieron de Mckinley no habían emitido palabra, Blaine se había limitado a seguir el auto de Kurt, quien decidió que fueran a tomar un café.

-Gracias- susurró Kurt bajando la mirada- me salvaste- murmuró tragando saliva, mientras sus ojos se aguaban.  
>-Cuando…- intentaba hablar, pero aún tenía en su mente al animal de Karofky sobre Kurt y le daba tanta rabia, sabía que al menos lo habría dejado inconsciente si no hubiese llegado el señor Schu- lo vi besándote sentí que podía matarlo ahí mismo, pero también creí que te había…-el ojiazul levantó la mirada y notó que las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos verdes de su amigo- sentí que te perdía, que...- intentaba decir, pero le costaba tanto siquiera seguir hablando.<br>-Blaine- lo llamó y extendió una mano sobre la mesa, la que el moreno tomó de inmediato- estoy contigo- susurró y sonrió- te quiero a ti y a nadie más- admitió viendo la cara de sorpresa del líder Warbler y sonrojándose furiosamente.  
>-¿Me quieres?- dijo en un susurró y sintiendo la mano de Kurt.<br>-Más de lo que creía- murmuró notando como una lagrima caía por la mejilla derecha de Blaine-Pero me engañaste- suspiró bajando la mirada.  
>-¡Fue por una buena razón!- dijo de pronto- solo quería llamar tu atención y que me vieras- sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza- perdóname, yo solo quería estar contigo.<br>-Lo sé- dijo mirando el suelo y asomando una sonrisa en sus labios- y te lo agradezco- murmuró presionando levemente la mano de su compañero.  
>-Entonces- no terminaba de comprender- ¿estamos bien?- susurró sintiendo los dedos del castaño entre los suyos.<br>-Mejor que bien- sonrió y notó que el moreno aún se veía triste- ¿qué ocurre?- debía sonreír no tener esa mueca tan desalentadora.  
>-No puedo creer que esto sea real, he soñado tantas veces con el minuto en que estaremos juntos que…<br>-Alto- murmuró sintiendo como se inflaba su pecho- aún no somos nada- aclaró viendo como el rostro de Blaine se iba al suelo.  
>-¿Nada?- estaba perplejo, se suponía que al declarar sus sentimientos estaba todo solucionado, al parecer no era así.<p>

Se miraban entre sí, no podían creer que hubiesen desaparecido y nadie supiera de su paradero. Los habían llamado y enviado mensajes, pero aún no tenían respuestas y estaban más que desesperados, no por pensar que les había sucedido algo, sino porque ¡Blaine no podía salir de Dalton!

-¡El director nos asesinara!- decía Thad desesperado.  
>-¿Por qué a nosotros si el castigo era para él?- contradijo Jeff.<br>-Porque si lo castigan somos los más afectados, por si no te habías dado cuenta es el vocalista principal- reprochó Nick.  
>-Nos buscamos otro y ya- respondió con simpleza Jeff.<br>-¡Basta!- gritó exasperado David- no vamos a reemplazar a Blaine, hay que encontrarlo antes de que el director o alguien se enteren de que no está, ya fue bastante difícil encubrirlo el jueves cuando se fue a no sé dónde y el viernes cuando se fue a su casa de improviso, hoy es lunes y es la tercera vez que se escapa, no podemos seguir ocultándolo.  
>-¿Lo delataremos?<br>-¡No! Hay que protegerlo por última vez y hablaremos con él- susurró David agotado por todo eso, Blaine se las estaba haciendo muy difícil. Al menos ya había solucionado las cosas con Wes, no pacíficamente, ya que le había plantado un puñetazo en el ojo derecho a su compañero, el que lucía bastante morado, cuando encontraran a Kurt le pedirían maquillaje, porque si algún superior veía eso se iban expulsados los dos por tener una conducta violenta en la academia.

Todos salieron del salón de ensayos, estaban dispuestos a buscar en todo Dalton al moreno y no descansarían hasta encontrarlo, porque no podía haber desaparecido así como así, nadie había visto dónde se había metido y Kurt tampoco estaba.

-Tal vez se fugaron juntos- dijo sonriendo Wes.  
>-Eso quisiéramos, pero hasta el viernes se odiaban, así que lo dudo mucho- dijo cansado David y bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera principal.<br>-Esta búsqueda es inútil, no están- suspiró cansado Jeff, habían recorrido toda la academia buscándolos.  
>-¿Qué hacemos?- susurró Wes.<br>-Vamos a descansar, cuando vuelva hablamos con él.  
>-¿Cuándo vuelva quién?<br>-Blaine, lo hemos estado buscando y tú como no sabes…- David cerró los ojos con frustración y miró nuevamente al ojiverde- te odio Anderson, última vez que te escapas de Dalton, ya te hemos cubierto tres veces, por suerte nadie se ha enterado de tus salidas- decía molesto.  
>-Gracias, pero no les pedí que me encubrieran.<br>-¿Perdón? Si mal no recuerdo tienes responsabilidades con los Warblers, por lo tanto es nuestro deber proteger a nuestro vocalista principal y al contratenor, con el que al parecer te fugaste- dijo con una sonrisa e intentando que Blaine dijera algo sobre el castaño.  
>-Ojalá fuera así- suspiró, comenzaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios, ese día había sido muy largo y necesitaba dormir un poco.<br>-¿Ojalá?  
>-Nos peleamos, no me habla y ya hice lo imposible, pero no hay caso- susurró derrotado y mirando los pasillos que poco a poco se iban vaciando.<br>-¿Qué le dijiste?  
>-El problema fue lo que no dije, pero ya no importa- miró la puerta de su dormitorio- Buenas noches y gracias por todo- murmuró entrando y viendo como sus amigos se marchaban a sus cuartos.<p>

A penas ingresó en su habitación respiró tranquilo, una mentira de vez en cuando a David no hacía daño, sobre todo si se trataba de su relación con Kurt, la que iba de las mil maravillas, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan feliz.

-No me besó- hizo un puchero y miró el suelo- pero ya llegará ese momento- sonrió y se fue a dormir, esa semana debía cantar las cuatro canciones que estaban en su escritorio y si no ensayaba no saldrían como todos esperaban, debía dar lo mejor de sí.

Todos se aglomeraban en la sala de ensayos de los Warblers, ese día Blaine tenía que cumplir con una de las 16 canciones impuestas por el Director, y obviamente esa oportunidad de no ir a clases y de pasar un rato tranquilo con los compañeros no la podían despreciar.

-¿Listo señor Anderson?- habló el director desde una esquina del salón.  
>-Totalmente- sonrió y vio a Kurt sentado en uno de los sillones, sus compañeros le habían dado un listado de cuatro canciones, bueno, él jamás seguía las cosas al pie de la letra y no comenzaría ahora.<p>

Tomó su guitarra y se sentó en un banquillo alto que se encontraba allí, miro a la audiencia y sonrió, esto le vendría de muerte a todo el concejo de los Warblers, pero no había nada que le importara menos en ese momento. Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, la sala estaba en completo silencio y llegaba a ser casi tenso, porque nunca antes Blaine Anderson había cantado sin su coro personal y ahora se notaba la gran ausencia de ellos. Aunque el moreno demostraría que podía cantar solo.

_You say you don't need me__  
><em>_I know where your love goes__  
><em>_You go missing after midnight__  
><em>_I should know better and the bed is cold_

-Esa no es ninguna de las que escogimos- susurró Thad sorprendido, todos estaban entusiasmados con lo que escuchaban, pero no era la idea que ellos perdieran tiempo escogiendo canciones para que Blaine las cambiara porque se le daba la gana.  
>-Tal vez se confundió o no pudo aprenderse la anterior y decidió esta- intentó defenderlo Nick.<br>-¿Desde cuándo no puede aprender una canción?- dijo David alzando una ceja con indignación.

_And if you think I'm not the real thing__  
><em>_I don't wanna die of hunger__  
><em>_I got my world created for you__  
><em>_But you don't stay__  
><em> 

_Not my imagination no more__  
><em>_I can't be dealing with the bad girl__  
><em>_lives in your head__  
><em>_You got your someone I , don't cry__  
><em>_You go and take a strangers love instead_

Notó la furia contenida en los ojos de Thad, Jeff, David y Wes, de seguro ellos habían sido los que escogieron las canciones y él desobedecía como era su costumbre, se extrañaba de que no lo conocieran tan bien como para notar que se saltaría las reglas siempre que pudiera, él era rebelde por naturaleza y eso se los haría saber al día siguiente, ya tenía en mente la canción perfecta para eso.

_Over you is where I should be__  
><em>_I could be loving you too much__  
><em>_Under me is where you should be__  
><em>_I could be loving you too much_

Se levantó del banquillo y se aproximó al sillón, sabía que el director podía decir y hacer algo solo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no alcanzó a estar a más de tres pasos del mueble cuando se interpusieron algunos Warblers. Sonrió y siguió cantando, nada iba a impedir que terminara esa canción.

_You know I love the way you do it__  
><em>_when you do it right__  
><em>_You ain't no one man woman__  
><em>_Were you ever__  
><em>_If you don't come back running__  
><em>_when you've had enough__  
><em>_And baby , you got it , I want it__  
><em>_Show me what's left of your love_

No tenían problemas con que Blaine cantara la canción que se le viniera en gana, pero muy distinto era acercarse a Kurt frente al director, nadie conocía las ideas del dueño de Dalton y tampoco les importaba mucho conocerlas en ese momento, porque el moreno ya tenía un problema con el superior y no podían sumar uno más, si es que resultaba homofóbico.

_Over you is where I should be__  
><em>_I could be loving you too much__  
><em>_Under me is where you should be__  
><em>_I could be loving you too much_

-No debería decir nada por una pareja homosexual- susurró pensativo Nick.  
>-¿Por qué lo dices?- Jeff alzó una ceja extrañado.<br>-¿No lo sabes?- sonrió pícaramente.  
>-¿Qué no sabe?- interfirió David.<br>-Ya les contaré- sonrió y vio como Blaine volvía a caminar por el lugar, tenía la mirada de Kurt totalmente sobre él ¿qué más necesitaba?

_I won't be no dirty weekend__  
><em>_I stay with you for good__  
><em>_He can be your outside lover__  
><em>_I've got eyes__  
><em>_I know he's in your blood__  
><em>_Just let me hold you for the hour__  
><em>_I go where you lead me__  
><em>_I need some inspiration from you__  
><em>_I'm ready for the mystery , take me__  
><em>_Don't let me fall__  
><em>_Don't let me drown down here in the rain__  
><em>_There is no alibi , don't lie__  
><em>_You love a stranger and the world is pain_

Ninguno de los Warblers había notado lo que estaba por hacer su vocalista, todos abrieron la boca con sorpresa, pero nadie pudo decir nada, se había acercado a Kurt y le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Todo el salón seguía en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la guitarra acústica del ojiverde, quien sonreía ante la sorpresa de todos.

_Over you is where I should be__  
><em>_I could be loving you too much__  
><em>_Under me is where you should be__  
><em>_I could be loving you too much__  
><em>_too much , too much__  
><em>_too much , too much__  
><em>_too much , too much__  
><em>_too much , too much ( come a little bit closer)__  
><em>_too much , too much ( come a little bit closer)__  
><em>_too much , too much__  
><em> 

Tenía que mantener la calma, todo estaba donde correspondía, él seguía siendo un simple estudiante de Dalton y Blaine su mejor amigo, aunque ya se habían declarado el uno al otro eso no cambiaba nada ¿cierto? No podía ser tan ingenuo, él sabía muy bien que decirle _te quiero_ a Blaine era darle un pase libre, y él quería eso también. Necesitaba sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, lo ansiaba como nunca antes y eso era lo que menos había ocurrido.

La tarde anterior se declararon en el Lima Bean y ahora se hablaban como si nada pasara. Bueno, realmente nada pasaba porque no había ni siquiera un beso de por medio, pero aún así debían cambiar las cosas entre ellos ¿no?

-¿Qué tanto estas pensando?- Blaine se sentó junto a él.  
>-No entiendo- susurró sin mirarlo, su vista estaba fija en la lluvia que caía fuera del salón de ensayos.<br>-¿Qué cosa?- pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros del castaño y lo atrajo hacia sí.  
>-¿Qué somos ahora?- murmuró mirándolo, estaban a un palmo de distancia y la lluvia les entregaba una hermosa melodía de fondo.<br>-No lo sé, también me pregunto lo mismo- se acomodó en el sofá y Kurt se apoyó en el pecho de Blaine- pero tengo claro que te quiero- susurró acariciando suavemente el pelo del ojiazul.  
>-Yo también te quiero- respondió abrazándose a la cintura del ojiverde.<br>-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- miró el rostro de su compañero con indecisión, lo tenía a escasos centímetros de sus labios, podía besarlo y ya, pero no quería cometer el error de Karofky y que en un momento él también se permitió hacer.  
>-Besarnos- respondió lógicamente el contratenor, aunque a los segundos se ruborizó furiosamente ¿cómo se le ocurría decir algo así? Estaba totalmente avergonzado, aún así alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Blaine.<br>-Me parece bien- susurró bajando su rostro hasta estar a escasos milímetros del de Kurt-¿seguro?- no pudo responder, la cercanía lo había paralizado, no podía creer en todo eso, pero el solo sentir el aliento del moreno contra sus labios lo tenía embobado- tomaré tu sonrojo como un sí- sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de su compañero.

Sintió los labios del moreno atrapar los suyos, era una caricia suave y sentía que se perdería en ese mar de sensaciones, nunca creyó que un beso de Blaine Anderson lo podía llevar a otro planeta. Mordió levemente el labio inferior del ojiverde, quien se separó levemente.

-¿Y eso?- susurró sorprendido y tocando la zona afectada con la lengua.  
>-Marco lo que es mío- murmuró y se aferró al cuello del moreno, quien sonrió y volvió a besarlo, conocer el amor junto a Kurt Hummel podía resultar más entretenido de lo que esperaba.<p>

-¡Ya te dije! Kurt está en la sala de ensayos y hace unos minutos también entró Blaine- decía un poco molesto David.  
>-¿Y?- alzó una ceja Wes- me haces perder tiempo de estudio- suspiró molesto.<br>-Valdrá la pena, de seguro se están arreglando ahora mismo- dijo apoyando una mano en la manilla de la puerta.  
>-¿Realmente lo crees?- seguían discutiendo sin abrir la puerta.<br>-¿No escuchaste la canción que cantó Blaine? ¡Es obvio que es para Kurt! Y si no reacciona con eso no sé con qué lo hará- susurró negando con la cabeza- ahora observa- abrió un poco la puerta y ambos vieron una escena que los dejó completamente perplejos.

-¡No me alces la voz!- gritó Blaine furioso.  
>-¿De cuándo eres mi padre?- alzó una ceja indignado- te grito si quiero- decía molesto y dirigiéndose a la puerta.<br>-¡Kurt! Esto no ha terminado, hay mucho que hablar.  
>-Ya lo dije todo, te odio ¿o no lo entendiste? Por cierto- volvió en sus pasos y se acercó un poco al moreno- tus canciones me fastidian, no tienes buen gusto y jamás lo tendrás- dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí, para ese minuto Wes y David se habían movido de la puerta, pudieron apreciar la espalda de Kurt y se asomaron a ver a Blaine, quien estaba furioso y golpeaba con fuerza uno de los cojines del sillón.<br>-¡Alto Rocky!- le dijo Wes tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que su compañero respirara.  
>-¡Me enfurece!- tenía las manos empuñadas.<br>-¿Sí? ¿Viste como el animal de David me dejo el ojo?- dijo indicando su rostro. Blaine suspiró cansado y se sentó.  
>-¿Qué quieren?- se cruzó de brazos y piernas y miró el suelo.<br>-¿No te habías arreglado con Kurt?  
>-¿Parecemos estar arreglados? ¡Si lo estuviéramos…!- no quiso terminar la frase.<br>-¿Se estarían amando por todo Dalton? Te creo. De hecho esperábamos ver como se besaban cuando entramos, pero los encontramos peleando a muerte.  
>-Exagerado- le reprochó Wes- pero es cierto ¡Es obvio que te quiere!<br>-No lo es- suspiró poniéndose de pie-¡Dijo que me odia! ¿Qué más claro que eso?

Salió de allí, no había sido tan difícil engañar a sus mejores amigos, aunque había comprobado que si él y Kurt podían mentir a Wes y David, podrían con todo Dalton. Ahora su romance era más que secreto, por lo que se aprovecharían solo un poco de eso. Sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación del ojiazul, iba por su beso de buenas noches.


	8. Chapter 8

Era definitivo, estaban hartos de toda esa situación, si no entendían por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas. Primero, se persiguen como dos animales en celo por todo Dalton, cantan juntos y casi se devoran el uno al otro frente a todos los Warblers, luego están esas sonrisas cómplices, los envíos de cafés y los mensajes escritos.

-¡No soy paloma mensajera!- gritó harto Thad.  
>-¿Te tocó llevar los mensajes?- dijo Nick sorprendido.<br>-Sí- suspiró agotado, se había cortado con los papeles que ese par se enviaba.  
>-Yo era la cafetera entonces- dijo molesto Jeff- ¡Ayer me quemé tres veces!- dijo molesto y mostrando su abdomen algo sensible aún por el líquido caliente que le había caído.<br>-Estoy que aprendo a tocar el violín- suspiró David cansado- esos dos nos explotan- murmuró con molestia.  
>-¡Pero están saliendo!<br>-¡No!- dijo hastiado Wes- desde que Kurt llegó a Dalton que se coquetean y Blaine ya cambió todas las canciones que habíamos seleccionado para su castigo, vi las hojas sobre su escritorio, así que lo que cantó ayer es solo el comienzo.  
>-¿Qué canciones son?- murmuró Trent algo asustado, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.<br>-Amor y parecen más baladas que música para entusiasmar a Dalton.  
>-Hay tanta tensión sexual entre esos dos, que un día de estos nos volvemos todos gay- dijo asustado Nick. Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa, tenía tanta razón, entre el moreno y el castaño había tanta química que de seguro los Warblers serían los primeros en morir por su culpa.<br>-Me quiero morir- murmuraba Thad acurrucado en uno de los sillones del salón.  
>-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- dijo David extrañado, el muchacho bufó molesto.<br>-¿Sabes lo que es entregar mensajes a las 3 de la mañana?- todos se quedaron callados y estallaron en risas, jamás imaginaron que él sería la paloma de Kurt y Blaine.  
>-Alto- dijo Jeff secando las lágrimas de sus ojos- hay que hacer algo ahora.<br>-Tengo un plan- sonrió malignamente David.  
>-¡Pones la misma sonrisa de Blaine!- dijo con temor Nick.<br>-Esto resultara, así que escuchen- todos se acercaron y en pocos segundos ya sabían qué haría cada uno.

Despertaba poco a poco, había tenido un hermoso sueño, en el que él y Kurt al fin estaban juntos, pero de aquí a que fuese cierto había un gran trecho. Miró a su alrededor y estaba completamente solo, nunca podría estar con el castaño, era imposible.

-Blaine- escuchó como lo llamaban del baño, miró sorprendido hacia la puerta que daba a ese cuarto.  
>-¿Kurt?- no entendía ¿qué hacía su compañero ahí?<br>-Sí ¿me pasas mi camisa?- dijo abriendo un poco la puerta y asomándose. El moreno la buscó con la mirada, la encontró a los pies de su cama, se levantó y la tomó con una mano.  
>-¿Es esta?- sonrió sentándose y cruzándose de piernas. No había sido un sueño, todo era real.<br>-Sí, entrégamela- dijo con un leve sonrojó.  
>-Modela para mí y tal vez te la pase- sonrió y vio como los ojos de Kurt se abrían con terror.<br>-¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás!- dijo cerrando la puerta.  
>-Te puedes quedar ahí si quieres- sonrió victorioso.<br>-Me la darás ahora- el castaño salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su torso.  
>-¿Y si no qué pasa?<br>-Ya verás- se acercó para tomar una de las mangas de la prenda, pero el moreno intentó quitarle la toalla- Ni se te ocurra- dijo molesto.  
>-Bombón- susurró con suavidad- sino te conociera diría que no quieres que te vea- dijo poniéndose de pie.<br>-¿Bombón?- alzó una ceja incrédulo, ese no era Blaine, no al menos el que le pidió que fuera a su habitación para darle el beso de buenas noches, pero al quedarse conversando se durmieron sobre la cama del moreno- ¿Dónde está Blaine y qué hiciste con él?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.  
>-¡Eres adorable!- lanzó una carcajada y volvió a atacar, esta vez logró tomar la toalla y forcejeaba con el castaño para quitársela.<br>-No te atrevas- susurró enojándose.  
>-Me atrevo- tiró un poco más fuerte y logró sacársela.<p>

Lo miró por unos segundos, mientras Kurt se ponía rojo y le daba la espalda para que no lo viera, su piel era tan blanca y tersa como la de su rostro, no podía morir sin haber tocado ese trozo de piel, aunque lo odiara eternamente lo tocaría en ese instante. Se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, puso su cabeza en el hombro derecho del ojiazul y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, entrelazándolas justo en su ombligo.

-Eres hermoso- murmuró en su oído.  
>-Estoy semidesnudo- susurró aún rojo y sin mirarlo, había un espejo justo en frente de ellos, no lo había notado.<br>-Así es perfecto- dijo mirándolo por el espejo- ¿No has pensado en andar así por Dalton?- dijo con voz rasposa y comenzando a besar el hombro de su compañero.  
>-¿Estás loco?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba.<br>-Tú me tienes así- susurró haciendo un camino de besos por su cuello- ¿o no te das cuenta que estoy loco por ti?- dijo dándolo vuelta y enfrentándolo.  
>-¿Es cierto?- aún sentía vergüenza, pero el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago al estar así con Blaine y las ganas que tenía de besarlo podían más que cualquier cosa.<br>-Tan cierto como esto- se acercó y lo besó, lentamente y acercándolo por la cintura. Kurt se aferró al cuello del moreno y no lo soltó, porque sus piernas temblaban y en cualquier momento caería.

Seguían besándose con lentitud, mientras el líder de los Warblers lo llevaba poco a poco hasta la cama, una vez cerca lo lanzó sobre esta y se subió sobre su compañero, volvió a besar sus labios con un poco más de pasión, sentía que en cualquier minuto su pecho iba a explotar, quería tanto a Kurt, que haría lo que fuera por él.

-Blaine- gimió el castaño contra los labios del moreno, lo que provocó que los besos fueran más apasionados. Kurt le sacó la camisa al ojiverde, quien lo tenía aprisionado contra su cama y al sentir las manos del ojiazul en contra de su piel, sólo podía gemir, nunca imaginó que las manos heladas podían hacer que su cuerpo se excitara tanto.  
>-Te quiero- susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del castaño- como no tienes idea- escuchaba los gemidos del castaño bajo su cuerpo y sentía que eso terminaría muy bien para ambos, una gran forma de comenzar el día.<br>-Blaine- susurró Kurt intentando detenerlo- ¡Blaine!- dijo un poco más alto y poniendo las manos en su pecho-están golpeando la puerta.  
>-No estoy- respondió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño y besando el sector del corazón.<br>-Sí estás, son las 7.45 de la mañana- dijo mirando el reloj en la mesita de noche.  
>-Sigo dormido, me enfermé, no sé- decía sin dejar de besar.<br>-Tienes que abrir, yo me esconderé en el baño si quieres- dijo moviéndolo a un lado, el moreno estaba frustrado y por tanto, furioso.  
>-¡Voy a matar al maldito que se le ocurrió interrumpir!- se dirigía a la puerta.<br>-Sólo a ti se te ocurre tenerlo en secreto- bufó molestó Kurt.  
>-¡Ya te explicaré por qué!- espetó Blaine.<br>-Está bien- susurró y entró al baño.  
>-¿Qué quieres?- abrió la puerta bruscamente y se encontró con David.<br>-¿Por qué tardaste en abrir?- su pelo estaba desordenado al igual que toda su ropa.  
>-¿Qué quieres?- repitió molesto.<br>-Con Wes queríamos saber si vienes a desayunar con nosotros y de paso te entregamos las canciones para la próxima semana.  
>-No, gracias- dijo molesto y le cerró la puerta en la cara. David no podía creerlo, por lo que golpeó insistentemente la puerta, hasta que volvió a abrir- ¿Y ahora qué?- seguía molesto.<br>-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dormiste mal anoche o es porque Kurt no te acepta que estás así?  
>-¿Qué dijiste?- dio un paso hacía su amigo.<br>-Lo que escuchaste, pareces un demonio, no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo- decía molesto.  
>-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana.<br>-Mimado- respondió bruscamente.  
>-Idiota- le cerró la puerta en la cara y cerró con pestillo, al instante David intentaba abrir para continuar con la pelea.<br>-¡Abre Blaine, no hemos terminado!- No se molestó en responder y fue hasta el baño. Una vez allí notó que el castaño aún no se ponía la camisa y seguía tal cual estaban en la habitación.  
>-¿Continuamos?- susurró mirándolo de pies a cabeza.<br>-Debo ir a clases- dijo saliendo de allí y buscando su camisa.  
>-Mataré a David- susurró empuñando sus manos y cerrando la puerta del baño para poder ducharse.<p>

Todo había salido según lo planeado, habían revocado el castigo de Blaine, ya no tendría que torturarlos con más canciones de amor y por fin todo volvería a la normalidad. Se sentían aliviados de haber podido razonar con el director, aunque eso hubiese tenido un poco de chantaje de por medio. En eso había tenido mucho que ver Nick, quien conocía uno de los secretos mejor guardados por el superior de Dalton.

-Eso fue chantaje  
>-No- susurró Nick destruyendo las últimas fotos de su celular, luego seguían las de su laptop.<br>-¿Cómo que no? Le mostraste al director Harrison fotos de él y su pareja, fotos que comprometerían su estadía en Dalton, eso es chantaje amigo- decía David cruzándose de brazos.  
>-No lo es, porque le recordé por qué sigue siendo el director- sonrió y volvió a mirar su celular.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sabes tanto?- El moreno estaba sorprendido por los conocimientos de su compañero.  
>-Digamos que tengo contactos- susurró y le dio la espalda, ya había liberado demasiada información por un día y era hora de reservar el resto para cuando la volvieran a necesitar.<br>-¿Cómo supiste que el director es gay?- dijo bajando un poco la voz, pero Nick no volteó a verlo y se marchó de ahí- ¡No me dejes hablando solo!- le gritó molesto.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que la habitación de Blaine estaba totalmente limpia y ordenada, solo su camisa estaba fuera de lugar en esa escena. Además, pudo notar que su corazón aún latía como loco. Aún recordaba los besos y caricias del moreno ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer? Sólo podía recordar su negativa hace un par de semanas, cuando su padre intentó hablarle de sexo y lo hizo leer esos folletos, aún no podía entender cómo había llegado a esas instancias con Blaine Anderson, pero para su sorpresa había sido increíble, era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente, porque el resto de su sangre estaba agolpada en sus mejillas y en un sector bastante más bajo de su anatomía.

Tomó su camisa y comenzó a ponérsela, aún recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el ojiverde la noche anterior. Le había preguntado las razones por las que todo eso sería un completo secreto; quería saber, porque él quería gritárselo al mundo, "presentar en sociedad" a Blaine y que todos sus cercanos conocieran su felicidad, pero nada era tan fácil. Por eso desde el día anterior que se encontraban en situaciones tan incómodas, todo por culpa de Blaine.

-Eres increíble- murmuró negando con la cabeza.  
>-Lo sé- sonrió el moreno, quien salía del baño con una toalla amarrada a sus caderas, su cabello aún mojado goteaba sobre sus hombros.<br>-¿Me explicas por qué nos escondemos?- susurró sintiendo como era abrazado por la espalda, en ese momento se apoyó en su pareja.  
>-Nos escondemos porque es necesario para ayudar a Sam- murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.<br>-¿Y cómo lo ayudará esto?- alzó una ceja extrañado, aún no lo interrumpiría, quería saber más.  
>-Los Warblers y todo Dalton son los más chismosos que existen, si alguien se entera de lo que tenemos se enteraran en Mckinley.<br>-¿Y?- alzó una ceja sin comprender totalmente.  
>-Y si alguien se entera Sam saldrá perdiendo, porque lo ayudaré a conquistar a Quinn.<br>-¡Qué! No me habías dicho nada.  
>-No preguntaste- susurró separándose.<br>-¡Cómo iba a saber que lo conocías!- dijo molesto.  
>-Lo conocí la semana pasada en el Lima Been y…<br>-¡Blaine!- no podía creer lo que le decía- ¿por qué lo ocultaste?  
>-Porque Sam me pidió que nadie se enterara y cuando fui a McKinley fue para hablar con él y ver qué debo hacer para ayudarlo.<br>-¿Qué planean?- dijo alzando una ceja.  
>-Primero habíamos planeado una serenata para Quinn, pero Sam dijo que no funcionará, ella quiere la corona del baile.<br>-Todas quieren esa corona.  
>-La única forma que tiene Sam es convirtiéndose en el chico que le dé esa corona.<br>-Entiendo ¿qué más?- se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama.  
>-Sam será asesorado por mí en todo aspecto: qué ropa usar, dónde ir, cómo hablar, qué cantar, con quién juntarse y hacer todo lo necesario para convertirse otra vez en el chico popular y querido por todos.<br>-Excelente- sonrió- ¿Y por qué escondemos nuestra relación?  
>-Porque si alguien se entera que nosotros seguimos estando juntos y que para más yo soy gay, tildarán a Sam y nada dará resultado.<br>-Ahora importa el qué dirán- susurró algo dolido-Necesitas tener una novia para esto- dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban, quería ayudar a Sam, aunque eso le costara su relación con Blaine.  
>-Siempre un paso delante de mí- sonrió y se acercó.<br>-¡Estás loco!- se sentía traicionado, no lo creía capaz de aceptar tal idea, incluso en su cabeza sonaba mal el que Blaine Anderson tuviera novia.  
>-Es para ayudar a Sam- no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente para decir y Kurt tuvo que sacar fuerzas de algún lugar de su alma para responder.<br>- ¿Quién será tu novia?- lo dijo tan bajo que Blaine solo debió leer sus labios para entender la pregunta.  
>-No lo sé, aún- susurró pensativo.<br>-No me gusta nada de esto- sus ojos mostraban un brillo intenso, estaba a punto de llorar- detesto este plan- susurró intentando no llorar.  
>-Kurt- se acercó para abrazarlo.<br>-¡No me toques!- semi gritó con rabia y se levanto de su lugar- Las chicas de New Directions son- decía sintiendo una presión en su pecho- Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Lauren, Mercedes y Tina.  
>-¿Por qué lo dices?- no comprendía, pero se daba cuenta de que todo eso dañaba a Kurt.<br>-Para que tengas razones para estar en Mckinley, debes ser novio de una de ellas. Por cierto, tus alternativas se reducen- se acercó a la puerta para salir- Tina está con Mike, Rachel quiere a Finn, Lauren está con Puck, Brittany está con Artie.  
>-¿Y Santana?- no podía creer lo que le decía.<br>-Habla con ella, te ayudará- susurró- Por cierto- se acercó al moreno- terminamos- le dio un beso en la mejilla y sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, en segundos estaba fuera de esa habitación, le dolía tanto lo que hacía Blaine, estaba de acuerdo con que ayudara a Sam, pero no por eso debía esconder su relación y para más ponerse de novio con una de las chicas de Mckinley.

Respiraba agitado, hace tanto tiempo que no corría de esa forma, sentía que en cualquier minuto se iba a desmayar. Se enderezó y volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, desde que se peleara con Karofky que no había podido jugar fútbol y ahora que la entrenadora Betsi lo hacía correr diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha sentía el peso de no jugar durante esas semanas.

-Evans- lo llamó la entrenadora, él solo la miró- a las duchas- ya habían terminado el entrenamiento, pero él debía correr para alcanzar la condición de sus compañeros, ya que en esas semanas había perdido mucha resistencia. La entrenadora lo había notado y por ello le exigía continuar entrenando cuando todos se habían ido a las duchas.

Entró en los camarines y una vez allí se sentó en una banca, estaba muy cansado, pero con una ducha lograría reponerse sin problemas. Ingresó a las duchas y se sacó toda la ropa, dejó la toalla a un lado, abrió el agua helada y se quedó bajo ella unos segundos, luego abrió el agua caliente y comenzó a lavarse el cabello.

-Solo no eres tan valiente- escuchó que le decían.  
>-¿Qué?- miró a sus espaldas y vio a Karofky- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesto.<br>-Quiero darte tu merecido.  
>-Inténtalo- se escuchó la voz de Puck tras Dave- le tocas un pelo y te las ves conmigo.<br>-Tengo tanto miedo- se burló.  
>-Deberías- sonrió y lo tomó por un hombro- a menos que seas lo suficientemente depravado como para seguir viendo a Sam desnudo- sonrió victorioso ante la cara de pánico del matón.<br>-No sé de qué hablas.  
>-Te vieron besando a Kurt, todos sabemos que estás loco por él- interfirió Sam cortando el agua y amarrando la toalla a sus caderas.<br>-No es malo estar enamorado- dijo Puck con una sonrisa- pero tú eres enfermo- murmuró cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el muro.  
>-No saben nada.<br>-Sabemos lo suficiente para quererte lejos de Kurt- decía furioso el joven Evans.  
>-No me detendrán.<br>-¿Seguro? Kurt no te quiere.  
>-Me querrá, ya verán- sonrió y se marchó de ahí.<br>-Eso quisieras- susurró Sam.  
>-¿Estás bien?- dijo Puck acercándose.<br>-Sí, sólo me dio un susto. Kurt no puede volver aquí.  
>-Por nada del mundo- Sam terminó de bañarse rápidamente, Puck lo esperó y se marcharon al ensayo en el club Glee.<p>

Entraron en el auditorio y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el contratenor, observando cada detalle del escenario. Todos los miembros de New Directions lo miraron con sorpresa, se suponía que él tenía clases en Dalton en ese momento ¿qué hacía ahí?

-Kurt-lo llamó Finn.  
>-Hola- sonrió y se acercó a sus ex compañeros.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó su hermanastro sorprendido.  
>-Vine a hablar con Sam- dijo serio, el aludido sólo se acercó a la puerta y el castaño lo siguió.<br>-Volvemos enseguida- dijo el rubio y se marchó junto a Kurt- te escucho- murmuró cuando estaban fuera del auditorio.  
>-¿Por qué a Blaine?- decía dolido.<br>-No entiendo- decía extrañado y cruzándose de brazos.  
>-Por fin estaba con él- susurró mirándolo a los ojos.<br>-¿Tú y Blaine?- susurró sonriendo- eso es grandioso.  
>-Era- murmuró bajando la mirada y apoyándose en uno de los casilleros- ayer terminé con él.<br>-¡Qué! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que querías estar con él y ahora me dices esto?- dijo sin comprender.  
>-¡Blaine te ayudará a conquistar a Quinn y a cambio destruyó lo que tenía conmigo!- le gritó y sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.<br>-¿Qué?- no podía creerlo. Su nuevo amigo había luchado tanto para estar junto a Kurt y ahora lo arruinaba, debía hablar con él.  
>-Sólo espero que el esfuerzo que haga valga la pena- susurró y se alejó de ahí, no quería ver a Sam ni a nadie. Se fue caminando lentamente por los pasillos de McKinley, a esa hora no había casi nadie por ahí.<p>

-¡Que hiciste qué!- gritaron Wes y David, ninguno podía creer lo que les decía Blaine, tenía una forma tan particular de arruinar su vida que les parecía gracioso.  
>-Yo…- intentaba decir algo, pero no importaba, ya había cavado su propia tumba y había sido su propio verdugo.<br>-Blaine, déjame ver si entiendo- decía David de pie frente al ojiverde, quien estaba sentado en una banca en el jardín de Dalton- Decidiste ayudar a Sam para que pueda conquistar a Quinn y por eso perdiste a Kurt.  
>-Así es…- murmuró tomándose la cabeza y mirando el suelo, aún no creía lo que le sucedía.<br>-Hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué tú y Kurt terminaron?  
>-Él me terminó- dijo en un susurro- porque…- no se atrevía a seguir ¿qué caso tenía?<br>-¿Por…? ¡Anderson habla!- lo incitó David.  
>-Porque necesito una novia para que nadie se entere que soy gay y para que nadie hable mal de Sam y tenga la popularidad que necesita para conquistar a Quinn.<br>-¡Qué!- sus amigos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, nunca creyeron que Blaine fuese capaz de dejar lo que más amaba por ayudar a un amigo, era increíble.  
>-Como escucharon- dijo sin mirarlos y pensando cuál sería el mejor lugar para matarse.<br>-A ver Romeo- susurró Wes- primero que nada no me extraña- sonrió- eres un desastre en el romance, eso está más que claro y para el amor has comprobado que no eres mejor.  
>-Gracias por la ayuda- ahora sí se sentía deprimido.<br>-Tranquilo, aún no termino - sonrió y continúo con su discurso- pero dejar a Kurt por ayudar a Sam, a quien recién conoces, realmente me parece una tontería y segundo no habernos contado nada antes, ni tu relación con Kurt.  
>-Vuelvo a aclararles- estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Kurt y yo terminamos antes de cumplir un día como pareja- se sonrojó levemente al decirlo- y no les conté nada, porque si alguien de Dalton se enteraba de que éramos pareja se enterarían en Mckinley y sabrían que soy gay y no podría ayudar de ninguna forma a que Sam conquistara a Quinn, porque si me veían con él lo tacharían de inmediato.<br>-Es comprensible- afirmó Wes.  
>-¿Cierto?- dijo dudoso.<br>-Totalmente- confirmó David- pero por ningún motivo aceptable, tendrás que conquistar de nuevo a Kurt y nosotros que teníamos todo un plan, lástima- bajó la mirada con un leve gesto de tristeza.  
>-¿Qué plan?- los miraba sorprendido.<br>-Con los Warblers sospechábamos que algo ocurría entre ustedes, los mensajes que se han estado enviando desde que cantaste y todo el café que se habían regalado en la última semana nos daba mucho que pensar, así que les dije que durante esta semana los descubriríamos, de hecho tenemos estas fotos- susurró mostrándole dos imágenes en las que Kurt sale de la habitación de Blaine y en una ambos se están besando.  
>-No nos lograron engañar, al comienzo no creí en esta teoría, pero cuando los chicos tomaron estas fotos me convencí- sonreía Wes.<br>-Me quedaré con esta- susurró el líder mientras tomaba la foto en la que se besaba con Kurt en el salón de ensayos- fue nuestro primer beso- murmuró con una sonrisa triste.  
>-Amigo, tendrás que conquistarlo de nuevo.<br>-Lo sé, pero primero debo ayudar a Sam.  
>-¿Realmente insistirás con eso?<br>-Sí, es lo que debo hacer, él está desesperado.  
>-¿Y tú no?<br>-Sí, pero yo soy el único que lo puede ayudar- susurró levantándose de su lugar y comenzando a caminar.  
>-Entonces- David lo tomó por los hombros- nosotros te ayudáremos a ti- sonrió y los tres siguieron caminando hasta la sala de ensayos, debían hablar con todos los Warblers.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

¿Qué los Warblers le ayudaran? Era una grandiosa idea, pero no podía esperar hasta el otro día, tenía que solucionar ahora mismo todo ese lío que había armado. Nunca se sintió más tonto, sabía que no podía vivir sin Kurt ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió "no ser gay" para ayudar a Sam? Se odiaba, pero ahora iba a la habitación del castaño y solucionarían todo, a pesar de que ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche y a esa hora debía de estar durmiendo.

-Soy un idiota- susurró y se apoyó en uno de los pilares del pasillo, miraba con atención la puerta de la habitación de Kurt. A los segundos su teléfono comenzó a sonar- Diga- contestó de inmediato.  
>-<em>Blaine, habla Sam-<em> decía el rubio en voz baja.  
>-¿Cómo estás?- dijo animado, debía ayudar en lo que necesitara a su amigo.<br>-_Bien, pero tú estás pésimo ¿o me equivoco?_- decía con una sonrisa.  
>-No te equivocas- suspiró con dolor.<br>_-¿Por qué dejaste a Kurt?_  
>-¿Cómo sabes?<br>_-¿Sabes qué es lo peor del mundo?  
><em>-No- murmuró con una ligera sospecha.  
>-<em>Que Kurt Hummel llegue alterado, te grite, llore y te desee suerte, eso es lo peor y para más yo tengo la culpa de que ustedes dos rompieran.<em>  
>-¡Fue a Mckinley!- estaba más que sorprendido, se suponía que el castaño no volvería a pisar esa escuela mientras estuviera vivo, al parecer se había equivocado.<br>-_Así es, por eso Blaine_- suspiró cansado, esas no eran horas para hablar por teléfono, era definitivo- _te ruego que vuelvas con Kurt, sea cual sea el plan que tenías deséchalo, por favor. Prefiero verte feliz junto a él_- murmuró con una sonrisa.  
>-Está bien- aceptó el moreno- pero encontraré otra forma de ayudarte.<br>-_Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero por favor no vuelvas a terminar con él.  
><em>-Kurt terminó conmigo.  
>-<em>Como sea<em>- dijo cansado- _el punto es que terminaron y tuve que soportar sus retos y gritos._  
>-Gracias, Sam.<br>-_Buenas noches, Blaine.  
><em>-Buenas noches- cortó la llamada y decidió que la mañana siguiente sería un buen momento para volver a empezar.

Se sentía un poco aturdido, recién lograba despertar. Había un olor a aceite de motor y todo estaba sucio a su alrededor, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, lo único que recordaba era que habló con Sam y se fue hasta su auto para volver a Dalton. Después de eso no recordaba más, se encontraba recostado en el suelo.

-Mi celular- susurró y sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago y en su rostro, al parecer tenía el labio roto y lo habían golpeado fuertemente, no comprendía qué había ocurrido. Buscó el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos, pero no estaba, se puso en pie con extrema lentitud, tenía que encontrar su teléfono y su cuerpo no parecía querer ayudarlo.

-¿Buscas esto?- le mostró el teléfono.  
>-Karofky- susurró asustado y retrocediendo. Vio como el ojimiel se acercaba a él con paso lento, sintió su corazón latiendo por el miedo y en algún momento dejó de respirar.<br>-Hummel- murmuró alzando una mano para tocar su rostro, estaba a solo un metro de él.  
>-¿Qué quieres?- dijo aterrado, movió el rostro a un lado, todo su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared. En ese momento vio al jugador de fútbol retroceder y mirarlo con una gran sonrisa, no sabía si era de triunfo o qué, pero estaba consciente de que no era nada bueno.<br>-A ti- respondió suspirando y caminando hasta una silla, se sentó y lo observó desde allí- a tu derecha hay un sofá, te puedes sentar si quieres- dijo intentando ser amable, pero con la agresividad impregnada en sus labios.  
>-Gra… Gracias- aún en shock logró responder y fue hasta el mueble, donde se dejo caer con cuidado.<br>-¿Qué piensas de este lugar?- dijo mirando a su alrededor y notando la cara de asco que ponía el muchacho, sonrió con burla, sabía que esa sería su reacción, no por nada lo había observado tan bien cuando estaba en Mckinley.  
>-Es… está sucio, pare… ce un taller bastante descuidado, hay aceite de motor, pie…zas de auto- veía con dificultad, porque no había mucha luz y le dolía mucho el rostro para hablar tan rápido como estaba acostumbrado. Se sentía aterrado por como fuera a reaccionar Karofky luego de lo que estaba diciendo- diluyente derramado, pinturas y otras cosas que ni quiero pensar qué pueden ser- decía asqueado- además está muy oscuro- sólo había una pequeña ampolleta en medio de la habitación, la que permitía que el castaño viera el rostro de Dave.<br>-Siempre tan detallista- sonrió y comenzó a registrar el teléfono de Kurt- ¿tienes aquí el número del idiota que me golpeó?- decía molesto y pasando toscamente sus dedos por el móvil.  
>-¿Te refieres a Sam, Blaine o Puck?- sonrió levemente al recordar que el rubio lo había llamado para contarle de la golpiza en los vestuarios.<br>-El estúpido cantante- dijo con rabia.  
>-Los tres cantan- dijo respirando con dificultad, le dolía mucho el abdomen y cada vez que tomaba aire ardía.<br>-Tú enamorado- dijo empuñando sus manos haciendo crujir levemente el teléfono. Kurt no respondió sólo miró el suelo- ¿Blaine?- dijo con una sonrisa de burla, al momento que veía el número en el visor- llamémoslo- susurró presionando el botón de llamado y poniendo el alta voz- si contesta, habla- dijo molesto y poniendo el aparato sobre un mueble que estaba entre la silla y el sillón.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en los que el castaño no sabía qué tenía que decir o hacer, sólo sabía que Blaine podía estar en peligro o incluso él, porque aún no tenía idea de lo que pretendía Dave Karofky.

-_Kurt_- escuchó que respondía, su pecho se infló al escuchar su voz y sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.  
>-Bla… Blaine- le costaba hablar, sentía su garganta seca y sólo quería abrazarlo.<br>-_¿Dónde estás?_- susurró preocupado por escuchar su voz tan nerviosa.  
>-Estoy…- no sabía qué responder, sólo quería huir y estar a salvo en los brazos del moreno.<br>-Está conmigo- la voz de Dave sonó rasposa y alegre, como si hubiese ganado un trofeo.  
><em>-¿Quién es?-<em> no podía creer que Kurt lo llamaba para eso, como acto reflejo se puso a la defensiva, pero luego recordó que a pesar de todo el contratenor no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.  
>-¡Karofky!-logró gritar, se sentía desesperado.<br>-Ayúdalo- repitió con burla- ahora Kurt es mío, y no puedes hacer nada- sonrió tomando el teléfono y cortó la comunicación.  
>-¡Por qué le dijiste eso!- estaba furioso, se abalanzó sobre Dave tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, el muchacho estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla y tenía una de las rodillas del ojiazul en contra de su estómago- ¡No estoy en peligro!- decía al momento que el jugador de fútbol lo sujetaba por la cintura- ¡No me voy a someter a ti, no más!- estaba alterado.<p>

Lo miró por varios segundos, ese tiempo le pareció eterno, no podía creer que al fin tenía para él solo a Kurt Hummel. El día anterior lo habían amenazado Puck y Sam, aún recordaba lo que habían dicho, que no se acercara al castaño. Obviamente no les hizo caso, si no lo podía tener por las buenas, sería por las malas; después de todo un Karofky siempre conseguía lo que quería, y ahora no sería la excepción.

Aunque ver el rostro bañado en lágrimas del ojiazul lo hacía flaquear poco a poco, sabía que todo el dolor que le mostraba ese muchacho había sido provocado por él. Si tenía que buscar culpables por el sufrimiento que padecía Kurt, sólo podía apuntarse a sí mismo, porque nadie más lo había dañado tanto, si él no lo hubiese lanzado contra los casilleros o iniciado los ataques con granizados, de seguro no habría huido a Dalton, pero ya estaba todo hecho y no había forma de retroceder en el tiempo.

-Harás…- intentó decir, pero verlo tan destrozado lo había debilitado, por mucho que lo dañara en el pasado ahora no podía seguir con eso, no podía herirlo más- lo siento- susurró bajando la mirada.  
>-¿Qué?- aflojó levemente su agarre de la camisa de Dave, dejó de sentir las manos del matón en su cintura, comenzó a tranquilizarse, sentía como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría, pero no por eso dejó de tomar al futbolista de la camisa.<br>-Lo siento por todo- se abrazó a él y sintió como Kurt temblaba, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero por ningún motivo quería dejarlo ir, se sentía bien estar así con él.  
>-Dave- susurró en su oído- por favor- murmuró comenzando a llorar, se sentía aterrado y sólo quería salir de ahí, no podía creer en qué momento lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. Quería irse de inmediato, pero sabía que eso no sería tan fácil, nunca lo era con Karofky. Su teléfono comenzaba a sonar, pero intentaba no tomarlo en cuenta, estaban en una situación difícil, si el futbolista se lo proponía lo podía hacer trisas entre sus brazos, después de todo tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mandarlo al hospital y que no saliera de allí durante varios meses.<p>

-Tu teléfono- dijo el ojimiel mirando el aparato que vibraba y lanzaba una canción de Gaga desde hace varios segundos, miró un poco más a Kurt y luego lo soltó para que tomara el aparato. El ojiazul deshizo su posición sobre Dave y se acercó al mueble, una vez allí miró quién llamaba y sólo pudo sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza.  
>-Blaine- susurró conteniendo el llanto.<br>-Contesta- habló irritado, no había nada más horrible que la tonta sonrisa que ponía Hummel cuando decía el nombre de ese estúpido enano.  
>-Blaine- llevó el teléfono a su oído y escuchó la voz del pelinegro, era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, pero gracias a él se desencadenó su llanto y no pudo articular más palabras.<br>-Pon el altavoz.  
>-<em>¿Dónde estás?<em>- su voz sonaba desesperada.  
>-No lo sabe- respondió Dave, Kurt seguía llorando quedamente y miraba a su captor con algo de rabia. Sentía que el contratenor deseaba matarlo ahí mismo, y en parte lo entendía, él jamás había sido muy amable que digamos.<br>-_¡Maldito! ¿Dónde lo tienes?_- estaba furioso y haría lo imposible por sacar a Kurt de allí.  
>-No le haré nada, si es lo que temes- dijo levantándose de su lugar y mirando con atención al muchacho que tenía frente a sí, nuevamente retrocedía el castaño, le daba pánico estar tan cerca de Karofky- no puedo hacerle daño- dijo poniendo una mano en una de las mejillas del más pequeño.<br>-_¡No te creo!_- gritó molesto y presionando el teléfono contra su oído, estaba dando vueltas en su habitación y no sabía si alguien ya había escuchado sus gritos desesperados, pero aún así no le importaba.  
>-¿Le harías daño a la persona que amas?- susurró acercándose más a Kurt y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.<br>-¿Me amas?- susurró dejando correr las lágrimas y sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza. Eso no podía estar pasando, era lo más irreal del mundo, pero no podía negar que ahí estaba Dave Karofky declarándose.  
>-Desde hace mucho y cuando te besé la primera vez… fue fantástico- sonrió ampliamente e intentando acortar la distancia entre sus rostros.<br>-_¿Kurt?_- lo llamó Blaine, se sentía nervioso y sólo quería tener al ojiazul entre sus brazos. No quería imaginar la escena que ocurría allí, la voz suave del atacante y los sollozos de su amigo lo tenían aterrado, eso daría pie a cualquier cosa.  
>-Para mí no lo fue- respondió bajando la mirada- fue el beso más horrible que he recibido- murmuró sintiendo como Karofky soltaba su rostro y le daba un fuerte golpe al muro que estaba detrás de él.<br>-¡Y cuándo besaste a ese estúpido!- gritó furioso indicando el teléfono, sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla.  
>-Besar a Blaine- murmuró mirando el suelo y sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza- fue maravilloso- dijo con voz suave y sonriendo- sus labios son dulces.<br>-_Kurt_- se escuchó desde el teléfono- _te amo_- dijo el moreno, su voz estaba quebrada. En ese momento Karofky cortó la llamada y tomó a Kurt por el cuello.  
>-Escúchame bien- susurró a milímetros de sus labios- te dejaré libre si me besas como lo besarías a él.<br>-No- dijo en un murmullo y sintió como presionaba más y más su cuello- nunca- susurró perdiendo aire. Dave lo soltó en ese momento y lo miró con odio, no podía entender por qué no lo quería besar, lo dejaría libre a cambio. Cualquiera que apreciara su vida accedería, al parecer Kurt no era de esos o tal vez quería más su vida de lo que Karofky podía imaginar.  
>-¿Por qué no?<br>-Porque no eres él- susurró mirando el suelo y tocando su cuello, aún sentía los dedos del ojimiel en esa zona y dolía.  
>-Ándate- murmuró apartándose lo suficiente y dándole la espalda, no lo quería seguir viendo. Todo eso había sido una tontería.<br>-¿Qué?- dijo sin entender y mirando incrédulo a su atacante.  
>-¡Que te vayas!- le gritó furioso.<br>-Dave- murmuró acercándose a penas tres pasos- gracias- tomó su celular del mueble y miró con atención la espalda del futbolista, luego se decidió y lo tomó por un brazo.  
>-Lamento todo esto yo…- intentaba decir, había volteado a ver a Kurt, estaban frente a frente.<br>-Nadie se enterara, lo prometo- murmuró con suavidad, miró el suelo por unos segundos y luego tomó el rostro de Dave entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, fue lento y con algo de calidez, no como la que ocuparía con Blaine, pero plasmaba en ese beso toda la compasión que sentía por Dave Karofky, porque no era posible sentir nada más por un ser tan salvaje como él. A los segundos se separó.

Kurt salió de allí y a penas estuvo fuera notó que era de día y su auto estaba justo afuera, las llaves estaban puestas, lo hizo arrancar y a los segundos se dirigía a Dalton, se encontraba en las afueras de Lima, en una ruta que conocía bien, pero en una casa en la que jamás había estado.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, era Blaine, pudo verlo en el identificador de llamadas, puso el altavoz y sonrió al escuchar la voz del líder Warbler.

-_Kurt_- lo llamó con la voz quebrada.  
>-Estoy bien- dijo sollozando- estoy bien, voy a Dalton ahora.<br>_-¿Dónde estás?_  
>-En la carretera.<br>-_Iré a encontrarte_- susurró tomando con ambas manos el teléfono.  
>-No, ya estoy cerca, en unos veinte minutos estaré allí, sólo necesito…- susurró a penas, su voz se quebraba y sentía que ahora más que nunca necesitaba a Blaine.<br>_-¿Qué necesitas?-_ su voz sonaba desesperada- _¿estás herido?_  
>-Te necesito a ti- susurró conteniendo el llanto.<br>-_Te amo, Kurt-_ volvió a decir, pero no podía sonreír, no si no podía tenerlo en sus brazos y ver su rostro. El contratenor sintió como su pecho se inflaba y como las heridas en su cuerpo ardían, se miró en el espejo del auto y notó que su labio estaba bastante roto y tenía un moretón en el rostro, suspiró frustrado, tendría que aplicar maquillaje a su piel, odiaba usarlo si no era para una presentación- _¿Sigues ahí?-_ lo llamó luego de minutos en los que no escuchó respuesta.  
>-Cuando llegue hablaremos, espérame en el estacionamiento, por favor.<br>_-Ya estoy ahí_- murmuró y colgó.

Sentía que su alma se iba a salir de su cuerpo, no podía creer que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba Kurt y de que Karofky lo hubiese secuestrado así no más. Se odiaba por ser tan tonto y dejarlo ir de nuevo a Mckinley, sabiendo que era el lugar más peligroso donde podía estar el castaño. Se había enterado que había ido porque Sam lo llamó molesto, le reclamo porque no era posible que dejara a Kurt por ayudarlo a él, y tenía toda la razón, debía encontrar otra forma de ayudar a Sam y quedarse con Kurt, porque no estaba dispuesto a que Karofky le hiciera más daño al castaño, aunque después de esto no sabía si podría perdonarse. Miró su reloj, habían pasado 20 minutos, debía de estar por llegar, vio que un auto entraba al estacionamiento subterráneo, las luces eran bajas y el vehículo se estacionó al lado de su auto, vio a su conductor, no se bajaba, se acercó y abrió la puerta.

-Blaine- susurró bajando y lanzándose a sus brazos.  
>-Kurt- cerró la puerta detrás del castaño y lo apoyó en el auto para abrazarlo con más fuerza y no caer, porque sentía que en cualquier minuto sus piernas perderían fuerza.<br>-Me dejó libre- susurró mirándolo.  
>-Te golpeó- murmuró mirando su labio y su rostro.<br>-Descuida, ya no me molestará más- dijo abrazándose al moreno.  
>-Te hirió- susurró separándolo y viéndolo con atención.<br>-No es nada- miró a un lado, pero Blaine tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha.  
>-¿Te viste el rostro?- dijo con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.<br>-Sí, nada que el maquillaje no solucione- susurró y suspiró con fuerza.  
>-Kurt- lo volvió a abrazar- creí que ese animal… no lo sé, pensé tantas cosas- dijo desesperado y mirándolo como si fuese un fantasma.<br>-Ya estoy aquí- susurró y acercó sus labios para besarlo, pero Blaine lo esquivó.  
>-Lo siento- susurró y se separó completamente.<br>-Es…está bien- dijo a penas, miró el suelo por unos segundos y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de la academia.  
>-Hey- lo llamó desde su posición y Kurt se detuvo- dije que te amo y no respondiste- sus palabras resonaron en el lugar.<br>-Intenté besarte y me esquivaste- respondió para luego seguir con su camino y desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta de madera.

Sentía sus piernas temblar, no aguantaba más, necesitaba llorar y desplomarse en algún lugar lo suficientemente privado para desahogarse, tenía que llegar pronto a su habitación, por fortuna nadie se cruzó en su camino cuando corría por los pasillos de Dalton. A penas ingresó a la habitación cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en su cama. Pasaron varios minutos en los que lloró y se abrazó a su almohada, no podía creer como en dos días su vida había girado tantas veces, era increíble lo que sucedía.

-Kurt- susurró Blaine entrando a la habitación que en ese momento se encontraba en penumbras, cerró la puerta con cuidado, se acercó a la cama y vio al castaño que lloraba abrazado a una almohada. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.  
>-Sal de aquí- susurró el contratenor.<br>-No me iré- dijo sin dejar su puesto.  
>-¡Ándate!- le gritó quitando su mano de su cabeza y mirándolo furioso.<br>-Tranquilo- puso sus manos delante de él- hablemos- dijo calmado e intentando que Kurt hiciera lo mismo.  
>-¿Hablar? ¿Desde cuándo hablar ha solucionado algo?- dijo molesto.<br>-Siempre- tomó una de sus manos- escúchame.  
>-No quiero- susurró quedamente.<br>-¿Qué ocurrió con Karofky?- dijo temeroso, no quería saber detalles de lo ocurrido, porque dolería, pero era necesario, porque no permitiría que Kurt se los guardara y se quedara con toda la angustia.  
>-Nos besamos- dijo sin bajar la mirada y concentrando su atención en el rostro del moreno.<br>-¿Te besó de nuevo?- decía incrédulo.  
>-NOS besamos ¿no entiendes? Fue mutuo- intentaba herirlo, eso era más que claro.<br>-Lo besaste- murmuró acercándose a Kurt y tomando su rostro- no me importa- decía mirando sus labios- te amo.  
>-Yo no…- dijo en un susurró y sin creer sus propias palabras ¿no lo amaba? Pero si había dicho que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Blaine Anderson, cómo era posible que dijera eso.<br>-Está bien- dijo resignado el ojiverde- pero eso no quita que te ame- sentía su corazón hacerse pedazos, pero no se lo mostraría, seguiría siendo el chico fuerte que mostraba ante todos- por cierto- susurró luego de unos minutos- perdóname.  
>-¿Por qué?- su voz estaba quebrada, no soportaba ver a ese Blaine tan fuerte ante una situación tan desastrosa.<br>-Por lo de Sam, no haré nada de eso, no te quiero perder- dijo tomando sus manos y aproximándose más al castaño.  
>-Blaine- suspiró acercándose y apoyando su frente en la del pelinegro- eso debiste pensarlo antes.<p>

Sintió como su mundo caía al suelo, Kurt lo estaba destruyendo con cada palabra, todo eso dolía y al parecer el contratenor no parecía darse cuenta, él realmente lo amaba y no podía entender por qué le estaba haciendo todo eso.

-¿Kurt?- preguntó después de unos segundos y sin separar su frente de la de su compañero.  
>-Dime- dijo mirando los ojos cerrados de Blaine.<br>-¿Alguna vez me quisiste?- abrió los ojos y enfrentó la mirada azul que tanto lo dañaba en ese minuto, sabía que esa respuesta podía destruirlo completamente, pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar.  
><em>-<em>_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_- murmuró sin despegarse- desde ese día te quiero- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Blaine se apartó de una vez, Kurt le estaba haciendo demasiado daño y él no podía soportarlo más, ya no. Lo miró un par de segundos y notó como el ojiazul se levantaba de la cama para acercarse a él.

-No te acerques, por favor- dijo en un hilo de voz y con los ojos acuosos- No te entiendo- murmuró con el llanto en la garganta- Ese animal te hizo daño ¡Por él llegaste a Dalton!- gritó fuera de sí- Y ahora me dices que lo besaste- una lagrima cayó por su mejilla derecha- no entiendo, Kurt- su voz estaba rota y no lo disimularía más- yo te amo ¿entiendes? Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti, lo que sea- murmuró acercándose a él y tomando sus manos- pero tú no sientes lo mismo- decía con las lagrimas bajando por su rostro y con una sonrisa amarga en los labios- es mejor que- sabía que eso podía hacer más daño del que había generado el ojiazul, pero necesitaba decirlo, respiró con fuerza- no te quiero ver más- dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Blaine- sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza, no podía entender en qué minuto su mundo se había ido al suelo, tenía que arreglar las cosas de alguna forma, se sentía desesperado, la angustia dominaba sus sentidos y en cualquier momento cometería una locura.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y sin siquiera mirarlo dejó que siguiera igual, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, sólo quería pensar en todo lo dicho y cómo pasarían sus días en Dalton a partir de ese momento, por más que quisiera no podía evitar a Kurt todo el tiempo, se encontrarían en los ensayos del coro y realmente no quería saber cómo iba a reaccionar el castaño ante él, no necesitaba más dolor por ese momento.

-Blaine- entraba a su habitación David, seguido de Wes, Jeff y Nick.  
>-¿Qué ocurre?- intentó aclarar su voz y bajó la mirada, estaba sentado en su cama.<br>-¿Estás bien?- intervino Wes.  
>-De maravilla- susurró tomando aire- ¿qué quieres?- subió la mirada y ninguno de los Warblers se atrevió a hablar, los ojos de Blaine Anderson estaban rojos, hinchados y mostraban todo el dolor que era capaz de sentir una persona, estaba totalmente destruido.<br>-Vinimos a buscarte para el ensayo, recuerda que hoy ibas a…  
>-Ya no chicos, se los agradezco, pero no hay razón para intentar recuperarlo, está todo perdido- sonrió con amargura- vayan, yo los alcanzo en unos minutos- se puso de pie y entró al baño, definitivamente no podría concentrarse en nada más.<p>

Estaban todos los Warblers en el salón de ensayos, hace unos segundos había llegado Kurt, parecía un alma en pena y en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor, se sentó en el sillón sin decir nada. Dejó su bolso a un lado y se quedó pensativo en su lugar, se notaba que mantenía una lucha interna.

-Lamento llegar tarde- Blaine había entrado, su voz era totalmente seria y su rostro estaba igual, se notaba que algo había cambiado en él, todos lo notaron.  
>-Justo íbamos a comenzar, toma asiento- dijo Thad- David ¿qué tenemos para hoy?- el moreno comenzó a mirar su agenda.<br>-Tenemos…- susurró sin querer decir lo que estaba anotado, si hablaba Blaine lo podía asesinar y realmente él no quería morir aún- que decidir qué canción cantaran Blaine y Kurt en nuestra próxima salida- dijo de una vez y el silencio que se puso en la habitación fue sepulcral.  
>-¿Alguna idea o sugerencia?- todos se miraban, sabían que a Blaine le encantaba elegir sus canciones, pero no sabían si lo haría.<br>-Podríamos cantar algo de Gaga- dijo Jeff desde su puesto, a lo que todas las miradas que se posaron en él querían asesinarlo, era obvio que Blaine jamás cantaría algo así, a pesar de que una gran sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de Kurt.  
>-¿Gaga?- se escuchó la voz del líder Warbler- ¿es una broma cierto?- alzó una ceja y se puso de pie.<br>-¿Qué tienes contra Gaga?- dijo Kurt levantándose molesto, no podía creer la burla que se había posicionado en los labios del moreno.  
>-¿Quieres saber?- dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose, notó que el maquillaje realmente hacía maravillas, Kurt no tenía ni un rastro de los moretones que vio en su rostro y sus labios parecían haberse partido como cuando estás deshidratado.<br>-Claro que quiero saber.  
>-Me molesta que sea tan cínica e hipócrita- espetó con molestia y a solo un paso del castaño, quien no podía soportar tal insulto, ya que no era para la artista, sino que para él.<br>-¿Hipócrita?- sonrió con burla y miro un segundo hacia otro lado, luego volvió los ojos a Blaine- ¡El único hipócrita eres tú! Arruinaste todo y lo sabes- decía intentando contener la rabia y las ganas de gritarle todo lo que lo atormentaba.  
>-¿Yo lo arruiné? ¡No estoy seguro de quién es el que se anda besando con el matón que le hacía la vida imposible!- espetó furioso, a penas terminó la frase recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte del castaño, todos estaban sorprendidos.<br>-De cualquiera lo esperaría, menos de ti- dijo con la voz levemente más aguda- no tienes derecho a decirme eso- las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, por lo que decidió marcharse de ahí, no soportaría un minuto más en la misma habitación que Blaine.

Todos se quedaron mirando al líder, no podían creer lo que se habían dicho ¿Por qué se destruían de esa forma? No era justo para ninguno de los dos y debían detenerse antes de provocar más daño innecesario. Blaine miraba el suelo en ese instante, pero bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que saliera del salón de ensayos para perseguir a Kurt, no dejaría las cosas así.

Corrió para darle alcance más rápido, lo encontró a metros de su habitación, por lo que a penas estuvo cerca lo tomó por un brazo y lo aprisionó en contra de una de las paredes, se miraron desafiantes y el castaño luchaba por soltarse del agarre.

-Suéltame.  
>-No vuelvas a dejarme en vergüenza- decía presionando el brazo del muchacho.<br>-Te lo merecías- susurró con rabia y dolor.  
>-¿Me lo merecía?- dijo con sorpresa- así como merecía que te besaras con Karofky, merecía que no me amaras, merecía que lo nuestro terminara así de mal- había intentado estar serio y no derrumbarse delante de Kurt, pero le resultaba imposible, el dolor era más grande de lo que creía soportar y ya estaba llorando delante del castaño- sí, tienes razón. Merecía todo eso- lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos- gracias por aclararlo- susurró y se marchó de ahí, necesitaba un poco de aire, tenía que salir de Dalton aunque fuera por unos minutos.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

No sabían dónde podía estar Blaine, desde el día anterior lo estaban buscando. Lo llamaron a su teléfono, pero no obtuvieron respuesta y después de las 12 de la noche sonaba apagado, ya no sabían dónde buscar ni a quién acudir. Estaban preocupados por él, lo habían visto tan destruido cuando salió detrás de Kurt que no sabían qué locura podía cometer.

-No debimos dejarlo solo- se lamentaba David en la sala de ensayos.  
>-No es tu culpa- murmuró Wes a su lado- sabíamos que él se encontraba mal y ninguno hizo nada- decía lamentándose y mirando al resto de sus compañeros.<br>-¡Basta!- alzó desesperado los brazos Thad- Blaine solo desapareció, de seguro está fuera de Dalton y ya volverá y no es para que creamos que está muerto- decía cansado de esa situación- Ya ha tenido sus peleas con Kurt, esta pasará al igual que todas.  
>-No- negó Nick- esta vez es definitivo- murmuró con pesar- Kurt no lo quiere ver y Blaine debe estar en la misma situación.<br>-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- susurró Thad acercándose peligrosamente.  
>-Es que…- decía nervioso y retrocediendo.<br>-¡Responde!- Jeff sujeto a Thad antes de que se fuera sobre Nick.  
>-Escuché la conversación que tuvieron ayer en el pasillo- dijo aterrado y cerrando los ojos.<br>-¿Cómo estuviste ahí?- susurró David incrédulo, todos los Warblers escuchaban con atención.  
>-Es que cuando todos hablaban yo fui al baño, entonces volvía para el salón cuando vi a Blaine salir corriendo y lo seguí- sonrió nervioso.<br>-¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó Wes curioso.  
>-¡No sean chismosos!- espetó indignado el muchacho.<br>-Nick tú eres el más chismoso de todos- decía con una ceja alzada David.  
>-¡No lo soy!- se cruzó de brazos molesto- No les contaré nada- miró hacia otro lado.<br>-Ya hablaste, ahora suelta todo lo que hayas escuchado- decía Wes acorralándolo junto a otros Warblers.  
>-No- susurró temeroso y comenzando a mirar la puerta, estaba a algunos metros y podría salir de ahí sin que lo mataran, estaba seguro.<br>-¿No? ¡Te haremos hablar entonces!- alzó la voz David.  
>-¡Corre Nick!- gritó Jeff abriéndole la puerta y dejando que el castaño pasara, luego él se interpuso en la puerta, pero fue atropellado por el resto de los muchachos, cuando todos pasaron, el rubio estaba en el suelo, le habían pasado por encima sin importar nada.<br>-¡Déjenme tranquilo!- gritaba desesperado mientras corría por su vida, Dalton era muy grande y podría esconderse en cualquier lugar, pero si lo alcanzaban era hombre muerto.  
>-¡Vuelve cobarde!- todos los Warblers lo seguían.<br>-¡Vayan a preguntarle a Kurt!- gritó para que lo dejaran tranquilo.  
>-¡Nos matará si preguntamos!- lo seguían muy de cerca.<br>-¿Por qué tengo que ser el más lento de todos?- decía molesto y perdiendo el aliento, ya estaba bastante cansado y el resto de sus compañeros estaban a pocos metros de él.  
>-Te tenemos- sonrió triunfante David, a lo que Nick decidió ocupar sus últimas fuerzas para salvar su vida, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a la escalera principal, se deslizó por la baranda, bajó con rapidez ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros, nadie sabía que su juego favorito era lanzarse por las barandas y al parecer era el campeón en eso, porque sus compañeros solo bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron por las escaleras, pero le perdieron la pista cuando iban a la mitad.<p>

-Se salvó- suspiró Jeff llegando junto a sus compañeros.  
>-¡Traidor!- gritó David y todos los Warblers se fueron encima del rubio.<br>-¿Lo linchamos?  
>-¿Con la D o W?- sonrió triunfante Trent, al fin podría poner en práctica el arte de tatuar.<br>-¿El linchamiento no es el sacrificio que se le hace a los animales?- susurró Jeff aterrado.  
>-¿Prefieres que te sacrifiquemos antes que un tatuaje?- preguntó sorprendido Wes.<br>-No- sonrió con miedo, sabía que esto no podía empeorar.  
>-¿Dónde lo ponemos?- preguntaron los Warblers que lo tenían tomado por los brazos.<br>-Pónganlo en una mesa- sonrió y sacó un estuche negro- tengo todo listo- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?  
>-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba con pánico, no podía creer que lo iban a tatuar. Lo llevaban de vuelta al salón de ensayos.<br>-¡Alto!- gritó David mirando su celular- recibí un mensaje de Blaine- todos lo rodearon.  
>-¿Dónde está?- vieron como el moreno tragaba con dificultad y los miraba asustado.<br>-¡Habla ya!- los miró respirando hondo, ni él podía creer lo que había leído.  
>-Está en casa de sus padres.<br>-¡Qué!  
>-¿Estás seguro?<br>-Sí- susurró aún leyendo el mensaje, le decía que no se preocuparan, que volvería dentro de unos días.  
>-Blaine no puede ver a su padre- murmuró Wes sorprendido.<br>-No lo soporta- interfirió Thad- chicos prepárense- murmuró bajando la mirada- habrá guerra- todos afirmaron y se fueron rápidamente al salón de ensayos, debían prepararse para lo que se avecinaba.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, miraba su cuarto y sentía que podía volver a sonreír, sabía que debía regresar cuanto antes a Dalton, pero estaba tan a gusto en su hogar, que por nada del mundo quería irse de allí. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, cuando se encontró con sus padres.

_Flash Back_

-¿Hola?-susurró entrando a la casa, a penas se había asomado, todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado hace más de un año, intentó sonreír, pero guardaba tan malos recuerdos de ese lugar que sólo pudo suspirar.  
>-¿Blaine?- susurró su padre mirando la entrada, el pelinegro entró por completo y cerró la puerta.<br>-Papá- murmuró acercándose y extendiéndole una mano, siempre le había dicho que así se saludaban los hombres, pero no recibió respuesta.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mirándolo a la cara con una mueca en el rostro.<br>-¡Hijo!- dio un grito su madre y corrió a abrazarlo, él al instante correspondió y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, había extrañado tanto sus abrazos, mimos y cariños, era lo único que le quedaba en esa casa- ¡Te extrañé tanto!- lloraba la mujer aún pegada a él.  
>-Y yo a ti- susurró reprimiendo un sollozo, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, el olor de su madre lograba tranquilizarlo y sentirla tan cerca también, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en casa.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí?- insistió su padre con los brazos cruzados- No volverías aquí hasta terminar tus estudios en Dalton.  
>-Es que…- intentaba explicar, su madre lo había dejado de abrazar y ahora sólo tenía su mano tomada.<br>-Tranquilo, no tienes que explicar nada- dijo con una sonrisa- está todo bien- susurró besando su mejilla- ¿cenaste?  
>-No- susurró mirando el suelo.<br>-Está todo bien- dijo la mujer tomando su rostro y alzándolo para que la mirara- vamos a comer algo- lo guió hasta la cocina, el lugar seguía igual a como lo recordaba.

Miró a su alrededor y se perdió en un sinfín de recuerdos, en donde él y sus padres eran felices y reían por todo, en donde él era el consentido y amado, pero también recordó el preciso instante en el que llegó con un ojo morado a esa misma cocina, en donde su padre le preguntó preocupado qué había sucedido. Y ahí mismo fue donde les confesó que le gustaban los chicos, desde ese día su padre lo trataba diferente, hasta que un día lo golpearon tanto en la escuela que casi no llegó vivo a casa. Por eso lo habían transferido a Dalton, pero aún recordaba las palabras de su padre cuando salía con su maleta: _vuelve cuando seas normal, los Anderson no somos afeminados, somos hombres de verdad._

-Hijo- lo llamó su madre, pero él no parecía reaccionar- Cariño- susurró tocándole el rostro y él giró a verla.  
>-Mamá- murmuró y la abrazó con fuerza, la necesitaba más que nunca, se sentía perdido sin ella.<br>-Ya estás conmigo- murmuró besando su cabello, ella era un poco más alta que él. El moreno suspiró y sólo se dejó guiar por la mujer hasta la mesa- Sabes- susurró cuando su hijo se sentaba en una de las silla de madera que se encontraban en el lugar.  
>-¿Sí?- dijo con los ojos brillantes, hace tanto que no se sentía tan bien, realmente la había extrañado.<br>-Siempre hago tarta de frambuesas y arándanos.  
>-Mi favorito- susurró mirando encima de la mesa y notando una fuente cubierta por un paño.<br>-Esperaba que llegarás- murmuró acariciando su cabello y descubriendo el pastel. Estaba recién horneado.  
>-Perdóname por todo- dijo ahogando el llanto y bajando la mirada, ya no aguantaba más.<br>-Hijo- se puso a su altura y tomó su rostro con ambas manos- no tienes que disculparte- dijo con seriedad.  
>-Sí debo, si no fuera así papá no me odiaría…- susurró con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.<br>-No digas eso, él no te odia.  
>-¿No? ¡Entonces por qué me mandó a Dalton!- se soltó de sus brazos y se puso de pie con brusquedad- ¡Por qué no me permite volver a casa cada fin de semana! Mis compañeros van a ver a sus padres todas las semanas y yo no los veía hace más de un año, susurró dolido y sintiéndose algo mareado.<br>-También es mi culpa- suspiró mirando el suelo.  
>-¿Qué?- la miró sin entender.<br>-No luché por ti, sólo acepté las decisiones que él tomó.  
>-¿No querías que fuera a Dalton?- susurró sorprendido.<br>-Sí quería, por tu seguridad, pero nunca hice lo suficiente para que volvieras a casa.  
>-No es tu culpa- murmuró mirando los ojos verdes de su madre, eran iguales a los de él.<br>-Sí lo es- suspiró cansada y sentándose, Blaine la imitó- cuando nos dijiste que te gustaban los chicos- susurró con una sonrisa y tomando sus manos- sentí que por fin te podía conocer completamente- sonrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro- pero cuando James dijo que estabas loco, simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar ¡quería defenderte!- intentaba detener el llanto, pero llevaba tanto tiempo conteniéndolo que le resultaba imposible- pero no pude, no fui capaz- susurró bajando la mirada y sintiéndose mal por todo eso.  
>-Mamá- la abrazó con fuerza- no es tu culpa, está todo bien- sonrió y acarició su cabello, los mismos rizos negros que él llevaba, los de ella llegaban hasta la cintura y siempre los tenía amarrados en una cola.<br>-Sí lo es- susurró intentando componerse.  
>-No lo es- sonrió como él mejor sabía hacer- Tampoco es culpa de papá- suspiró cansado- sólo soy diferente- aceptó mirando el suelo- y no por eso dejo de amarlos- murmuró separándose.<br>-¿Diferente?- se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su padre, sintió como su mundo volvía al suelo y de seguro se había puesto pálido, estaba de espaldas a él y su madre se puso de pie para enfrentarlo- No eres diferente, Blaine- susurró el hombre acercándose, puso una mano en su hombro y presionó un poco- Sólo eres…  
>-James- lo llamó su esposa.<br>-Blaine- murmuró y se puso delante de él- mírame, por favor- suspiró con dolor. Levantó el rostro, con la valentía que lo caracterizaba y pudo ver los ojos marrones de su padre. Siempre le decían que sus ojos cambiaban de color, a veces se veían cafés otras verdes.  
>-Papá- susurró con la voz temblorosa y los ojos levemente hinchados.<br>-Eres mi hijo- lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió como el muchacho se estremecía en sus brazos. Por primera vez, James Anderson se permitió llorar y Blaine lo acompañó, hace más de un año que no se hablaban y llevaban mucho más tiempo sin abrazarse, desde que el muchacho revelara su sexualidad.  
>-Papá-susurró separándose y secando sus lágrimas.<br>-Perdóname- dijo mirando los ojos verdes de su hijo.  
>-Está todo bien- sonrió con fuerza, al fin todo se solucionaba.<br>-¿Quieren pastel?- sonrió Lisa, se sentía tan orgullosa de sus dos hombres, al fin volvían a ser una familia feliz, o al menos eso esperaba.

_Fin Flash Back_

No podía más que sonreír al recordar la noche anterior, al fin se había reconciliado con su padre y podía caminar por esa casa sin miedo, al fin las cosas comenzaban a solucionarse y podía decir que estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

-Blaine-se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.  
>-Pasa- dijo poniéndose de pie.<br>-Hijo- entró su padre con una sonrisa-Acompáñame, necesitamos hablar contigo- el muchacho asintió y lo siguió, no sabía de qué podrían querer hablar.

Entraron al gran salón, allí había un piano y algunos sillones. Allí los esperaba Lisa, sonreía ampliamente, pero no era la misma sonrisa de Blaine, algunos decían que él había sacado la sonrisa seductora de su padre.

-Hijo, siéntate- susurró la mujer moviéndose a un lado, su padre se sentó en un sillón que estaba junto a ellos.  
>-Blaine- lo llamó el hombre con seriedad- Tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes.<br>-Los escucho- suspiró entrelazando sus manos y tragando saliva, se sentía nervioso.  
>-Tranquilo, está todo bien- James lo calmaba, porque él tenía los mismos gestos cuando se encontraba nervioso ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Él y su hijo eran muy similares- ¿Sigues siendo homosexual?- dijo sin apartar su mirada de él.<br>-¡James!- gritó la mujer molesta.  
>-Necesito saber si sigue siéndolo- susurró con un dejo de molestia.<br>-Sí, no he cambiado de parecer- dijo con decisión.  
>-Y me parece…- suspiró haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la noche anterior le había servido para pensar y razonar sobre todo eso- fabuloso- sonrió- Debo admitir que me costó aceptarlo, pero cuando te vi entrar anoche supe que no podía permitir que salieras de esta casa sin que solucionáramos este tema. Haré lo posible por comprender y si puedo, ayudarte- sonrió comprensivamente.<br>-Gracias, papá- sonrió, al fin había dejado de criticarlo, al fin lo aceptaba o al menos lo intentaba.  
>-Ahora queremos saber- susurró su madre- ¿vendrás a vernos los fines de semana?- la sonrisa del ojiverde se hizo enorme.<br>-¡Por supuesto!- dijo casi gritando- si están de acuerdo, claro- susurró cohibiéndose.  
>-¡Claro que estamos de acuerdo!- dijo entusiasta su madre y su padre sólo sonrió.<br>-Bien- suspiró su progenitor- Ahora queremos saber qué te trajo a casa- el muchacho palideció y miró a sus padres alternativamente.  
>-¿Realmente quieren saber?- susurró muerto de miedo ¿podría decirle a su padre de su relación con Kurt sin que lo matara?<p>

Su madre notó el nerviosismo que lo embargaba y se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió al piano y descubrió las teclas, se sentó en el banquillo que estaba frente al impecable instrumente de color marfil y comenzó a tocar una suave tonada.

-¿Tocas el piano?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
>-Aprendí a tocarlo un mes después de que te fuiste a Dalton- susurró la mujer dejando de tocar- ¿me acompañas?- el pelinegro se acercó y comenzó a tocar.<br>-Baby It's Cold Outside- susurró su padre al escuchar la tonada- es la canción que le dedique a tu madre en Navidad- dijo sorprendido.  
>-Lo sé- susurró sintiendo como una extraña calidez inundaba su pecho- ¿quieren saber por qué estoy aquí?- susurró dejando de tocar y mirando a su padre que se había apoyado a un costado del piano.<br>-Te escuchamos- lo alentó su madre que seguía sentada a su lado. 

No sabían cuándo iba a estar de vuelta su vocalista y lo necesitaban ahora más que nunca, les había llegado una propuesta y no podían rechazarla, no ahora que comenzaban a sentirse con confianza para enfrentarse al público fuera de un auditorio.

-Si Blaine no entra por esa puerta en este momento, lo mato- decía molesto David.  
>-¿Lo vas a matar?- alzó una ceja Thad- ¿Y cómo si no está?- susurró cansado de tantas tonterías que podían decir sus compañeros.<br>-Dijo que volvería en unos días, este es el tercer día y no sabemos de él- susurró y todos se quedaron en silencio, tenía razón, aún no tenían idea de lo que había pasado con Blaine.  
>-¿Creen que su padre lo…?- decía Trent asustado.<br>-¿Lo qué?- murmuró Wes sin comprender.  
>-Lo castró- dijo en un murmullo.<br>-Imbécil- dijo David dándole un golpe en la cabeza- su padre puede que no toleré que sea gay, pero no por eso lo va a castrar.  
>-¿Y quién dice que no lo haría?<br>-Yo- susurró David cansado de todo eso.  
>-Entonces ¿por qué no ha vuelto?<p>

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y pudieron ver a Kurt entrar, estaba sonriendo. Esto se ponía cada vez más extraño. Anderson no aparecía, Hummel sonreía y…

-¡Mató a Blaine!- gritó Trent apuntando al ojiazul, quien lo miró desconcertado.  
>-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando eras bebé o naciste así?- decía Thad golpeándolo.<br>-¿Aún no vuelve?- susurró Kurt sentándose junto a Nick y Jeff.  
>-No, y no hemos podido hablar con él- el semblante del contratenor se oscureció, él pensó que lo encontraría en la sala de ensayos, pero se había equivocado, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Blaine, tenía que explicarle sobre el beso con Karofky. Todo había sido un mal entendido, él lo amaba y eso lo tenía muy claro, sólo que en su momento las palabras no habían salido.<p>

Comenzaron con el ensayo, no hubo contratiempos, ensayaron un par de canciones que les podían servir para su próxima presentación, ya que deberían posponer el dueto entre Kurt y Blaine hasta nuevo aviso, porque el show que debían realizar no les permitía algo de esa envergadura.

-Una vez más- incitó Thad guiando a sus compañeros- ¡Jeff!- reclamó- ¿tienes dos pies izquierdos o qué?  
>-No, pero aún duelen las pisadas de hace unos días- decía con su cuerpo aún un poco resentido.<br>-Es cierto, has tu mayor esfuerzo- susurró sintiéndose culpable, estaban ensayando la coreografía para las canciones y como siempre era Thad quien veía que todo estuviera en orden, sólo les faltaba Blaine y estaría todo en su lugar, pero parecía no querer llegar.

El ensayó terminó, estaban todos agotados y cansados de esperar al líder Warbler. Sabían que aparecería en cualquier momento, pero no se podían quedar sin cenar, por eso a penas dieron las 8 se fueron al gran comedor. Algunos corrieron, porque no daban más del hambre y otros simplemente caminaron con normalidad.

-Kurt- lo llamó Wes- ¿no vas a comer?  
>-No tengo hambre, gracias- siguió su camino hasta su habitación.<p>

Desde su pelea con Blaine que no se había sentido con ánimos de hacer nada, ya se aproximaba el fin de semana y no quería marcharse de Dalton sin poder hablar con el moreno, tenía que decirle que lamentaba todo lo sucedido y que volvieran a comenzar si era necesario. Tenía que arreglar todo ese mal entendido, pero ya había intentado llamar por teléfono, pero al ver el número de su amigo no se atrevía a presionar el botón de llamado, el miedo podía más que él.

Entró en su habitación, se sentía tan cansado como los días anteriores, necesitaba hablar con Blaine, o al menos escuchar su voz, porque estaba seguro de que algo le había sucedido, era muy raro que se fuera por tanto tiempo a la casa de sus padres, donde según le dijeron no era bien recibido. De seguro algo andaba muy mal y él estaba ahí sentado en su cómoda cama sin saber de su amigo.

Suspiró cansado y decidió llamarlo, no perdía nada, tal vez ni le contestaba. Tomó su teléfono y buscó el nombre del muchacho en la lista de contactos, a penas lo encontró presionó el botón de llamado.

Se sentía estupendo, al fin había hablado todo con sus padres y para su sorpresa no fue su madre quien le dio un consejo, sino que su papá y lo mejor de todo es que le encontraba tanta razón en lo que le había dicho que lo haría a como diera lugar. En ese momento estaban cenando y hablaban del trabajo de su padre, de cómo había ido la empresa y los múltiples cambios que había sufrido. Reían con las anécdotas de su padre y él no podía más de la dicha ¿cuántas veces imaginó una cena así? Ya ni podía contarlas.

-Hijo- lo llamó su madre- ¿te gusta el café?- decía una vez terminaron su comida.  
>-Me encanta- sonrió y los miró expectante.<br>-Hay una cafetería a unas cuadras ¿quieres ir?  
>-¡Claro!- ese momento no podía ser más perfecto, pero sintió como su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó y miró quién llamaba, palideció y lo sostuvo unos segundos.<br>-¿Por qué no contestas? Debe ser importante si te están llamando- decía su padre mirando el rostro desconcertado de su hijo.  
>-Es Kurt- murmuró mirándolos alternativamente.<br>-Contesta, si te llama es porque necesita hablar contigo- dijo su madre.  
>-Diga- contestó algo inseguro y sin pararse de la mesa.<br>-_Blaine- _susurró sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.  
>-Kurt- murmuró sintiéndose ahogado, sus padres lo miraban con atención, les había contado lo difícil que había sido todo con el castaño y el problema que se había originado, por ello entendían que no sería fácil volver a hablar.<br>-_¿Estás bien?-_ Blaine intentaba responder, pero le era imposible, sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba levemente, escuchar a Kurt era más difícil de lo que pensó, no podía hablar con él.  
>-Hijo- su madre extendió su brazo por sobre la mesa para tomar su mano- Coraje- susurró y él sólo sonrió.<br>-Sí, estoy bien- respondió tan inseguro como al principio, no era capaz de preguntar nada, pero solo por el tono de voz del castaño sabía que ya no estaba enojado, lo cual hacía que se sintiera mejor.  
>-<em>Te extraño-<em>susurró.  
>-Gracias- no se atrevía a responder de la misma forma, nada estaba aclarado y ahora más que nunca tenían que hablar- Debo colgar.<br>-_Descuida- _susurró algo triste por la distancia que ponía el moreno._  
><em>-Kurt- susurró quedamente, era ahora o nunca- ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?- dijo tocando los dibujos del mantel._  
>-Sí, no hay problema- <em>decía con una leve esperanza de que todo podría terminar bien.  
>-Hasta entonces- colgó la llamada y miró a sus padres. Ellos solo se levantaron de su sitio y él los imitó, esa noche debía terminar de la mejor forma.<p>

Lo miraba con atención, esa era la segunda vez que lo tenía en su despacho, no era posible que un alumno tan sobresaliente tuviera estas bajas tan de repente. Los padres del muchacho lo miraban serios, ni quería imaginar el castigo que iba a recibir por haber escapado de la escuela a mitad de semana, lo mejor era ser benevolente y dejar pasar la falta por esta vez, ya se encargarían los padres y para él era más que suficiente.

-Señores Anderson- dijo con las manos entrelazadas- me disculpo enormemente porque su hijo se haya salido de Dalton.  
>-No se preocupe, ya recibirá su castigo- dijo su padre mirándolo con seriedad, el muchacho miraba hacia el frente, nunca debía bajar la mirada ante una situación difícil.<br>-No sean muy severos- se le escapó al director y sonrió- espero no verlo más por aquí.  
>-No me verá más, muchas gracias- dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual fue estrechada por el hombre.<p>

Los Anderson salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la entrada principal de la academia, una vez allí comenzaron a despedirse de su hijo, quien portaba su uniforme de forma pulcra.

-Volvió Blaine- susurró Wes a un muchacho que iba pasando para que avisara al resto de los Warblers.  
>-Vamos a saludar- dijo David, siempre había querido conocer a los padres del moreno. Bajaron con rapidez las escaleras y se situaron cerca de ellos.<br>-Muy bien hijo- sonrió su madre- nos vemos el fin de semana- y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
>-Ahí estaré.<br>-Hijo- decía su padre mostrando su mano, la cual estrechó con fuerza el ojiverde- Nos vemos el fin de semana- sonrió, por fin podría tener a su hijo.  
>-Blaine- el aludido giró y vio a sus amigos.<br>-Papás, ellos son Wes y David, mis amigos en Dalton y parte de los Warblers.  
>-Es un gusto conocerlos muchachos- dijeron ambos padres.<br>-El gusto es nuestro- sonrieron, el padre de Blaine no se veía tan malo.  
>-Nosotros nos marchamos ¿deben ir a clases ahora?- preguntó Lisa.<br>-Sí, nos vamos mejor- decía Wes con una sonrisa.  
>-Hasta pronto- susurró Blaine y sólo recibió una sonrisa por parte de sus padres.<p>

Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos, ninguno parecía querer hablar, ya que el moreno se había ido de forma tan estrepitosa hace unos días, que ahora no sabían por dónde empezar. El ojiverde los miró de reojo y sonrió, ellos no tenían idea de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas y era mejor que se enteraran.

-Chicos- susurró tomándose de los brazos de ambos, como siempre Wes iba a su derecha y David a su izquierda.  
>-Te escuchamos- dijeron extrañados por la felicidad que lo embargaba.<br>-Hay mucho de qué hablar, pero no les contaré ahora- susurró soltándolos y marchándose a su habitación.  
>-¡Anderson!- lo siguieron con prisa- ¡Habla ahora!<br>-¡No!- corría por el pasillo y mirando hacia atrás, por lo que no miraba por donde iba, a los segundos cayó fuertemente al suelo.  
>-¡Ten más cuidado!<br>-¡Kurt!- dijo mirando al otro muchacho que estaba en el suelo, sintió como había perdido el aliento, hace un par de días que no se veían y mucho menos hablar.  
>-Blaine- murmuró perplejo, se sentía bastante desanimado para sonreír y no le venía bien haber chocado con el moreno.<br>-Disculpa- susurró levantándose y dándole su mano al castaño para que se pusiera de pie.  
>-Gracias- lo miró a los ojos y no soltó su mano una vez estuvieron de pie- no llamaste- dijo sintiéndose tonto por reclamar algo que no le pertenecía.<br>-Lo olvide-dijo sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo ¡Nunca antes se había olvidado de Kurt! Pero con todo lo ocurrido con su padre, era imposible pensar en algo más que no fuese su familia.  
>-Está bien- se soltó del agarre y se dirigió a su próxima clase.<br>-No está bien- dijo interponiéndose en su camino. Ese era el momento para arreglar las cosas, porque no podían seguir así, debían aclarar todo ese asunto ahora.  
>-Ahora puedo entender que no somos nada, Blaine- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos- está bien si olvidas llamarme o incluso si olvidas una fecha importante- susurró bajando la mirada.<br>-¿Fecha importante?- sintió que le corría un escalofrío por la espalda, Kurt lo esquivó y siguió su camino, para cuando Blaine logró recordar el ojiazul se había ido de allí.  
>-¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo asustado Wes al ver tan pálido a su amigo.<br>-Lo olvide.  
>-¿Qué cosa?- alzó una ceja su amigo.<br>-Ayer- susurró llevándose una mano al pelo.  
>-¿Ayer qué?- no entendía nada.<br>-Se cumplió un año más de la muerte de su madre y lo olvidé.


	11. Chapter 11

Suspiró con pesar y volvió su vista al sobre que estaba en sus piernas. Durante la mañana Jeff se lo había llevado a la habitación, dijo que llegó al correo de los Warblers. Entendía claramente por qué lo había invitado, lo que no entendía bien es de dónde había sacado el valor para enviar una carta como esa, aún la miraba por todas partes. Tenía que admitir que se había esmerado, su caligrafía era hermosa y las letras doradas con su nombre al dorso del sobre demostraban elegancia, lo que le encantaba, a pesar de venir de él.

-Si no me hubiese secuestrado juraría que esto es una broma de mal gusto- releyó el contenido de la carta por décima vez durante esas últimas horas- Me estoy complicando la vida por nada- murmuró tomando el papel y dejándolo dentro del primer cajón de su escritorio- no iré, así de simple- sonrió, pero aún así se sintió mal por eso.

Miró la hora y notó que ya tendría que ir a almorzar, a pesar de que había ido a clases e intentó mantener su mente en ellas, fue imposible, las constantes miradas de Blaine se lo impidieron y el contenido de esa carta también ¿por qué le estaba sucediendo eso? Tenía que pensar con claridad, y a hora más que nunca mantenerse tranquilo.

Se lanzó a su cama boca abajo y sintió como poco a poco se relajaba, necesitaba descansar, porque estaba a horas de ir a Lima y olvidarse por instante que había un muchacho que lo asechaba constantemente y ahora tocaba su puerta como si fuese el fin del mundo ¡No lo podía dejar en paz aunque fuera una maldita vez! Se levantó furioso y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Qué quieres?- la mano del moreno aún estaba alzada, lista para seguir golpeando a la puerta.  
>-Kurt- susurró al ver su rostro tan desencajado por el enojo.<br>-¿Viniste a decir mi nombre?- dijo harto de ver la cara de sorpresa de Blaine.  
>-No- agitó un poco la cabeza y sonrió- quería hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?<br>-No, no quiero hablar- dijo haciendo una mueca y alzando sus cejas- ¿Eso es todo?  
>-Te invito un café- sonrió juntando sus manos en forma de súplica.<br>-No- volvió a decir-¿Te vas ahora?  
>-¿Quieres cantar? El salón de ensayos está libre y el piano listo para que tú y yo…<br>-¡Basta Blaine!- El moreno sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría por todo el cuerpo, ver tan enojado a Kurt lo desestabilizaba-¿No entiendes que no quiero saber de ti? Tú me olvidaste, muy bien, yo haré lo mismo- cerró fuertemente la puerta en la cara del moreno.

Entró furioso y se lanzó de nuevo sobre su cama, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó y miró quien llamaba, dio un largo suspiro y contestó, pero solo puso el altavoz, no quería estar de otra forma en ese minuto, porque realmente necesitaba que su cuerpo se relajara aunque fuese unos segundos, a pesar de que su cabeza seguía generando ideas como si se tratara del examen más importante del semestre.

-_¿Kurt?  
>-<em>¿No entendiste, cierto?- dijo agotado y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.  
>-<em>Entiendo por qué no me quieres hablar, pero necesitamos…<br>-_¡No, Anderson! No necesitamos hablar, yo no quiero hablar contigo ¡Así que tú y tu maldito orgullo se pueden ir al demonio si quieren!- le gritó con toda la rabia que tenía en su pecho.  
>-<em>Sólo quería pedirte disculpas por olvidar el aniversario de tu mamá y por no estar contigo cuando me necesitabas-<em> susurró y cortó la llamada.  
>-Maldición, Blaine- suspiró sintiéndose el ser más horrible de la tierra-Iré a hablar con él- se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta, pero él ya no estaba ahí, cerró y tomó su teléfono, buscó un número en su agenda y llamó.<br>-_Chico blanco ¿a qué debo el honor?  
><em>-Mercedes-suspiró cansado- necesito un café.  
><em>-¿No estás en Dalton?-dijo extrañada.<br>_-Sí, pero quiero irme de aquí ahora.  
><em>-Sabes que no puedes.<br>_-Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.  
><em>-Entonces, el café tendrá que esperar, dime qué te molesta.<br>-_Hablamos mañana- cortó la llamada y se volvió a lanzar sobre su cama, necesitaba salir de esas paredes y cuanto antes fuese mucho mejor.

Se miraban detenidamente, pero el contacto duró unos cuantos segundos más, porque el moreno no pudo soportar el juego de miradas, realmente la cordura se le iba cada vez que eso ocurría. Suspiró con fuerza y tomó un poco de su café, realmente lo tranquilizaba, aunque no lo suficiente como para enfrentar al muchacho frente a él.

-Me alegro de que aceptaras…  
>-No te entusiasmes, necesitaba salir de Dalton- dijo molesto el castaño, hace pocos minutos habían llegado al Lima Bean.<br>-Kurt, tenemos que arreglar las cosas y lo sabes- susurró cansado.  
>-No veo nada que arreglar- dijo tomando su café y sorbiendo con fuerza, lo molestaba enormemente todo eso.<br>-¿Nada?- negó con la cabeza- Kurt, me equivoqué y lo lamento.  
>-¿Quieres que te perdone?<br>-Sí- susurró bajando la mirada- pero no espero que lo hagas, sé que no está en tus planes volver a hablarme.  
>-Esa era la idea- dijo cortante- pero ya estamos aquí y hay que hablar- suspiró cansado y apoyándose en la mesa.<br>-¿De verdad?  
>-Sí, porque no me dejarás en paz hasta que hablemos ¿o me equivoco?- Blaine sonrió.<br>-Nunca te equivocas.  
>-Lo sé- suspiró apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla-Dime qué sucede.<br>-¿Qué? Kurt, sabes lo que ocurre ¡Es todo lo que ha ocurrido en el último tiempo!- gritó casi desesperado.  
>-Déjame recordar- dijo con sarcasmo- primero, me secuestra Karofky- sonrió con burla.<br>-Te dije que te amaba- susurró herido por recordar todo eso.  
>-Intenté besarte y me rechazaste- sentía un nudo en su garganta.<br>-Lo besaste a él- a sus ojos se asomaron las lágrimas.  
>-Me abandonaste.<br>-No te importó dónde me encontraba-realmente resentía eso.  
>-Todos te buscamos- murmuró molesto.<br>-No has preguntado a dónde me fui.  
>-Prometiste estar conmigo ese día- susurró presionando su vaso de café entre sus dedos.<br>-Estaba resolviendo mi vida- murmuró sintiendo como una lágrima se escapaba.  
>-¿Tu vida? ¿Y qué era tan importante como para no estar conmigo cuando más te necesitaba?<br>-Mi familia- dijo empuñando sus manos con molestia.  
>-¿Y qué les pasó a tus padres multimillonarios si se puede saber, señor Consentido?<br>-¿Así es cómo me vas a tratar?- ahogó el llanto y se puso lo más serio que pudo- muy bien, te contaré que les ocurrió a mis padres-intentó sonreír, pero sólo logró una mueca- mi padre me odiaba por ser gay y ahora más que nunca necesitaba un refugio- susurró con la voz ronca, intentando oprimir la pena que lo inundaba- fui y hablé con él- decía mirándolo directamente- por fin me aceptó o al menos lo intentará.  
>-¡Qué gran suceso!- enfatizó molesto- ¿Por eso me abandonaste ese día?<br>-¿No entiendes, cierto?- las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.  
>-Por favor, los puedes ver cuándo quieres, simplemente eres un chico caprichoso, que siempre lo ha tenido todo y que…<br>-¡No los veía hace más de un año!- explotó y no le importó que todos los que estaban en la cafetería se enteraran- Juré no volver a casa, todo a cambio de que ellos siguieran sus vidas tranquilos sin que su hijo gay los molestara, renuncié a ver a mi madre por satisfacer el odio de mi padre, y si eso es ser caprichoso; sí, lo soy- dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

No podía creer como lo había arruinado, Blaine guardaba un gran secreto y él simplemente le había enrostrado su dolor y sus caprichos. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en el moreno, había sido un completo egoísta. Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que darle alcance, cuando llegó al estacionamiento lo vio apoyado en el auto.

-Creí que te habías ido-el ojiverde negó con la cabeza y secó algunas lágrimas, miraba atentamente el suelo.  
>-Blaine- murmuró acercándose- No sabía- susurró tomando sus manos- No tenía idea sobre tus padres, nunca me dijiste- sintió como el moreno presionaba levemente sus manos.<br>-Nunca me atreví a hablar de eso- susurró mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.  
>-Siempre te he contado todo- dijo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Blaine- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?<br>-No consideré que fuera relevante.  
>-Por eso nunca ibas a casa- susurró poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su compañero. Se quedaron en silencio y se observaron por algunos segundos.<br>-Es mejor que volvamos a Dalton- murmuró Blaine sacando las llaves de su auto, pero Kurt no se movía de delante suyo- ¿Qué sucede?  
>-Perdóname- dijo en un suspiro- nunca pregunté por qué no estuviste ese día y ya tenías tus propios problemas y yo…- bajó la mirada.<br>-Hey-alzó su barbilla con una de sus manos-Ya todo está bien- susurró mirando los ojos azules de su compañero.  
>-¿Me perdonas?- las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Blaine no respondió y sólo acarició suavemente sus mejillas, para luego acercarse y besarlo con suavidad, se separó casi de inmediato.<br>-Kurt, yo lo…- no pudo continuar porque el castaño lo besó con fuerza, se aferró a su cuello y sintió como el moreno lo sujetó por la cintura.

Sentía como sus piernas perdían fuerza, agradecía estar apoyado en el auto, el aliento del contratenor seguía siendo tan dulce como siempre, incluso mezclado con café sabía muy bien, no podía contener las ganas de besar más allá de sus labios, y al parecer el castaño leyó su mente, porque abrió un poco su boca permitiendo la entrada de la lengua del moreno, quien gimió al sentir el contacto con la de Kurt.

-Blaine- gimió con una sonrisa, se sentía ansioso, quería más del moreno y sentía que no podría esperar. Comenzó a bajar sus manos por el pecho de su compañero hasta que tuvo la tela de la camisa en sus manos, sonrió levemente y empezó a desabotonar.  
>-Kurt- decía sorprendido y atrayendo más hacía sí al castaño- ¿Qué haces?- gimió al sentir el contacto de las manos heladas del menor en la piel de su estómago.<br>-Reviso la mercancía- susurró separándose levemente.  
>-¿Qué?- lo miró incrédulo- No te volveré a dejar solo con David, te juro que no- dijo riendo.<br>-Lo aprendí de Puck- murmuró volviendo a acercarse, pero solo para morder levemente el labio inferior de Blaine, quien frunció el seño levemente ante el contacto.  
>-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se tocó con los dedos la parte dañada y notó que sangraba.<br>-Vuelvo a marcar mi territorio- susurró volviendo a besar los labios del moreno, quien sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho con todo lo que ocurría. Sintió el sabor de la sangre combinarse en sus bocas, era extraño, pero se sentía excitado por todo eso.  
>-Espera- lo separó de golpe y lo miró con atención a los ojos- Kurt, alto- intentaba recobrar el aliento- Yo…<br>-¿Volvemos a Dalton?- respiró con fuerza y reprimió un gemido por la separación tan abrupta.  
>-¿Te molesta?- susurró tocando sus mejillas, negó con la cabeza y se separó.<p>

Tenían que encontrar una forma de solucionar todo eso, porque no estaban dispuestos a soportar los berrinches de Blaine o Kurt, porque sabían que eran capaces de hacer lo imposible por cantar lo que ellos querían y por ningún motivo permitirían que se salieran con la suya.

-Gracias a que Blaine secuestró a Kurt- decía Thad divertido- podemos hablar con tranquilidad  
>-¡Al fin!- celebraba David- Detesto cuando se comen con la mirada o se asesinan a gritos- decía crispando las manos.<br>-Bien, tenemos que ver qué canciones cantaremos en el baile de Mckinley.  
>-¿Nos invitaron?- preguntó la mayoría de los Warblers.<br>-Nick ¿a quién le contaste?  
>-Creo que a ti, David, Wes, Jeff y Blaine- sonrió nervioso.<br>-Increíble- suspiró Thad- Chicos fuimos invitados al baile de promoción de Mckinley, en Lima. Es en una semana, podemos llevar a nuestras parejas si queremos y todos tienen que cantar.  
>-¿Ninguno se salva?- preguntaron sorprendidos.<br>-Sí- interfirió Nick - Kurt se salva, ya fue invitado para ser pareja de alguien.  
>-¿De quién?<br>-No lo sabemos- dijo Jeff, todos lo miraron sorprendidos- yo le entregué la carta hoy en la mañana, sólo sé que no participará con nosotros, no sé si notaron que la invitación habla de 15 Warblers y no 16.

Se miraban con una sonrisa, encontraban increíble todo lo que estaba pasando, al fin habían logrado solucionar sus conflictos y estaban juntos, sin miramientos de quién tenía la culpa o qué. Sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

-Deberíamos ir al ensayo- susurró Kurt entrando a su habitación de la mano del moreno.  
>-Lo dudo, si nos necesitaran nos habrían llamado y eso no ocurrió- sonrió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando su bolso a un lado.<br>-Blaine eres increíble- suspiró el castaño sentándose en su cama.  
>-Lo sé- sonrió y se sentó a su lado, lo miró por unos segundos y comenzó a sonreír.<br>-¿Qué?- dijo extrañado.  
>-Nada- sonreía más ampliamente.<br>-¿Qué pasa?- frunció levemente las cejas, a los segundos Blaine se lanzó sobre el castaño y lo dejó de espaldas a la cama- Eso era- susurró simulando enojo.  
>-¿Te molestó?- dijo haciendo un puchero.<br>-Eres todo… cómo decirlo- susurró sintiendo como el moreno lo abrazaba.  
>-¿Tuyo? - dijo acercando su rostro a los labios del castaño.<br>-Aún no te he comprado- murmuró con una sonrisa.  
>-Entonces, soy un regalo- unió sus labios con suavidad.<p>

Era una suave caricia en la que ambos se sentían completos y Kurt llevó sus manos hasta el cabello del ojiverde, lo volvían loco los crespo de su compañero, enredó sus manos en el cabello y luego las bajó hasta sus hombros, le encantaba Blaine, no tenía idea de lo que podía provocar en él, pero poco a poco iba comprobando que no era nada bueno. Gimió con fuerza al sentir como el moreno mordía su cuello, había comenzado con suaves besos, pero ahora era un poco más brusco. Él sólo se dejaba ¿qué más iba a hacer en ese momento? Sólo quería que Blaine lo complaciera.

Iba bajando con toda la calma que su cuerpo le permitía en ese instante, aunque ya no era mucha, estaba desesperado por besar el pecho del castaño, su vientre y todo lo que encontrara en su camino, le sacó la chaqueta, deshizo el nudo de la corbata y luego comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, con cuidado para no arruinarla, pero ya en el tercer botón simplemente tiró de ella y notó que salió fácilmente.

-Animal- gimió Kurt con una sonrisa, a lo que Blaine subió hasta sus labios para besarlo con fuerza, no podía creer que al fin volvían a estar juntos. Con sus manos acariciaba suavemente los costados de su compañero, bajaba hasta su cadera, donde sacó rápidamente el cinturón y logró desabrochar el pantalón, aún se besaban- Me toca a mí- ronroneó Kurt en su boca y empujó al moreno a un lado para sentarse sobre él, poco a poco quitó la corbata y desabotonó la camisa, era más fácil de lo que pensaba, todo lo hacía con extrema calma.  
>-Kurt- gimió el moreno al sentir las manos de su compañero en su estómago.<br>-Dime- dijo pasando sus manos por el pecho del moreno.  
>-Te amo- suspiró y sintió como el cuerpo del ojiazul caía sobre él y sus bocas se encontraban en un beso ansioso, sus lenguas bailaban con furia, querían más del otro y no se detendrían hasta obtenerlo.<p>

Sentía todo el cuerpo del castaño contra sí, su pecho lampiño contra el suyo, piel contra piel, lo estaba excitando ese ir y venir de sus bocas, los movimientos por parte de Kurt lo volvían loco, tenía que hacerlo suyo ahí mismo, no resistiría un minuto más. Sin cortar el beso logró sentarse con el castaño sobre sus piernas y poco a poco lo apoyó nuevamente en la cama y besó con rapidez su cuello, bajando por su pecho y llegando a su ombligo.

-¿Qué haces?- gimió el muchacho ante el contacto de las manos del moreno con la piel de sus caderas.  
>-¿Qué crees?- sonrió y bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de su compañero.<br>-¡Blaine!- le gritó avergonzado y sintiendo como quedaba totalmente descubierto ante el moreno.  
>-Kurt- subió hasta su rostro y lo miró fijamente- te amo tanto, nunca te haría daño- susurró atrapando su labio inferior con su boca- pero- lo besaba con una calma que pronto se iba- si quieres dejar todo hasta aquí no tengo problema- movió sus manos hasta las nalgas del castaño y las presionó levemente.<br>-Blaine- gimió excitado y siendo mordido en los labios- Quiero más- atrapó sus labios con fuerzas y besó con más pasión.  
>-Eso pensé- dijo separándose y volviendo a su cuello, desde donde hizo un camino de besos hasta los muslos del castaño, quien se revolvía bajo él, haciendo sonoros gemidos- Eres delicioso- susurró mirando la creciente excitación del muchacho, se acercó al miembro del castaño y lo tomó con su mano derecha, lo movió un poco, lo que hizo que Kurt levantara la pelvis con fuerza, movía rítmicamente su mano, hasta que sintió completamente erecto el miembro del castaño.<p>

Lo soltó, a lo que Kurt suspiró con fuerza, pero lo miró y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, Blaine estaba delante de él y se desabrochaba el pantalón.

-¿Quieres un striptease?- sonrió con lujuria y desabrochó su cinturón de golpe, lo tomó de un extremo y golpeó la cama con él.  
>-Te quiero a ti- se levantó de la cama y se abrazó al moreno, quien lo pegó mucho más a él, sintiendo la erección del castaño en su vientre. Buscó su boca y volvió a besarlo, era un beso suave, hasta que Kurt abrió levemente los labios y dejó entrar la lengua de Blaine, hasta ahí quedó esa suavidad, se habían vuelto salvajes nuevamente, el castaño desabrochó el pantalón del ojiverde y lo bajó junto a su ropa interior- Estamos iguales- mordió su labio con gracia, pero sólo recibió un gemido ronco por parte del moreno, el que ya no lograba articular palabra, sus sentidos estaban totalmente bloqueados por la sensación de la piel del castaño contra la suya.<p>

Lo empujó e hizo caer sobre la cama, lo único que podía sentir era el cuerpo caliente de su compañero bajo suyo, eso bastaba para moverse, porque en ese momento no iba a parar, no importaba quien lo pidiera. Su aliento se volvió a mezclar con el de Kurt y sintió como sus erecciones se frotaban una contra la otra, ambas iban creciendo y sentía que eso era el cielo, no entendía cómo no habían hecho eso antes. Bajó su mano hasta tomar el miembro de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza.

-Blaine- gimió con fuerza, su voz era más grave de lo normal y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos presionaban la ropa de cama y sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba más.  
>-Te amo- murmuró siguiendo así y besando el pecho del castaño, bajó poco a poco la intensidad de lo que hacía.<br>-¿Por qué te detienes?- lo miró molesto, con el pelo desordenado y la respiración entre cortada.  
>-Porque- susurró levantándose y caminando hasta su bolso, de allí sacó una caja metálica, la que puso sobre la mesa de noche del castaño, la abrió y sacó un tubo gris y una bolsita pequeña, los que dejó sobre la cama- si queremos ir más allá debo cuidarte- susurró poniendo su cuerpo sobre su compañero, una vez más.<br>-Siempre pensando en todo- dijo atrapando su boca en un beso salvaje y tomando el miembro del moreno en sus manos- ahora me toca a mí- comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, lo que Blaine agradeció con cada gemido ronco que salía de sus labios, se puso de espaldas a la cama y el ojiazul por fin pudo salir de su posición habitual.  
>-¡Kurt!-gimió, ya que había dejado de sentir la mano del muchacho para sentir algo húmedo, no lograba abrir los ojos, pero con su mano derecha pudo palpar la cabeza del castaño, que estaba justo sobre su miembro, él sólo podía levantar más la pelvis, en busca de más contacto.<p>

El contratenor sólo podía sonreír al sentir los movimientos frenéticos del moreno, el que no podía detener sus caderas, las que subían lo más posibles para no perder el contacto con la boca del castaño. Kurt volvía a pasar su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, poco a poco iba cerrando su boca para atrapar todo el miembro con sus labios y presionar levemente, lo que hacía gemir con más fuerza a Blaine, pero decidió separarse y trazar un camino con su lengua hasta la boca de Blaine, el cual lo besó con locura, no podía creer que Kurt lo hiciera sentir en el infierno y en la gloria en tan poco tiempo.

No sabía si estaba listo, pero era ahora o nunca. Seguían besándose y sus manos jugaban con el cuerpo del otro, paseándose desde su cabello hasta sus miembros, pero Blaine logró sacar una de sus manos de ahí y buscó el lubricante que había dejado sobre la cama.

-Kurt- gimió con voz ronca, el aludido no dejó de besar su cuello, sólo emitió un sonido que pareció ser un ronroneo, notó que no podría interrumpirlo, por lo que aunque tenía al castaño sobre él puso un poco de lubricante en dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha y los llevó hasta el trasero de su compañero, primero tocó la entrada con cuidado y metió un dedo con algo de dificultad, para luego moverlo con suavidad, ante esto Kurt se arqueó y lo miró con sorpresa, pero Blaine por toda respuesta lo besó y no dejó de mover su dedo índice dentro del castaño, poco a poco se fue dilatando la entrada, por lo que metió otro dedo e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior.

-Blaine- gimió en la boca del muchacho- aún no estoy- eso era tan difícil, no podía siquiera hablar, los dedos que el moreno tenía en su interior lo estaban volviendo loco, ni quería imaginar cómo sería con… sólo se sonrojó más al intentar pensarlo, eso no podía estar pasando, ni lo había planeado- no creo que…- intentaba decir.  
>-Kurt- lo llamó dejando de besarlo y tomando con una mano su rostro- estoy aquí e iremos a tu ritmo- murmuró besando con suavidad sus labios y tranquilizando al castaño, quien suspiró roncamente en la boca del moreno y se dejó hacer.<p>

Blaine quitó sus dedos de dentro del ojiazul y lo movió hacia un costado para dejarlo recostado en la cama, tomó la pequeña bolsita y sacó un condón de su interior, Kurt miraba completamente sonrojado la escena y ya no podía esperar más, parecía ser una eternidad desde el momento en que se sentaron en la cama a lo que estaban haciendo ahora. El moreno puso el condón sobre su miembro y luego puso un poco de lubricante en él, miró al castaño, el que se notaba nervioso.

-Tranquilo- murmuró besándolo con suavidad- sólo soy yo- susurró con una sonrisa, a lo que Kurt sonrió con vergüenza, comenzó a besar su cuello, lo que hizo gemir al castaño, con una mano el moreno tomaba su miembro y lo ponía en la entrada de su compañero y con la otra mano acariciaba el cuerpo del muchacho, poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en el trasero del castaño, quien se aferró de inmediato a él, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine, quien sentía el temblor del cuerpo de Kurt, sabía que eso dolía, pero era necesario ese pequeño dolor para lo que vendría después. Empujó un poco más hasta que metió todo su miembro en el cuerpo del contratenor, quien todavía no lo soltaba y respiraba agitadamente.

Blaine buscó su boca y comenzó a besarlo con dulzura, estuvieron así por unos segundos, él ya estaba dentro de su compañero y no se movería hasta saber que estaba bien, iba introduciendo su lengua en la boca del castaño, quien le seguía el ritmo, cuando notó que Kurt estaba más relajado le dio una suave embestida, lo que provocó que mordiera su labio y clavara sus uñas en su espalda de nuevo.

Lo miró con ternura, sería un poco más difícil, pero no imposible. Volvió a embestir al castaño con un poco más de fuerza y poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo, los gemidos del ojiazul lo acompañaban y él sólo podía agradecer cuando sintió que las uñas del castaño ya no lo arañaban.

-Más rápido- gimió Kurt arqueándose y mirándolo con lujuria, se sentía en la gloria, cada embestida daba más fuerte en su trasero, pero no importaba, el placer que sentía en ese instante era único, nunca pensó que tener sexo se sentiría tan bien.

Blaine se movió con más fuerza y más rápido dentro de Kurt, la estrechez del castaño lo hacía volverse loco, el roce de su miembro en el interior del contratenor era increíble y dentro de poco se correría dentro de él, estaba seguro, su respiración era agitada y la poca cordura que tenía la uso para llevar su mano al miembro de Kurt que había quedado atrapado entre su vientre y el cuerpo del castaño. Lo masturbó con rapidez, al mismo ritmo con el que daba embestidas, sentía que se iba a correr y no quería que Kurt lo hiciera después que él, por lo que bajó un poco la intensidad de sus movimientos y movió más rápido su mano, a penas el castaño se corrió, él se movió lo más rápido que pudo dentro de Kurt y pudo sentir como se corría con fuerza dentro del castaño.

Gimió ahogadamente cuando terminó, al igual que el ojiazul quien se apoyó en la cama intentando recobrar la respiración. Blaine salió del interior del castaño y se puso a su lado, comenzando a besar su pecho y luego buscando su boca, lo besó con suavidad y se separó.

-Te amo, Kurt- dijo intentando recobrar la respiración y abrazándolo.  
>-Te amo, Blaine- murmuró refugiando su rostro en el pecho del moreno, sonreía de oreja a oreja, nunca esperó que ese momento fuese tan mágico y que se produjera tan pronto.<p>

Estuvieron un par de minutos así, hasta que Kurt lamió el pecho del moreno, el que lo miró con sorpresa.

-Estás salado- susurró subiendo hasta su rostro- tienes que darte un baño- dijo con una sonrisa.  
>-No sólo yo- susurró besando sus labios- los dos- sonrió y se separó- vamos- se levantó y le extendió una mano para que su compañero se pusiera de pie, pero a penas intentó sentarse sintió como una corriente atravesaba todo su cuerpo.<br>-Mierda- murmuró tirándose de espaldas a la cama.  
>-Vamos despacio, entonces- sonrió y lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo al baño, una vez allí lo bajó con cuidado y lo puso dentro de la ducha, abrió el agua caliente y luego la nivelo con el agua helada, entró y miró al castaño que estaba frente a él- ¿Cómo te sientes?<br>-¿Realmente estoy viviendo esto?- sonreía aún sin creer lo que sucedía.  
>-Sí- besó sus labios y lo sujetó por la cintura.<br>-No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo- susurró sintiendo como el moreno besaba su cuello.  
>-Verás que lo estaremos haciendo de nuevo mucho antes de lo que crees- susurró marcando nuevamente su territorio.<br>-Deja de marcarme, no soy un ternero- escuchó la risa de Blaine.  
>-Bien podrías serlo- susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.<br>-Será mejor que nos bañemos.  
>-¿Por qué?- decía apoyando al castaño contra la muralla de la ducha.<br>-¿No escuchas como me llaman Wes y David desde el pasillo?  
>-No- susurró besándolo en los labios.<br>-Algo tendrán que decirme- dijo empujándolo levemente y comenzando a bañarse.  
>-Muy bien, ya los asesinaré por interrumpir- susurró tomando el champú y poniendo un poco en el cabello del castaño, comenzó a lavarlo mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo con él.<br>-Así no avanzaremos.  
>-¿No? No me importa- comenzó a reír ante la mueca de desaprobación del ojiazul- Está bien, apurémonos, pero no es buena idea- dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las manos de Kurt correr por su cuerpo- ¿No que no nos demoraríamos?<br>-No demoraremos, pero igual puedo tocarte- comenzó a reír.

Estuvieron ahí unos cuantos minutos hasta que al fin salieron. Kurt se puso su bata blanca, mientras Blaine se puso una toalla en las caderas. Se miraron con una sonrisa, parecían un matrimonio, lo que no les desagradaba para nada, se besaron por última vez antes de salir del baño. Una vez en su cuarto se encontraron con que sus ropas estaban por todas partes y la cama era un desastre.

Comenzaron a buscar sus ropas y poco a poco se las pusieron. Sin embargo, Kurt se sonrojaba cada vez que Blaine lo miraba, cuando solo le faltaba ponerse los zapatos se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble todo esto- susurró el ojiverde- ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi día terminaría así?-sonreía con fuerza y se acercaba al castaño.  
>-También estoy sorprendido- dijo sonriente y se colgó del cuello de su compañero, lo besó con suavidad- Te amo.<br>-Y yo a ti, Kurt- rozó su nariz con la del castaño y comenzó a reír- Es mejor que limpiemos la cama- ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente.  
>-Yo lo haré- tomó toda la ropa de cama y la hizo un ovillo.<br>-¿Te ayudo?  
>-Sí, saca sabanas y frazadas limpias de ese armario- indicó llevando la ropa sucia al baño.<br>-Muy bien- se acercó y escuchó como su teléfono comenzaba a sonar, lo buscó en su bolso y contestó- Diga- se acercó al armario y sacó las sabanas.  
>-<em>Blaine, habla Sam.<br>_-Sam ¿Cómo te va?- dejó las sabanas sobre la cama, luego volvió al armario por el resto de la ropa.  
><em>-Más o menos.<br>_-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo preocupado.  
><em>-Quinn irá con Finn al baile.<br>_-¿No se lo pediste?  
><em>-Sí, se lo pedí, incluso me postulé a Rey del baile y tengo más opciones que Finn para ganar.<br>_-¿Entonces?  
><em>-No lo sé, sólo me dijo que no quería ir conmigo.<br>_-¿Y cómo te puedo ayudar?  
><em>-Ayúdame a conquistarla en el baile, sé que los Warblers están invitados.<br>_-Te ayudaré- dijo decidido-¿Qué debo hacer?-decía dejando las frazadas sobre la cama. En esemomento entró Kurt, lo miró extrañado y él solo sonrió, el castaño correspondió de igual forma.  
><em>-Necesito que cantes solo estas tres canciones ¿tienes dónde anotar?<br>_-Espérame-tapó el teléfono- Kurt, tienes un papel y lápiz.  
>-Sí, hay lápices sobre el escritorio y papel en el primer cajón.<br>-Gracias, cariño- dijo y sonrió al ver el sonrojó del castaño- Sam- dijo para que Kurt sepudiera enterar de quién se trataba- ya tengo un lápiz, ahora busco un papel- murmuró abriendo el cajón del escritorio.  
><em>-Yo espero, no te preocupes- <em>decía con paciencia, Blaine tomó la primera hoja que encontró y vio su contenido, no podía creerlo.  
>-Sam ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?- decía poniéndose pálido.<br>_-Sí, no hay problema.  
><em>-Gracias - cortó la llamada y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo, miró con detención elpapel que estaba en su mano.  
>-¿Qué quería Sam?-sonrió Kurt estirando las sábanas.<br>-¿Qué es esto Kurt?- dijo con la voz temblorosa y releyendo el papel.  
>-¿Qué cosa?- dijo dejando la cama y acercándose al moreno.<br>-¡Esto Kurt!- gritó molesto y le mostró la hoja.  
>-Es…- palideció al ver el papel- es una carta, me la enviaron hoy.<br>- ¡Karofky te invitó al baile!- dijo molesto y acercándose.  
>-Sí- susurró mirando los ojos furiosos de Blaine.<br>-¿Irás con él?-su voz se quebró.  
>-¡No!- gritó molesto.<br>-Entonces ¿Por qué la guardaste?- dijo dolido y mirando desafiante al castaño.  
>-No lo sé- suspiró tomando la carta- Realmente no lo sé.<br>-Esto…- suspiró sin saber qué pensar- Kurt- intentó calmarse- Mejor nos vemos después.  
>-No, espera-lo tomó por el brazo- Quiero ir contigo a ese baile- susurró acercándose.<br>-Pero él estará ahí y si estoy yo, no podrás besarlo de nuevo- dijo molesto.  
>-¿Sigues con eso?- estaba indignado, no podía creer que Blaine aún recordara ese beso.<br>-Sí, aún no puedo creer por qué lo besaste- decía tomándolo por los brazos.  
>-¡Estaba en riesgo mi vida!- le gritó molesto.<br>-Por favor, Kurt ¡Admite que querías besarlo!  
>-¿Perdón?- dijo incrédulo- Entonces ¡No me conoces, Anderson!- le gritó con fuerza y lo empujó para que lo soltara.<br>-Será mejor que vayas con él al baile- lo miró desafiante y salió de allí.  
>-Maldición, Blaine- suspiró tomando el papel en sus manos y rompiéndolo en pedazos, tendría que arreglar nuevamente todo eso ¿Cuándo entendería Blaine que sólo lo quería a él? <p>


	12. Chapter 12

Se encontraron todos en la entrada de Dalton, hicieron un gesto de aprobación cuando vieron llegar al último Warbler y corrieron todos hasta el salón de ensayos, una vez allí cerraron con llave la puerta, nadie podía entrar o salir hasta que quedara todo aclarado.

-Muy bien, estamos todos- dijo Thad guardando la llave.

-Faltan Blaine y Kurt.

-¿Eres estúpido?- inquirió Wes suspirando con fuerza- Si nos reunimos con llave y sin ellos es porque hablaremos de ellos.

-Para los que no recuerdan lo que acordamos el viernes, les recordaré lo que tuvieron que haber hecho el fin de semana- decía molesto David-¿Recuerdan que vimos a Blaine salir de la habitación de Kurt?

-Sí, iba con el pelo mojado y al parecer recién vestido- acotó Wes.

-Exacto, por tanto dedujimos que ellos…- miró a sus compañeros esperando una respuesta- De verdad los voy a asesinar a todos si uno de ustedes no me responde ¡Qué habíamos supuesto ese día!-gritó furioso.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Trent con una sonrisa-Dedujimos que Blaine se había tirado a Kurt, que tuvieron sexo hasta rabiar, que se dieron hasta que…

-¡Sí, eso! ¡Ahora cállate!- dijo avergonzado Wes.

-Bien, al menos uno piensa- suspiró con una sonrisa David- ¿Averiguaron algo?- la mayoría de los Warblers negó.

-¿Cómo que no?- decía incrédulo Wes.

-Yo sí- sonrió Nick.

-Tenía que ser el más chismoso de todos, cuéntanos qué sabes.

-Llamé a Blaine el sábado- decía viendo algo en su teléfono- pero apenas le mencioné a Kurt me colgó, por lo que deduje que habían peleado, así que llamé a Kurt- dijo mirando a todos sus compañeros- Y…

-¿Y?- respondió el resto ansioso.

-Y también me colgó apenas le mencioné a Blaine- suspiró.

-No tenemos nada entonces- dijo derrotado Wes.

-Sí tenemos algo- sonrió Thad- Por favor Jeff dinos qué averiguaste.

-Muy bien, por lo que pude escuchar cuando me escondí en la habitación de Blaine, antes de que él entrara el viernes…

-¿Registraste su habitación?

-No, entré y antes de poder ver algo entró él, así que me escondí tras las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación.

-Menos mal esas cortinas son inmensas.

-Y son muy suaves, es increíble esa tela.

-¡Jeff!

-Lo siento, como les decía, cuando Blaine comenzó a hacer un bolso para marcharse por el fin de semana lo escuché decir- todos lo miraron expectantes y del celular de Nick escucharon lo siguiente.

-_"No puedo creer que ese imbécil lo haya invitado al baile"-se escuchan como caen algunas cosas-"ese miserable"- se escucha un puñetazo sordo dado en la muralla-"Por Dios, Kurt"- suspiró con fuerza-¡Después de todo lo que pasó!- luego se escucha como Blaine comienza a llorar._

-Eso es todo- susurró Jeff cuando todos estaban en silencio.

-¿Entonces?- decía dudoso David.

-No tenemos idea de si estuvieron juntos o no- decía Thad frustrado.

-Exacto- dijo Wes- Muy bien, tendremos que amenazarlos si queremos saber.

-Una duda- alzó su mano Trent- ¿Por qué nos interesa tanto lo que pasa entre estos dos?- Todos se quedaron mirando.

Estacionó su auto donde siempre y pudo notar que el auto de Kurt ya estaba allí. Sonrió de solo verlo, porque después de ese fin de semana se dio cuenta de que había sido un total imbécil al enojarse el viernes por una tonta carta, que ni siquiera había respondido el castaño, ahora debía entrar y disculparse.

Tomó su bolso y bajó de su auto, lo cerró y sintió como era empujado fuertemente hacía el vehículo, intentó mirar a quien lo había acorralado y recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, el que lo hizo desequilibrarse, dejó su bolso en el suelo y miró a su agresor. Logró reconocerlo y recibió un certero golpe en el estómago, el que hizo que se doblara, luego recibió otro puñetazo en el rostro, el que lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Levántate!- le gritó furioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-habló intentando ponerse de pie.

-Vine a arreglar cuentas contigo- dijo tomándolo por la solapa de la chaqueta. Blaine lo miró molesto e intentó tomarlo por los brazos, pero le fue imposible, el golpe en el estómago lo había debilitado.

-No te he hecho nada- susurró intentando recuperar aire.

-¿No? Mira niño bonito, el que te acostaras con Kurt sí es algo y que para más me cambiara a mí por ti.

-¿Cómo sabes que…- decía sorprendido y sintiendo como perdía aire.

-Me lo contó un pajarito- susurró presionando el cuello del moreno.

-Kurt me quiere a mí- dijo en un hilo de voz, tenía que salir de ahí, o intentar defenderse, pero ya casi no tenía aire y sentía como iba perdiendo la conciencia, se iba a desmayar en cualquier minuto.

-¡Mentira!- lo azotó contra el auto y lo soltó, Blaine respiró con fuerza y lo miró desde el suelo.

-¡Sabes que es así, Karofky! Amo a Kurt y no lo dejaré ir con alguien como tú.

-¿Qué harás si se puede saber?

-Él debe elegir, no tú ni yo y por lo que ya me has dicho, es obvio que Kurt me eligió- sonrió y sintió una fuerte patada por el costado.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no volverás a decir eso- le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y lo dejó tirado ahí, estaba seguro que no se volvería a mover por varios minutos.

No comprendía cómo pudo haber olvidado esa carpeta en el auto, se había esforzado todo el fin de semana ensayando esa canción y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de mostrarla a los Warblers la dejaba en el asiento trasero de su vehículo, andaba bastante distraído.

-Al menos aún alcanzo a tomar un café- susurró caminando a su auto- Blaine ya llegó- susurró viendo el vehículo del moreno estacionado junto al suyo, pero cuando se acercó un poco más pudo ver un bolso a un lado. Miró bien y al acercarse no podía creer lo que había pasado-¡Blaine!- gritó a pasos de él y lo movió un poco-¿Me escuchas?- vio como abría levemente los ojos.

-Hola, cariño- murmuró con una sonrisa e intentado incorporarse.

-No te levantes ¿qué ocurrió?-tomó su rostro en sus manos y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Sólo un tipo celoso- susurró adolorido. Kurt tomó su celular y marcó un número.

-Habla Kurt, necesito que vengas junto con David al estacionamiento, es urgente-dijo alterado y cortó la llamada-Vienen Wes y David.

-Gracias- murmuró y trató de levantarse, pero le fue imposible.

-Quédate tranquilo ya vienen los chicos.

Minutos después aparecieron David y Wes, al ver a Blaine tirado en el suelo corrieron hasta él, no podían creer que estuviera en esa condición y mucho menos pensar que Kurt lo podría haber golpeado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijeron acercándose a los muchachos.

-No lo sé- susurró el ojiazul a un lado y tomando el bolso del moreno- Solo vine a buscar algo a mi auto y lo vi aquí tirado.

-¿Puedes caminar?- le susurró David, a lo que Blaine negó quedamente- Te llevaré en brazos- pasó una mano por su espalda y la otra por debajo de sus rodillas- el animal que hizo esto se las verá con nosotros- susurró molesto y llevando con rapidez al ojiverde hasta la enfermería.

Todos se habían agolpado en la enfermería, no podían creer que su vocalista principal había sido golpeado como si fuese un saco de boxeo y por lo que les habían dicho no se había podido defender. Querían entrar a verlo, pero el lugar era muy pequeño para que todos entraran, por ello esperaban noticias fuera de allí.

Era el único que había podido entrar, los demás Warblers le habían permitido ingresar, no querían más problemas y el verlo tan destrozado por el moreno había ayudado bastante. Aún no podía creer quién podía ser capaz de golpear de esa forma a Blaine, se suponía que Dalton los podía proteger, al parecer faltaba más seguridad de lo que pensaban, porque si alguien había ingresado a los estacionamientos y le había hecho eso a Blaine, no quería ni pensar lo que le podría pasar a él.

La enfermera había curado lo mejor posible las heridas del solista, sabía que los golpes demorarían un par de días en sanar, pero eso no quitaba que el moreno no despertara. Le habían quitado la chaqueta, la corbata y camisa, habían tenido que vendar sus costillas, porque al parecer había una que estaba rota, sus brazos tenían algunos moretones y su rostro también.

-Blaine- murmuró Kurt a su lado y tomó su mano- Despierta- susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro- por favor- sentía como perdía la respiración, no podía ser posible que eso estuviera ocurriendo, Blaine era fuerte y nadie lo había golpeado antes de esa forma. El único que podía ser tan fuerte era Karofky, pero incluso a él le había ganado el moreno- Mierda- dijo entendiendo todo, salió hacia el pasillo en donde todos los Warblers esperaban por noticias, los miró y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar- Ya sé quien le hizo esto a Blaine- dijo respirando agitado, estaba enfurecido y tenía que hacer pagar al tipo que lo hizo.

-Nombre y lugar, Hummel- murmuró furioso Thad.

-Dave Karofky-dijo con seriedad-Estudia en Mckinley, es jugador de fútbol y mi ex matón.

-No las tendrá fáciles- decía Wes molesto y empuñando sus manos.

-Vayan hoy después de clases - sonrió mirando a sus compañeros.

-Como gustes- dijo David golpeando el puño de su mano derecha con la izquierda.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, como nunca sonreía, al fin había cobrado venganza por lo que le había hecho ese maldito elfo cantante, ese enano al fin había visto lo que era caer bajo la mano de un Karfoky, con lo hecho esa mañana no le quedarían ganas de volver a golpearlo. Ese día no podía ser mejor, por fin había sacado 10 en matemáticas y ahora iba a la práctica de fútbol, estaba orgulloso de todo lo que podía ser ese día.

-Karofky- lo llamó la entrenadora Betsy una vez estuvo dentro del campo de fútbol.

-Dígame entrenadora- se acercó con una sonrisa, sabía que lo nombraría mariscal de campo, al fin ocurría lo obvio.

-Quedas fuera del partido de mañana.

-¿Por qué?- no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué? Porque yo soy la entrenadora, con eso debe bastarte- le gritó molesta y lo expulsó del lugar.

Corrió a su casillero y sacó sus cosas, no quería estar más allí, muy bien, no importaban las razones, pero los culpables pagarían bajo su mano, nadie lo dejaba fuera del partido sin recibir su merecido. Caminó hasta el estacionamiento, no quería ver a nadie en ese minuto, pero al llegar hasta su camioneta vio a un chico moreno sentado en el capo.

-Bájate de ahí- dijo dejando su bolso en el suelo y acercándose.

-¿Eres Dave Karofky?- dijo saltando de su sitio y cayendo al suelo.

-Sí- dijo extrañado y mirando a todas partes, estaban solos.

-Bien, soy de la Academia Dalton- indicó su uniforme- mejor amigo de Blaine Anderson, al que golpeaste hoy en la mañana.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a golpear niñito de papá?- dijo con burla y acercándose.

-No- negó con una sonrisa- me atrevería porque realmente lo mereces, pero como prometí a mi amigo…

-¿Qué amigo?- dijo alzando una ceja y dejando de comprender todo eso.

-No sé si lo conoces ¿Kurt Hummel?- susurró con una sonrisa- le prometí que no te golpearía.

-¿Tú ibas a golpearme? Increíble- decía a carcajadas.

-No es tan increíble, no sabes lo que puedo hacer con estos puños, pero le prometimos no golpearte.

-¿Prometimos?

-Veo que eres algo lento, no has visto a mis compañeros al parecer- Los Warblers comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor- Muy bien, no te golpearemos, pero eso no evitara esto- Trent lanzó con fuerza una piedra a una de las ventanas de la camioneta.

-¡No!- se iba a abalanzar sobre el muchacho, pero fue sujetado por cuatro Warblers.

-Sí, Karofky, te metiste con uno de nosotros, ahora verás lo que realmente le pasa a los que molestan a los de Dalton- Chicos, cuando quieran pueden comenzar a desmantelar esta cosa- sonrió David y junto a los demás comenzaron a destrozar el vehículo.

-¡Basta!- se removía entre los muchachos- ¡No hagan eso!- les gritaba.

-¿Cuándo viste a Blaine de espaldas te detuviste?- preguntó Wes furioso- Creo que no, bien, nosotros haremos lo mismo, aunque insisto que deberíamos golpearte- susurró a centímetros de su rostro.

Aún estaba junto al moreno, no podía creer que después de pasadas tantas horas no despertara. Odiaba a Karofky, por un momento creyó que no lo odiaría más, que estaba todo perdonado y no había miramientos al pasado, pero ahora que había dejado así a Blaine, sería imposible perdonar nada. Lo odiaba con su alma y no quería ni pensar en lo que le estaban haciendo los Warblers en ese momento, porque sabía que no le quedarían ganas de volver a molestarlos, lo que lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, eran únicos esos chicos y les agradecía tantas cosas.

-¿Dónde está Blaine?- escuchó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, la miró y notó que sus risos negros caían hasta su cintura, además tenía los mismos ojos que el moreno, de seguro era su madre y junto a ella estaba un hombre muy similar a su compañero, debía ser su papá.

-Aquí está- el castaño se apartó un poco y les dejó el paso, ambos adultos se abalanzaron sobre la camilla y registraron a su hijo, no podían creer todas las heridas que tenía, no querían volver a eso de nuevo.

-¿Quién fue?-dijo con odio el hombre y buscando respuestas en los ojos azules de Kurt.

-Nadie de Dalton, pero fue mi culpa- se sinceró.

-¿Quién eres?- parpadeó extrañada la mujer y mirándolo por primera vez.

-Kurt Hummel- ambos adultos sonrieron.

-Así que tú eres Kurt- sonrió la mujer y el hombre le extendió una mano-Somos los padres de Blaine.

-Un gusto- dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían con fuerza.

-Cuéntanos qué paso- dijeron ambos mirando al muchacho.

-Disculpen- interrumpió la enfermera- Debo cambiar el vendaje de Blaine, necesito que salgan por unos minutos.

-Podemos ir a la cafetería si gustan- ofreció el castaño.

Ambos adultos aceptaron la invitación y lo siguieron hasta el lugar indicado, quedaba unos dos pisos más arriba, no podían creer cuánto había crecido Dalton durante ese año, cuando llevaron a su hijo la primera vez aún habían partes que se estaban construyendo, ahora era toda una fortaleza, pero con lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas estaban dudando sobre la protección que podía tener ese lugar.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se encontraron con un montón de mesas y un mostrador donde podían pedir lo que quisieran, según les dijo Kurt. Los tres solicitaron café y luego de unos minutos al fin se sentaba en una de las mesas redondas del lugar. Los padres del moreno lo miraron por unos segundos y él sólo pudo suspirar con pesar como toda respuesta, tomó un sorbo del líquido en su vaso y los miró.

-Quien golpeó a Blaine es un sujeto que me molestaba en mi antigua escuela- susurró mirando sus manos- No sé cómo logró llegar hasta aquí, pero de seguro se encontró con Blaine cuando él bajaba de su auto y lo golpeó, por lo que alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse no pudo defenderse.

-¡Ese maldito!- golpeó la mesa con furia el señor Anderson.

-Recibirá su merecido- dijo con decisión el castaño- Los Warblers se están encargando en este minuto.

-¿Lo van a golpear?-dijo la mujer asustada, sabía que los Warblers eran varios chicos que fácilmente podían matar a alguien si se lo proponían.

-No, les dije que no lo hicieran, pero señor Anderson- se dirigió al ojimiel- si su auto fuera atacado por un grupo de muchachos mientras usted mira y no puede hacer nada ¿cómo se sentiría?

-Como si me estuviesen golpeando- susurró sorprendido.

-Exacto, no sé cómo les habrá ido a los chicos, pero estarán bien- sonrió.

-Igual hablaremos con el director, no es posible que nuestro hijo haya sido atacado en esta academia que se supone los resguardará.

-Pero ya nos encargaremos de eso, James- tomó su mano la mujer- Kurt, quería hablar contigo desde hace mucho- sonrió la mujer, a lo que el ojiazul se sonrojó.

-Dígame- murmuró algo cohibido.

-¿Eres el novio de mi hijo?-los colores en la cara de Kurt se subieron por completo y no se atrevió a mirar a los Anderson.

Comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, sentía como todo le daba vueltas, al parecer estaba en la enfermería, por lo blanco del lugar no podía estar en otra parte. Miró a su alrededor y solo pudo ver a la enfermera, la que le sonrió mientras se acercaba con unas pastillas en su mano derecha y en la otra un vaso de agua.

El moreno abrió la boca, porque no podía mover sus brazos, aún dolían demasiado para hacer algún movimiento. Hace más de un año que no sentía ese dolor tan punzante en su cuerpo, no quería ni mirarse, porque de seguro tendría vendaje y más de un moretón en su rostro y cuerpo. Todo eso lo hacía recordar su antigua escuela, en donde realmente las golpizas eran pan de cada día, las idas a las duchas con agua helada durante el invierno, el quedarse sin almorzar porque lo encerraban en algún armario, no quería recordar todo eso. Su pasado escolar era bastante desastroso y lo que menos quería era revivirlo, porque no le deseaba a nadie cosas así, ni a su peor enemigo.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- murmuró tomando su presión.

-Sí- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Te contaré- sonrió la mujer- vinieron tus compañeros a verte, Kurt se quedó contigo hasta hace unos minutos- la cara interrogante del muchacho la hizo continuar- Vinieron tus padres y como tenía que cambiarte el vendaje los invitó a la cafetería.

Blaine por toda respuesta sólo pudo abrir con terror sus ojos, no quería ni que su madre se acercara al castaño ¡El fin de semana les había contado que estaba con Kurt! Claro está que no les había contado lo que hicieron en la habitación del contratenor, pero de seguro le estaban haciendo preguntas indebidas y por lo demás su compañero estaría completamente avergonzado y rogando porque se lo tragara la tierra, tenía que rescatarlo de alguna forma. Había pensado en enviar a la enfermera para que los trajera de vuelta, pero ella no era paloma mensajera para andar buscando gente, no sabía a quién acudir, no había nadie cerca.

Hace una media hora que estaban conversando y lo que comenzó siendo una conversación bastante incómoda se había convertido en algo bastante entretenido. Los padres de Blaine, eran muy simpáticos, sobre todo su padre que intentaba ser lo más directo posible y por eso era siempre reprendido por su mujer, eso lo había hecho reír un par de veces. Le contaban anécdotas de los veranos y de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, incluso tocaron el tema de la sexualidad del moreno, lo que dejó bastante sorprendido al castaño.

-No sabía que había sucedido eso- murmuró con pesar.

-Fue mi culpa- admitió James- nunca tuve que alejarlo de nosotros, fue el peor error, pero ya está de vuelta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mientras ellos no se hablaban- decía Lisa con gracia- yo le enviaba cartas a mi hijo, él siempre me respondía.

-Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado entre ustedes- dijo con sinceridad.

-Fue un alivio, ahora Blaine nos irá a ver todos los fines de semana- sonrió la pelinegra.

-¿Y tus padres cómo tomaron lo de tu sexualidad?

-¡James!- lo reprendió Lisa.

-No se preocupe, está bien- sonrió- Mi madre murió cuando tenía 8 años, por lo que el que tuvo que lidiar con ello fue mi padre.

-Lo lamento- dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano para tomar la del castaño.

-No se preocupe- tomó su mano y la presionó un poco- Cuando lo hablé con mi padre dijo que de algún modo ya lo sabía, porque no era normal que pidiera juguetes de niñas para mi cumpleaños y navidad, por lo que ya tenía una leve impresión de lo que me sucedía- sonrió.

-Lo aceptó muy bien, entonces.

-Sí, pero a veces le cuesta comprender algunas cosas- susurró con una sonrisa-no sé cómo se tomara el que yo esté con Blaine- se sonrojó levemente.

-Sólo espero que mi hijo no reciba muchas amenazas- dijo sonriente James.

-Espero lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa el ojiazul- Si quieren volvemos a la enfermería.

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar indicado y a penas entraron vieron al moreno despierto, quien al verlos sonrío con alivio. Al parecer Kurt estaba completo y no se veía nervioso ni sonrojado, pero ya le preguntaría qué tipo de preguntas le hicieron sus padres. Desde su camilla miró a sus progenitores quienes le hacían todo tipo de preguntas, a lo que él solo respondía con la cabeza, porque no podía hablar y afortunadamente la enfermera se los había dicho, lo que le había ahorrado un gran trabajo con las manos.

Estacionaron sus autos con tranquilidad, tenían que celebrar la venganza Warbler, nadie atacaba a uno de sus miembros y se quedaba como si nada. Pero para dar crédito de lo que habían hecho se habían llevado unas cuantas cosas.

-Thad ¿fue necesario que te trajeras uno de los focos?-decía Wes.

-Al menos no me traje el parachoques ¿Dónde lo pondrás Trent?-Todos miraban sorprendidos como el muchacho intentaba sacar de su auto la pieza.

-Creo que lo usaré como repisa- sonrió tomándolo con fuerza y dejándolo a un lado para cerrar el auto.

-¿Quién más se trajo algo?-decía Thad mirando a sus compañeros, todos tenían algo en las manos.

-¿Es broma?-Wes miraba sorprendido a David.

-No, me traje las patentes, una es para Blaine y la otra para Kurt-todos rieron, no podían creer que entre todos se habían traído una parte de esa camioneta-¿Alguien trajo las ruedas?-Uno de los Warblers las mostró dentro de su auto.

-Es definitivo lo dejamos sin rastro de camioneta, podrá denunciar que se la robaron- reía Wes.

Subieron a sus habitaciones para guardar los trofeos de guerra, como les habían puesto en el camino, ahora tenían partes para reparar sus autos, porque algunos Warblers se habían encargado de guardar el motor y otros implementos. Era increíble como la venganza les había dado tan buenas recompensas. Luego de dejar las cosas bien guardadas, se dirigieron a la enfermería en donde aún estaba Blaine.

-Kurt- lo llamó David, el aludido salió del lugar y vio a todos los chicos, algunos tenían un poco de grasa en el rostro y la ropa.

-Eso saldrá con mucho trabajo- decía indicando las chaquetas de algunos.

-Descuida- no le tomaron importancia- Pero ya fue vengado nuestro amigo- sonrió Wes- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mejor, ya despertó, ahora está comiendo y conversando con sus padres.

-¿Los Anderson están aquí?-estaban todos sorprendidos, no sabían que podían llegar a sus oídos las informaciones.

-Sí, de seguro la enfermera los llamó- murmuró con una sonrisa-Hablarán con el director- dijo con seriedad.

-Es lo mejor, así al fin nos ponen guardias de seguridad, pero eso impedirá algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-dijo el ojiazul sin comprender.

-¿No entiendes?-Río Jeff ante la sorpresa de todos- Kurt si contratan guardias tú y Blaine ya no podrán tener sexo desenfrenado- ante lo dicho el castaño enrojeció completamente y no pudo articular palabra, todo ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

-¡Eso explica que camines tan raro!- decía Nick con gracia, todos estallaron en risas, a lo que Kurt volvió a entrar a la enfermería y cerró la puerta, no podía creer que sus compañeros los descubrieran, y él que creía que sería un secreto de ellos dos. Se había equivocado.

Sus padres habían querido llevárselo a casa, pero la enfermera les recomendó que se quedará en Dalton, porque entre menos movimiento tuviera más rápido sanarían sus heridas, por lo que lo trasladaron hasta su habitación, una vez allí sus padres se despidieron, prometiendo que estarían allí a la mañana siguiente para hablar con el director. Se despidieron de todos y se marcharon a su hogar. Mientras todos los Warblers entraron y le contaron cómo había sido su odisea con la camioneta de Karofky y le entregaron su parte.

-Es una hermosa patente- sonrió dejándola sobre la mesita de noche.

-Bueno, te dejamos descansar- dijo David haciendo que sus compañeros se comenzaran a despedir.

-Gracias por todo, chicos- sonrió el moreno desde su cama.

-No es nada- aseguró Thad- por cierto Kurt se quedará contigo-miró al castaño con una sonrisa.

-¡Kurt!- lo llamó David desde la puerta- Recuerda que Blaine no puede hacer esfuerzos, así que hoy no tendrán una noche apasionada como el viernes- todos rieron y los aludidos solo se sonrojaron, no podían creer todo eso, se burlaban en sus caras y ellos sin poder hacer nada.

-Buenas noches- se despidieron y cerraron la puerta.

Por fin estaban solos, el ojiazul se sentó en un lado de la cama y miró con atención al ojiverde, no podía creer que su rostro había quedado tan herido, los moretones y el labio partido eran su culpa, lo sabía. Suspiró de sólo pensar en cómo estaría el cuerpo del moreno.

-Tranquilo- tomó su mano con cariño-No es tu culpa, Karofky me atrapó desprevenido en el estacionamiento.

-Te atacó por la espalda- murmuró presionando su mano.

-Es cierto, pero hay algo que me llamó la atención- dijo frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo extrañado.

-Sabía que nos habíamos acostado el viernes-susurró sonrojándose con fuerza.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Si lo sabía Karofky no dudaba que eso podía llegar a los oídos de Finn.

-No lo sé, sólo dijo que se lo había contado "un pajarito"- dijo con extrañeza.

-Vaya- susurró pensativo.

-Hay que revisar tu habitación, tal vez puso cámaras o algo-ante esto ambos se asustaron, si habían cámaras todo estaría respaldado en una cinta y podrían chantajearlos.

-Es imposible- susurró extrañado- De seguro sólo lo dijo sin saber nada.

-Esperemos que sea así, por cierto-bajó la mirada y suspiró con fuerza- Perdóname por lo del viernes-dijo arrepentido, pero sólo sintió como el castaño se acercaba y lo tomaba por el rostro, lo miró con atención y lo besó con suavidad, no había nada que perdonar, todo estaba bien.

Se besaban con ternura, hasta que Blaine lo atrajo más hacia él e hizo que quedara recostado sobre su pecho, la intensidad de los besos comenzó a subir, por lo que Kurt comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho del moreno, sintiendo su piel, comenzó a bajar sus manos por el torso del moreno, pero se detuvo cuando tocó la venda que presionaba todo su tórax. Dejó de besarlo y lo abrazó suavemente, se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido, sólo esperaba que Karofky no los siguiera molestando, aunque lo volverían a ver en el baile de Mckinley en un par de días.


	13. Chapter 13

Nada podía salir mal, no después de que estaba todo cuidadosamente planeado. Ya le había dicho las canciones que necesitaba a Blaine y ahora sólo tenía que escoger su traje para el baile del viernes, no quedaba nada más por hacer. Además, le daría durante el baile la cadenita que había comprado hace ya un tiempo, si con eso no lograba recuperar a Quinn, no sabría con qué intentar.

-Sam- lo llamó Rachel en el pasillo.

-Dime-giró a verla y notó que tenía una de sus sonrisas que daban miedo.

-Quería proponerte algo- sonrió efusivamente.

-¿Saldrás beneficiada solo tú?- dijo volviendo a caminar.

-¡No!- se interpuso en su camino indignada- saldremos los dos favorecidos- sonreía cada vez más- escúchame bien, esto no puede fallar.

-Rachel- suspiró cansado- Ya tengo un plan para volver a estar con Quinn, Blaine me va ayudar- sonreía de solo recordar las canciones que eligió.

-Vaya, estás más adelantado de lo que creí, bueno lo haremos a tu modo- sonrió y lo tomó de un brazo- Cuéntame en qué consiste tú plan a ver si puedo hacer algo también.

Ella había planeado desde hace un mes la forma ideal de tener a Finn en sus brazos, volvería con él costará lo que costará y al fin podría tener su soñada noche en el baile, porque siempre que Rachel pensaba en esa ocasión se imaginaba con el futbolista, con nadie más.

Tenían todo preparado, las listas de canciones estaban cuidadosamente ordenadas, pero no contarían con David ni Blaine, porque ambos saldrían de compras y al parecer Kurt se había adelantado, porque después del desayuno nadie más lo había visto. No tenían mayor problema con sus clases, porque todos los Warblers contaban con un permiso especial porque participarían en el baile de Mckinley, por ello sus compañeros podían salir. Además, les quedaba ese miércoles y un día más para ensayar.

-Muy bien chicos, tenemos la siguiente lista- sonreía Thad al ver esas canciones que nada tenían que ver con Blaine ni Kurt.

-Esperen- murmuró Jeff- Blaine me acaba de mandar un mensaje.

-Léelo.

-Dice que tenemos que agregar las siguientes canciones.

-No, queríamos evitar esto, no es posible que…

-Dice que son para ayudar a Sam y que…

-No importa, aunque sean para ayudar a toda la ciudad no las cantaremos.

-Una se llama Stutter y es de Maroon 5.

-Esa si la tenemos en el listado.

-La otra es When i look to the sky y es de Train.

-También está en la lista- decía Thad con dudas.

-Y la última es I want to break free de Queen.

-Qué extraño, también está- decía Thad observando con detención esa hoja.

-Menos mal que cantaríamos algo que no tuviera que ver con Blaine.

-Sólo es una coincidencia.

-Bastante grande.

-No importa, hay que ensayar.

-¿Con coreografía?

-Lógico, qué sería de ustedes sin esta varilla golpeando sus piernas y brazos cuando se equivocan- sonreía malévolamente Thad.

-¡Esto es lo que más odio de nuestros ensayos!-decía Wes tomando el palo de entre las manos de Thad y rompiéndolo- Ahora no tendremos que aguantar más esto.

-¿Eso crees? Tengo más de donde saqué ese- sonrió y sacó otra varilla de su chaqueta- ¿empezamos?

Al fin podía levantarse de esa cama, creía que se iba a volver loco de solo estar una hora más acostado, lo único bueno habían sido los mimos que Kurt le había dado durante todo el día anterior, ahora se sentía listo para enfrentar al mundo.

-¿Quieres salir a correr?-Sonrió David a su lado.

-¡Imbécil!- le gritó al borde de la desesperación-¡Faltan dos días para el baile y yo tengo esta muleta!- gritó colérico y sin poder creer su suerte.

-¿Te levantaste de malas?

-No entiendes ¿cierto?-dijo alzando una ceja y perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero si no es tan terrible- le dio una palmada en la espalda, la cual desequilibró a Blaine y lo mando de cara al suelo-¡Perdón!- se apresuró a levantarlo y a penas lo hizo recibió un certero puñetazo en pleno rostro.

-No seré el único con un ojo morado.

-Te odio, Anderson- murmuró sobándose el rostro, eso dejaría marca.

-David, debo comprar un traje para el baile- decía preocupado y sentándose en su cama.

-¡Otra vez lo mismo!- dijo cansado de que eso se repitiera todos los años- ¿Y el último traje que usaste?

-Está usado- susurró mirando su closet con una mueca.

-¿Y? Lo usaste solo una vez, está como nuevo.

-Tú lo has dicho "como nuevo", necesito uno nuevo.

-No, Blaine, irás con ese o cualquier otro que tengas ahí.

-No, este baile es especial y tengo que ir bien vestido.

-¡Pero si tus trajes son exportados!- le gritó sin creerlo-¡Todos vienen de Europa!

-¿Y?-dijo alzando una ceja y notablemente molesto.

-Y a Kurt no le importará, estoy seguro que prefiere verte desnudo- sonrió ante el sonrojo de su compañero.

-No entiendes, realmente debo tener un traje nuevo para esta ocasión- decía con mirada suplicante.

-Lo mismo dijiste el año pasado.

-¡Esto es distinto!

-¿En qué?- alzó una ceja para que intentara convencerlo.

-Por favor- suplicó con las manos juntas y su mejor cara.

-Te odio- dijo con el rostro serio- Tú y tu muleta apresúrense, quiero llegar antes de la hora de almuerzo- dijo molesto y tomando sus llaves.

-¡Gracias!- dijo dejando caer la muleta y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta.

-El amor hace maravillas- dijo impresionado de la rápida sanación de su amigo.

Recorrían todas las tiendas y aún no encontraban nada, estaba de más decir que llevaban más de tres horas en el centro comercial y aún no tenían el atuendo "perfecto" como se había esforzado en decir el muchacho. Todas estaban cansadas de recorrer y no podían creer que Kurt fuese tan indeciso.

-¡Hasta yo encontré un traje!

-A Satanás todo le va bien, perdón a ti Santana- dijo con una sonrisa y mirando unos sombreros de copa.

-¡Kurt!- le gritó Rachel muerta de cansancio- Decide algo y vámonos, por favor- rogaba cansada.

-¿Por qué tan desesperada?-decía Mercedes con una sonrisa pícara a su lado.

-Tenemos ensayo ¿lo olvidaron?- decía con resignación y sentándose en uno de los sillones que tenía esa tienda.

-No, pero no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme con porcelana- reía la latina.

-Qué graciosa- dijo alzando una ceja el contratenor.

-Descuida, serás el más guapo de todos, tu príncipe enano no podrá resistirse.

-¡No le digas así!

-Está bien, el enano no se resistirá ¿contento?-sonreía mirando unas chaquetas- esta es perfecta- sonrió.

-¿Bromeas?-la miró asqueado-¡No vestiré de rojo!

-¿Por qué no? Yo iré de rojo.

-¡Porque tú eres… ¡Nada!- se corrigió antes de morir en garras de la morena.

-Bien ¿qué color quieres? ¿Negro?-alzó una ceja cansada.

-No- susurró con una sonrisa- Quiero… ¡ese!- se acercó a un traje que portaba un maniquí.

-Es perfecto- murmuró Mercedes con una sonrisa-¡Ese traje es de Kurt!- aplaudió y el castaño lo pidió de inmediato para probárselo.

Después de mucho buscar y de hacer enfadar al vendedor de la tienda, al fin tenía el traje que quería y no era él el más contento, sino que David, quien cargaba con gusto las bolsas. No cabía en sí de dicha, estaban en el centro comercial de Lima, era el más grande, por tanto tenía más opciones, pero afortunadamente encontró lo que quería en la primera tienda. Ahora se dirigían al ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento subterráneo, donde habían dejado el auto de David.

-¡Terminó esta tortura!-celebraba el moreno con los paquetes en las manos.

-¿Cómo que tortura? No demoramos nada.

-Tú no tuviste que esperar ni ver como el vendedor casi nos mata-Blaine sólo alzó una deja por el comentario de su compañero y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor mientras el ascensor llegaba hasta donde estaban.

-¿Ya no saludas?-escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué?-volteó a ver y una gran sonrisa se hizo en su rostro, fue rápido hasta el muchacho que lo esperaba a unos pasos de donde estaban-¡Jeremiah!-lo abrazó con fuerza, estuvieron así por unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que todo el mundo los notara.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?- dijo separándose y tomando el rostro de Blaine con una mano.

-Un tipo celoso ajustó cuentas- susurró bajando la mirada-¿Me veo muy mal?

-No sé- dijo con una sonrisa- pregúntale a las chicas que no han parado de mirarnos-dijo indicando a un costado de ellos, Blaine giró y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado.

Ahí estaban Rachel, Santana, Mercedes y Kurt, todos lo miraban, el ojiazul tenía su rostro desencajado y se veía que las lágrimas caerían en cualquier minuto. Miró por un segundo a Jeremiah y luego al grupo, pero sólo pudo ver como el castaño comenzaba a correr hacia otra parte.

-¡Kurt!- gritó comenzando a correr tras él, pero su odisea quedó en nada cuando cayó fuertemente al suelo, al parecer aún no estaba listo para ese tipo de escenas.

-¡Blaine!- las chicas corrieron a auxiliarlo, intentaron ayudarlo para que se pusiera de pie, pero él sólo se sentó en el suelo.

-Lo eche todo a perder- murmuró mirando el suelo.

-Y de una forma increíble-recalcó Santana.

-¿Qué hacías con otro chico que no era Kurt?-Mercedes tenía su pose de diva y alzaba una de sus cejas en forma amenazante. Blaine suspiró frustrado y se levantó de su sitio-Porque vimos como te lanzaste a sus brazos y como te tomaba el rostro para posiblemente besarte-decía la morena con molestia.

-Es un mal entendido, de verdad-ninguna de las chicas le creyó.

-¡Enano, será mejor que tengas una muy buena razón!- Lo amenazó Santana- Sino ya te las verás conmigo-estaba furiosa.

-Jeremiah es…

-El chico de la GAP que te gustaba y al que le cantaste delante de nuestro Kurt y…

-¡Alto Rachel!-la detuvo Blaine-Eso solo fue para poner celoso a Kurt, en ese tiempo creí que él salía con Sam, entonces solo quería llamar su atención y…

-¿Con Sam?-Mercedes estaba sorprendida-No podías estar más perdido- dijo sin creer lo despistado que podía ser el líder Warbler.

-Y ahora me encontré con Jeremiah, somos amigos desde hace un tiempo y él solo estaba preocupado por mí ¿o no me vieron la cara?-apuntó su rostro con molestia.

-Entonces ¿todo es un mal entendido?

-Sí- afirmó con una mueca el moreno-Sólo saludé a Jeremiah, al parecer no tuve que ser tan efusivo.

-Acertaste-lo apuntó Santana-Cuando tienes pareja, pichoncito, tienes que ser más cuidadoso.

-¿Santana Lopez?-la miró incrédula Rachel.

-¿Algún problema, Berry?- decía indignada la latina.

-Iré por Kurt.

-No te querrá ver-dijo Mercedes a su lado- será mejor que nosotras vayamos por él y le expliquemos, tú vuelve a Dalton y preocúpate de tu rostro.

-¿Qué tiene?-dijo aterrado.

-¿No te has mirado?-Santana no podía creerlo-¡Te ocuparía de chiste todos los días! ¡Con esos moretones, el labio partido y…!

-¡Maldición!-dijo tapándose la cara, había olvidado maquillarse esa mañana. Kurt le había dejado todo en su mesa de noche para que pudiera tapar esos moretones, pero él lo había olvidado por completo.

Caminó con resignación hasta donde estaba David y Jeremiah, habían hablado durante unos minutos y el rubio le había aclarado al moreno toda esa situación, para que no pensara mal como ya había hecho Kurt, aunque este tenía justas razones.

-Blaine, lamento todo esto-decía el muchacho algo complicado.

-Descuida-suspiró cansado-fue mi culpa.

-Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres causar más problemas-dijo David.

-Es lo mejor, nos vemos- se despidió y desapareció en menos de un minuto de ahí.

-¡Cómo lo haces Blaine!-decía David con ironía.

-¿Qué cosa?-lo miró extrañado.

-¡Arruinar todo tan rápido!- dijo viendo como la puerta del elevador se abría delante de ellos.

-Soy un desastre-decía bajando la mirada y entrando junto a su amigo.

-¡Es lo más sabio que has dicho en tu vida!- le palmeó la espalda y las puertas se cerraron frente a ellos.

Había parado de correr, vio cuando Blaine cayó al suelo y quiso volver a ayudarlo, pero se mantuvo fiel a su dolor, no podía permitir que lo pasaran a llevar de esa forma ¡Lo estaba engañando con ese tal Jeremiah! ¡Cómo podía ser tan descarado! Después de lo que habían hecho en su habitación, aún recordaba cómo fue tener al pelinegro dentro de él y… ¡Su caminar lo decía todo! Sólo pudo sonreír con amargura, porque ese día había comprado el traje ideal para ir con él al baile y ahora todo se arruinaba.

-Kurt-lo llamó Mercedes llegando junto al resto de las muchachas.

-Chicas-rompió a llorar, al instante lo abrazaron.

-El elfo nos explicó todo-dijo resignada la latina.

-¿Le creyeron?-decía en tono indignado y aún abrazado a Mercedes.

-Sí, es imposible no hacerlo-decía con sarcasmo Santana, suspiró al ver la cara de abatido que tenía el castaño, por muy fría que se mostrara a veces, no podía verlo sufrir, le partía el alma, si es que eso era posible- Kurt- lo llamó algo más calmada- Nos contó lo de Jeremiah-decía pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del muchacho.

-¿Les contó cómo le cantó una canción de amor y luego fue rechazado?-decía secando su rostro con una de las mangas de su chaqueta, en ese minuto no le importaba la ropa, más tarde vendría su molestia por hacer eso.

-Nos contó cómo lo ayudó –sonrió Rachel.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender nada.

-Jeremiah lo ayudó ese día en la tienda, Blaine sólo quería que lo vieras y por eso le cantó, incluso el rechazo fue planeado-susurró Mercedes, al menos eso les había dicho Blaine.

-¿Y por qué lo abrazó de esa forma? ¡Se iban a besar!-dijo furioso Kurt.

-Deja tu pose de telenovela y escúchame-lo silenció Santana-El elfo fue demasiado efusivo y reconoció su error y el mechas frikis solo miraba los moretones que tu novio enano tiene en la cara. Por cierto dile que se ponga algo de maquillaje.

-Pero si lo deje hoy en su mesa de noche-susurró mirando sorprendido-Le debo una disculpa-dijo mirando el suelo y resignándose a comprender todo.

-¿Hablas en serio?-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, ninguna creía en lo que decía.

-Sí, después de lo que le hizo Karofky y de…-se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¿Y qué más?-todas lo miraban sorprendidas.

-Nada-dijo con su mejor sonrisa de "no tuve que decir nada"-¿Nos vamos?-sonreía mirando a las muchachas.

-¡Te manoseó!-le gritó Santana apuntándolo.

-¡No!-respondió avergonzado, varias personas giraron a verlos- Y no grites- dijo dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia el estacionamiento que estaba fuera del centro comercial.

-¡Lo hicieron!- dijo Santana luego de que el castaño había avanzado unos metros, Kurt sólo se detuvo y no pudo mirar atrás-Lo hicieron-la latina miraba sorprendida, no podía creer que el casto e inocente Hummel ya no era virgen.

Kurt volvió en sus pasos y miró a sus tres amigas, una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes confirmaban todo. Ellas lo miraron sorprendidas y sólo querían saber detalles, sobre todo Santana que no pararía de molestarlo por el resto de sus días.

-Así que el príncipe elfo te manoseó- decía la latina limando sus uñas mientras tomaban sus cafés. Habían ido al Lima Bean, por petición del castaño.

-No me manoseó, sólo…- no podía decir nada más.

-¿Fue mágico?-preguntó con inocencia Rachel.

-¿Fue romántico?-interfirió Mercedes.

-¡Por favor!-explotó Santana-Diles que fue lo más ardiente y salvaje que pudiste desear-decía con una sonrisa la latina.

-Fue mágico, fue romántico, fue salvaje y también ardiente- suspiró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Miren quien viene ahí-sonrió Santana mirando a las espaldas del castaño.

-Hola-saludó Blaine algo avergonzado, quería hablar con Kurt y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-¡Te maquillaste!-dijo lo más fuerte que pudo la latina para que todos la escucharan.

-Kurt ¿podemos hablar?-dijo intentando pasar por alto el comentario de la pelinegra.

-Chicas nos…-las tres muchachas se levantaron de sus asientos-Gracias-Rachel y Mercedes se fueron a una mesa que estaba bastante alejada, para que tuvieran su privacidad.

-Por cierto-Santana tomó el brazo del moreno con fuerza-Le vuelves a hacer daño y juro que te mato-dijo bastante furiosa.

-No…no….-intentaba responder, pero con esa amenaza había quedado mudo-No le haré daño-dijo con rapidez.

-Más te vale-presionó un poco su brazo y se fue hasta donde estaban Rachel y Mercedes.

Estaban sentados frente a frente, había dos sillas vacías al lado de cada uno. Se miraron por unos segundos y ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Ese día había sido bastante caótico como para seguir complicando las cosas. Ninguno quería más problemas, pero estos parecían perseguirlos, porque cada vez que salían de un embrollo entraban en otro.

-Perdóname-dijo Blaine ya acostumbrado a decir esa palabra.

-Las chicas me explicaron todo-susurró jugando con su café.

-Te juro que…- intentó decir, pero vio como Kurt negaba.

-Malinterprete las cosas, perdóname- susurró sin mirarlo.

-Yo tuve la culpa- dijo moviéndose a la silla que estaba al lado del castaño, tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su pecho-¿Lo sientes?-susurró cerca del rostro del ojiazul.

-Sí-susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sólo tú provocas que mi corazón vaya tan rápido-decía sin apartarse de él.

-Blaine-murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Te amo, Kurt-susurró eliminando la distancia entre sus rostros, se besaron suavemente, olvidándose por completo del resto del mundo.

-¡Váyanse a un hotel!-Gritó Santana desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

-¿Les contaste?-susurró apoyando su frente en la del castaño.

-Lo adivinó Santana- sonrió bajando la mirada.

-No importa- susurró volviendo a besarlo, al segundo se separó de él- ¿Hoy vendrás a cuidarme?-susurró sintiendo como su corazón iba más rápido ante el sonrojo del castaño.

-Ya no estás herido-susurró mirándolo con vergüenza. Blaine le sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

-No puedo lamer mis heridas solo-dijo con la voz ronca y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del ojiazul.

-¡Paren la escenita!-dijo Santana tomando al líder Warbler por los hombros y apartándolo del castaño.

-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y ligeramente ofendido, realmente le estaba molestando la actitud de Santana, parecía una sobreprotectora hermana mayor.

-Deja de ensuciar la mente de Kurt.

-Lo dice la más pura-susurró el castaño con un fuerte sonrojo.

-No te metas, Hummel-dijo molesta-Escúchame bien, Anderson-decía lo más fría que podía- Le haces algo y…

-Me matas, si ya capté- dijo alzando una ceja y con una mueca de aburrimiento.

-No, dulzura-dijo sarcástica.

-Entonces ¿qué?-dijo cansado de todo ese show.

-Pregúntale a Burt Hummel-sonrió y dio media vuelta.

-¡Santana tú no dirás nada!- le gritó Kurt entrando en pánico, pero la latina ya se había marchado del café. Blaine estaba más blanco que nunca, si el padre del contratenor se llegaba a enterar era hombre muerto.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en Dalton, ya había acabo las clases y era hora del ensayo, pero él no quería ensayar. Era lo último que le interesaba, así que se fue a su habitación, necesitaba descansar un poco, ese día había sido bastante movido y no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más.

Se recostó en su cama y cerró de inmediato los ojos, sabía que pronto se quedaría dormido y entre antes fuera sería mucho mejor, porque aún sentía adolorido su cuerpo y sobre todo su rostro, no podía entender cómo había estado de pie todo el día y sin quejarse, tal vez el que Kurt estuviese en su mente ayudaba bastante, ante este pensamiento sonrió y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, con cuidado y sin ruido, casi de inmediato se cerró y luego se escuchó un pequeño clic, estaba cerrada con seguro, así nadie los molestaría. Se acercó a la cama, donde estaba su presa, sabía que estaría descansando o al menos tirado sobre la cama, le había dicho que se sentía muy cansado, era obvio que sería así, si solo el día anterior se la había pasado acostado. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, le encantaban los rulos del moreno.

Acarició su rostro y se detuvo en sus labios, pasó un dedo por sobre ellos y sintió lo suave que eran, le encantaba por completo.

-Kurt-susurró el líder Warbler intentando abrir los ojos.

-Hola-respondió acercando su rostro al del moreno, lo besó con suavidad, aún estaba algo adormilado su compañero y no quería interrumpirlo si realmente quería descansar, se separaron unos segundos después.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo apoyándose en las piernas del castaño, quien apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y rostro.

-Vine a cuidarte-murmuró sintiendo como Blaine se tensaba-¿O quieres que me vaya?-susurró dejando de acariciar su cabello.

-Jamás-sonrió y alzó su rostro para llegar al del contratenor, quien sólo bajó un poco el suyo y lo besó-Te amo, Kurt- se separó levemente y se acurrucó en las piernas del ojiazul.

-Blaine-murmuró moviendo un poco al moreno y acostándose en la cama también, al instante fue abrazado por su novio.

-Dime- murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño, comenzó a besarlo suavemente.

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no quiero seguir contigo?-murmuró casi en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?- se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos-¿No quieres estar conmigo?-decía con la voz rota y mirando al muchacho bajo él.

-Sólo era una pregunta-sonrió y se acercó para besarlo.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta?-decía algo molesto-Sólo preguntarías eso si hubieses pensado en dejarme-lo miró aterrado-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?-dijo en un hilo de voz y sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez.

-Sólo fue una pregunta-dijo tomando al moreno por la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia él.

-¡No puedes hacer ese tipo de preguntas así como así!-Estaba alterado y no comprendía a qué quería llegar Kurt.

-Así fue como me sentí en el centro comercial, cuando te vi abrazando a Jeremiah-dijo ahogando un suspiro.

-¿Qué?-lucía sorprendido, no podía creer de lo que estaban hablando.

-Creí que lo habíamos aclarado-susurró apoyándose en el pecho del castaño y mirando sus ojos.

-Lo sé-susurró-pero ¡Creí que me estabas engañando! Los vi tan cerca, tú sonrisa era tan grande y…-no sabía qué más decir, necesitaba tener esa conversación, sacar el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Sé que no tiene nada que ver-murmuró tomando el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos-pero debe ser igual a como me sentí cuando vi la carta de Karofky.

-Eso fue…-pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Distinto?-dijo intentando adivinar sus palabras.

-Eso iba a decir-suspiró-pero no fue distinto.

-Te amo, Kurt y jamás me cansaré de ti-sonrió y acercó su rostro al del contratenor y lo besó con dulzura, estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Blaine comenzó a dormirse.

-¿Blaine?-murmuró comenzando a dormirse también.

-Dime-susurró casi dormido.

-Te amo-sintió como el moreno volvía a sus labios y lo besaba, ambos se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato.


	14. Chapter 14

Se encontraban los 16 Warblers en el salón de ensayos, pero ninguno cantaba, sino que eran sermoneados por el Director de Dalton. Quien a veces podía ser muy amable, pero en ocasiones como esa, era un verdadero tirano. Todos los muchachos lo miraban con atención, ya que si faltaban a una de esas condiciones estarían suspendidos por un mes.

-En resumen-sonreía el hombre-Si el director de la escuela Mckinley me envía algún reclamo o queja debido a su comportamiento en la fiesta, ya saben lo que ocurrirá. Por lo demás, espero que se diviertan y dejen bien parado el nombre de Dalton-terminó con severidad-¿Queda claro?

-Sí, señor-respondieron todos al unísono.

-Pueden retirarse, tienen el día libre para que puedan asistir sin problemas a la fiesta en Mckinley.

-Gracias, señor

Los muchachos salieron del salón en perfecto orden y cada uno ingresó a su habitación. Una vez estuvieron lejos de los ojos del director cada Warbler necesitó una almohada para no ponerse a gritar todo lo que se habían guardado.

-¡Qué se cree!-espetó con fuerza Wes- No somos niñitos de primaria.

-¿Y qué fue eso de "no tengan sexo sin protección y mucho menos a la vista de todos"?-dijo David imitando al hombre.

-Tal vez se refería a Kurt y Blaine-reía Thad que acababa de entrar-fue increíble esa charla o instrucciones militarizadas.

-Se parecía a mi padre cuando voy a ir a alguna fiesta-dijo Jeff entrando a la habitación.

-O a mi madre cuando vengo a Dalton-enfatizó Nick.

Poco a poco iban entrando todos los Warblers al lugar, con la mirada David los contó y notó que faltaban dos, se lanzó de espaldas a su cama y dijo lo más alto que pudo en medio de todo el ruido que hacían sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde están Blaine y Kurt?-Todos se miraron y nadie supo responder, así que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlos. Jeff se asomó al pasillo y al no ver a nadie les indicó a sus compañeros que avanzaran, así lo hicieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Blaine. Nick se apoyó en la puerta para escuchar, ya que no fuera a ser que estuvieran en algo que no correspondía.

-¿Podemos entrar o no es apto para menores?-dijo con una sonrisa Trent, todos rieron con él y por la cara que puso Nick al parecer no se habían equivocado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Jeff acercándose.

-Escuchen-murmuró Nick y les dejó el paso a algunos de sus compañeros.

-¡Kurt, eres maravilloso!-decía Blaine en sonoros gemidos, todos los Warblers se miraban sin poder creer lo que ocurría, hace unos minutos estaban en la sala de ensayos siendo sermoneados por el director y ahora esos dos estaban teniendo sexo.

-¿No se cansan?-murmuró Jeff.

-Al parecer no.

-¡No que era tu primera vez!-se escuchó una vez más a Blaine-No te detengas-ese sólo fue un leve murmullo que los 14 chicos que se encontraban tras la puerta reconocieron como pase de entrada.

David abrió la puerta, no importaba cómo los encontraran, pero debían frenar todo eso, no podía ser que Blaine y Kurt tuvieran sexo como si fuesen conejos, era el límite de todo, pero a penas estuvieron dentro se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Kurt levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué hacían?-dijo Jeff sorprendido porque ambos muchachos estuvieran vestidos y Blaine sólo estuviera sentado en la cama.

-Nada-murmuró Kurt extrañado.

-¿Nada?-dijo Trent sorprendido-¿seguros?

-Sí, qué creían que hacíamos-dijo Blaine comenzando a entender todo eso.

-Bueno, nosotros… ellos-intentaba hablar David.

-¡Creíamos que estaban teniendo sexo!-gritó Trent a lo que todos se sonrojaron y sólo se escuchó la risa de Blaine.

-¿Y por qué creyeron eso?

-Por tu hablar tan candente-respondió con naturalidad Trent, en ese minuto todos pensaron que ese Warbler necesitaba clases de discreción, siempre gritaba todo.

-Eso-susurró Blaine enrojeciendo.

-No puede ser-dijo Kurt cansado-Le estaba dando un masaje a Blaine ¿está bien?-dijo harto de toda esa situación.

-¿Sólo un masaje?-dijo Nick sin creerlo.

-Sí, sólo fue un masaje-Dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y tomando a Kurt por la cintura-chicos si los tocara con esas manos-enfatizó el moreno-tendrían más de un orgasmo-ante esas palabras todos rieron y Kurt sólo le dio un codazo para que lo soltara-Sabes que es cierto-susurró en su oído a lo que el ojiazul solo se sonrojo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos Warblers ¿todos listos para partir a sus hogares y luego encontrarnos en Mckinley?-decía Thad interrumpiendo todo ese alboroto.

Miraba como se paseaba por la habitación, no podía creer que estuviera tan ansioso o tal vez ¿nervioso? Eso era algo normal y se lo había dicho cientos de veces, pero al parecer se negaba a entenderlo, no podía creer cómo habían llegado a esa instancia, habían hablado tantas veces de ello y parecía como si nunca hubiesen mencionado el tema.

-¿Puedes dejar de pasearte?

-No-dijo serio y asomándose a la ventana-Aún no llega.

-Tranquilo, Kurt es un buen chico, dijo que llegaría a las 2 y faltan 15 minutos todavía.

-¿Me pides que esté tranquilo? Hoy tendrá una cita.

-¿Y cuál es la novedad?-decía Carol sentada en uno de los sillones.

-¡Nunca ha tenido un novio! –Espetó molesto- y ahora me presentara a ese tal Blaine.

-Ya conoces a Blaine, sabes quién es y…

-Vino a decirme que Kurt no sabía nada de sexo, fue una hermosa forma de conocerlo-dijo sarcástico y empuñando sus manos.

-¿Y? Son adolescentes, tienen derecho a equivocarse.

-¿Y a tener sexo?-dijo mirándola con molestia.

-¿Quién habló de eso?

-Es obvio que ese tal Blaine querrá tener sexo con Kurt y…

-Y si Kurt no quiere no lo hará, confía en él, cuando llegue el momento lo harán y…

-¿Cuándo llegue el momento? Debo suponer que mi hijo por ser gay tendrá sexo solo porque llegó el momento-decía sorprendido- ¡Carol! Kurt sólo es un niño, nunca imaginé que fuese a ser gay, pero lo acepto, aunque ahora no me pidas que acepte que tendrá sexo con su novio.

-Deja de complicarte, Burt-se levantó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos-Kurt es un muchacho tranquilo y sabe lo que hace.

-Eso no quita que odie a Blaine-dijo molesto.

-No lo conoces, sólo fueron mal presentados-dijo con una sonrisa-debes pensar que cuando llegue el momento ellos lo sabrán y será grandioso para Kurt.

-Lo haces parecer tan dulce, pero sabemos que no será así.

-¿Sabemos?

-Los chicos luchan por tener el control en el sexo, eso lo sé, también fui un muchacho y no puedo ni pensar en que alguien someta a mi hijo.

-Alto-dijo seria-una cosa es que ellos quieran tener sexo porque se aman y, otra muy distinta, es que Blaine pueda someter a Kurt a tener sexo.

-Pero-la miró con dudas-tienes razón, sólo estoy exagerando todo-susurró mirando el suelo.

-No, sólo estas preocupado, es el primer novio de tu hijo y es el primer baile de él también, entonces es comprensible de que estés preocupado.

-Tú no tuviste estos problemas con Finn-dijo volviendo a mirarla.

-No, pero sí tuve que pensar en que en cualquier minuto dejaría embarazada a una chica.

-Es cierto-susurró Burt.

-Y con Kurt nunca tendrás esa preocupación.

-Pero siempre tendré el resto de las preocupaciones, aún hay mucha gente que no acepta a los gays-susurró con pesar, se sentó en el sillón y Carol lo imitó-Estoy constantemente preocupado porque sea aceptado y nadie le haga daño. Además, nunca podrá darme nietos-decía recargado en el sofá.

-Siempre podrá adoptar.

-¿Y si no quiere?-decía cerrando los ojos.

-Burt-tomó una de sus manos-Kurt tiene dieciséis años, aún tiene toda una vida por delante-sonrió y al fin sintió como su marido se tranquilizaba.

-Tienes razón-sonrió.

En ese momento sintieron como la puerta se abría, se levantaron para ver a Kurt entrando con una maleta. Burt se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, no podía creer que había pensado en toda la vida de su hijo y este era aún un niño. El muchacho correspondió al abrazo y luego recibió un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo están?-susurró dejando la maleta en el suelo.

-Bien, hijo-dijo Carol con una sonrisa y acercándose para saludarlo.

-¿Y tú cómo has estado?-dijo su padre aún abrazándolo.

-Bien-sonrió-Papá-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Dime, Kurt- se separó de él e hizo que alzara la mirada-siempre mírame a la cara.

-Lo siento-dijo alzando el rostro con firmeza-hoy vendrá Blaine a buscarme para el baile y sólo quería pedirte que no seas muy severo con él cuando llegue.

-Lo intentaré-dijo con una sonrisa-ahora será mejor que almorcemos y luego tú y Carol prepararan tus cosas para el baile-sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo.

-Gracias, papá-lo abrazó de nuevo y subió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Había llegado hace 10 minutos a su casa y no había visto a sus padres, al parecer habían desaparecido. Y él que pensaba hablar con ellos sobre cómo interactuar con el padre de Kurt, sabía muy bien que podía esperarlo con una escopeta en la entrada de la casa, no sabía qué podía pasarle y eso lo tenía completamente asustado.

Bajó a la cocina y ahí vio un pastel de fresas con arándanos, su madre sabía que era su favorito, le encantaba que ella se preocupara de esa forma de él, cortó un pedazo y lo comió con calma, aún faltaban algunas horas para que tuviera que ir por Kurt, le prometió ir por él a las 9, y para ello debía salir de su casa a las 7.30, porque desde Westerville a Lima eran cerca de una hora y media de diferencia.

-¿Blaine?-sus padres entraron a la cocina.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste?-dijo su madre abrazándolo.

-Unos minutos no más-sonrió.

-¿Ya estás bien de los golpes?-dijo su padre observando su rostro que ya estaba deshinchado y sólo quedaban rastros leves de lo morada de uno de sus pómulos.

-Mejor-sonrió- aún me duele aquí-indicó su costado izquierdo.

-Sanará pronto-dijo su madre- pero debes poner algo de maquillaje ahí-indicó su rostro.

-Lo sé, así lo he hecho en Dalton-susurró mirando a sus padres- Papá-susurró mirándolo atentamente, eso era difícil, pero no imposible-¿Cómo enfrentaste a los abuelos cuando los conociste?-dijo de una vez y su padre sólo lucía sorprendido, esa era una de las conversaciones difíciles que tendría con Blaine, en resumidas cuentas era ¿cómo enfrento al padre de mi novio?

-Hijo-puso una mano en su hombro-sé tú mismo, eres encantador por naturaleza y les caerás bien.

-El papá de Kurt es dueño de un taller mecánico y estoy seguro de que ahí tiene piezas para hacer un arma y eliminarme-dijo preocupado.

-No creo que sea tan malo-dijo su madre con una sonrisa-pero sólo debes ir allá y ser tú, eres un chico inteligente y correcto, no ocurrirá nada-sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Están seguros? Porque de verdad quiero dar una buena impresión y…

-Y la darás, los Anderson somos distinguidos por naturaleza, sólo debes estar tranquilo-sonrió su padre y se sentó en una de las sillas y cortó un pedazo del pastel de fresas con arándanos.

-Espero que tengan razón.

Había dado vuelta su habitación, nunca había estado tan desordenada, pero ¡no lo encontraba! Tenía que volver a revisar, aunque su cama, sus cajones, su closet y toda su ropa estuvieran esparcidos por todas partes. ¡No podía creer que lo había perdido! Se sentó en la silla delante de su tocador y se miró por unos minutos, esa noche debía ser perfecta y ya no lo sería, todo por su descuido.

-Kurt-entró Carol al lugar y quedó sorprendida al ver todo ese desastre, esa era una de las habitaciones más limpias de toda la casa y nunca había tenido que asearla, ahora parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí-¿Qué sucede?-murmuró acercándose al castaño.

-Carol-dijo mirándola con tristeza-No lo encuentro.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo sentándose en la cama, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-El prendedor de los Warblers, se suponía que hoy lo usaríamos todos, y yo no lo tengo.

-Tal vez se te quedó en Dalton-dijo intentando ser comprensiva.

-No, hoy antes de venir lo puse en ese bolsillo-indicó la chaqueta Dalton- pero ahora no está.

-Tal vez se te cayó dentro del auto-el muchacho negó enérgicamente, ya había registrado su auto, el jardín de la casa, la sala, las escaleras y por último su habitación.

-No está en ningún lado, lo perdí-dijo suspirando.

-Pero no es el fin del mundo-sonrió- Ahora debes arreglarte.

-Aún es temprano-dijo mirándola extrañado.

-No-negó la mujer con una sonrisa-Son las 7.30.

-¡Qué!- se había pasado toda la tarde buscando el prendedor-No tengo mi ropa lista, ni me he bañado-comenzaba a enumerar todo lo que le faltaba por hacer.

-Tranquilo-sonrió Carol-Ve a bañarte, yo ordenaré aquí y plancharé tu ropa, veré que todo esté en orden, tú solo preocúpate de estar listo para las 9.

-Eres la mejor-sonrió el castaño y le dio un beso en el rostro, luego tomó su toalla y la bata, siempre demoraba media hora en el baño y para peinarse unos 45 minutos y en vestirse tomaba otros 15, estaba con el tiempo justo, sólo esperaba no demorar más.

Bajaba por las escaleras, y por quinta vez volvía a meter las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, asegurándose de que estaban las llaves y el regalo para su novio, no podía perderlos, porque esa noche debía ser perfecta, iba con el tiempo justo, porque ya eran las 7.30 y aún no salía de su hogar, así que tendría que ir más rápido de lo que tenía presupuestado.

-Te ves guapísimo-dijo su madre al pie de la escalera, él solo sonrió al llegar a ella.

-Gracias, sólo espero hacer las cosas bien.

-Lo harás-lo abrazó con cariño.

-Por cierto, dejé algo en tu auto, creo que se te había olvidado.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo verás-sonrió y lo miró de pies a cabeza. Blaine llevaba un smoking negro y un corbatín del mismo color, un clavel rosa en el bolsillo que estaba al lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho, sus zapatos negros bien lustrado y su cabello como siempre con algo de gel para mantener la elegancia de todo ese traje, una camisa color blanco haciendo juego con todo lo demás.

-Te felicito, hijo-dijo su padre entrando al lugar-Luces muy bien-se acercó y lo abrazó-solo espero que te vaya bien y ya sabes, cualquier cosa nos llamas-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré, gracias.

-Cuando salgas de casa-susurraba su padre en su oído antes de dejar el abrazo-revisa la guantera, deje algo ahí-luego volvió a estrechar su mano y se puso junto a su esposa.

-Voy algo retrasado-miró su reloj de pulsera y tocó el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, asegurándose de que estaba ahí su teléfono. Salió rápidamente por la puerta principal y abordó su auto, a penas estuvo dentro sonrió emocionado, su madre era perfecta, había pensado en el detalle que él había olvidado, luego revisó la guantera y se puso pálido, jamás pensó que su padre le daría eso.

Se paseaba por la sala, intranquilo como siempre, ya había amenazado a Finn, si algo le pasaba a Kurt él pagaría y estaba demás decir que Blaine también sería sepultado. Ahora sólo esperaba en ese lugar la llegada del chico Dalton y a que su hijo estuviera listo, faltaban pocos minutos para las 9 y por lo que Carol le había dicho, Kurt se había atrasado, por primera vez la puntualidad de su hijo fallaba, pero era comprensible estaba seguro de que estaba nervioso.

-Tranquilo-lo llamó Carol bajando las escaleras-Kurt aún no está listo y tú pareces más nervioso.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar nervioso? Es su primer baile y Mckinley le ha traído cientos de problemas, puede pasarles algo.

-¿Hablas de Kurt y Blaine?

-Sí-susurró-Reconozco que ambos me preocupan, pueden estar esperándolos para golpearlos o algo-dijo bajando la voz.

-No ocurrirá, estarán todos sus compañeros de Dalton y los amigos de Finn y Kurt, así que no ocurrirá nada-sonrió la mujer.

-Eso espero- murmuró a lo que escuchó el timbre.

-Ese debe ser Blaine-sonrió Carol-Kurt aún no está listo, le falta ponerse la ropa, demoró mucho en el baño y ahora estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello-sonrió al ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de su esposo- iré a ver si puedo ayudarlo.

-Iré a abrir-dijo acercándose a la salida de la casa, a penas abrió vio al moreno, quien traía un ramo de rosas rojas en una de sus manos y se veía muy nervioso, haría lo que su hijo dijo, no sería tan severo con él.

-Buenas noches, señor Hummel-Blaine extendió su mano derecha para saludarlo.

-Buenas noches, Blaine-sonrió el hombre y le dio la mano-pasa.

-Gracias.

Ambos hombres ingresaron a la sala y una vez allí, Burt le pidió que tomara asiento, Kurt estaba algo retrasado y tendría que esperar por él. Realmente no tenía problemas en esperar, pero estaba muy nervioso y veía que en cualquier minuto el padre de su novio sacaba una escopeta.

-Blaine-lo llamó Burt- ¿Cómo están tus costillas?-dijo con algo de preocupación, el muchacho no comprendió, sintió como si estuviera analizándolo-Me refiero a la golpiza que te dio Karofky-murmuró con una sonrisa al notar el nerviosismo del muchacho.

-Oh, eso-susurró con sorpresa-Estoy algo mejor, aún duele un poco, pero ya no es tanto como ese día.

-Sólo espero que hoy todo salga bien ¿Sabes? Kurt nunca fue bien recibido en Mckinley, excepto por sus compañeros del club Glee y esta noche es muy especial para él- se sinceró.

-Lo sé, para mí también es especial y haré lo posible para que sea perfecta para Kurt-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso espero-sonrió-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias- dijo aún nervioso, le asustaba que pedir algo fuera peligroso.

-Tranquilo-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro-No te voy a morder-dijo sonriendo- Tengo cerveza, bebida, agua, lo que quieras-dijo levantándose.

-Una bebida está bien-dijo con una sonrisa, tenía que tranquilizarse, todo estaría bien.

Carol había entrado hace unos minutos y lo ayudaba con la ropa, se había hecho un lío, porque cuando ella entró a decirle que Blaine ya había llegado y estaba con su padre en la sala, se asustó. No podía creer que su novio estaba solo con su padre, tal vez qué le diría o podría ser que Blaine se marchara sólo porque Burt lo asustaría.

-Kurt-dijo Carol a su lado-Hablé con tu padre y él prometió tratar bien a Blaine, tienes que estar tranquilo-sonrió a su lado-Ahora debes terminar de arreglarte, tu cabello está bien-dijo mirándolo a través del espejo.

-Sí, me faltaba ponerme la ropa-dijo mirando todo eso.

-Bajaré a saludar a Blaine, ponte la ropa y subiré en unos minutos para ver si estás listo.

-Gracias, Carol-sonrió y ella salió de allí.

Su traje era gris oscuro, pero no era como el tradicional, la chaqueta era corta y llegaba hasta su cintura, se abrochaba con dos botones dorados. Una camisa de color blanco con botones grises, el pantalón llegaba a sus caderas y una faja de color negro completaba todo eso, los zapatos eran negros y combinaban con el corbatín del mismo color, sólo esperaba ser lo suficientemente digno para estar junto a Blaine, no quería verse mal a su lado.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ya eran las 9.15 y deberían de estar camino a Mckinley, al parecer llegarían más tarde. Sonrió al espejo al mirarse en él, lucía perfecto, aunque debía reconocer que esa opinión era muy ególatra, pero es que era cierto, lucía muy bien.

-Te ves muy guapo-sonrió Carol en la puerta.

-¿Finn ya se fue?-preguntó arreglando su corbatín.

-Hace como una hora, se veía muy bien también-sonrió la mujer.

-Ya lo creo-sonrió el muchacho-¿Crees que estoy listo?-dijo mostrándose.

-Estás perfecto y Blaine también-le adelantó.

-Sólo espero que todo resulte bien-dijo nervioso.

-Así será- sonrió Carol y ambos salieron de allí, ella caminaba delante de él.

Ya se había tranquilizado, saludar a Carol lo había relajado, ella lo había alabado por cómo se veía y Burt conversaba con él sobre cientos de cosas, al parecer todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Aún estaba hablando con el mecánico cuando miró a la escalera y vio bajando a Carol, pero notó que tras ella estaba Kurt, no podía creer que podía verse más hermoso de lo que ya era.

-La espera valió la pena-susurró Blaine quedamente, Burt sólo sonrió, realmente ese par se veía bien junto.

-Hola, Blaine-dijo Kurt bajando la escalera con cuidado, el moreno lo esperaba al pie de esta.

-Hola, cariño-dijo con los ojos brillantes y sujetando el ramo de rosas rojas con una de sus manos, cuando el castaño estuvo frente a él se las entregó.

-Son hermosas-susurró mirándolas ilusionado, no pensaba que Blaine fuese tan detallista.

-No más que tú-murmuró tomando su rostro y acercándose para besarlo, Kurt estaba nervioso y dudaba de eso ¡Estaba su padre ahí! Pero no pudo hacer nada, porque Blaine ya había unido sus labios con los suyos, no pudo evitar corresponder con suavidad, le encantaba cuando su novio era así de impulsivo.

Se separaron al sentir el flash de una cámara de fotos. Miraron extrañados, Carol los había fotografiado en el momento en que se besaban. Burt solo miraba con una sonrisa y las lágrimas inundando su mirada.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo separándose de su novio y entregándole las rosas a Carol

-Sí, pero antes-dijo metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando una cajita mediana de ella-Esto es para ti-sonrió y Kurt abrió la cajita.

-El prendedor de los Warblers- murmuró sorprendido viendo dos prendedores en la caja.

-Uno es mío y el otro tuyo, lo tomé hoy antes de salir de Dalton, les hice unas cuantas modificaciones-dijo tomando uno y poniéndolo en el costado superior izquierdo de la chaqueta de Kurt-Los originales son de un canario dorado con una flecha en su pico, estos tienen ese corazón de rubí al final de la flecha y una esmeralda en el ojo del canario-sonrió ante la emoción de su novio.

-Gracias-tomó el otro prendedor y se lo puso a Blaine.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-susurró-¿Nos vamos?

-Se ven muy bien juntos-dijo Burt acercándose.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Kurt con emoción.

-Sí, sólo espero que la pasen bien y cualquier cosa me llaman.

-Gracias, señor.

-De nada-abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso.

-Nos vemos-le extendió su mano Blaine, pero Burt lo abrazó, a lo que el moreno respondió con sorpresa.

-Suerte, chicos-dijo Carol después de despedirse.

Ambos muchachos abordaron el auto de Blaine y se dirigieron a Mckinley, esa noche recién comenzaba y sólo esperaban que fuese lo que habían esperado toda la semana, perfecta.

Entraban al gimnasio de Mckinley, se habían reunido a las afueras de la institución. No sabían cómo los recibirían y todos iban vestidos iguales, de Smoking y con una flor en el bolsillo superior izquierdo de la chaqueta, eran ordenes del líder Warbler y una de las cosas acordadas en el último concejo. No sabían qué hacer en ese momento, cada uno iba con su pareja y al parecer Kurt y Blaine se habían retrasado, su presentación partía las 10 y ya eran las 9.30. Se acercaron a una mesa que tenía algunos aperitivos y miraron a su alrededor la mayoría de los que había llegado conversaban, el lugar estaba adornado con globos dorados y plateados, algunas luces de colores eran parte de la decoración, junto con una banda que estaba afinando sus instrumentos en el escenario, al parecer Mckinley se había preparado para esa ocasión.

-¿Los Warblers?-se les acercó una muchacha de cabello negro.

-Sí-contestó Thad mirándola.

-Soy Rachel Berry-sonrió la chica y estrechó la mano de Thad.

-Un gusto, soy Thad, queríamos saber cómo nos presentaremos.

-Acompáñenme-dijo con una sonrisa-sus parejas se pueden quedar aquí- dijo indicando a las muchachas.

-Volvemos en unos momentos-dijo David a las chicas y siguieron a Rachel.

Caminaron por los pasillos de Mckinley, estaba todo iluminado mínimamente y sentían que en cualquier momento saltaría alguien en medio de la oscuridad y los mataría, a los minutos llegaron a un salón que tenía algunas sillas.

-Ellos son los Warblers-los presentó Rachel-Chicos nosotros somos New Directions.

-Un gusto-se adelantó Thad- ¿Cómo nos presentaremos?

-¿Kurt y Blaine no están con ustedes?-Preguntó Sam, no podía creer que Blaine no estaba ahí.

-Se retrasaron, vienen en camino-dijo Nick que había recibido un mensaje del líder Warbler.

-Menos mal-suspiró el rubio.

-Vamos a ordenarnos- se adelantó David.

-Nosotros pensábamos que podían cantar un Warbler con uno de ustedes.

-Nos leyeron la mente- dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y mirando a Jeff y Nick-¿Tienen pareja ustedes dos?-los miró atentamente.

-Vinimos solos-se atrevió a contestar el castaño.

-Genial- sonrió y les guiñó un ojo.

-¿Saben qué cantaran?-dijo Trent sentándose al piano, comenzó a tocar unas notas.

-Sí, ensayamos estas canciones- Rachel le entregó un listado a Thad.

-Vaya-dijo sorprendido-Hay algunas que son las mismas que las que nosotros seleccionamos.

-Sólo hay tres distintas y que sí o sí queremos cantar-interfirió David.

-No hay problema, nos dicen y los acompañamos.

Salieron de ahí rumbo al gimnasio, pero a penas entraron vieron que repartían unos papeles para depositarlos en las urnas de votación, eso era para elegir al rey y la reina del baile. Todos los Warblers sabían de eso, y también conocían quién debía ser el rey y quién tenía que ser la reina, por lo que no dudaron ningún instante al poner los nombres. Ellos le habían dicho a sus parejas a quienes debían elegir, así tenían varios votos asegurados.

-En cinco minutos comenzamos-anunció Rachel.

-Hola, chicos-saludó Blaine que iba de la mano con Kurt, los prendedores de ambos se distinguían del resto.

-¿Tenías que modificar el prendedor?-dijo David algo molesto.

-Era necesario-sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt- ¿Ya votaron?-preguntó mirando a todos los Warblers.

-Sí, recién-dijo Thad- ¿Ustedes?

-En la entrada-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de comenzar entonces-murmuró Wes acercándose al escenario junto a los Warblers y New Directiones.

-¿Vienes?-Preguntó Blaine a Kurt.

-No-dijo quedándose en su lugar-ese escenario es sólo para los artistas, yo soy un invitado-dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien.

-Se quedará con nosotros-dijeron Jeff y Nick cuidando al contratenor.

-¿Ustedes no cantan?

-Después, ahora comienza uno de New Directions con un Warbler, ahora elegirán quienes-dijo Jeff viendo como Santana se acercaba a ellos.

-Está bien, veamos si salgo elegido-sonrió el líder y fue hasta el escenario.

-Hola, pichones-dijo la latina con un vaso de ponche en la mano.

-Hola, Satanás-respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Parece que la Diva no tiene una buena noche-dijo calmada-¿Ustedes dos son gays?-preguntó la pelinegra a Jeff y Nick, ambos se miraron y la observaron asustados.

-¿Qué?-dijeron a un tiempo.

-Ellos no son…-Kurt antes de seguir los miró detenidamente-Sí son gays-dijo sorprendido.

-Nosotros-intentaba hablar algo nervioso el rubio-Yo… ¡voy a cantar!- dijo corriendo al escenario.

-Tú no te escapas- tomó Santana el brazo de Nick-Responde.

-No se lo digan a nadie- Kurt se acercó más al castaño.

-¿Qué no debemos decir?-preguntó la latina.

-Con Jeff estamos juntos hace más de un año.

-¡Y por qué no lo habían dicho!

-Miedo a ser rechazados.

-Pero han visto que con Blaine no tenemos problemas- aclaró Kurt.

-Sí, pero no nos atrevemos a hablar-murmuró bajando la mirada. Santana no pudo decir nada, ella no estaba en una mejor posición. Sólo Kurt pudo hablar.

-Cuando estén listos-decía sonriendo-todos los Warblers los escucharemos, voy por ponche ¿quieres un vaso Nick?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, gracias.

-Vuelvo enseguida-se marchó a la mesa, una vez allí se sirvió un vaso y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, era increíble volver a esa escuela donde nunca fue bienvenido, aún no podía creer que estaba de vuelta con tanta seguridad.

Lo había visto desde que entraron en el gimnasio, pero no lo había podido saludar como correspondía, así que se acercó al muchacho para que pudieran hablar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de no verse en tanto tiempo.

-¿Ahora eres Kurt Warbler?-dijo con burla a sus espaldas.

-Sigo siendo Hummel-aclaró volteando y mirando a uno de sus ex compañeros.

-Menos mal- dijo suspirando- Soy Noah Puckerman o Puckzilla o Rey del sexo o…

-Suficiente-dijo sonriendo- Todos conocemos tu prontuario.

-Sí, pero nadie conoce el tuyo- sonrió con cizaña- Así que estás con Blaine-dijo con una mueca de desagrado- Me encargaré de dejarle claro que no puede hacerte daño.

-¿Qué? No le harás nada- dijo molesto y sin creer que ese era Puck.

-¿Cómo que no? Debe saber que no puede hacerte daño, si lo hace estaré sobre él en un segundo.

-Puck no eres mi hermano, mucho menos mi padre.

-Soy tu amigo y como tal debo encargarme de la basura.

-Blaine no es basura, es mi novio.

-¿Novio? Veamos qué tal se comporta en la fiesta, si hace algo indebido te juro que…

-Lo golpearás hasta matarlo y enterraras su cuerpo donde nadie pueda encontrarlo y para no dejar rastros contratarás un sustituto para que nadie lo note.

-Exacto, al parecer me conoces.

-No, sólo que lo repetiste tantas veces el año pasado que se me quedó grabado.

No podía creer que todos esos niñitos millonarios estuvieran en Mckinley, pero ya se encargaría de que esa velada no fuera la que habían esperado, después de todo, no por nada sabía manejar las luces del escenario y todo lo que estaba en ese gimnasio, ya sabrían esos Warblers que no era bueno haber destruido su camioneta y mucho menos molestar a un Karofky.


	15. Chapter 15

Habían bajado una esfera disco en la mitad de la pista, las luces eran bajas y algunos focos iluminaban el escenario, se podían ver las parejas bailando al ritmo de la música. En ese momento sobre el escenario se encontraba Santana junto a Jeff, la melodía era lenta y ambos se miraban con dulzura, como si fuese para el otro esa canción, pero ella estaba ahí solo para darle ánimo, porque el rubio había dicho que quería dedicar esa canción, nada más, por lo que ella lo ayudaba solo con su presencia, porque no iba a cantar ninguna cursilería que se le ocurriera al Warbler, quien cerró los ojos al comenzar la canción.

_Lady, are you crying, do the tears belong to me__  
><em>_Did you think our time together was all gone?__  
><em>_Lady, you've been dreaming__  
><em>_I'm as close as I can be__  
><em>_And I swear to you our time has just begun_

_Close your eyes and rest your weary mind__  
><em>_I promise I will stay right here beside you__  
><em>_Today our lives were joined, became entwined__  
><em>_I wish that you could know how much I love you_

-Esto es perfecto-decía Kurt con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, quien lo tomaba por la cintura con cuidado.

-Tú eres perfecto-susurró tomando su rostro y acercándose.

-No más que tú-respondió y unió sus labios, era un beso suave y seguían bailando al compás de la música, era difícil no hacerlo.

_Lady, are you happy, do you feel the way I do__  
><em>_Are there meanings that you've never seen before?__  
><em>_Lady, my sweet lady,__  
><em>_I just can't believe it's true__  
><em>_And it's like I've never ever loved before___

_Close your eyes and rest your weary mind__  
><em>_I promise I will stay right here beside you__  
><em>_Today our lives were joined, became entwined__  
><em>_I wish that you could know how much I love you_

Los miraba con una sonrisa, tal vez era cierto que el enano elfo lo hacía feliz, tenía que admitir que eran una pareja adorable y que los veía juntos a futuro, aunque eso significara ver lo melosos que se ponían siempre, pero no podía criticarlos, porque ellos sí se habían atrevido a mostrar al mundo lo que eran y que se amaban, en cambio ella nunca lo haría.

_Lady, are you crying, do the tears belong to me__  
><em>_Did you think our time together was all gone?__  
><em>_Lady, my sweet lady,__  
><em>_I'm as close as I can be__  
><em>_And I swear to you our time has just begun_

A penas terminó la canción, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, era una melodía bellísima y al ser cantada con tanta pasión por Jeff era aún más hermosa, por ello el rubio solo atinó a hacer una reverencia y bajar del escenario, ya que Santana había bajado y lo esperaba al pie de la escalera, a pesar de todo con una sonrisa y también lo aplaudía.

Blaine vio la oportunidad de cantar, por lo que le hizo un gesto a Kurt y subió al escenario, no fue necesario buscar a Sam, porque el rubio a penas lo vio acercarse a la tarima lo siguió. Además, ya era su turno de cantar y esa era la primera canción que tenían para Quinn, por lo que esperaban que diera resultado, pero si con esa no lograban su cometido, siempre estarían las otras dos canciones.

-Buenas noches chicos ¿La están pasando bien?-preguntó Blaine en uno de los micrófonos.

-¡Sí!-contestaron todos.

-Soy Blaine Anderson, integrante de los Warblers y junto a Sam Evans de New Directions, interpretaremos…

-Stutter-susurró Sam en el otro micrófono-va dedicada a Quinn Fabrey, espero que les guste- apenas dijo eso todos voltearon a ver a la rubia que estaba junto a Finn.

Comenzaron a sonar los acordes de la canción y junto a ellos varios de los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la música, mientras otros curiosos observaban a la joven. No podía ser más de ensueño ese baile, los Warblers bailaban con sus parejas y los chicos de Mckinley con sus citas, ahora solo tenían que esperar un par de horas para que coronaran a los reyes, pero por el momento nadie se preocupaba de eso. El primero en cantar era Blaine.

_I really, I really... Whoooh...__  
><em>_I really need to know,__  
><em>_I really, I really...__  
><em>_Whooooh...__  
><em>_Or else you gotta let me go__  
><em>_I really, I really...___

_This time I really need__  
><em>_to do things right__  
><em>_Shivers that you give me__  
><em>_keep me freezing all night__  
><em>_You make me... shudder_

En todo momento había mirado a Kurt y al final lo había señalado, el castaño estaba junto a Mercedes, quien sólo podía mirar como su amigo se sonrojaba, no podía creer que viviera ese sueño adolescente que siempre había esperado. Blaine era tan dulce y encantador, que no se veía sin él, y tenía que reconocer que esa noche era más de lo que podría haber esperado, ningún infortunio había sucedido, porque debía reconocer que en su mente había visto puro caos de solo pensar en ir a Mckinley. Ahora Sam se acercaba al micrófono y cantaba.

_I can't believe it, I'm not myself__  
><em>_Suddenly I'm thinking__  
><em>_about no one else__  
><em>_You make me... shudder__  
><em>_I really, I really need to know__  
><em>_Or else you gotta let me go___

_You're just a fantasy, girl__  
><em>_It's an impossible world__  
><em>_All I want is to be with you always__  
><em>_I'll give you everything__  
><em>_Pay some attention to me__  
><em>_All I want is just you and me always_

Quinn lo miraba algo sonrojada, porque el rubio en ningún momento había dejado de mirarla y realmente estaba robando su atención, esa canción era tan precisa y le decía tanto, no podía creer que Sam siguiera enamorado de ella, le gustaba que así fuera, pero aún no estaba muy segura de si debía corresponder.

_Give me affection__  
><em>_I need your perfection__  
><em>_'Cause it feels so good__  
><em>_you make me... stutter, stutter___

_If I could touch you__  
><em>_I'd never let go__  
><em>_Now you got me screaming__  
><em>_And I cannot...__  
><em>_shut up, oh, shut up, yeah!__  
><em>_Now I am lying on a bedroom floor__  
><em>_Barely even speaking__  
><em>_And I cannot... get up___

_And I really, I really__  
><em>_I really need to know__  
><em>_Or else you gotta let me go___

_You're just a fantasy, girl__  
><em>_It's an impossible world__  
><em>_All I want is__  
><em>_to be with you always__  
><em>_I need you every day__  
><em>_Pay some attention to me__  
><em>_All I want is, you and me always___

_Give me affection__  
><em>_I need your perfection__  
><em>_'Cause you feel so good__  
><em>_you make me...__  
><em>_stutter, stutter, stutter_

Cantaron ambos al unísono, Blaine mirando a Kurt y Sam a Quinn, ambos se movían por el escenario y se sentía por los parlantes del gimnasio lo que significaban para ellos esas personas, no podían creer que tuvieran la suerte de conocerlos, porque solo Blaine tenía la fortuna de tener el amor de su lado.

-¿Cómo aguantan a Kurt y Blaine a diario?-preguntó Santana a David y Wes.

-Me preguntaba lo mismo-susurró Wes.

-No los aguantamos-se sinceró David.

-Ellos se esconden de nosotros-interfirió Thad-nunca los dejamos tranquilos, sobre todo Nick que es el más chismoso de todos.

-Interesante- sonrió la latina-¿Quién descubrió que habían tenido sexo?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pichoncito, las noticias vuelan-tocó la nariz de Thad con uno de sus dedos- ¿Bailamos?

-Será un honor-dijo el muchacho y tomó la mano de Santana.

-Thad no pierde el tiempo.

-Santana tampoco.

_You knock me down__  
><em>_I can't get up, I'm stuck__  
><em>_Gotta stop shaking me up__  
><em>_I can't eat, can't sleep__  
><em>_Can't think sane__  
><em>_Get under, sinking under___

_You're just a fantasy, girl__  
><em>_It's an impossible world__  
><em>_All I want is to be with you always__  
><em>_I need you every day__  
><em>_Pay some attention to me__  
><em>_All I want is, you and me always__  
><em>_ You're just a fantasy, girl__  
><em>_It's an impossible world__  
><em>_All I want is to be with you always_

Sam se bajó del escenario y se acercó a Quinn, tomó su mano y la besó, Blaine también bajó, pero tomó a Kurt de la cintura y lo besó, no podía hacer nada más que eso, lo amaba demasiado. Todos los miraron, algunos sorprendidos, unos con una sonrisa, otros horrorizados; pero Kurt no pudo responder, estaba paralizado. No podía creer que Blaine no tuviera ningún límite, aunque le encantaba. Volvieron al escenario y Blaine cantó lo que seguía.

_Give me affection__  
><em>_I need your perfection__  
><em>_'Cause it feels so good__  
><em>_to make me... stutter_

Ahora era el turno de Sam, quien sólo presionó el micrófono entre sus manos y cantó lo mejor que pudo, porque realmente estaba quedando tartamudo, pero podía terminar la canción.

_I really, I really...__  
><em>_You make me... stutter__  
><em>_I really, I really...__  
><em>_You make me... stutter_

Finalizaron y todo el gimnasio los aplaudió, era increíble lo que eran capaces de hacer esos muchachos estando enamorados. Sam se acercó a Quinn para saber qué le había parecido la canción, pero se encontró con Finn que la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres Evans?-dijo el futbolista.

-Sólo quiero hablar con Quinn-dijo serio y mirando a la rubia.

-Ella está conmigo, no puedes venir y cantarle- dijo molesto.

-Finn-la ojiverde lo miró con una sonrisa- Está bien, quiero hablar con Sam- En ese momento se les acercó Rachel.

-¿Bailamos?-le ofreció la morena a Finn, él sólo tomó su mano y se alejaron de los rubios.

Había bajado recién del escenario y buscaba por todas partes a Kurt, recién lo había visto ahí, si incluso se habían besado, no era posible que desapareciera tan rápido. Se acercó a Wes y David para preguntarles.

-Te luciste- dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Kurt?-dijo preocupado.

-Estaba aquí recién, no lo sabemos.

-¡Cómo que no lo saben!

-¿Qué sucede?-se acercó Puck al escuchar el grito del moreno.

-No encuentro a Kurt.

-Debe estar por aquí-miró a su alrededor, pero no lo vio, sólo logró localizar a Mercedes, quien hablaba con Trent- Tal vez fue al baño-dijo en un susurro.

-Bien-dijo Blaine preocupado-dime dónde están los baños.

-Tal vez Kurt quiere su privacidad-recalcó algo molesto por la insistencia.

-Si quieres me acompañas, no tengo problema, pero quiero saber dónde está-dijo mirando a todas partes.

-Tranquilo, vamos-lo guió fuera del gimnasio.

Intentaba soltarse del agarre del castaño, no podía creer en qué minuto lo había sacado del gimnasio, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta. Ahora solo trataba de liberarse, pero parecía imposible, él tenía mucha fuerza.

-Al fin te tengo para mí-susurró en su oído, lo tenía acorralado en contra de una de las murallas.

-Déjame tranquilo-se removía intentando soltarse.

-Escaparas-dijo Karofky.

-No lo haré, lo juro, pero por favor suéltame ¿o no crees en mí?-lo miró con sus ojos azules que estaban inundados en lágrimas.

-Está bien-se movió a un lado y soltó el pañuelo con el que había amarrado sus manos.

-Gracias- se tocó las muñecas adolorido.

-Sólo quiero que entiendas que yo te quiero.

-Yo estoy con Blaine-dijo en un susurro- y lo amo- sintió como un puño golpeaba la muralla.

-¡Él no te quiere! ¡Nadie te va a querer más que yo!- le gritó, a lo que Kurt cerró los ojos.

-Pero…-susurró con miedo-no te quiero.

-Entiendo el por qué-murmuró-pero haré que me quieras, aunque sea a la fuerza- lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

Kurt intentó soltarse, pero Dave simplemente intensificó el beso. Trataba de empujarlo, pero era más fuerte que él, escuchó la puerta abrirse, de seguro alguien había entrado, por más que intentaba golpearlo con las piernas era imposible, pero a los segundos sintió como era separado. Miró y vio a Puck sujetando a Karofky, lo lanzó a una pared. Kurt sólo pudo sentir como sus piernas temblaban, y poco a poco cayó sentado en el suelo, recogió sus piernas y las abrazó, en ese momento Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo está bien, perdóname-susurró en su oído a lo que Kurt sólo pudo comenzar a llorar.

-No sé en qué momento me sacó de ahí-decía mirando como Puck se ensañaba con Karofky.

-No es tu culpa-le dijo y besó sus labios, quería borrar cualquier rastro de ese matón, pero Kurt no correspondió estaba muy impactado para hacerlo, por lo que se separó-¿Puedes pararte?-preguntó mirando sus ojos.

-Sí-susurró y tomó la mano de su novio, se puso en pie y ambos caminaron a la salida.

-Espérame-le dijo dejándolo en la puerta, se acercó a Dave, quien tenía su rostro algo inflamado y por su boca salía un poco de sangre, estaba tirado en el suelo y aún era sujetado por Puck-Te juro que si te vuelves a acercar te mato-dijo tomándolo por el cuello y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro-No nos vuelvas a molestar.

-Increíble-murmuró Karofky con dificultad-Hummel es toda una puta-dijo con odio.

-¡Qué dijiste!- Puck aún lo tenía tomado por las solapas de la chaqueta, no permitiría que hablara así de su amigo.

-¿No lo sabes? Se acostó con este tarado-indicó a Blaine, a lo que Puck lo miró enfurecido, pero a los segundos se calmó.

-¿Eso te afecta?-dijo Noah soltándolo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Blaine molesto, ya era la segunda vez que lo decía.

-Un pajarito me lo contó.

-¡Quién te dijo!

-Será mejor que tus compañeros no comenten tus aventuras sexuales en la puerta de su academia.

-Será mejor que te calles-Puck le dio un fuerte puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente-Listo-susurró y giró a ver a Blaine.

-Gracias.

-¡Nada de gracias!- lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo acorraló contra una muralla-¡Tocaste a Kurt!- en ese momento sintió como el castaño tomaba su brazo, sus ojos azules aún estaban cristalinos.

-Puck, suéltalo-susurró y él joven del mohicano no tuvo corazón para no obedecer.

-Kurt-susurró tomando a su amigo por los hombros- ¿Es verdad?

-Sí-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Amo a Blaine-dijo tomando la mano del pelinegro.

-Y yo te amo, Kurt- dijo apretando su mano.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas sufrir, sino te juro que terminarás igual o peor que ese animal-indicó a Karofky y se fue al gimnasio, no quería ver más nada, había sido mucho por una noche.

Salieron al pasillo y una vez allí, Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza, él solo acarició su cabello, entendía que toda esa situación era difícil, aunque le destrozaba el alma verlo así, tenía que hacer lo posible por estar con él, porque lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, ahora sólo tenía que saber qué harían.

-¿Quieres irte a casa?-susurró Blaine separándose levemente.

-No-dijo tocando el rostro de su novio-pero no quiero estar aquí-susurró.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Cualquier lugar lejos de aquí-dijo mirando al moreno.

-Sé a dónde ir, solo tengo que hablar con Sam y pedirle algo a David y Wes.

-No hay problema.

Kurt y Blaine caminaron hasta el gimnasio, una vez dentro, buscaron a Sam, David y Wes. A penas los localizaron los hicieron salir del lugar para hablar.

-Dime qué sucede.

-Con Kurt nos vamos, tuvimos un problema-murmuró estrechando la mano del castaño.

-¿No aguantan las ganas?-dijo David sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-Blaine lo miró alzando una ceja- Haré como si no hubieses dicho nada.

-Karofky me atacó en el baño-susurró el ojiazul-Puck y Blaine me salvaron, pero no puedo seguir aquí.

-Así que nos vamos.

-Lo lamento Kurt-susurró David-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Sam, lamento no poder ayudarte-dijo Blaine.

-Descuida, entiendo y no hay problema.

-Pero tendrás la ayuda de David, Wes y todos los Warblers en las otras tres canciones, ellos las conocen y han practicado.

-Es cierto, te ayudáremos- dijo Wes con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Nosotros nos vamos-sonrió Blaine y tomó la mano de Kurt.

-Suerte- susurró Sam y volvió al gimnasio con el resto de los Warblers.

Ahora sí tenían todo el poder para hacer y deshacer como se les diera la gana, no estaba Blaine para controlarlos y mucho menos un "adulto responsable" como se esforzaban en decir sus padres, aunque aún había una persona que podía dificultar todo eso.

-¿Ella quién es?-apuntó Thad.

-La entrenadora Sue Silvester, es malvada-dijo Santana bailando junto al Warbler.

-¿Malvada? No nos conoce entonces- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Harán algo?

-Obsérvame, cariño-se alejó de la latina y se acercó a Sue.

Todos sus compañeros lo observaban, ese era el minuto que debían aprovechar, porque si Thad hacía las cosas bien esa mujer no los molestaría, pero si se equivocaba en segundos estarían fuera de ese lugar.

-Es una hermosa noche-dijo el muchacho frente a la entrenadora.

-¿Y tú QUÉ eres?-dijo alzando una ceja y con los brazos en su espalda.

-Thad, integrante de los Warblers.

-Otro pitufo-dijo mirando a todas partes- Escupe, cuál es la trampa-dijo molesta.

-¿Trampa?-respondió extrañado-No hay trampa, solo vine a saludarla, como no hay otro adulto por aquí, nos sorprendió verla y queríamos saber si se anima a cantar.

-Parece que eres el más tarado de todos los duendes-dijo con una sonrisa irónica-No canto y mucho menos con ustedes.

-Puede cantar sola si gusta, aunque si nosotros la apoyamos con el coro es mucho mejor –sonrió galantemente.

-Cualquiera diría que me estas coqueteando-dijo mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Pero no soy cualquiera, así que sólo es una invitación-sonrió -¿acepta?

Todos los Warblers lo miraban sin creerlo y entre ellos estaba Santana, en su vida había visto una escena más ridícula, pero le había parecido genial ese muchacho, el encanto que tenía con las palabras y sus gestos tan pulcros hacían que la amabilidad del señor Schuester se viera opacada y que la dulzura de Brittany fuera solo una fantasía. Se acercó a Nick y Jeff y les susurró al oído.

-Sí Thad lo logra, ustedes se dan un beso ahora mismo-dijo la latina tras ellos. Ambos la miraron con horror, pero asintieron con la cabeza, sabían que si se negaban los podía matar.

-Sam- lo llamó David- ¿Cantas ahora o esperamos a ver si la entrenadora se decide?

-Cantemos- sonrió e iba a subir al escenario, pero lo detuvo Santana.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, tienen que ver esto- sonrió y vio un gesto afirmativo por parte de Thad-La convenció, Jeff y Nick cumplan con lo suyo.

Todos los Warblers giraron a ver a sus compañeros, quienes se observaron temerosos, pero suspiraron con resignación al notar que no había nada más que hacer, así que Jeff tomó a Nick por la cintura y lo atrajo a él, mientras Nick tomó su cuello, lentamente se acercaron y se besaron, se notaba que estaban acostumbrados a eso.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron todos los chicos de Dalton, no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, era imposible que esos dos fuesen gays o tal vez era más probable de lo que pensaban.

-Gané-sonrió Santana.

-¿Sabías?

-¡Pero si se comen con la mirada!- les gritó molesta- Es obvio que son gays, aunque si no le digo a Kurt él tampoco se da cuenta-sonrió con malicia.

-Increíble-murmuró Thad- Ahora…-miró a todas partes, pero Sue había desaparecido, de seguro había ido a atormentar a alguien o tal vez no quería cantar, el punto es que la había perdido.

-Lo lamento-puso una mano en su hombro la latina-es obvio que no cantaría, si quieres podemos subir los dos-sonrió y el muchacho tomó su mano.

-Hagamos de esto una fiesta-sonrió e hizo una seña al resto de los Warblers, quienes lo siguieron hasta el escenario y una vez allí se pusieron todos en orden y miraron al público, las luces se apagaron por completo y poco a poco los focos se volvieron a encender en diferentes colores, la música comenzó a sonar y cada uno de los muchachos sonreía, poco a poco unos dieron un paso hacia delante y otros simplemente se quedaron en su lugar, pero fue David quien inicio la canción.

_You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
>The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)<em>

Cada uno de los Warblers hacía sonidos con su boca en su lugar, pero poco a poco se dispersaban por la pista de baile y hacían que los que los observaban se corrieran a un lado, haciendo un círculo a su alrededor.

_Hey_

_I own the light and I don't need no help  
>Gotta be the feeling that scarface player<br>Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan  
>Life of the club arrogant like yeah!<br>Top like money all the girls just melt  
>Want to many all know me like Twelve<br>Look like cash and they all just stare  
>Bottles, Models, standin on chairs<br>Fall out coz that's the business  
>All out it's so ridiclous<br>Zone out so much attention  
>Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)<br>They watchin I know this  
>I'm rockin I'm rolling<br>I'm holding, I know it  
>You know it<em>

Jeff saltó en su lugar e hizo una voltereta, luego se sentó en el piso y comenzó a mover sus manos hacia el suelo y los hombros hacia arriba, mientras sus piernas se doblaban y él se ponía de pie de a poco, ante el aplauso y los gritos del público. Nick se puso a su lado, saltó y cayó con las piernas abiertas, luego se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en el lugar para luego dar paso a Thad, quien sonreía y simplemente puso una mano en el suelo y poco a poco subió su cuerpo, moviéndose por el lugar con esa mano, doblándola a momentos junto con todo su cuerpo.

_You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watching me go all loud<br>The club can't even handle me right now (yeahh)  
>The club can't even handle me right now (yeahh)<em>

_Hey  
>Still feelin myself I'm like outta control<br>Can't stop now more shots lets go  
>Ten more rounds can I get a Kato<br>Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
>Came to party to I came no more<br>Celebrate coz that's all I know  
>Tip the groupies takin off their clothes<br>Grand finale' like superbowl  
>Go hard run the show<br>That's right wild out got money to blow  
>More light more ice when I walk in the door<br>No hype I do it big all over the globe  
>Yeah!<em>

_I said it  
>Go tell it<br>Confetti  
>Who ready?<br>I'm ready!  
>You ready!<br>Lets get it!_

David saltó del escenario, dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó entre sus compañeros, todos los aplaudían y ahora se integraba Mike Chang, quien en pocos segundos ponía su cabeza en el suelo y comenzaba a girar sobre ella, para luego detenerse e iniciar movimientos robóticos para que los Warblers lo imitaran, todos hacían lo que el asiático, por lo que parecía que fuese una coreografía ensayada. Al escenario subieron Artie, Puck y Santana, para seguir con la canción.

_You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watchin me we go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now (yeahh)_

_(Put your hands up!)  
>(Put your hands up!)<br>(Put your hands up!)  
>The club can't even handle me right now (yeahh)<br>(Put your hands up!)  
>(Put your hands up!)<br>(Put your hands up!)_

_You got me watchin now (hey)  
>Got my attention now (hey)<br>Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
>I am a ladies man<br>Come and be my lady and...  
>We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh<br>Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere  
>Take you up out of this club and in my new limo<br>Fly you all around the world  
>What you want baby girl<br>Are you ready to go now?_

Los Warblers seguían bailando junto a Mike, quien simplemente deslumbraba con todos los movimientos que hacía. El público los aplaudía, saltaba y cantaba a su alrededor, era toda una fiesta la que habían iniciado. David y Thad subieron al escenario, por lo que Puck, Artie y Santana les hicieron espacio para que volvieran a cantar.

_You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watchin me we go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now (yeahh)  
><em> 

_(Put your hands up!)  
>(Put your hands up!)<br>(Put your hands up!)  
>The club can't even handle me right now (yeahh)<br>(Put your hands up!)  
>Lets celebrate now<br>(Put your hands up!)  
>You know who shut it down!<em>

Apenas terminó la canción, todos los Warblers hicieron una reverencia junto a los muchachos de New Directiones. Los presentes los ovacionaron con gritos y aplausos. Thad había cumplido con lo prometido, hizo que todos bailaran y disfrutaran ese momento, la estaban pasando realmente bien.

Miraba con detención toda la escena, tal vez ese idiota de Puckerman lo había golpeado y el tal Blaine se había salido con la suya, pero nada evitaría que ese grupo de niños mimados tuviera su merecido, porque si algo sabía, era que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y era hora de que la función comenzara.

-Si ese par no se besa, será milagro-dijo David a Wes.

-¿Tú crees que a ella le guste Thad?-Miraban a la pareja que se encontraba en el escenario, habían seguido cantando después de la presentación que habían hecho los Warblers.

-¡Es obvio!- dijo mirando a Santana- Se comen con la mirada.

-Hoy todo puede ser posible, después de ver a Jeff y Nick me convencí de eso-dijo negando con la cabeza y acercándose a su novia que estaba sentada junto a otras muchachas.

-Buena idea, también quiero bailar-fue a buscar a su pareja que conversaba con otras chicas.

Estaban sobre el escenario y ese momento le parecía perfecto, a excepción de una cosa, que ella no quería estar con él ahí, quería estar con Brittany, aunque Thad no estaba nada de mal y le caía increíblemente bien, pero no era lo que necesitaba. Observó a la rubia que bailaba con Artie en ese momento y lo que vio la terminó por convencer, debía poner un punto sobre todo eso.

La miró extrañado, había dominado como nadie el escenario y sus movimientos eran los más sexys que había visto, porque hay que tomar en cuenta que en una academia de puros hombres no era muy alentador ver a Kurt y Blaine siendo sexys entre ellos y comiéndose con la mirada, así que al verla a ella simplemente se le había secado la boca.

Santana se le acercó con una mirada cautivadora y pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, él sólo atinó a tomarla por la cintura y ella continúo cantando a escasos milímetros de sus labios, era inevitable que se besaran en ese minuto.

Cantó la última línea y sintió como los labios de la latina presionaban los suyos, ella era increíblemente ardiente y ya comenzaba a entender la urgencia que tenían Blaine y Kurt de quedar siempre solos, porque si tu pareja era tan candente, era más que obvio.

A penas se separaron comenzaron a escuchar los aplausos, se sonrieron y Santana se apresuró a bajar del escenario, pero en ese momento Thad vio que uno de los focos se había soltado, por lo que corrió y la empujó, la morena cayó fuera del escenario, pero sólo dolió el golpe, porque cuando miró hacia atrás vio al Warbler bajo uno de los focos, estaba inconsciente.

-¡Thad!-gritó volviendo hasta él e intentando quitar el objeto de ahí, pero un grupo de muchachos la alejó y sacaron de inmediato el foco. Ella se puso a su lado e intentó despertarlo, pero no había remedio, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

-Llévenlo a mi oficina-dijo Sue detrás de todos ellos, Trent tomó en sus brazos a Thad y Santana lo guió hasta la oficina de Sue, ahí la entrenadora guardaba todo lo necesario en caso de accidentes.

-La función debe continuar-dijo David mirando a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron y buscaron con la mirada a los chicos de New Directions, quienes se acercaban preocupados.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-dijo Finn junto a ellos.

-Seguir cantando, el baile aún no termina-dijo Jeff con ánimo.

-Sigamos entonces-sonrió Rachel.


	16. Chapter 16

Lo había examinado, sólo era una contusión leve, así que el muchacho se salvaría. Miró a Santana que lucía preocupada al lado del escritorio, el que servía de camilla en ese momento, y le sonrió, era una de sus ex porristas y por eso le guardaba cariño, así que sólo podía decirle algo para animarla.

-No morirá, pero no te aseguro que quede muy inteligente, si quieres le puedo operar el cerebro.

-No, gracias-dijo con molestia y tomando la mano del muchacho.

-Mejor los dejo solos, no quiero ver cómo terminas de seducir al pitufo-salió de ahí con una sonrisa amarga, tenía que verificar que esa situación no se volviera a repetir, porque era obvio que la caída de ese foco no había sido un accidente.

Lo miró durante unos minutos y sintió que su corazón se iba a salir, no podía creer cómo un muchacho que recién conocía podía causar tantas emociones en ella, era adorable y simpático, pero estaba claro que jamás le gustarían los hombres, ella tenía ojos para Brittany y tal vez para otra sex symbol, pero no para un muchacho como Thad.

-Hola-susurró el chico Warbler despertando y sintiendo la mano de la latina.

-Hola-sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso?-dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-Me salvaste, nadie se habría arriesgado así por mí.

-Yo no lo dude ni un momento-sonrió e intentó levantarse, pero se le movió toda la habitación.

-Tranquilo-murmuró poniendo una mano en su pecho-fue muy fuerte el golpe, debes ir despacio- lo miró unos segundos y recordó lo que le había dado Sue-la entrenadora te dejo estas pastillas para el mareo y el dolor-se las entregó junto a un vaso de agua.

-Gracias-sonrió y se sentó en el escritorio, se tomó las pastillas y dejó el vaso a un lado-¿Me das otro beso para asegurarme de que estoy vivo?

Habían salido hace media hora de Mckinley y pudo notar que su novio estaba más tranquilo. Daba gracias al cielo porque Kurt ya no temblara y ahora solo estuviera serio, era un paso, aunque verlo sonreír de nuevo lo era todo para él. Conducía con tranquilidad, pero frente a ellos apareció un cruce, a la izquierda era el camino de regreso a Lima y el de la derecha la entrada a un pueblo que estaba a una hora de Westerville, tenía que reconocer que quería preguntarle a Kurt, pero no lo haría porque tenía miedo a una negativa.

-¿A dónde vamos?-susurró el castaño mirándolo.

-Es una sorpresa-respondió Blaine mientras cambiaba la música de la radio, ahora se podía escuchar a Lady Gaga.

-¿Me quieres convencer con Gaga?-alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

-De hecho no-dijo con una sonrisa-Si quisiera convencerte te atacaría a besos-sonrió.

-¿Me puedes decir a dónde vamos?-dijo algo fastidiado.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Blaine-dijo molesto.

-No quiero que estés molesto, Karofky intentó arruinarte la noche, pero yo haré que la recuerdes sólo por ser perfecta-sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ya no es perfecta-miró por su ventana.

-Todavía puede serlo-susurró sacando su teléfono y poniéndolo sobre el tablero del auto.

-_Diga_-escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Me puedes decir ¿dónde está?-murmuró molesto de no llegar nunca.

-_Hijo_-al escuchar Kurt se sobresaltó ¿A dónde iban? Miró a Blaine intentando adivinar, pero el moreno estaba intentando llegar a algún lado-_fuiste cientos de veces con el abuelo, no es posible que te hayas perdido_-decía con una sonrisa en los labios.

_-_No me perdí, pero no la encuentro, estoy en el lago ¿ahora a dónde voy?

-_¿Ves una torre?_

-¿Cómo la de un castillo?

-_Sí_

-Está del otro lado del lago.

_-Ahí tienes que llegar, está justo detrás de esa torre._

-Gracias, papá-cortó la llamada y miró al castaño.

-¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Por qué sabe tu padre?-dijo algo alterado y a punto de enojarse.

-Es una sorpresa, y él sabe solo porque me dio la idea-sonrió y siguió manejando.

-¿La idea?-susurró extrañado.

-Abre la guantera y verás-Kurt puso su mano sobre la palanca que estaba delante de él y la giró, se abrió la pequeña puertecita y sólo vio un llavero dorado con forma de A, el cual tenía una llave colgada a él.

Pasaban de las 12.30 de la noche y hasta ahora no habían ocurrido más accidentes, aunque la caída de una parte del telón sobre la banda no podía dejar de considerarse. Todo eso era bastante raro y no podían dudar de que alguien más estuviera metido en eso, pero ¿quién?

-Llegó la hora, pichoncitos-dijo Santana mirando a David y Wes.

-¿De qué?

-Falta media hora para que anuncien al Rey la Reina del baile, y Sam aún no conquista a Quinn-dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura y alzando una ceja.

-Entendemos-susurró el moreno-Hay que cantar, prometimos ayudarlo-buscaron a Sam y los tres se fueron al escenario, faltaban aún dos canciones por cantar, tenían que hacer lo imposible porque Quinn aceptara a Sam de vuelta, sino Blaine los asesinaría.

La miraba embobado, era hermosa y no podía creer que él tuviera la dicha de estar junto a ella, cuando les enviaron las invitaciones para el baile nunca imaginó que conocería a alguien como ella, aunque habían bailado esa noche, él quería cantar junto a ella, le habían dicho que tenía una voz privilegiada.

-Mercedes.

-Dime, Trent-sonrió la morena.

-¿Me harías el honor de cantar conmigo?-susurró sonrojándose.

-Desde luego-sonrió y el muchacho le presentó su brazo, se dirigían al escenario cuando Sam, David y Wes comenzaron a cantar.

-¿Después de ellos?

-No hay problema- sonrió Mercedes y comenzaron a bailar, esa velada había sido increíble y el joven Warbler era un encanto.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors__  
><em>_And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry__  
><em>_And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love__  
><em>_That have to say goodbye___

_And as I float along this ocean__  
><em>_I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go_

-Hacen una hermosa pareja-dijo Santana a Thad, quien la tomaba por la cintura.

-Es cierto, nunca había visto a Trent con nadie, fuera de ser un pervertido es un buen chico-sonrió.

-Todos ustedes lo son-susurró la latina y se acercó al muchacho para besarlo, él correspondió de la misma forma.

-¿También soy un pervertido?

-No-rió ella.

-Kurt se equivocó-susurró embobado con la risa de la latina.

-¿Qué dijo la diva de Broadway?-susurró seria.

-Que eras una perra despiadada.

-¿Y no lo soy?-dijo colgándose del cuello de él.

-Eres un encanto.

-No me conoces, deberías hacerle caso a Kurt- susurró separándose y caminando en dirección a la mesa del ponche, Thad la siguió, no podía dejar que ella siguiera creyendo algo como eso.

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me__  
><em>_And you make everything alright__  
><em>_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me__  
><em>_And I can always find my way when you are here___

_And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day__  
><em>_And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before__  
><em>_And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss__  
><em>_And pick you up in all of this when I sail away_

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de hacer caer un foco sobre uno de los Warblers y tirar parte del telón sobre la banda, ellos no habían dejado de cantar, al parecer tenía que tomar medidas más severas, por fortuna el piso del escenario estaba hueco, así que ahí se escabulliría para realizar su siguiente plan, porque ese era solo el comienzo de su venganza, no permitiría que esos niñitos millonarios se volvieran a reír de él.

_And as I float along this ocean__  
><em>_I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave__  
><em>_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me__  
><em>_And you make everything alright__  
><em>_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me__  
><em>_And I can always find my way when you are here___

_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead__  
><em>_Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly__  
><em>_But with you I can spread my wings__  
><em>_to see me over everything that life may send me__  
><em>_When I am hoping it won't pass me by_

-¿Quién escogió esta canción?-decía sorprendida Mercedes.

-Blaine las eligió ¿por qué?-dijo extrañado Trent.

-¡No lo estás escuchando! Habla sobre un chico que extraña a la persona que ama, pero ella está en el cielo ¡Sam no puede seguir con esto!-dijo alterada y acercándose al escenario.

-Blaine es un desastre-suspiró y negó con la cabeza, corrió y sujetó a la morena por el brazo-Ya va a terminar la canción y…

-Tienes razón-suspiró resignada y mirando con tristeza a Sam, se esforzaba por Quinn y Blaine lo arruinaba de esa forma.

_And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me__  
><em>_there you are to show me___

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me__  
><em>_And you make everything alright__  
><em>_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me__  
><em>_And I can always find my way when you are here  
>And I can always find my way when you are here<em>

Hace unos minutos que habían llegado y no podía creer lo que era ese lugar, parecía de ensueño, era increíblemente grande, pero debía decir que era perfecto, porque tenía un lago, una torre de cuentos y una casa sobre un árbol, pero no era como la de los niños, era una casa de verdad y tenía de todo para vivir, incluso había un estacionamiento bajo el árbol, al parecer el abuelo de Blaine había pensado en todo cuando la construyó. Ahora se encontraba a orillas del lago, le gustaba la paz que había en ese lugar.

-Kurt-susurró el moreno pasando sus manos por la cintura del castaño.

-Dime-susurró tocando el rostro de Blaine que se apoyaba en su hombro, él miraba el lago con tranquilidad.

-Te amo-dijo estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti-se giró y lo besó con suavidad, esa noche era mágica y nada ni nadie la arruinaría, como había dicho su novio, era perfecta.

Se sujetó de su cuello y sintió como Blaine lo tomaba con fuerza de la cintura, no quería estar en ningún otro sitio, sólo con el moreno podría estar a salvo y no le importaba nada más. Bajaba poco a poco por su cuello, con suaves besos y mordisqueando un poco la zona, le encantaba su piel.

-Kurt, eres único -murmuró sintiendo como los besos y las pequeñas mordidas se intensificaban en su cuello.

-Lo sé-susurró con una sonrisa y sintió como Blaine le quitaba la faja de la cintura y comenzaba a sacar la camisa de su pantalón-Vas rápido-susurró en su oído y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

-Y tú vas muy lento.

-Me gusta disfrutar a mi presa-susurró con una sonrisa.

-¿Soy comestible?-dijo riendo y disfrutando el momento.

-Quiero comprobarlo-murmuró sacándole la chaqueta y volviendo a la boca del moreno.

Eso había sido extraño, iban a anunciar al Rey y la Reina antes de la una de la madrugada, al parecer el director Figgins estaba apresurado por terminar con todo eso, no podía creer que se daría a conocer a los ganadores, aunque sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien para Sam, porque sino los Warblers estarían en serios problemas.

-El Rey de la promoción 2011 es…-se escuchó un redoble de tambores-Sam Evans- el rubio alzó los brazos con emoción y subió al escenario, lo había logrado, ahora faltaba lo más importante-Felicitaciones-estrechó su mano el director, le puso la corona y le entregó el cetro-Muy bien, ahora anunciaré a la Reina de la promoción 2011-abrió el otro sobre y se acercó al micrófono- Quinn Fabrey-la joven subió al escenario, estaba gratamente sorprendida y sonreía con ilusión, al fin era la reina-Felicidades-el director puso la corona sobre su cabeza y le entregó el cetro- Ahora, el baile de los reyes-todos aplaudieron a la pareja, quienes bajaron del escenario y se pusieron al centro de la pista.

Santana y Mercedes subieron al escenario y cada una tomó un micrófono. Trent y That también subieron y se pusieron junto a ellas, al parecer las ayudarían con el coro. Los muchachos comenzaron a hacer sonidos con sus bocas, las muchachas seguían el compás con aplausos e iniciaron la canción.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

Al fin tenía a Quinn entre sus brazos, había soñado con ese momento y no podía creer que había llegado, parecía todo un sueño, pero era absolutamente real, por ello no lo desaprovecharía, no ahora que la oportunidad estaba más que dada. Porque cuando había tratado de hablar con ella hace un par de horas, la rubia había huido.

-¿No escaparás?-murmuró el muchacho mirando a su alrededor.

-No tengo por qué-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-¿No?

-No, porque ahora estoy en los brazos del Rey-rió y se separó levemente, siguiendo la melodía de la canción.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, esa era una noche mágica y nadie podía negarlo, estaba lejos de todo ruido y con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, nada podía ser mejor. Aunque si alguien los veía en esas condiciones y en ese lugar, de seguro todo pasaba a ser horrible en un segundo.

-Tengo frío-murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Y cómo no lo ibas a tener?-Sonrió triunfal-Te tengo desnudo a orillas de un lago, Kurt-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver el sonrojo del castaño.

-¿Desnudo? No-aclaró con una sonrisa-sólo me dejaste sin mi camisa, la que lanzaste al agua.

-Tengo ropa en la maleta del auto-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Más te vale-golpeó suavemente su pecho- pero tú también te quedaste sin camisa-susurró más apegado a él.

-Cierto-suspiró resignado-También fue a parar al agua.

-Una lástima-comenzó a reír, sus chaquetas estaban en el suelo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la casa-susurró besando sus labios y tomándolo de la mano.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

La tomó por la cintura e hizo que se girara hacia él, aunque estuviera cantando igual podían mirarse, aunque eso fuera delante de todo el gimnasio, pero lo tenía sin cuidado, porque todos le ponían atención a los reyes que se habían adueñado de la pista. Vio como Trent tampoco perdía el tiempo y bailaba junto a Mercedes, sólo esperaba no salir dañado de todo eso, porque realmente le gustaba Santana.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

-Entonces-susurró tomándolo por el cuello.

-¿Entonces?-dijo él tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Me quieres?-susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

-No-negó seriamente.

-¿No?-dijo incrédula y abrió los ojos con miedo, al parecer estaba haciendo el ridículo y Sam la había engañado.

-No, te amo Quinn- susurró acercándose al rostro de la joven, quien aún no salía de su sorpresa y sólo giró el rostro, y los labios del rubio besaron su rostro.

-No será tan fácil, Evans-dijo alejándolo y volviendo a tomar el ritmo de la música.

-Lo conseguiré-susurró volviendo a bailar.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

No había tenido tiempo para mirar el lugar y ya estaba sobre la cama, era cómoda y de estilo matrimonial, se veía que el lugar era acogedor y no pudo mirar más, Blaine se había lanzado a su cuello como un vampiro, intentaba desabrochar los pantalones del moreno, pero le fue imposible, sus manos fueron puestas sobre su cabeza con un solo movimiento de su novio.

-Yo mando aquí-lo besó con dulzura, a lo que Kurt correspondió y lo giró con fuerza, para quedar sobre él.

-No lo creo, Anderson-murmuró y volvió a besar sus labios, a lo que el moreno solo sonrió, le encantaba esa actitud de diva que tenía el castaño.

_Dig in the Dancing Queen_

_Dig in the Dancing Queen_

_Dig in the Dancing Queen_

Podía ser tan encantadora y diabólica a la vez, pero lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, esa faceta de dulzura y a la vez malicia que la dominaba, lo tenía totalmente hechizado, nunca había conocido a una chica como ella y podría jurar que se había enamorado.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que me gustas?-susurró acorralándola contra una de las murallas del gimnasio.

-Estás loco-susurró apoyando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Tú me tienes así-susurró acercándose a sus labios.

-Thad-murmuró antes de besarlo.

-Me encantas, Santana-se separó aún con los ojos cerrados y apoyó su frente sobre la de la latina.

-Soy lesbiana-dijo con los ojos cerrados y al instante sintió como el Warbler la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo sé-suspiró en su oído y la recargó contra el muro.

-¿Lo sabías?-susurró sorprendida y separándolo un poco-¿Cómo?-murmuró mirando sus ojos, él solo sonrío con amargura.

-Te vi besándote con Brittany.

-¿Cuándo?-dijo asustada.

-Cuando llegamos a Mckinley, Rachel nos llevó a la sala del coro, todos comenzaron a hablar y mientras se ponían de acuerdo fui al baño, pero me equivoqué de puerta y las vi-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Le dijiste a alguien más?

-No, no podría-suspiró e intentó separarse.

-Abrázame- susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Estaba sentado en la cama y no podía creer que esa fuera su suerte ¡estaban a punto de hacer el amor y a Kurt se le ocurría contestar el teléfono! Lo miraba impaciente, ambos estaban desnudos y ese maldito aparato había sonado ¿por qué contestó? ¡Por qué no lo ignoró! Él nunca contestaba el suyo cuando estaba con su novio, ya hablaría con él, porque eso no podía estar ocurriendo.

-No hay problema-decía con una sonrisa el castaño-yo le diré, gracias-colgó y dejó el aparato sobre la mesita de noche y volvió a donde estaba Blaine, intentó abrazarlo, pero el moreno lo esquivó-¿Qué sucede?-susurró extrañado y aún de pie.

-¡Contestaste el teléfono cuando íbamos a hacer el amor!- se puso de pie- ¡Quién en su sano juicio hace eso!-gritó exaltado y mirando al ojiazul. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Crees que estoy loco?-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Tienes que estarlo sí…- se dio cuenta de su error-no Kurt-se anticipó- no quería decir eso, yo…

-Déjalo-susurró buscando su ropa que estaba en el suelo-mejor me voy-sus ojos estaban brillantes y las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Cariño, escúchame-dijo tomándolo por un brazo, pero no recibió respuesta, el contratenor se había quedado quieto en su lugar.

-¿Me quieres?-susurró mirando el suelo.

-Te amo, Kurt-dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos-Nunca lo dudes-murmuró abrazándolo y sintiendo la piel del ojiazul contra la suya, era una sensación tan placentera que sólo pudo abrazarlo con más fuerza y comenzar a besar el cuello del castaño.

-Blaine-gimió el castaño-Llévame a casa.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirándolo sorprendido.

-Quiero irme a mi casa, no quiero estar aquí-bajó la mirada y sintió como el moreno se separaba bruscamente.

-¿Por qué?-dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con seriedad.

-Ha sido todo un desastre-respondió y se sentó a su lado-No quiero que esta noche sea peor de lo que ya es.

-¿De verdad piensas que ha sido una mala noche?-susurró sorprendido y sintiendo como su mirada se aguaba, no podía soportar todo eso, era increíble que Kurt la estuviera pasando mal y se lo dijera en ese minuto.

No recibió respuesta y sólo pudo buscar su ropa con la mirada, si su novio quería volver, así lo harían. Se puso de pie y fue por su pantalón, se lo puso y luego salió de la casa en busca de la maleta que tenía en el auto. Apenas entró de vuelta vio que Kurt ya estaba vestido y sólo le faltaba la camisa, le entregó una que tenía en la maleta.

-Gracias-susurró el castaño sin mirarlo. Blaine también se terminó de vestir, todo en completo silencio, salieron de allí y el pelinegro puso la maleta en el auto, se subió y Kurt ya estaba dentro. Lo miró por unos segundos y luego puso la llave para encender el auto.

-Discúlpame por todo-dijo Blaine con la voz rota-quería que esta noche fuera perfecta y fue todo un desastre.

-No es tu culpa-murmuró mirando para fuera del auto, era una noche despejada y el lago se veía hermoso ¿por qué todo había resultado tan mal? Incluso ellos habían peleado, siendo que tuvieron que estar haciendo el amor hasta cansarse, pero había sido su culpa ¿quién en su sano juicio contestaba el teléfono? Sólo él, porque Blaine no lo habría hecho, eso lo sabía.

-No enciende-susurró volviendo a girar la llave, presionaba el acelerador y el embriague, pero nada. Dejó de intentarlo, presionó un botón que estaba junto a la puerta del conductor y se abrió el capo, tendría que revisar el auto si querían irse de ahí.

Miró todo lo que se presentaba delante de él, pero no tenía idea por dónde tenía que comenzar, porque si bien había armado una vez un auto con su padre, nunca había aprendido las partes ni cómo arreglarlo en una situación de emergencia, como la que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Kurt bajando y poniéndose a su lado.

-No lo sé, pero no enciende-susurró apoyando sus manos en el borde y mirando el motor, tenía que encontrar la solución, sino el contratenor podía molestarse más.

-Tal vez te quedaste sin agua o algo cayó dentro.

-Kurt-susurró mirándolo-no tengo idea de cómo arreglarlo-dijo bajando la mirada.

No recibió respuesta, en cambio el castaño fue hasta el maletero, buscó por unos minutos hasta que extrajo una pequeña maleta. La puso en el suelo y sacó una llave de tuercas y luego un paño.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo mirándolo con sorpresa cuando comenzó a tocar algunas piezas y a aflojar otras.

-¿Crees que soy el hijo de un mecánico y no tengo idea de cómo arreglar un auto?-Sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

-Eres increíble-murmuró mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- sonrió y siguió buscando el desperfecto.

Pasó más de media hora y siguió intentando hacerlo andar, pero nada daba resultado. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, pero era bastante absurdo que a Blaine se le hubiese olvidado ¿o no? Se volvió a sentar en el asiento del conductor y miró sorprendido el tablero, no podía ser que lo hubiese olvidado.

-Blaine ¿hace cuánto tienes auto?

-Más de un año ¿por qué?-preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Y aún no sabes que funciona con gasolina?-alzó una ceja y se bajó del vehículo.

-¿No tiene combustible?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es, genio-susurró volviendo a entrar a la casa.

Blaine lo siguió luego de salir de su sorpresa, al parecer esa noche sí podía empeorar, porque ni siquiera habían podido volver a su casa, ya que él había olvidado llenar el tanque. Era un verdadero desastre y estaba seguro de que Kurt no se lo perdonaría fácilmente. Apenas entró en la casa notó que su novio se había ido a la cocina, cuando entró ahí pudo ver al castaño acercarse a la ventana y recargarse en el marco, se veía bastante triste. Lo miró por unos segundos y se acercó a él, lo abrazó por la espalda y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Perdóname-susurró Kurt y tomó las manos del moreno que pasaban por su cintura.

-No fue tu culpa, sólo no ha sido un buen día-dijo estrechándolo más contra sí.

-Pero no debí contestar-dijo más tranquilo y mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Tal vez-murmuró-pero no debí armar un lío de eso-dijo comenzando a sonrojarse-solo fue la calentura hablando por mí-murmuró y escuchó como su novio reía.

-El caballero Blaine Anderson cedió ante…

-Tus encantos-susurró besando su cuello.

-La calentura, iba a decir-completó con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo-dijo haciéndolo voltear, para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Sí?-susurró mirándolo con dulzura y enredando sus manos en los crespos del moreno.

-¿Te lo demuestro?-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a él.

-¿Eres capaz?-dijo retadoramente.

-No me tientes, Hummel-dijo con una sonrisa y eliminó la distancia entre ambos.

Se besaban con dulzura, las manos de Blaine recorrían la espalda del castaño, mientras lo recargaba contra la ventana, poco a poco los besos iban subiendo de intensidad. Las manos de Kurt comenzaron a sacar la chaqueta del pelinegro y luego se sacó la suya. El líder Warbler solo sonrió al sentir sus manos bajando por su espalda era tan increíble sentir la desesperación del ojiazul.

El contratenor dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, luego lo empujó levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Blaine lo siguió en silencio y apenas estuvieron junto a la cama se miraron con una sonrisa.

-¿Me matarás si te digo que tengo sueño y quiero dormir?

-No-dijo totalmente serio-sólo te atacaré mientras duermes y nunca sabrás lo que ocurrió-sonrió empujando al castaño sobre la cama.

-¿Me atacarás por la espalda?

-No solo por la espalda, cariño-susurró besando sus labios y se quitó la camisa. Kurt se sujetó de su cuello y comenzó a bajar sus manos por la espalda desnuda del pelinegro, quien sentía escalofríos en su columna, pero realmente esas manos lo volvían loco, si seguía así iría más rápido de lo que planeaba.

Blaine comenzó a besar su cuello y poco a poco desabotonó su camisa, dejando su pecho descubierto e iniciando un camino de besos por él, pero se detuvo en una de las tetillas del castaño, la mordisqueó con suavidad y sintió sus gemidos. Luego de unos minutos pasó a la otra y pudo sentir como la erección de Kurt subía rápidamente, por lo que siguió succionando sus tetillas, pero una de sus manos bajó hasta el pantalón y lo desabrochó, luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo y se separó completamente del contratenor.

Kurt al dejar de sentir el peso de Blaine abrió los ojos y miró como el pelinegro se terminaba de desnudar y comenzaba a desnudarlo a él. Solo pudo sonreír y lo ayudó a bajar sus pantalones, a penas terminaron con eso lanzó al moreno a la cama y se puso sobre él, comenzó a besar su cuello y a sentir los gemidos de Blaine por toda la habitación, poco a poco la erección del moreno iba subiendo, lo sabía porque rozaba la suya.

Sus manos rodearon la cintura del castaño y se posaron en su trasero, apretándolo un poco, lo que hizo que Kurt se sobresaltara, ante esto Blaine rió y sólo pudo buscar su boca para besarlo con fuerza, era lo que más amaba en el mundo y nadie se lo quitaría.

No daba más, tenía que hacer suyo a Kurt en ese momento, porque los roces directos de sus miembros y las manos frías del castaño en su piel lo estaban volviendo completamente loco, apenas pudo empujó al ojiazul a un lado y se subió a él, sonrió al ver la sorpresa en su rostro, estaba sonrojado y le parecía adorable, pero el deseo que veía en sus ojos le demostraba que la inocencia se había ido al demonio.

-Te amo-susurró en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo.

-Te amo, Blaine-respondió en un gemido y pudo sentir una de las manos del pelinegro llegar hasta la entrada de su trasero, sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido, aún recordaba la primera vez que tuvieron sexo y los días que siguieron a eso.

-Tranquilo-murmuró en su oído-iremos con calma-lo besó en los labios y lentamente metió su dedo índice entre sus nalgas y comenzó a moverlo en forma circular. Al instante Kurt abrió la boca para gemir y luego siguió besando al pelinegro, se sentía tan bien, pero sabía que volvería a doler como la primera vez, sólo pudo besar con más fuerza a Blaine.

Poco a poco la entrada del castaño comenzó a dilatarse y pudo ingresar otro dedo más, tenía que ser cuidadoso, porque ahora no tenía ni lubricante ni un condón, ahora sí le dolería si no lo preparaba bien. Cuando pudo ingresar un tercer dedo se dio cuenta de que estaba listo, tenía que ser cuidadoso, no podía arriesgarse a que Kurt volviera a caminar extraño.

El contratenor tomó el miembro del pelinegro con una de sus manos y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo, lo hacía con fuerza y poco a poco el miembro de Blaine se excitaba más y más, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y gemía con placer, las manos de Kurt eran el cielo, no podía creer cómo podía hacerlo sentir así.

-¿Estás listo?-dijo con voz ronca y sintiendo su miembro completamente excitado, el ojiazul lo había soltado y ahora comenzaba a masturbar su miembro, se estaba excitando cada vez más y comenzaba a llegar al orgasmo, pero el pelinegro se apoyó sobre él, lo que hizo que no pudiera seguir moviendo su mano.

-Blaine-dijo sobre su boca y lo mordió con suavidad en el labio-quítate- pero el moreno sólo tomó sus manos y las puso sobre su cabeza, luego lo besó con fuerza y sintió un fuerte gemido salir de la boca del castaño, sus miembros se rozaban y estaban tan excitados que podrían tener un orgasmo en ese momento. Kurt se separó levemente de sus labios-hazlo ahora-murmuró y sintió como el pelinegro le abría las piernas y ponía su miembro en la entrada de su trasero.

-Si te duele me dices.

-¿Y te vas a detener?-dijo con sarcasmo e hizo un movimiento con su cadera para que el miembro del moreno entrara, solo eso hizo que Blaine gimiera con fuerza y terminara de poner su miembro dentro de él.

El cuerpo de Kurt comenzaba a temblar levemente, le ardía, era una sensación dolorosa y placentera, quería que Blaine comenzara a moverse, pero sabía que le dolería a mares, tal como la vez anterior. El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió como el miembro de Kurt chocaba con su estómago. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse dentro del castaño, lentamente para que no le doliera, pero no aguantaba estar en ese ritmo, por lo que subió la velocidad de las embestidas que le daba a la próstata del castaño y sintió como gemía con fuerza, él estaba igual y no podía pedir nada más en ese minuto.

Kurt buscó los labios de Blaine y lo besó con fuerza, realmente se sentía en el cielo, no le ardía como pensó, sólo sentía placer y si seguía así estaba seguro de que el moreno lo dejaría sin cadera, le estaba dando muy fuerte, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería detenerlo.

Blaine besó con fuerza a Kurt, y su lengua comenzó a jugar con la del contratenor, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado y golpeando sus caderas cada vez más fuerte contra el trasero del castaño, necesitaba más placer y sólo así podía sentirlo. Los gemidos del ojiazul se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte y sintió como su miembro se excitaba al rozar contra el estómago de Blaine y al ser aprisionado entre ellos.

Sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo, aunque no sabía cuándo, porque cada vez estaba más excitado por los gemidos y los movimientos del castaño, quien no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, él sólo podía atraerlo más hacia sí y por él no lo soltaría jamás.

-Blaine-gimió con fuerza Kurt, quien había llegado al orgasmo y se había derramado sobre el estómago de Blaine, quien a los segundos llenó el interior del castaño con su semen, había llegado al orgasmo también, ambos estaban agitados, aún gemían y respiraban entrecortadamente.

Se miraron y se besaron con dulzura, Blaine poco a poco comenzó a salir de su interior y se recostó a un lado de Kurt, se apoyó en su pecho. El contratenor sólo intentaba recuperar la respiración, pero se sentía tan bien que comenzó a reír, no podía creer que después de haber peleado esta fuera la reconciliación.

-Me encanta pelear contigo-murmuró con una sonrisa y mirando al pelinegro.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que oía.

-Si estás van a ser las reconciliaciones, quiero pelear eternamente contigo-susurró sobre sus labios y sintió como el moreno lo besaba con fuerza.

-Te aseguro que mañana no dirás lo mismo-murmuró abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en el hombro del castaño.

-No me importa-murmuró estirándose un poco para tomar el cubrecamas y cubrirse.

-No dirás lo mismo mañana.

-Cállate, Blaine-dijo abrazándolo y sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su trasero, ahora no le tomaría importancia, pero estaba seguro que al día siguiente sí importaría.


	17. Chapter 17

Comenzaba a despertar, miró a su alrededor y no tenía idea de dónde estaba, intentó mover sus brazos, pero le fue imposible. A penas pudo calmarse miró el lugar y notó que estaba en una casa que no era la suya. Además se encontraba amarrado a una silla, sus pies estaban sujetos a las patas delanteras y sus manos amarradas en el respaldo de la silla. Intentó gritar, pero notó que había una amarra en su boca, no podía creer que alguien lo había secuestrado ¿quién en su sano juicio lo secuestraría? Él no se secuestraría, por ningún motivo, de seguro estaba loco quien lo hizo y pronto se arrepentiría.

Pensó eso por unos segundos.

Luego comenzó a saltar por todo el salón, intentado que la silla se rompiera como en las películas o que alguna de las amarras se cortara, aunque por cómo iba pronto una de las cuerdas le cortaba una mano o un pie. Desistió y miró el lugar, tenía que tranquilizarse, de seguro el sujeto que le había hecho eso llegaría en unos segundos y se aclararía todo.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Tenía que salir de ahí como fuera! Aunque tuviera que romper la amarra con los dientes o lanzarse contra la puerta para lograr abrirla, tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar, comenzó a dar pequeños saltos y a avanzar con la silla, se sintió tan emocionado al lograrlo que siguió saltando y no notó que estaba sobre una alfombra y había un gran bulto justo frente a él, a los segundos cayó al suelo y se golpeó todo el rostro, su suerte no podía ser peor.

Escuchó un fuerte ruido y miró a un lado, no podía creer lo que veía. Una silla similar a la suya había caído por las escaleras, pero no sólo era una silla ¡Ese era Nick que estaba amarrado al igual que él! Intentó moverse, pero solo lograría raspar su rostro contra el suelo, por lo que desistió. Luego, escuchó otro fuerte golpe y vio caer una silla desde la misma escalera, por suerte no había aplastado a Nick.

Ahora no creía lo que pasaba, ese era David y no había quedado inconsciente como su compañero castaño, se miraron, ambos estaban desesperados e intentaban soltarse, pero al parecer era imposible. A los segundos escucharon como alguien daba pequeños saltos hasta donde estaban, miraron y vieron entrar a Trent a la sala, al parecer venía de la cocina. Los tres se miraron e intentaba hablarse, pero era imposible.

A los segundos escucharon como se abría una puerta, se observaron desesperados, tenían que salir de ahí, Trent avanzó hasta donde estaba David, pero no logró llegar hasta él cuando alguien detuvo su silla.

-¿Cómo están?-esperó respuestas, pero sólo escuchó las quejas de los tres Warblers, comenzó a reír-¿Se sienten impotentes al no poder hacer nada? Bien, así me sentí cuando destruyeron mi camioneta. Se acercó a Nick y levantó la silla del suelo y la puso sobre la alfombra, lo mismo hizo con David y Trent, los tres estaban uno junto a otro, pero aún estaba un Warbler en el suelo-¿Te tropezaste con la alfombra?-dijo con burla-deja que te ayude- sonrió y lo levantó fuertemente-¿Thad, cierto?-dijo con una sonrisa y soltó la amarra que tenía en la boca el pelinegro.

-¡Maldito seas Karofky!-gritó enfurecido.

-Eso no los librará-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo mirando al matón.

-Mi camioneta, cada pieza y que se pudran en el infierno.

-No puedes tenerlo todo, suéltanos y verás lo que es bueno-dijo amenazante.

-Amarrado y todo me amenazas-decía con una sonrisa de soberbia-eres muy valiente o muy estúpido-dijo acercándose y sentándose en un sillón que había en el lugar.

Se sentía tan bien en donde estaba, que por nada del mundo quería levantarse de ahí, sonreía de sólo sentir la piel de su novio contra la suya, y eso lo motivó a abrir los ojos. Lo miró con dulzura, aún seguía durmiendo y se veía increíblemente adorable así. Tenía que admitir que los crespos sin gel lucían mejor, pero era imposible batallar con Blaine cuando quería ponerse esa cosa.

Sonreía al verlo dormir, tenía la boca levemente abierta y sus manos pasaban por la cintura del castaño, quien quería estar así por toda la eternidad. Sintió como lo abrazaba con fuerza y comenzaba a murmurar algo inentendible, sonrió más.

-Kurt-murmuró sonriendo bobamente-te amo-decía suavemente y sin despertar.

-Y yo a ti, Blaine-susurró y lo abrazó, a los segundos el moreno comenzó a despertar y besaba su cuello con suavidad.

-Buenos días-murmuró sin despegarse y haciendo más intensos los besos.

-Buenos días-dijo separándolo un poco para poder mirarlo al rostro-Te ves mejor sin todo ese gel en la cabeza.

-¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez?-dijo alzando una ceja y acercando su rostro para besarlo.

-Te lo diré hasta que me hagas caso-decía con una sonrisa divertida.

-Será mejor que me beses y luego discutimos-murmuró uniendo sus labios con suavidad, a lo que Kurt sólo correspondió uniendo más sus cuerpos, con ese simple roce ambos sintieron un escalofrío que subió por su espalda, sonrieron y siguieron besándose cada vez con más fuerza.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que _Somewhere only we know_ inundó la habitación, se separaron y se observaron, ese era el celular de Kurt y ya habían tenido problemas por eso la noche anterior.

-Contesta-dijo Blaine tocando su nariz con la del castaño.

-Puede esperar-decía aferrándose al moreno.

-¿Y si es tu padre?-dijo tranquilamente a lo que Kurt abrió asustado los ojos, se giró y tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche.

-Papá-contestó asustado, no sabía si lo mataría.

-_¿Dónde estás?_-murmuró furioso Burt.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo nervioso.

-_Porque dijiste que llegarías anoche y pasan de las 2 de la tarde y aún no te veo por aquí._

-¡Las dos de la tarde!-gritó sorprendido y miró a Blaine, quien confirmaba lo dicho en su teléfono.

-_A menos que hayas tenido un accidente o te hayan raptado, no tienes excusa-_decía lo más serio posible.

-En una hora estaré en casa-dijo rápidamente y mirando como Blaine se levantaba a buscar su ropa, aunque al verlo desnudo se sonrojó fuertemente y creyó que moriría en ese instante.

_-¿Con quién estás?_-decía furioso y sin querer pensar en que estaba con Blaine en quién sabe dónde.

-Estaré ahí en una hora-repitió y colgó- ¡Le colgué a papá!-dijo horrorizado.

-Cariño-murmuró Blaine acercándose, aún desnudo-No te matara-sonrió y se lanzó sobre él.

-No lo conoces-murmuró y fue a buscar su ropa, tenía que estar lo más rápido posible en su casa.

-Date una ducha, no vaya a ser que tu padre descubra lo que hicimos-susurró sonrojándose con fuerza.

-Buena idea-murmuró y corrió al baño.

Blaine tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su padre, necesitaba que alguien los llevara a Lima, porque su auto estaba sin combustible, aunque estaba seguro de que el día anterior había pasado por la gasolinera y había llenado el tanque, ya revisaría bien el auto, porque no podía creer que se hubiesen quedado varados en ese lugar.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, los tenía a todos ahí, sólo faltaban Blaine y Kurt para completar a todos los Warblers. No sabía cómo, pero Dave Karofky los había secuestrado y puesto en sillas a todos ¿De dónde había sacado tantas sillas? No era muy inteligente hacerse esa pregunta, pero después de horas intentando escapar, era inútil pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Cómo los atrapó?-preguntó Thad a algunos Warblers, los que podían hablar, porque unos estaban inconscientes y otros aún tenían amarras en la boca.

-Dejé a mi novia en su casa y cuando regresaba a la mía me quedé sin gasolina, luego de unos minutos pasó un auto e intenté pedirle ayuda y no recuerdo nada más-susurró uno extrañado.

-Me pasó lo mismo-dijo David.

-A mí también-murmuró Thad mirando el suelo-dejé a Santana en su casa y a mitad de camino se me acabó la gasolina, después ni idea qué pasó-decía extrañado-¿A todos les pasó igual?-Los que estaban despiertos respondieron afirmativamente- Entonces, fue una suerte que no atrapara a Kurt y Blaine.

-Siempre se salvan-decía Wes en un suspiro-¿Cómo salimos de está?- dijo con una mueca.

-No lo sé, pero quien tenga una idea que la dé, porque no pretendo quedarme sin ir a mi cita-decía Thad seriamente.

-¿Cita?-dijo pícaramente David-¿Santana Lopez?

-Sí-se sonrojó con fuerza-Habíamos quedado de acuerdo para ir al cine.

-Pero ella ¿No es lesbiana?-dijo Nick sorprendido.

-¡Qué!-gritó la mayoría.

-No es su asunto, yo iba a salir con ella en…-miró la hora en un reloj de pared-suponiendo que es de día y es sábado, me quedan cuatro horas para llegar a su casa.

-Hay tiempo de sobra-dijo Wes con una sonrisa-¿Quién prepara el almuerzo? Tengo hambre-dijo riendo, ante lo que solo sintió como era golpeado por la silla de That y caía al suelo.

-Imbécil-murmuró molesto y volvió a saltar en la silla, iría a la cocina y buscaría un cuchillo, de alguna forma tenían que salir de ahí.

Logró llegar con facilidad hasta la cocina, ahí vio bastantes platos sucios, al parecer el animal de Karofky comía y no limpiaba ¿sería esa su casa? No quería quedarse a averiguarlo, por lo que se acercó a uno de los cajones e intentó abrirlo con las manos, pero estas estaban muy bien atadas a su espalda, era imposible.

-Muy bien ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-escuchó que decía Karofky en la sala, no debía hacer ruido si no quería ser encontrado. Además, no se daría cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos.

Estaban esperando que el padre de Blaine llegara, no podía creer que las haría de chofer después de todo lo sucedido en esa casa, aún no podía saber cómo tenía tanta suerte ¡se odiaba! ¿Era lógico que después de hacer el amor con tu novio, el padre de este te fuera a buscar y a dejar a tu casa? ¡No! Ahora sí quería que la tierra lo tragara, no podía entender en qué minuto su suerte había cambiado tanto y se convertía en eso.

-Ahí viene-susurró Blaine con la maleta en una mano y apoyado en su auto.

-Quiero morirme, qué vergüenza-decía Kurt tapando su rostro.

-¿Por qué?-decía Blaine confundido.

-Si no estuviera tu padre, te golpearía ahora mismo.

-Nunca me golpearías-susurró acercándose para besarlo.

-No comiences-dijo alejándose.

-Kurt-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Hijo-lo llamó su padre estacionando su auto frente a ellos.

-Hola, papá-dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo mirándolos sin comprender mucho.

-No lo sé-murmuró Blaine-mi auto murió.

-No tiene gasolina-se apresuró a decir Kurt.

-¿No pasaste a ponerle ayer?-dijo el señor Anderson extrañado.

-Sí, recuerdo que llenaron el tanque, o al menos eso pedí-decía extrañado y subiendo al auto junto al castaño.

-Tal vez te estafaron-susurró su padre comenzando a manejar camino a Lima.

-Lo dudo-murmuró pensativo, tenía que encontrar el desperfecto en todo eso, él no había sido descuidado, de seguro algo o alguien lo había hecho perder esa gasolina, aunque sonaba bastante paranoico pensar así.

El resto del camino fue casi en silencio, porque el padre de Blaine prefería no preguntar mayor cosa, suponía lo que había pasado en esa casa y con eso le bastaba. No necesitaba pasar un momento incomodo ni que Kurt también lo pasara, porque estaba seguro de que su hijo no tendría problemas con decir que esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida y le daría detalles.

Pasó media hora y llegaron a la casa de los Hummel, era un barrio tranquilo y la casa se veía bastante grande, sin considerar que a un costado estaba el taller de Burt.

-¿Tu padre es mecánico?-dijo James Anderson.

-Sí, a eso se dedica-murmuró el castaño mirando a Blaine con molestia.

-Es bueno saberlo, así Blaine podrá traer aquí su auto.

-Gracias, papá- el señor Anderson, sabía que el padre de Kurt era mecánico, porque su hijo se lo había comentado, pero prefería hacer como si no supiera nada.

-Muchas gracias por traerme-dijo Kurt y bajó del auto.

-Papá-dijo Blaine en un susurro-Iré con Kurt, porque hay que explicarle a su padre por qué pasó la noche fuera-decía sonrojándose.

-No te lo recomiendo, por favor no te bajes, deja que lo solucione solo.

-¿Así se porta un Anderson?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-No, pero no quiero que mueras-susurró mirando a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor.

-No sucederá nada-sonrió y se bajó del auto.

-Te esperaré aquí-dijo su padre sin apagar el motor del auto, sabía que eso podía terminar bastante mal.

Kurt se acercó a la puerta de su casa y antes de que pudiera abrir, vio aparecer a su padre en ella, lucía bastante molesto, él sólo le sonrió con dulzura, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Blaine que estaba a unos pasos de él se acercó para saludar.

-Buenas tardes, señor Hummel-extendió su mano para saludar, pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que la bajó.

-¿Por qué llegan a esta hora?-los miró furioso y dejó que pasaran a la casa. Una vez dentro Kurt y Blaine caminaron hasta la sala y ahí se sentaron en el sillón-¿Me van a contestar?-dijo Burt sentándose en otro sillón frente a ellos. Carol entraba en ese momento a la sala.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó efusivamente- ¿Qué tal estuvo su noche?-dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso a cada uno.

-Perfecta-sonrió Blaine y Kurt sólo le dio un codazo para que se callara, no podía permitir que su padre se enterara de los detalles.

-¿Perfecta?-preguntó Burt extrañado-¿Y por qué fue perfecta?-dijo con molestia y mirando a Blaine.

-Porque…-no sabía qué contestar ¡su padre tenía razón cuando dijo que no entrara!

-Porque fue perfecta-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa-Bailamos, conversamos y la pasamos bien-sonreía el ojiazul-Ahora Blaine se tiene que ir y yo iré a cambiarme-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Siéntate-dijo autoritario su padre, a lo que obedeció-¿Por qué llegan a esta hora?-Carol miró asustada, sabía que todo eso podía salir muy mal, por la cara de Kurt y Blaine estaba segura de las razones, y no quería que Burt se enterara, no era conveniente para nadie.

-Porque mi auto se quedó sin gasolina-dijo apenado el moreno.

-¿Por qué no me llamaron para que los fuera a buscar al baile?-dijo extrañado.

-Porque no estábamos ahí-dijo Blaine y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, Carol y Kurt lo miraron sin creerlo ¿El exceso de gel no le permitía pensar o era idiota desde antes?

-¿Dónde estaban?-dijo serio y poniendo una mano bajo el sillón, a los segundos había sacado una escopeta de ahí.

-Es…esta…estábamos en…-Blaine tartamudeaba y no quería seguir hablando, eso sí que podía terminar mal.

-¡Dónde!

-En una cabaña que está a media hora de aquí-dijo rápidamente Blaine.

-¡Y por qué estaban ahí!-Kurt y Carol lo miraron incrédulos, no podían creer que Burt hiciera esa pregunta ¿acaso quería que Blaine le dijera lo obvio?

-Porque…-tragó saliva con nerviosismo, ahora sí que su vida corría peligro-porque…-¡no sabía qué contestar!

-¿Cómo llegaron allá si se quedaron sin gasolina?-decía levantándose de su lugar.

-Llegamos al lago y nos quedamos sin gasolina-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Blaine.

-¡Qué hacían ahí!-le gritó furioso y el moreno se levantó de su lugar y puso sus manos delante de él para intentar explicar.

-Nosotros, yo… Suegro no se enoje es que…-tapó su boca con sus manos, había metido la pata a fondo, sólo a él se le ocurría decir eso en un momento así.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-decía incrédulo y mirando a Kurt que también se había puesto de pie-¡Qué hiciste con mi hijo!-gritó sujetando la escopeta con ambas manos.

-Yo… ¡Nada, suegro! ¡Señor Hummel!-no sabía cómo saldría vivo de ahí.

-¡Tuvieron sexo!-gritó furioso y apuntó con su arma a Blaine.

-Sí, no-negó rápidamente, retrocedía y miraba con miedo a Burt, estaba seguro que le iba a disparar, no podía ser de otra forma.

-¿Te acostaste con este idiota?-le preguntó a Kurt.

-Papá, puedo explicarlo-era la respuesta más tonta que le podía haber dado.

-No puedes, hijo-dijo con amargura- ¡Sal de mi casa!-le gritó al moreno y al instante apuntó con la escopeta a su cabeza, Blaine corrió a la salida y logró escuchar un disparo, no quería saber a qué le había dado, a penas estuvo fuera corrió al auto de su padre, quien le tenía una puerta abierta y se lanzó adentro del vehículo, el que partió a toda velocidad. Burt lo había seguido, pero solo vio como se marchaba, ahora tenía que hablar con su hijo, entró furioso a la casa y guardó la escopeta bajo el sillón, Kurt aún seguía en la sala junto a Carol, ninguno hablaba y ambos estaban de pie.

-¡Lo qué más te pido es que te cuides y no lo hagas con el primer idiota que se te cruce!

-¿Primer idiota? ¡Es mi novio!- le gritó molesto.

-¡No podían esperar!-decía furioso.

-¿A casarnos?-dijo incrédulo-¡Cómo si fuera a quedar embarazado!-le gritó desesperado por todo eso, Burt se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y lo miró extrañado e intentando comprender algo.

-No es la primera vez que lo hacen-susurró atónito y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Kurt no supo qué responder, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada de sus labios-¡Lo habían hecho hace un par de semanas!-le dijo conmocionado y respirando con fuerza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-susurró Kurt sin poder pensar en nada.

-¿Me lo estás confirmando?-dijo Burt sin creer las palabras de su hijo, el castaño solo lo miró horrorizado, se había delatado.

-Yo…-no podía decir nada a su favor y Carol solo observaba junto al sillón, no podía interferir en algo así, Burt le había dicho que esas peleas él las tendría con su hijo, así como ella tendría las suyas con Finn.

-¿Por eso caminabas raro hace unas semanas? Recuerdo que volviste de Dalton un sábado por la mañana y no caminabas normal, sino que cojeabas un poco y te costaba sentarte ¡Oh, Dios!-dijo tapando su rostro y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Papá-susurró Kurt sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Te pedí, Kurt-murmuró con la voz rota-que no lo hicieras hasta estar seguro-susurró comenzando a llorar, no podía creer que su hijo había andado por su academia después de tener sexo con ese tal Blaine-¿Dónde lo hicieron?-se atrevió a preguntar, no recibió respuesta y lo miró, pero Kurt tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo-¡Contéstame!- le gritó y se acercó a él, lo tomó por los hombros, a lo que el castaño lo miró a los ojos, padre e hijo lloraban.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-susurró con la voz rota y mirándolo con dolor.

-Ya sé lo peor ¿me hará más daño saber el lugar?

-Dalton-susurró y su padre se separó al instante de él.

-¡Este mismo lunes dejas de ir a esa escuela!- le gritó furioso.

-¡Qué! ¡No!-dijo escéptico y mirándolo con rabia- ¡No dejaré de ir a Dalton por…!

-¿Por qué tuvieron sexo en tú habitación?-dijo con burla.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue en…?-cayó sus últimas palabras, ahora sí le daba razones para sacarlo de Dalton.

-Era obvio-susurró-Kurt, no te quiero ver más por hoy-dijo en un susurró, pero el castaño no se movió de su lugar-¡Ándate a tu habitación!- le gritó y el ojiazul subió corriendo y azotó la puerta.

Cuando logró abrir el cajón con la boca y luego sacar un chuchillo de la misma forma, lo puso sobre un banquillo que estaba en la cocina e intentó cortar las amarras, pero sólo lograba cortar sus manos y estaba seguro de que estas estaban sangrando en ese minuto, porque le ardían de una forma horrible, pero no desistiría hasta lograr cortar esas cuerdas, pasaron un par de minutos y notó que una de las cuerdas se aflojaba y sus manos quedaban libres, a penas pudo ponerlas delante las miró y notó todos los cortes que habían en ellas, tendría que vendarlas lo antes posible, porque algunos cortes eran algo profundos, tomó el cuchillo y cortó las amarras de sus piernas.

Se levantó rápidamente y sujeto con fuerza el cuchillo en su mano derecha, observó dentro de la sala y sólo pudo ver que no estaban sus compañeros y Karofky tampoco ¿En qué minuto se los habría llevado a todos? ¿Y a dónde? Siguió caminando hasta dar con la puerta de salida y una vez fuera notó que ese lugar estaba rodeado por un bosque, de seguro estaban junto a alguna carretera. Miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio a David que estaba amarrado a un árbol, al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Corrió hasta el moreno y cortó las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sentó en el suelo, luego siguió observando y notó que el resto de sus compañeros también estaban ahí, tenía que soltarlos a todos y escapar de ese lugar, por lo loco que estaba Karofky de seguro quemaba el bosque entero con tal de matarlos. Corrió hasta donde estaban Nick y Jeff que estaban despiertos y gritaban desesperados, cortó sus amarras y ellos lo ayudaron a desatar a los demás. No todos los Warblers se encontraban allí, faltaba la mayoría de ellos ¿a dónde los habría llevado?

-Sólo amarró aquí a Trent, David, Wes, Jeff y a mí-decía Nick.

-Y este par está inconsciente-decía con molestia Wes- sólo a ellos se les ocurre desmayarse.

-¿Desmayarse?-no lo podía creer Thad.

-Sí, cuando Karofky los amenazó se desmayaron-decía mirando a Trent y David.

-No puede ser, hay que despertarlos- se acercó al moreno y lo zamarreó con fuerza, Jeff hizo lo mismo con Trent, y a los segundos comenzaron a despertar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Nick mirando a su alrededor.

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía, porque no sabemos qué es capaz de hacer ese animal.

-No sabemos dónde estamos.

-Será mejor que encontremos a los demás y nos marchemos de aquí-faltaban 8 Warblers y no se irían de allí sin ellos.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque, pero no tenían pistas de sus compañeros, y comenzaba a hacer frío, ya que sólo llevaban la ropa que usaron en el baile y no era gruesa precisamente. Estuvieron caminando cerca de media hora, pero no lograron encontrar a ninguno de sus compañeros. Volvieron a la casa y una vez allí fueron muy cuidadosos al entrar, cualquier ruido o movimiento podía alertar a Karofky.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos?-susurró David con miedo.

-¿Y si mejor te callas?-decía Thad abriendo la puerta de entrada con cuidado.

Ingresaron en silencio y pudieron ver que el lugar estaba tal como lo había dejado Karofky, entraron y buscaron a sus compañeros, pero al parecer se los había llevado de allí, necesitaban contactar a alguno de ellos.

-Llamaré a Alex-susurró Wes comenzando a marcar su teléfono.

-¿Y si Karofky se entera?

-Hay que arriesgarse, a lo mucho puede quitarles los teléfonos-susurró escuchando el tono de marcado, esperó unos segundos y alguien contestó, pero Wes no habló solo escuchaba.

-_No duden que los asesinaré._

_-¿Nos ahogarás en ese lago?_-decía alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para que escucharan.

_-No es mala idea, pero ya tengo planes para ustedes ¿le tienen miedo a las alturas?-comenzó a reír._

_-¿Le llamas altura a colgarnos de los árboles que están al norte de esa casucha donde nos tenías?-_dijo un Warbler.

-_¿Te atreves a burlarte? Serás el primero en ser colgado-_Wes cortó la llamada y todos salieron de la casa, ya sabían dónde estaban sus compañeros sólo tenían que ser cautelosos y más astutos que ese matón, si es que querían salir ilesos de esa.

Hace unas horas que se había cambiado de ropa y estaba sentado en su cama, no podía creer que su padre armara tanto lío por eso. Aunque tenía que admitir que no era menor que se enterara que su hijo tuvo sexo y para más había notado su caminar raro, definitivamente tendría que disculparse, porque sabía que su padre no le hablaría.

-Voy a matar a Blaine-susurró al recordar lo inoportuno que había sido al estar frente a su padre ¿cómo le dice suegro? Ahora sí las tenía difíciles, porque él quería presentar a Blaine con su familia, pero después de la escena de esa tarde sería lo más difícil.

Escuchó como sonaba su teléfono, pero lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era hablar, por lo que miró la pantalla y colgó, sobre todo si se trataba de Blaine, no lo quería escuchar por unas cuantas horas, porque él debía lidiar con todo ese problema y no el moreno.

-Me colgó-susurró extrañado.

-Hijo-dijo su padre con una sonrisa en los labios-¿Realmente esperabas que contestara?

-Sí-susurró mirándolo extrañado-No pasó nada tan grave-murmuró sin comprender.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que le decía- Hijo, te apuntaron con una escopeta y saliste corriendo por tu vida ¿te parece que no es grave?

-Tienes razón, debería ir a disculparme.

-Alto-lo detuvo su padre haciendo que se sentara nuevamente-Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que traigamos tu auto a casa y lo reparemos, porque si me dices que habías llenado el tanque, hay que revisarlo-dijo cambiando el tema para que olvidara por un momento el ataque de Burt.

-Está bien-suspiró apesadumbrado-¿Puedo contarle esto a mamá?

-¿No aprendiste con la escopeta, cierto?-dijo suspirando cansado.

-Ella me va a entender, vas a ver-dijo decidido.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que le contara a su madre, y ya estaba encerrado en su habitación, tenía que evitar ser tan directo, ella no se había alarmado, sino que su padre había sido el exagerado y quien lo había enviado a su habitación ¿Por qué no podía gritar al mundo que había tenido sexo con su novio? Bueno, no tanto como gritarlo, pero no se sentía avergonzado por ello, aunque sabía que su padre aún no terminaba de aceptar esa relación y ni hablar del padre de Kurt, tendría que solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, porque si no se olvidaba de volver a ver a su novio.


	18. Chapter 18

Notó como poco a poco iban despertando ¿creían que podrían con él? Estaban locos sí así era, al parecer esos Warblers eran más tontos de lo que había pensado, lástima que no había podido atrapar a Blaine y Kurt, sino eso sí sería una fiesta, pero ya tendría tiempo para acercarse a ellos y vengarse también, porque nadie lo atacaba de esa forma y se salía con la suya. Aunque no debía olvidar a Puck, él tenía gran culpa de todo eso, igual que Evans y todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, porque sin importan quién o quienes se entrometieran, él tendría a Kurt.

-¡Suéltanos Karofky!- gritó Thad colgado de la rama de un árbol, sus manos estaban en su espalda y la cuerda lo rodeaba por la cintura, y la caída realmente sería dura si la cuerda llegaba a cortarse.

-Puedo dispararte desde aquí y te soltaría ¿quieres eso?- dijo apuntando con un rifle al Warbler, al no recibir respuesta sonrió- Eso pensé- susurró mirando al resto de los chicos de Dalton- Ya les dije, me dicen dónde está Kurt y Blaine y estamos a mano.

-¿No querías tu camioneta de vuelta?-dijo Trent extrañado.

-Sí, pero es más importante tener a esos dos aquí, los soltaré a todos si me los entregan.

-Eso nunca-susurró Jeff molesto.

-Veo que no están entendiendo-dijo sentándose en el suelo y dejando el arma a un lado-su vida corre peligro, porque no los alimentaré y no los soltaré de ahí, así que pueden esperar eternamente a que alguien los escuche o las cuerdas se aflojen y caigan.

-A lo mucho nos rompemos un brazo o algo-dijo David con seguridad.

-Es posible, así como puede ser que caigan mal y se desnuquen en la caída, no me importaría realmente-sonrió-Bueno, iré a dormir, espero que no hayan coyotes o lobos cerca, porque nadie los ayudará. Mañana volveré temprano y me dicen qué decidieron-se levantó de su lugar y se marchó hasta la casa.

Todos los Warblers se miraban aterrados, se suponía que Jeff, Wes, David, Nick, Trent y Thad los ayudarían, por eso Alex había contestado el teléfono que vibraba en su pantalón, Tom había dicho las coordenadas y debían encontrarlos y rescatarlos, pero nada había salido como presupuestaron, porque cuando Thad iba a golpear a Karofky apareció ese rifle de la nada y todos tuvieron que salir de su escondite, sino le habría disparado al pelinegro, por eso ahora estaban todos colgados en ese bosque, sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Qué hacemos?-susurró Jeff mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Cantar?-dijo Tom con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tranquilos-murmuró Wes-hay que encontrar una salida.

-Si quieres corta tu cuerda y nos avisas qué tal te va con el suelo-dijo David molesto.

-Si pudiera lo haría-murmuró el asiático mirando el suelo y comenzando a balancearse- lo haré, fue un gusto cantar junto a ustedes-dijo a todos y siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritaban algunos, pero el muchacho simplemente seguía con su cometido, sabía que podía caer y romperse el cuello, pero no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a sus amigos, eran Warblers y pelearían hasta el final, jamás entregarían a Blaine y Kurt, no eran traicioneros, ni en la peor de las circunstancias.

-Si ven otra salida, avísenme-susurró mirando hacia arriba y notando como la rama se cortaba-fue un gusto, amigos-les dijo ante la atónita mirada de todos, la rama se había roto.

A ella nadie la dejaba plantada y se salía con la suya, nadie en su sano juicio la invitaba a salir y la hacía esperar más de una hora, ya vería ese chico que nadie se metía con Santana Lopez, marcó por décima vez el teléfono de Thad, pero volvió a contestar el buzón de voz, estaba apagado. Ahora intentaría con Kurt, pero no contestó.

-Malditos Warblers, si este elfo no me contesta lo mato-susurró marcando otro número.

-_Diga-_escuchó que le contestaban.

-Elfo ¿dónde está Thad?

-¿_Santana?-_murmuró extrañado.

-No, Santa Claus, claro que soy Santana-dijo furiosa-dime ahora mismo dónde se escondió Thad.

-_No tengo idea, estoy en mi casa y no lo veo desde ayer-_respondió mirando la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche, pasaban de las 7 de la tarde-¿_Por qué lo buscas?-_dijo con voz pícara.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo-dijo molestándose aún más-Nos íbamos a juntar hace una hora y quiero saber dónde se metió-dijo queriendo terminar esa conversación en ese mismo instante.

-_¿No llegó?_

-¿De verdad?-dijo con ironía-¡Claro que no llegó por eso te estoy llamando!-gritó furiosa, estaba fuera del cine, en el centro comercial de Lima.

_-Sí te entiendo, lo que digo es que Thad jamás ha llegado tarde a ningún lado, jamás_-volvió a resaltar.

-Entonces ¿le pasó algo?-susurró extrañada.

-_Eso me temo, lo rastrearé con el localizador que está en su teléfono._

_-¿_Lo tienes por GPS?-dijo sorprendida.

-_A todos los Warblers-_sonrió sin cortar el teléfono y presionando en su teléfono algunas teclas para activar el GPS y encontrar a Thad.

-Incluso a Kurt-se escuchó a Santana por el altavoz del teléfono.

-_Sobre todo a Kurt-_murmuró con una sonrisa- ¡_No le digas_!-gritó asustado.

-Tendrás que hacer merito, mi silencio no es gratis.

-_Te llevaré con Thad ¿es suficiente?_-dijo esperando que su teléfono diera las señas de dónde se encontraba su compañero.

-Ya veremos-sonrió la latina-¿lo tienes?

-_¿Dónde se iban a encontrar?-_dijo perplejo mirando la pantalla.

-En el centro comercial de Lima-murmuró la morocha-¿Dónde está?

-_Está en el bosque, a algunos kilómetros de Dalton, tal vez unos 20 minutos-_susurró asustado y recordando cuando Karofky se había llevado a Kurt, de seguro era el mismo lugar.

-¡En cuánto puedes estar aquí!-dijo paseándose por el lugar.

-_Una hora como mucho-_dijo buscando una chaqueta en su closet, ya se había cambiado de ropa y duchado, de hecho se iba a ir a acostar en una media hora, pero sus planes habían cambiado.

-Te espero fuera del centro comercial de Lima-dijo Santana y colgó.

Blaine corrió por el pasillo del segundo piso de su hogar, buscaba a su madre, necesitaba su auto, porque el suyo no estaba reparado y como lo había previsto, tenía una fuga en el tanque de la gasolina, él no era para nada descuidado como para olvidar ponerle combustible. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, allí estaba su madre tomando un té.

-Hijo ¿qué sucede?-se levantó de su lugar viendo lo alterado que lucía.

-Necesito tu auto, Thad está en problemas y tengo que ayudarlo.

-Que tu padre no te vea-dijo comenzando a caminar a su habitación, ahí tenía las llaves de su camioneta.

-¿No estás molesta por lo de anoche?-dijo algo tímido. Estaban en la habitación de sus padres y ella sólo lo miró antes de entregarle las llaves.

-Mientras me digas siempre la verdad no me molestaré, aunque la cara de tu padre fue increíble cuando dijiste que habían tenido sexo en la cabaña de tu abuelo-dijo con una sonrisa-sabes que acepto tu relación con cualquier chico, aunque Kurt me agrada especialmente-sonrió-pero tu padre aún no está listo para aceptar su relación, es bastante cerrado para eso, fue mucho que aceptara que eres gay, déjalo descansar un poco ¿sí?-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias-sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó las llaves de su mano y bajó corriendo hasta el primer piso, luego salió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que recoger a Santana y luego ayudar a Thad.

Puso su teléfono en el tablero de la camioneta e indicó a la camioneta que iban al centro comercial de Lima, por el camino más corto y luego a otra dirección que digitó con el teclado de su celular, el que iba conectado a la camioneta. Aunque en ese momento notó que no solo Thad se encontraba en ese punto, sino que todos los Warblers, excepto Kurt. Ahora sí temía lo peor.

-¡Wes!-gritaron todos los Warblers al verlo caer, pero sus almas volvieron a sus cuerpos cuando la cuerda del asiático quedó enredada en una rama que estaba a unos metros más abajo.

-Alguien te ama allá arriba, Wesley-dijo Thad asustado.

-Lo tenía calculado-dijo sintiendo como la sangre volvía a su cuerpo, realmente se había asustado y no había notado que esa rama estaba allí, sino realmente se habría matado a esa altura, eran más de 20 metros desde donde estaba al suelo.

-Ahora quedaste a la mitad del camino-dijo Trent mirando desde su lugar.

-Volvamos a intentarlo-dijo balanceándose y notando como la cuerda comenzaba a cortarse.

-¡No!-gritó Jeff junto a los demás.

-¡Deja de moverte!-gritó Trent asustado, la mayoría quería detenerlo, pero solo podían gritar.

-Es nuestra única salida-dijo Wes volviendo a balancearse con más fuerza-Chicos-susurró sintiendo como bajaba un poco-¡Chicos!-gritó cayendo desde donde estaba colgado, la cuerda se había cortado.

Los otros 13 muchachos vieron como la cuerda había cedido y su compañero cayó rápidamente al suelo, miraron en silencio esperando que se moviera, pero eso no ocurrió, esperaron unos segundos, pero nada, pasaron algunos minutos, pero seguía todo igual.

-¡Se murió!-gritó aterrado David-¡Wes!-gritaba horrorizado-¡Hermano!-decía sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡Por qué! ¡Maldito seas Wesley!-gritó Thad sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, el resto de los Warblers lloraban en silencio, no podían creer que Karofky había terminado con la vida de uno de ellos, pero ya lo harían pagar, porque el esfuerzo de su amigo no había sido en vano.

-¿Alguna otra idea?-dijo Tom mirando a sus compañeros, no podían seguir llorando, tenían que ver cómo salían de ahí y le partían la cara a Karofky, si es que no lo mataban primero, porque no permitirían que el esfuerzo de Wes se perdiera.

Miraba su reloj impaciente, Blaine le había dicho que en una hora como mucho estaría ahí y ya habían pasado 45 minutos y ni luces del elfo cantante, lo iba a llamar de nuevo cuando pudo ver que una 4x4 avanzaba en su dirección, era de color negro y manejada por el muchacho que esperaba.

-Al fin llegas-dijo subiendo y al instante el pelinegro hizo andar el vehículo.

-El tráfico me detuvo-murmuró mirando el mapa que aparecía en su teléfono.

-Hermosa camioneta, de seguro tú y Hummel han hecho de todo con ella-dijo pícaramente.

-Es de mi madre, me la prestó-susurró mirando el camino y acelerando lo que más podía.

-Felicítala, esto es un monstruo-sonrió divertida la morena.

-Le diré que le mandas saludos-sonrió el moreno-Ahora ayúdame y dime por dónde tengo que ir, porque si desvió la mirada al GPS nos perderemos.

-¿Esta camioneta no se conduce sola?

-Eso en piloto automático, no en manual, y por la velocidad a la que voy…

-Estás en manual, ya entendí-dijo molesta y tomando el teléfono para decirle a dónde tenía que ir.

-¿Derecha o izquierda?-iban por la carretera y habían rebasado en pocos segundos a varios de los vehículos que estaban por delante de ellos.

-Izquierda-susurró mirando adelante, por suerte se había puesto el cinturón, sino hace rato habría salido disparada por el parabrisas.

-¿Y ahora?

-Sigue, yo te digo cuando doblar, aún falta bastante-susurró registrando el teléfono.

-Si suena contesta ¿sí?-dijo mirando la carretera.

-No soy tu secretaria-dijo molesta.

-Yo no soy tu chofer e igual estás aquí-dijo molesto.

-Está bien, elfo, sólo por hoy-sonrió al ver la llamada que entraba en ese momento-Esto será divertido-presionó el botón para contestar-Diga-sonrió.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Blaine extrañado.

-¿Qué con quién hablas? Cariño, al parecer no reconoces la voz de tus pesadillas-sonrió la latina.

-¡Kurt!-gritó Blaine intentando quitarle el teléfono.

-Elfo, conduce-dijo cambiando el teléfono de mano.

-¡Pone el alta voz o detengo el auto!-la amenazó en un grito.

-Está bien, aguafiestas-dijo molesta y presionó el botón del alta voz.

-¡_Por qué tienes el teléfono de Blaine_!_-_gritó furioso el castaño.

-Cariño-habló Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Nos embarcamos en una aventura paradisiaca, digamos que el elfo quería probar algo nuevo-dijo con picardía la latina y riendo.

-_Anderson, por favor niega eso_-dijo irritado el ojiazul.

-Santana-suspiró cansado-Deja de interrumpir-la miró molesto-Kurt, lo que pasa es que-miró a la latina para saber si podía continuar o no.

-Cuéntale todo, si total el señor Hummel se enterara de su…

-_Ya lo sabe todo, incluso que lo hicimos en Dalton-_la cortó Kurt-_¿Me decías, Blaine?_

-¿Todo?-decía con la boca abierta-¿Todo?-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-_Sí, Blaine dime dónde estás y no te mato cuando regreses-_dijo molesto.

-Vamos por la carretera rumbo a una cabaña en el bosque-a penas terminó de decirlo notó que no sonó bien-¡Kurt, no mal entiendas! Nosotros…

-_Te estoy escuchando-_decía intentando guardar la calma, pero Blaine sabía que ardía por dentro y lo asesinaría.

-Thad y Santana tenían una cita a las 6 y él nunca llegó, logré rastrear su teléfono con el GPS y descubrí que está en una cabaña en el bosque, pero allí también está el resto de los Warblers y temo que algo les haya ocurrido.

-_Blaine-_susurró Kurt-_ten cuidado._

_-_No es una misión de vida o muerte-interfirió Santana.

-No te metas-dijo con frialdad Blaine.

-_¿A dónde es?_

_-_Es… es…-Blaine no quería contestar, sabía que eso podía alterar a Kurt o podría ir hasta donde estaban, por lo que presionó el botón para colgar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Santana sorprendida.

-Porque me temo que sea el mismo lugar donde Karofky retuvo a Kurt.

-¿Qué?-lo miró incrédula, el teléfono volvía a sonar.

-Si quieres saber, será mejor que no contestes.

-Está bien-susurró dejando que siguiera sonando-¿tengo que escuchar _Teenage Dream?_-dijo cansada de la música que salía del teléfono.

-Ponlo en silencio-dijo con una sonrisa.

Se miraban entre sí, sin saber qué hacer, Wes estaba muerto y ellos aún no conseguían idear un plan para soltarse. Estaban colgados a distintas alturas, uno de los que estaba más abajo era Trent.

-Te discriminaron, algodón de azúcar-dijo divertido David, y aún con las lágrimas surcando su rostro, no podía evitar mirar el suelo y ver el cuerpo de su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-susurró molesto el muchacho.

-¿No es obvio?- Interfirió Thad, necesitaban esa cuota de humor, a pesar de no resistir las ganas de asesinar a Karofky por lo que les había hecho y por la muerte de Wes.

-Díganle que fue porque Karofky no se pudo su peso y por eso lo dejó más abajo-dijo de una vez Alex.

-¿Era necesario?-alzó una ceja Trent.

-Sí-susurró David-¿Alguna idea?-murmuró mirando a todos los Warblers, pero repentinamente sintió que algo caía en su rostro.

-¿Lluvia?-susurró Jeff.

-Lluvia, hermosa y enfermiza-respondió Nick-Ahora si morimos de un resfriado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Jeff mirando a su alrededor- tal vez pueda alcanzar esa rama y pararme en ella-dijo comenzando a balancearse.

-¡Jeff!- le gritó molesto Nick-¡Jeffrey!

-¿Jeffrey?-sonrieron con burla algunos.

-¡No me llames así!- le gritó sonrojándose.

-Entonces no hagas tonterías-dijo viendo como dejaba de balancearse- ya tenemos con Wes, no necesitamos que tú también caigas-dijo serio y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento-susurró apenado el rubio.

-Tranquilos-dijo David-será mejor que…-no podía articular palabra, aún escuchaba el grito de Wes antes de caer-¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!- gritó sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, era un dolor tan fuerte, no podía creer que su mejor amigo, el que era un hermano para él, estuviera muerto.

-¿Tranquilos? David, eres el más alterado de todos-dijo Thad suspirando con fuerza-será mejor que intentemos descansar.

-No estarás pensando en dormir-dijo Nick sin creerlo.

-¿Alguna otra idea? Porque si no es así, mejor te callas-dijo el pelinegro molesto.

-Está bien-susurró el castaño y miró a Jeff.

-Aclaremos algo-susurró Trent mirando a sus compañeros-¿Realmente son gays?-observaba a Jeff y Nick.

-Sí-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

-Porque no le contamos a nadie y estaban muy ocupados con sus propias vidas para ocuparse de nosotros. Además, cuando comenzamos a salir no éramos parte de los Warblers-dijo Jeff con toda calma.

-¡Eran ustedes!- gritó Trent sorprendido.

-¿Nosotros qué?

-A los que encontraron hace unos meses teniendo sexo sobre el escritorio del director.

-¡Qué!- el grito fue generalizado y estaban seguros que habían volado algunas aves de los árboles.

-¿Lo hicieron en el despacho del director?-preguntó Thad, ante lo que Nick y Jeff enrojecían cada vez más.

-Y yo creía que Blaine y Kurt eran unos pervertidos.

-Este par es peor-susurró Thad con una sonrisa-Es bueno saberlo.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que son gays, así sabemos a quién más podremos ver teniendo sexo en Dalton.

-¿Podremos ver? ¿Ahora quién es el pervertido?

-¿Thad, realmente dijiste eso?-escuchó una voz a sus pies.

-¡Santana!- gritó mirando a la latina-¡Santana!

-Ahora se nos enamoró-dijo la mayoría.

-¡Blaine!-gritó David viendo a su amigo-¡Wes está muerto!

-¡Qué!- no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo-¿Dónde está?-susurró sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Allá-indicó David hacia un costado.

-¡Wes!-corrió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Habían llegado hace unos minutos y de inmediato encontraron a los Warblers colgados, era difícil no verlos, porque se había internado en el bosque con la camioneta. A penas se bajaron, Santana había visto a los muchachos hablando y pudo interferir, se alegraba de encontrarlos, aunque nunca pensó que estarían así.

Blaine se había bajado lo más rápido que pudo, pero a penas escuchó que Wes estaba muerto sintió como su corazón se detenía, había corrido hasta donde estaba y se agachó para verlo, había sangre en su frente, lo tomó con cuidado por los hombros y lo dio vuelta.

-Wes-murmuró sin contener el llanto.

-Blaine-escuchó que le respondía.

-¡Wes!- le gritó y se abrazó a él-¡David dijo que estabas muerto!

-Yo también creí estar muerto, pero me golpeé la cabeza y quedé inconsciente, hasta hace unos minutos cuando los escuchaba lloriquear-susurró con una sonrisa.

-¡Wes!- gritaron todos felices.

-Blaine, si no es mucha la molestia ¡Nos sacas de aquí!

-Comienzo a creer que Karofky es sordo-susurró Santana mirando a todas partes.

-Puede que esté escondido por aquí.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, Anderson?-escuchó al matón detrás de él, giró y vio que lo apuntaba con un rifle.

-Baja esa arma, Dave-susurró Santana mirándolo aterrada.

-No, querida, no te haré caso y ustedes recibirán lo que merecen, sobre todo este bastardo.

-¡No te acercarás a Kurt!- le gritó furioso.

-¡Tú no volverás a acercarte a él! ¡Kurt es mío!- le dijo furioso, todos lo miraban sorprendidos, no tenían idea de que todo eso era por el contratenor.

-¿Kurt?-susurró Thad-¿Por qué él?-preguntó sin creerlo.

-Les contaré, pero primero me aseguraré de que nadie escape-dijo apuntando a Wes, Blaine y Santana.

-¿Nos matarás?-susurró la latina poniéndose pálida.

-No-sonrió- Sólo a él-apuntó a Blaine y disparó.

-¡Blaine!- gritaron todos al verlo caer.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Le había cortado! ¿Cómo era posible que colgara y luego no contestará el teléfono? Algo estaba ocurriendo y él lo iba a descubrir. Dejó de llamar y buscó la aplicación de GPS que hace unas semanas Nick había puesto en su celular, aún recordaba que el castaño tenía prohibido contarle sobre el GPS, todo por órdenes de Blaine, aunque después de chantajearlo logró que le pusiera la aplicación.

-Y están en…-murmuró mirando su teléfono-No puede ser-susurró mirando la pantalla, era el mismo lugar donde lo había tenido secuestrado Karofky. No podía dejar que el matón le hiciera daño a Blaine y mucho menos a todos sus compañeros, tenía que ir y detener todo eso ¿cómo? Aún no lo sabía.

Se levantó de su cama y tomó un papel y lápiz, escribió una nota que dejó sobre su cama junto a su teléfono, a penas su padre entrara a su habitación la vería, porque él bajaría lo más silencioso posible y tomaría su auto para ir hasta donde estaba Blaine, sin importar las consecuencias.

Al bajar las escaleras pudo ver que Burt y Carol estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala, conversaban y a ratos miraban la tele, eso era suficiente distracción; por lo que salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido y subió a su auto, lo hizo arrancar y se fue lo más rápido posible, no podía dejar que lo vieran.

Se sabía el camino de memoria, por lo que no tendría problemas para llegar hasta donde estaban los Warblers, sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas, pero estaba seguro de que Karofky estaba metido en todo eso y no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Blaine.

Comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y sintió un fuerte ardor en su hombro izquierdo, movió un poco su cabeza y pudo ver que había sangre en su hombro y que estaba siendo presionado por un paño gris y unas manos morenas, miró un poco más arriba y notó que Santana presionaba la herida. El disparo de Karofky no lo había matado al instante, pero con una herida como esa fácilmente se desangraría ahí. Miró la habitación y logró ver que estaban dentro de la cabaña que había visto antes de estacionar su camioneta.

Wes estaba en un rincón amarrado de pies y manos, y tenía una mordaza en la boca, logró notar que estaba despierto e intentaba indicarle algo, pero él no estaba en condiciones de entender nada, lo que sí pudo ver fue que Karofky no estaba en ese lugar, al parecer había salido.

-Fue a ver a los chicos-susurró la latina a su lado-dijo que si alguno había escapado terminaba de matarte.

-No…-intentó hablar.

-Tranquilo, es mejor que no hables, la herida aún sangra y cualquier esfuerzo hará que sangre más-Blaine la miró extrañado-Mi padre es doctor y sé de estas cosas-dijo en un suspiro-lo bueno es que la bala salió de tu cuerpo, pero no he podido detener esto.

-Wes-murmuró el pelinegro, la latina miró al muchacho y notó que le quería decir algo, miró hacia donde le indicaba y pudo ver un pequeño botiquín.

-Gracias-susurró y apoyó a Blaine en la muralla y se levantó de su lugar. Karofky los había dejado en el suelo y a ella ni se había molestado en amarrarla, porque sabía que no podría escapar.

Los miraba con una sonrisa, estaban todos colgados y la lluvia los tenía empapados, al fin cobraría su venganza por su camioneta, pero por sobre todo por lo que le habían hecho el día del baile, aunque no habían sido los Warblers quienes lo golpearon, pero estaban a favor de Anderson, por lo que también merecían todo eso.

-Si quieres tu camioneta te la devolvemos-dijo David mirando al castaño.

-Pieza por pieza y tú la armas-dijo Nick y todos rieron.

-Qué graciosos-gruñó Dave-espero que sigan tan risueños dentro de un rato.

-¿Qué sucederá en un rato?-preguntó Jeff asustado, porque cada vez que los amenazaba algo les pasaba.

-¿Quieren saber realmente?-dijo con una sonrisa y sujetando su rifle.

-Son amenazas tontas-dijo Thad molesto.

-¿Eso creen?-murmuró con una sonrisa-les diré, porque me han comenzado a caer bien.

-Te caemos bien solo porque te desharás de nosotros pronto-dijo con molestia Tom.

-Eres inteligente-dijo con una sonrisa-Se burlaron de mí antes, ahora pagaran. No sé si notaron que está lloviendo y que se avecina una tormenta eléctrica-sonrió.

-¿Y?-dijo sin tomarle importancia Nick-No nos ocurrirá nada.

-Les cuento, las cuerdas que los sujetan tienen fierros intermedios, sino no soportarían su peso y si han prestado atención a las clases de Ciencias, sabrán que los metales conducen la electricidad-sonrió con soberbia.

-¡Qué!- todos los Warblers se miraron, y luego vieron el cielo, las nubes negras estaban sobre ellos y la lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-Volveré mañana, para bajar la carne chamuscada- dijo soltando una gran carcajada, los Warblers solo sintieron el aire frío que pasaba por ahí, tenían miedo de lo que les fuera a pasar, porque no tenían idea de cómo salir de ahí.

Entró en la cabaña, notó que Santana estaba arrodillada delante de Blaine, quien estaba recostado en el suelo, se acercó para ver qué hacía y pudo ver que estaba curando la herida del cantante, y lo hacía perfectamente, porque dejaba de sangrar, pero al parecer estaba inconsciente.

-Te pasaste, Karofky-dijo la latina molesta.

-¿Con qué?-alzó una ceja extrañado, dejó el arma en una esquina de la habitación y luego se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Cómo que con qué? ¡Le disparaste a Blaine! Y por si te parece poco tienes a los Warblers amarrados en el bosque-dijo furiosa y terminando de curar al pelinegro, una vez terminó de suturar la herida, se levantó y miró al castaño.

-Se lo merecía-dijo molesto-Me quitó a Kurt y esos tontos destruyeron mi camioneta.

-¿Te quitó a Kurt?-dijo extrañada y alzando una ceja, se acercó a la mesa y apoyó sus manos en ella, miró con atención al matón, quien sólo suspiró-Para tu información-continuó Santana al ver que Dave no respondió-Tú te encargaste de alejarlo ¡se fue a Dalton por tu culpa!

-¡Lo sé!-gritó furioso-¡Yo lo amenacé de muerte, yo lo alejé de McKinley!

-¿Y ahora lo quieres de vuelta?-dijo molesta.

-¡Lo quiero para mí!- dijo levantándose de la silla furioso-¡Hummel será mío! ¡Él no ama a ese estúpido!- apuntó a Blaine- ¡Me amará a mí!- le gritó a la latina, quien miraba incrédula.

-No te lo has ganado y sabes que esta no es la forma-susurró volviendo a sentarse junto al pelinegro- No volverá contigo, verás que no-dijo con decisión.

-Ya veremos-murmuró caminando a la cocina.

Llevaba más de una hora manejando, pero pronto estaría en el lugar indicado, sabía que Karofky tenía allí a sus compañeros y tenía miedo de lo que fuera a hacer el matón con Blaine, porque la última vez que lo vio estaba tan furioso que era capaz de cualquier cosa, y tenía miedo de que ahora fuera capaz de cumplir con lo que le había jurado, separarlo de Blaine para siempre.

Bajó por un camino de tierra que había a un costado de unas grandes rocas, ahí estaba el bosque en toda su plenitud, se había desatado una tormenta y la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los vidrios de su auto, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos y salir de ahí, porque estaba seguro de que aún no se habían ido.

Avanzó un poco más con el vehículo y pudo ver la cabaña en donde lo había tenido Dave hace un tiempo, no quiso estacionar su auto muy cerca de ahí, por lo que se movió unos cuantos metros hacia el bosque y se detuvo, no se preocupó de sacar un paraguas, ya se ocuparía de su ropa después. A penas bajó, logró notar que los árboles a su alrededor tenían unas palancas de fierro que sobresalían, se extrañó y se acercó a ver qué eran, movió una y notó que era una polea que tenía una cuerda a su alrededor.

Miró hacia arriba y vio que a varios metros estaban colgados unos cuerpos ¿esos eran los Warblers? No podía ser posible que Karofky los tuviera ahí. No podía estar tan loco para someterlos a algo así. Dejó la manivela quieta y miró para arriba, tenía que asegurarse de que eran ellos.

-¿Warblers?-gritó a media voz, al instante las miradas de los 13 muchachos se posaron en él.

-¿Kurt?-susurró Trent en un hilo de voz, estaban cansados y la lluvia no ayudaba mucho.

-Silencio-les dijo serio-los bajaré-murmuró y comenzó a mover una de las palancas, poco a poco fue bajando David, demoró varios minutos, pero cuando estuvo en el suelo lo desató y así ambos comenzaron a bajar a sus compañeros, a medida que bajaban los Warblers comenzaban a ayudar al resto. En media hora estaban todos los chicos de Dalton libres.

-¡Kurt!- lo abrazó Trent- Gracias- dijo en un susurro, realmente había sentido miedo y el contratenor los había salvado.

-Nos amenazó con matarnos y…-susurró David.

-¿Dónde está Blaine y Wes?-dijo mirando a todos.

-Los tiene Karofky, Wes está bien, pero le disparó a Blaine.

-¿Le disparó?-dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

-Sí, no sabemos si lo mato.

-¡Cómo no lo saben!- la lluvia se intensificó y cayó con más fuerza sobre ellos, el cabello de cada uno de ellos caía con fuerza sobre sus frentes y sus ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo-¡Tiene que estar vivo!- gritó al momento en que se escuchaba un trueno-¿Dónde los tienen?

-También tiene a Santana-dijo Thad poniendo su mano en el hombro del contratenor-en la cabaña, no sé si la viste cuando llegaste.

-Sé dónde es-suspiró y comenzó a caminar al lugar indicado, el resto de los Warblers lo siguió.

-¿Qué haremos? Tiene un arma en su poder-dijo Jeff. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que lograron estar fuera de la cabaña, una vez allí, Kurt se asomó a la ventana por unos minutos, el resto de sus compañeros se pusieron tras él e intentaron ver.

Allí estaba Blaine en el suelo, junto a él Santana y más apartado estaba Wes. A los segundos entró Karofky en la habitación, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con el rifle en su mano, no podía estar tranquilo al parecer, se veía muy inquieto.

-Ustedes quédense aquí-susurró Kurt girando a ver a los Warblers.

-¿Vas a entrar?-susurró Nick asustado.

-¿Tienen otra idea?-dijo en un susurro y mirándolos con atención, pero ninguno respondió- Voy a entrar-dijo decidido.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-dijo Thad.

-No interfieran y por favor- susurró con la voz rota e intentando contenerse-díganle a Blaine que me perdone-dijo mirando a los ojos a David.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el moreno.

-Sólo díganle-murmuró y se acercó a la puerta, mientras los Warblers se escondían a los alrededores de ahí.

Miraba a los tres muchachos que estaban en el suelo, tenía que deshacerse de ellos, porque luego se tendría que ocupar de los cuerpos de los Warblers cuando los rayos los golpearan a media noche. Estaba por acercarse a Santana y Blaine, cuando escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta, miró extrañado, quien fuera recibiría un balazo en la cabeza, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Llamaron a alguien?-preguntó a Blaine y Santana.

-No-susurró el pelinegro tan extrañado como el resto.

-Entonces, que se preparé-cargó el rifle y se acercó a la puerta con el arma, abrió y quedó mudo por lo que vio.

-¡Dave!- dijo Kurt colgándose del cuello del castaño.

-¿Kurt?-susurró sintiendo al muchacho contra su cuerpo, estaba completamente mojado e intentaba acercar sus labios a su rostro.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?-dijo con una sonrisa y separándose de él, Dave dejó caer el arma al suelo de la impresión.

-Claro-murmuró y se movió un poco, Kurt entró y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Santana, Karofky cerró la puerta detrás de él y el contratenor puso sus manos en su cintura, estaba molesto.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-dijo con una ceja alzada-Creí que estaríamos solos-susurró furioso y mirando a Blaine, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué?-Dave se acercó y lo tomó con rudeza de un brazo dándolo vuelta para mirarlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Vine a verte!- gritó molesto- ¿Tengo que decirlo a caso?- dijo molesto y soltándose del agarre.

-¿Qué cosa?-susurró mirando a los ojos al muchacho.

-¡Te amo!- le gritó y vio como Blaine intentaba pararse de su lugar.

-¡Mientes!- lo tomó por ambos brazos-¡Tú quieres a ese estúpido!- le gritó apuntando al pelinegro.

-Querido-susurró colgándose de su cuello- soy un as del disfraz y la mentira-murmuró sobre sus labios.

-¿No lo amas?-murmuró sorprendido.

-Nunca-dijo con una sonrisa y uniendo sus labios con los de Dave, quien no pudo responder.

-¡Kurt!- escuchó a Blaine a sus espaldas, lo miró por sobre su hombro.

-Tienes que deshacerte de ellos-dijo molesto y soltando a Karofky.

-Los mato y listo-dijo volviendo a tomar el rifle que estaba en el suelo.

-No-dijo haciendo que bajara el arma- Sácalos de aquí, no quiero que estemos juntos y que haya olor a sangre alrededor-dijo con una mueca de asco.

-¿Afuera?

-No, adentro-dijo con ironía- ¡Dave, tienes que tomarlos y lanzarlos fuera!- le gritó molesto- de seguro hay un coyote o lobo y se los come a los tres. Además- sonrió malévolamente- Blaine está bañado en sangre, eso atraerá a cualquier animal y listo-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo haré-susurró Karofky y se acercó a Wes, lo tomó con una mano y lo acercó a la puerta, luego fue por Santana, pero ella se puso de pie sola y ayudó a Blaine a ponerse de pie. Cuando pasó junto a Kurt lo miró con odio.

-Me decepcionas, Hummel-dijo molesta.

-Deberías conocerme, querida-dijo con una sonrisa de soberbia, Blaine solo lo miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Salgan-dijo Dave en un murmulló ahogado, no podía esperar el momento para estar a solas con Kurt.

-Les abriré-susurró el ojiazul y abrió la puerta, al instante Santana y Blaine salieron, el pelinegro se apoyaba en la morena y a los segundos Karofky sacó a Wes tomándolo por un brazo y dejándolo fuera, cerró la puerta y se quedó quieto sujetando la manilla.

Sintió como la lluvia caía por su rostro, no podía seguir caminando, le dolía el hombro y Santana no era tan fuerte como para sostenerlo, sentía que la pérdida de sangre le estaba pasando la cuenta, sus piernas temblaban y aún escuchaba las palabras de Kurt en sus oídos, ese _te amo_ que le había dicho a Karofky aún retumbaba en su cabeza. Sus piernas se doblaron y las rodillas tocaron el suelo, se sintió morir en ese minuto.

-Saldremos de aquí-murmuró la latina e intentó levantarlo, pero cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-No-susurró Blaine en un quejido.

-Saldremos de esta, todos-susurró Thad al lado de ellos.

-¿Thad?-susurró Santana sorprendida.

-Hola-sonrió y el resto de los Warblers los rodearon.

Desataron a Wes y llevaron a Blaine a la camioneta, tenían que salir de ahí lo antes posible, porque si Karofky notaba que estaban libres los apuntaría con su rifle y acabaría con todos ellos, estaban seguros de eso. Una vez en la camioneta pusieron a Blaine en la parte de atrás y Nick tomó las llaves, tenían que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes, la pérdida de sangre había sido muy grande.

-No podemos dejar a Kurt aquí-dijo Trent molesto.

-Está feliz en los brazos de Karofky-dijo Santana con molestia.

-¿Qué?-todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Entró y lo beso! Dijo que lo amaba y…

-Todo es un plan de Kurt-dijo Thad en un suspiro-él nos liberó y luego entró a la cabaña para sacarlos de ahí.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el ojiazul se había sacrificado por ellos.

-Aunque no lo creas, Santana-susurró Thad- Kurt se lanzó a los brazos de ese animal por nosotros-susurró con tristeza.

-Blaine-lo llamó Jeff-Kurt dijo que lo perdonarás-murmuró y el pelinegro sintió como su mirada se llenaba de lágrimas.

-Hay que rescatarlo-murmuró mirando a sus compañeros-no podemos irnos sin él.

-Hay que llevarte al hospital.

-No-dijo molesto.

-Te lleváremos y punto-dijo Nick arrancando la camioneta.

Le sonreía nervioso, sabía que valía la pena el sacrificio por salvar a Blaine y a sus amigos, pero ahora ¿quién lo salvaba a él? No importaba, entre más lejos estuvieran sus amigos mejor, porque a él no le haría daño, de eso estaba seguro, o al menos de eso se quería convencer.

-Al fin estamos solos-susurró Dave frente a él.

-Sí-murmuró tragando duro, poco a poco comenzaba a retroceder.

-¿Me amas?-preguntó con los ojos brillantes, quería que fuese verdad.

-Desde luego-susurró nervioso, tropezó con una de las sillas y cayó al suelo.

-¿Por qué te alejas?-dijo acercándose con rapidez a él.

-Para darte espacio-dijo con una mueca, no podía sonreír, estaba aterrado.

-No lo necesito, quiero estar lo más cerca posible de ti.

Sintió las manos de Dave en sus hombros, bajaban hasta sus caderas y lo tomaron con fuerza, Karofky lo tenía donde siempre lo había querido y él no sabía qué hacer, en su mente ese plan se había visto bien, pero en la realidad era una horrible película de terror. Intentó alejarlo, pero Dave se lo impidió.

-Necesito-susurró-espacio, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el suelo, como si fuésemos unas bestias-dijo con todo los nervios inundando su voz.

-Tienes razón- besó sus labios y se apartó-¿dónde quieres que sea?-le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-En un sillón-murmuró tomando su mano y sin saber qué decir, se había metido en la boca del lobo, era definitivo.

-Perfecto-susurró y comenzó a caminar con el castaño sujeto a su mano, no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

Lo llevó hasta la sala y una vez ahí lo recostó en el sillón, él se posicionó sobre Kurt y sintió toda la ropa mojada del contratenor, eso lo excitaba más, aunque se sentía nervioso al tener al ojiazul con él, eso era algo que sólo había visto en sus sueños y al hacerse realidad era más que increíble.

-Te amo-susurró Dave antes de besarlo.

-Y yo a ti-sentenció antes de cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era Blaine, tenía que darles tiempo a los muchachos para salir de ahí, aunque eso implicara tener sexo con Dave, porque así como iban terminarían desnudos en ese sillón y era lo que menos deseaba.

Sintió los labios de Karofky sobre los suyos, no quería besarlo, pero era necesario para que todo saliera bien o al menos para que sus compañeros escaparan de ahí. Lo sujetó del cuello para convencerlo aún más de todo eso y sintió como las manos del muchacho se aferraban a sus caderas, poco a poco bajaba por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, tenía que admitir que jugaba condenadamente bien con la lengua, pero realmente se sentía asqueado y ni siquiera lograba excitarse teniéndolo sobre él.

En cambio, el matón tenía su miembro totalmente excitado y Kurt podía sentirlo a través de la tela. Las manos del ojiverde bajaban por su cuerpo y poco a poco quitaban su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco, lo único que podía pedir el ojiazul era que alguien lo sacara de ahí o que al menos la tierra se abriera y lo dejara caer.

-Dave-susurró intentando apartarlo.

-Kurt-ronroneó en su oído y mordió suavemente su lóbulo izquierdo.

-Vas muy rápido-dijo poniendo las manos en el pecho del futbolista.

-He deseado estar contigo desde que te besé en…-susurró bajando la mirada y apartándose del ojiazul, se sentó en el sillón y miró al suelo.

-¿En los vestuarios?-murmuró sorprendido y aún con la camisa abierta, se sentó en el sillón junto a él y lo observó.

-Sí-murmuró suspirando con fuerza-Ese día le conté a mi padre que era gay y…

-¡Mientes!- le gritó molesto-¡Tu padre no tiene idea de que eres gay!- le dijo furioso.

-Lo sabe-susurró mirándolo y poniendo una mano en su rodilla-Ese día le dije, pero él decidió no contarle a nadie.

-¿Hace como si no supiera?

-No, pero no tiene por qué decirle al resto si yo no quiero-murmuró poniendo una mano en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Por qué me amenazaste de muerte?-sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

-Necesitaba tener el control sobre ti.

-¡Lo tienes! ¡Te tengo miedo! ¡Me aterra estar junto a ti!- le gritó poniéndose de pie.

-¿No me amas?-murmuró con la voz quebrada y sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-No-susurró quedamente y vio como Karofky se ponía de pie.

-¿No me amas?-repitió poniéndose delante de Kurt.

-¡No! ¡Amo a Blaine!- le gritó y al instante Dave lo tomó por el cuello y presionó con fuerza.

-¿Notaste que tengo tu vida en mis manos? Si quiero te puedo matar ahora.

-Hazlo-susurró, pero al instante fue lanzado con fuerza al sillón.

-No-dijo el futbolista subiéndose a él-harás el amor conmigo y te gustará-susurró en su oído y sintió el temblor en el cuerpo del castaño.

-¡Suéltame!- se agitó bajo el cuerpo del muchacho-¡Suéltame!- gritaba con más fuerza.

-Ya te metiste en esto, ahora terminarás-sonrió y comenzó a besarlo con fuerza, mientras Kurt se movía bajo su cuerpo-¡No te muevas!- lo golpeó en el rostro con fuerza y el ojiazul lo miró con terror, si hacía algo para defenderse volvería a atacarlo, tenía que salir cuanto antes de ahí.

-No quiero-murmuró quedamente e intentó liberarse, pero Karofky besaba su pecho con fuerza, dejando marcas rojizas en él, intentaba desabrochar el pantalón del castaño, pero sus manos estaban temblorosas.

-Desabróchalo-le dijo molesto, pero el contratenor negó con la cabeza-hazlo, sino será peor-dijo mirándolo seriamente, al instante obedeció y Dave pudo apreciar la ropa interior del muchacho, bajó con rudeza los pantalones del castaño y tocó con fuerza sus muslos, siempre había imaginado lo que sería tocar a Kurt Hummel, esto era mucho mejor que esos sueños.

El futbolista desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó su ropa interior, su miembro estaba completamente excitado, estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor a Kurt hasta el cansancio, hasta no dar más, porque sabía que podía estar cabalgando al contratenor toda esa noche.

-La pasaremos tan bien-susurró sobre sus labios y con sus manos bajó la ropa interior del ojiazul, luego comenzó a frotar sus sexos, poco a poco el miembro del castaño comenzó a excitarse, ante eso no podía hacer nada-también quieres esto, mejor si es así-susurró y lo besó con fuerza.

Quería quitárselo de encima, pero era imposible, quería estar con Blaine, escuchar su voz, sentir sus labios y sus manos, enredar sus dedos en su cabello negro, pero no estar sometido a eso ¿en qué minuto se le había ocurrido algo así? Tenía que escapar o hacer algo, aunque en ese momento bastaba un movimiento de Karofky y estaría dentro de él, no quería ni pensar en cómo se sentiría ser penetrado por ese salvaje y lo que sucedería después. De sólo pensarlo sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Tranquilo-escuchó que le decía y movía un mechón de pelo de su rostro-no soy tan malo, iré con cuidado y lo disfrutarás-murmuró en su oído-¿listo?-susurró dándolo vuelta y exponiendo su trasero.

Así era mejor, no ver al matón que lo iba a violar en ese minuto, porque así sentía todo eso, una violación, pero ya no había nada que hacer, Karofky pasaba lujuriosamente su miembro por sobre sus nalgas, sintió como se apoyaba sobre él y besaba su cuello, era tan fuerte que de seguro dejaría alguna marca, no le importaba, pero tenía que luchar, no se dejaría hacer de esa forma.

-Me excita más que te niegues-murmuró apoyándose completamente contra él y de a poco su miembro comenzó a entrar en el trasero del contratenor.

-Detente-dijo en un hilo de voz, estaba enterrado contra el sillón y estaba siendo un completo salvaje.

-Lo haremos a mí modo-susurró en su oído e intentó volver a meter su miembro en el trasero de Kurt.

-Suéltame-murmuró quedamente y a los segundos dejó de sentir el peso de Karofky sobre él.

A cambio escuchó un fuerte golpe, miró a un lado y vio a su padre, tenía a Dave sujeto por el cuello y lo había estrellado contra una pared, lo estaba asfixiando, porque el futbolista comenzaba a ponerse morado.

-¿Qué hacías con mi hijo?-dijo furioso y sintiendo que podría matarlo ahí mismo.

-Es una puta, lo hará con cualquiera, él vino a provocarme-susurró con una sonrisa de lujuria y respirando a penas.

-¿Y te voy a creer?-sonrió divertido-Repite lo que dijiste-dijo alzando una ceja y riendo.

-Es una puta, estaba listo para que me lo follara- ante esas palabras Burt suspiró con fuerza.

-Tú te lo buscaste-dijo con una sonrisa y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro y luego le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, lo soltó y Dave cayó al suelo adolorido-Chicos, sujétenlo.

Al instante aparecieron 13 Warblers y tomaron a Karofky, primero lo vistieron y luego lo amarraron con unas cuerdas, por lo adolorido que estaba ni se dio cuenta de lo que le hacían. Los muchachos lo tenían retenido con fuerza y no lo dejarían ir, porque ahora sí que pagaría por todo eso.

Burt se acercó a Kurt y lo ayudó a vestirse en silencio, lo miraba seriamente y el castaño no sabía qué decir o hacer, había escapado de casa para ayudar a los Warblers y ahora su padre lo veía en una situación como esa, se sentía realmente en un agujero, no quería ni mirar a su padre a la cara, sentía tanta vergüenza.

-Todo está bien-susurró cuando Kurt terminó de vestirse.

-¿Qué?-alzó su mirada y su padre le sonrió.

-Todo está bien, hijo-sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, papá-lloró contra su pecho, ambos estaban de pie.

-Tú me dejaste esa nota y el mapa, sin eso no habría llegado aquí-susurró sintiendo miedo ¿si no hubiese llegado en ese momento, esa bestia habría violado a Kurt? No quería ni pensar en eso, porque dolía más el no haberse dado cuenta de que había salido de casa.

-Perdóname.

-Tranquilo, ya hablaremos-susurró y se separó de su hijo-ahora vamos a casa y te darás un baño ¿sí?- Kurt hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la salida junto a su padre.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-preguntó Jeff apuntando a Karofky.

-Súbanlo al auto, hay que llevarlo donde Paul.

-¿Su padre?-dijo sorprendido Kurt.

-Sí, hay que hablar las cosas, porque sino un día de estos lo mato-dijo seriamente y les hizo un gesto a los muchachos para que comenzaran a caminar.

Habían ingresado a urgencias en el hospital de Westerville, Blaine iba desmayado y la sutura que había hecho Santana en su hombro había detenido la sangre, pero la pérdida que había sufrido era muy grave. Al entrar lo habían puesto en una camilla y al instante lo habían llevado al quirófano, tenían que operar su hombro.

-¿Se salvará?-susurró Nick al lado de Santana.

-Perdió mucha sangre y por lo que escuché puede tener el hombro roto.

-¿Dónde le disparó?

-En el hueso del hombro-susurró sentándose e intentando tranquilizarse.

-Estará bien, Blaine es fuerte-sonrió el castaño.

-Lo sé, pero Kurt me va a matar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-susurró extrañado.

-Una por no creer que nos quería ayudar-dijo mirando el suelo- y porque permití que hirieran a Blaine.

-Descuida, primero nos matará a todos los Warblers, uno a uno y luego a ti-sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias-susurró y miró su teléfono, pasaban de la una de la mañana, ese había sido un día muy largo.


	20. Chapter 20

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, intentaba abrirlos, pero parecía imposible, su cuerpo no le respondía y se sentía muy débil como para moverse, poco a poco pudo comenzar a abrir los ojos, la luz era suave y no le molestaba, pero aún así debía acostumbrarse a ella. Cuando pudo mirar bien notó que estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, había un mueble gris a un lado y una silla al otro, a su izquierda una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacía un balcón, las cortinas estaban corridas y al parecer era medio día, no lo sabía bien. A la derecha de ese cuarto había una puerta grande y gris, con una pequeña ventana redonda en la parte superior, sólo veía pasar cabezas por ahí, pero nadie conocido.

A los segundos comenzó a mirarse, llevaba una camisa larga de color blanco, al parecer era de papel y por lo que comenzaba a sentir estaba desnudo, de seguro eso se lo habían puesto allí. Luego, notó que su mano derecha estaba libre, pero la izquierda tenía un vendaje y yeso, luego pudo ver que todo era parte de un soporte que había sobre su hombro, al parecer el disparo de Karofky había sido real, intentó moverse, pero sintió una punzada en el hombro y desistió, sabía que en cualquier momento podría abrirse la herida y no quería ver más sangre, no la suya al menos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó descansar, pero se sentía tan mareado que era imposible, de seguro era la anestesia que se estaba pasando o tal vez era la pérdida de sangre o el cansancio, ya no sabía qué pensar, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pasaron unos segundos y escuchó que la puerta se abría, se quedó en la misma posición, pero con los ojos abiertos, sólo veía el techo.

-Al fin despiertas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó suspirando y bajando poco a poco la cabeza para mirar a su visita.

-Vine a verte.

-¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Elfo, me sorprendes, creí que serías más agradecido-dijo alzando una ceja y poniendo sus manos en su cintura-salvé tu vida después de todo-le reprochó.

-Lo sé, Santana. Gracias, ahora ándate-dijo cortante y mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡Parece que despertamos de malas!- dijo sentándose en la silla que había a la derecha del moreno, permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Santana puso una mano sobre el brazo derecho de él y habló- ¿Recuerdas algo?-preguntó inquieta y preocupada.

-Sí-susurró mirando a los ojos de la latina-recuerdo cuando salimos de la cabaña, los chicos estaban libres y… después de eso nada más, no sé cómo llegué al hospital-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Blaine-dijo Santana suspirando y presionando un poco su brazo.

-¿Dónde está Kurt?-preguntó en un susurro y sintiendo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

-No lo sé-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Se quedó con Karofky?-dijo el pelinegro con la voz tiritona, sintió sus ojos aguarse.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en esa cabaña con él-murmuró mirándolo atentamente.

-¡Dijo que lo amaba!-gritó con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer que Blaine creyera en las palabras de Kurt.

-¡Tú estabas ahí y lo escuchaste! Dijo que lo amaba y que era bueno mintiendo-murmuró comenzando a llorar sonoramente.

-A ver-dijo cerrando los ojos unos segundos para abrirlos y mirarlo con atención y paciencia- Kurt ideó un plan para sacarnos de allí, tú te desangrabas y podías morir ahí mismo. Todo era una farsa-dijo viendo como poco a poco se calmaba.

-¿De verdad?-susurró intentando contener el llanto.

-Sí-dijo intentando sonreír, pero sólo logró suspirar-si quieres lo llamamos-dijo sacando su teléfono.

-Por favor-murmuró apesadumbrado. La latina marcó el número del ojiazul, pero estaba apagado, intentó un par de veces más, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Llamaré a Thad-dijo en un susurro, escuchó el tono de marcado.

-_Diga._

-Cariño-dijo con una sonrisa-Habla Santana.

_-¿Dónde estás?-_preguntó preocupado.

-En el hospital, con el elfo-dijo con una sonrisa y presionando un poco el brazo de Blaine.

-¿_Cómo está?_

-Pregunta por su príncipe ¿está contigo?

-_No._

_-_¿Dónde se metió?-dijo comenzando a molestarse.

-_No lo sé, el señor Hummel nos dejó en casa luego de que dejamos a Karofky con su padre, de ahí no supe más de ellos._

-¿Qué?-no podía creer que el padre de Kurt había llegado hasta allá.

-_No le digas nada a Blaine, luego te contaré bien o tal vez Kurt le diga, pero por ahora no es bueno que se enteré de los detalles-_ suplicó a la latina, sabía cómo podría reaccionar el líder Warbler si se enteraba de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Vendrán a ver al elfo?-dijo cambiando de tema, por lo que Thad dio por hecho que no le contaría nada.

-No quiero visitas-dijo de forma arisca Blaine.

-Tú no mandas-dijo seriamente Santana- Además, no puedes impedir que entre gente, porque intentas moverte y te caes, se nota que estás mareado.

-Te odio-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola molesto.

-Lo sé-respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación.

-_Está de mal humor-_dijo Thad luego de unos segundos.

-Tienes la suerte de estar al otro lado de la línea, yo lo estoy mirando.

-Nadie te pidió que estuvieras aquí-le dijo molesto.

-Es cierto-respondió y cortó la llamada en ese minuto, no valía la pena intentar seguir hablando, luego llamaría- pero si no estoy contigo Hummel me mata.

-¡Él tiene a Karofky! ¡Lo ama!- le gritó furioso.

-¡Dale con lo mismo!- dijo alzando una ceja y curvando sus labios- ¿Eres lento o simplemente tonto? ¡Fue un plan de Kurt! Él hizo todo ese show para sacarnos de ahí-dijo molesta.

-¿Segura? Porque se vio real e incluso el beso fue real-dijo molesto y bajando la voz, su respiración se agitaba cada vez que recordaba como lo había besado.

-¡Totalmente! Tú eres el que no está seguro, será mejor que pida que te operen el cerebro, porque así como vas Anderson, su relación no llegará muy lejos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y evitando con su pregunta que la latina saliera de la habitación.

-Kurt un día se aburrirá de tus celos psicópatas y te dejará-no recibió respuesta, por lo que se acercó a la cama del moreno-Sabes que lo digo para molestarte-suspiró cansada-Fue una noche muy larga, saliste hace un par de horas de la operación y no me he podido comunicar con nadie para que venga a verte, así que lo mejor será que descanses y que no pienses más en lo ocurrido.

-¿Puedes averiguar dónde está Kurt?-susurró con la mirada aguada y hablando con dificultad.

-Lo haré-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Algo más?

-Sí-dijo en un suspiro-No quiero más visitas.

-¿Y si viene Hummel?-dijo alzando una ceja, pero no recibió respuesta, Blaine giró su rostro hacia la ventana y comenzó a ver algunos pájaros que estaban en un limonero que se asomaba por el balcón-Volveré-susurró saliendo de allí y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se sentía como una princesa, porque por poco su padre no lo encerró en una torre, sólo faltaba el dragón o un cíclope para que cuidara la entrada y estaba listo todo el escenario dramático ¿No se suponía que todo estaba bien? Porque desde ahí parecía una total mentira, desde que habían dejado a Karofky en su casa que no habían intercambiado palabra y él no había podido dormir, sólo pensaba en cómo estaría Blaine, sabía que Santana lo había llevado al hospital, pero no tenía cómo llamarlos, porque su padre se había quedado con su teléfono y al parecer no se lo devolvería.

Lo mejor sería darse una ducha y tranquilizarse un poco, si bien pasaban de las 11 de la mañana, no tenía hambre y sólo quería ver a su novio o al menos saber que estaba bien, porque después que lo vio desangrándose en esa cabaña no había tenido noticias de él. Tomó su bata y calzó sus pantuflas, se fue hasta el baño y al notar que nadie lo ocupaba entró y cerró con pestillo, se desnudó tranquilamente y abrió la llave del agua caliente de la ducha, no se molestó en abrir la helada, porque hacía demasiado frío y necesitaba ese golpe caliente en su cuerpo, aún no lograba reaccionar de todo lo vivido esa noche.

Poco a poco fue pasando una esponja con jabón por su cuerpo, la espuma blanca comenzó a recorrer cada rincón y el agua ayudaba a sacar toda la mugre, luego tomó la botella de champú y puso un poco de la sustancia en su cabello y comenzó a masajearlo hasta que la espuma lo cubrió totalmente, al instante dejó que el agua callera sobre su cabeza y sacará todo eso, a los minutos puso acondicionador en su cabello y repitió lo mismo que con el champú, a penas terminó de lavarse cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se secó lo más rápido posible, el frío hacía que le doliera la piel, a los pocos segundos se puso la bata y calzó sus pantuflas, sacó el pestillo, abrió la puerta y caminó a su habitación, la ducha le había ayudado, porque por un momento no pensó en nada.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su padre sentado en su cama, lo miró extrañado y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó y se sentó en el banquillo, que estaba frente a su tocador, quedaron frente a frente.

-Te traje esto-dijo Burt extendiéndole el teléfono, a lo el castaño lo tomó.

-Gracias-susurró mirando el aparato y sintiendo como la realidad le caía sobre los hombros-Gracias por todo-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban-si no hubieses llegado…-susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-si te hubieses demorado más…-intentaba decir, pero aún podía sentir las manos de Karofky en su cuerpo-si no lo hubieses quitado de encima…

-Te habría violado-susurró su padre, completando la frase que su hijo no podía terminar.

-Sí-confirmó el ojiazul secando algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

-Kurt-lo llamó mirándolo directamente al rostro-Llegué a tiempo y todo salió bien-susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

-Lo sé-murmuró atreviéndose a mirarlo y luego se lanzó a sus brazos-Lo sé- volvió a decir y sintió como su padre lo estrechaba contra él, necesitaba ese abrazo, lo único que quería era que todo estuviera bien y que eso fuese parte de un mal sueño.

-Estarás bien-susurró en su oído- Ya nos encargamos de Karofky-susurró su padre en su oído.

-¿Crees que su padre haga lo que dijo?

-Si no lo hace estoy listo para solucionarlo-dijo de forma amenazadora Burt.

-Lo sé-lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Será mejor que lo enciendas-indicó el teléfono y se separó de su hijo, quien lo miró extrañado-para que te enteres cómo está Blaine-susurró seriamente y levantándose de su lugar.

-Gracias-susurró y encendió el aparato, al instante su padre salía de su habitación.

Detuvo su auto fuera del hospital, cuando habló con ella parecía tranquila, pero él no lo estaba y sólo quería verla para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Así que en menos de media hora estaba en el hospital de Westerville, se bajó de su vehículo y entró al recinto.

-Disculpe-dijo acercándose a la enfermera que estaba en el mesón de la entrada.

-Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-dijo la mujer que pasaba los 40 años.

-Buenas noches-dijo intentando calmarse-¿Cuál es la habitación de Blaine Anderson?-la enfermera tecleó en la computadora y a los segundos volvió a mirar al muchacho.

-Habitación 358, subes por ese ascensor al tercer piso y luego vas hacia la derecha-dijo con una sonrisa para que pudiera calmarse.

-Muchas gracias-respondió y corrió hasta el ascensor, al instante se abrieron las puertas y presionó el número tres, las puertas se cerraron y a los segundos comenzaba a subir, tenía que admitir que estaba ansioso, pero no era por Blaine precisamente, a penas se abrieron las puertas vio a Santana sentada en una silla.

-¡Santana!-casi gritó y corrió a abrazarla.

-Thad-susurró sorprendida y sin comprender.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo mirándola y sentándose a su lado, tomó sus manos y las presionó un poco.

-Sí-respondió mirándolo dudosa-¿Por qué la pregunta?-susurró mirándolo a los ojos y aún sorprendida por su llegada.

-¡Karofky te tuvo en esa cabaña anoche!-dijo poniéndose histérico-cuando yo debí haber estado contigo en el cine-dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Cálmate-lo tomó de ambos brazos-primero que nada te secuestraron-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-y por eso no pudiste ir, yo llamé al elfo y le dije que no habías llegado, él te localizó con el GPS de su celular y fuimos a dónde estabas, nunca imaginamos que podíamos caer en una trampa-dijo suspirando con fuerza-pero gracias a que llegó Kurt y nos salvó a todos estamos bien y Blaine se recupera-dijo calmada y tocando con una de sus manos la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Perdóname, Santana-la abrazó con fuerza, ella sólo correspondió y escuchó como comenzaba a llorar.

-Alto, alto-dijo separándolo sorprendida-¿Eres tan sentimental como Hummel y Anderson?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Lo siento-limpió su rostro y se separó.

-Tranquilo, está bien-susurró tomando una de sus manos-¿Tú estás bien?-preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ahora estoy bien-sonrió y enlazó su mano con la de la morena.

-¿Quieres ver al elfo?

-No, gracias-susurró con una sonrisa-será mejor que esté solo, porque escuché por teléfono lo furioso que está.

-¿Me cuentas qué sucedió después que nos fuimos?

-Sí, pero no aquí-dijo con seriedad-te invito un café o lo que quieras de la cafetería.

-Todo un caballero-se pusieron de pie y ella tomó a Thad del brazo.

Pasaban de las 4 de la tarde y a parte de Santana lo habían visitado sus padres, era obvio que irían a verlo, pero no se esperaba para nada el sermón que le habían dado ¡Estaba en un hospital! Lo habían operado y hace varias horas le habían disparado ¿no debían tener algo de lástima o compasión por él? Era lo mínimo, pero como siempre su padre actuaba con más fiereza de lo normal y eso lo hacía molestarse, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a esas reacciones tan hostiles que no debía tomarle mayor importancia. Además, su madre seguía en su habitación, después de que su padre se fuera furioso de allí.

-Tienes que entenderlo, no es fácil para él- decía sentada a su lado y tomando su mano.

-¿Qué no es fácil?-dijo alzando una ceja con molestia-¿Tener un hijo gay? ¿Saber que tuve sexo con mi novio? O ¿Ver que me dispararon porque soy un debilucho?

-Hijo-dijo suspirando su madre, lidiar con Blaine era lo mismo que estar hablando con su marido, eran iguales y siempre debían tener la razón o nada funcionaba- James te ama, es tu padre y jamás permitiría que algo te hiriera.

-Por eso me metió en Dalton-dijo molesto.

-¿Volverás a lo mismo?-dijo sorprendida-Blaine-dijo seriamente-Entraste a Dalton porque no podías seguir en tu otra escuela, te golpeaban todos los días y sabes que fue lo mejor-dijo cortando el tema de una vez- Tu padre recién está aceptando que eres gay, y para él no es fácil saber que tuviste sexo con tu novio.

-¿Para ti fue fácil escucharlo?-dijo esperando que se enojara con esa pregunta.

-¿Sinceramente?-dijo seria y luego sonrió-No me molesta, sabía que iba a suceder, lo que no esperaba era que lo dijeras delante de tu padre que lo habían hecho en Dalton y en la cabaña de tu abuelo, eso fue un error, hijo-dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Lo sé, aún escucho la voz de papá en mi cabeza, diciéndome que un Anderson no se acuesta con el primero que encuentra y todo eso-dijo cerrando los ojos, no quería seguir recordando todo eso.

-Tú padre sólo necesita tranquilizarse, no es fácil para él enterarse que tuviste sexo con otro chico y que en menos de un día te secuestran y te disparan, para después estar internado en el hospital.

-Lo sé-susurró más tranquilo, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, no era incómodo, simplemente era algo necesario para que las cosas estuvieran mejor.

-¿Kurt vino a verte?-dijo en un susurró y notando como su hijo se tensaba.

-No he sabido nada de él desde ayer-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Llamaste a alguno de tus compañeros?-preguntó sorprendida por lo que le decía.

-No tengo mi teléfono, creo que está en la camioneta.

-Nick fue a dejarla a casa, así que debe de seguir ahí-dijo en un susurro la mujer-Si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo.

-No, no importa-dijo tranquilo-¿Cuándo podré irme?-dijo mirando hacia el frente.

-El doctor dijo que tal vez mañana te daban el alta.

-¿Tal vez?-alzó una ceja extrañado.

-Tienen que ver si saliste totalmente bien de la operación. Además, te tendremos una semana en casa, no debes esforzarte por lo que dijo el doctor.

-¡Una semana! ¿El doctor dijo eso?-comenzaba alzar la voz molesto.

-No, yo solo…

-Haré lo que el doctor diga, y si él dice que puedo volver a Dalton normalmente lo haré-dijo mirándola molesto.

-Lo decía para que no tuvieras que ir a la Academia tan pronto.

-Papá no me soportará en casa y yo no lo soportaré a él.

-Creí que todo estaba bien entre ustedes.

-Estaba-dijo seriamente-él se encargó de que volviera a ser como antes.

-Son iguales-dijo cansada, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró una enfermera.

-El horario de visitas terminó.

-Me despido y me voy-dijo la pelinegra a lo que la enfermera se marchó.

-Gracias por venir, mamá-dijo Blaine mirando a la mujer.

-Estaré aquí temprano, porque es posible que mañana te den el alta-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando a la puerta, a los segundos salió de ahí y Blaine quedó completamente solo en esa habitación.

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, con razón Thad no le había contado nada por teléfono y le había pedido que fuera lo más discreta posible en cuanto al tema. Era definitivo, Karofky estaba completamente loco y nadie podría detenerlo al parecer, porque alguien que secuestraba a todo un grupo y luego intentaba violar solo porque necesitaba estar con esa persona, tenía que estar loco, sin olvidar que le había disparado a Blaine.

-¿Entiendes ahora?-susurró Thad tomando su mano por sobre la mesa.

-Si Blaine se entera…-intentaba hilar sus ideas, pero le era imposible, sabía cuál sería la reacción del elfo sin tener que conocerlo mucho.

-Se volverá loco, intentará matar a Karofky y…

-No-susurró la morena tomando un poco de café-se volverá más celoso y posesivo con Kurt, te lo aseguro-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-por eso debemos dejar que el hada azul hable con él ¿sí?

-¿Hada azul? ¿Te refieres a Kurt?-dijo extrañado y sonriendo.

-Sí-sonrió y se soltó de su agarre-Thad-susurró bajando la mirada- ¿el resto de los gays dónde están?

-¿Qué?-alzó una ceja con sorpresa y sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Los Warblers-dijo alzando una ceja y curvando sus labios con molestia-¿Están todos bien?

-No puedo creer que nos hayas dicho así-dijo con una sonrisa y apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de la silla.

-Créelo y tengo más sobrenombres para ustedes-sonrió apoyándose completamente en la silla.

-Gracias, ellos están bien, cada uno en su casa y no han querido venir a ver a Blaine.

-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañada, ella creía que eran un grupo unido.

-No mal entiendas, lo apreciamos y estamos preocupados por él, pero sabemos cómo se pone con los hospitales y siempre es mejor dejarlo solo, porque su humor es de los mil diablos.

-¿Le tienen miedo?-alzó una ceja sorprendida y sonriendo.

-No-negó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No me engañas, le tienen miedo- esto es realmente increíble.

-No sabes cómo puede llegar a ser cuando se enoja.

-Cariño-susurró mirándolo a los ojos-Anderson es un gatito amoroso a mi lado, no me has conocido enojada, yo sí doy miedo-dijo sonriendo y alzando una de sus cejas.

Sabía que tenía que haber ido antes, que haber llegado a ese hospital cuando su padre le dio el teléfono y él pudo hablar con Santana. Tenía muy claro que las 7 de la tarde no era una hora para visitar a alguien en el hospital, y mucho menos en Westerville, donde no conocía a nadie, pero ya estaba en el estacionamiento del lugar y no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que ver a Blaine ahora mismo, sabía que debía estar esperando su visita, que no era correcto haber demorado tanto en llegar.

A penas entró se dirigió al elevador, no quería que lo detuvieran en la entrada y por suerte en el mesón no había nadie, así que no fue difícil llegar al tercer piso. Al entrar al pasillo pudo ver a Santana sentada junto a Thad, se les acercó, aún no comprendía qué hacían ahí.

-No lo dejaré sólo-dijo la latina a penas estuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró Kurt extrañado.

-Sé lo que se siente estar solo y que nadie entienda por el dolor que pasas-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-sé que él te quiere en esa habitación, quiere que estés con él-terminó de decir.

-¿Ahora te irás, entonces?-preguntó extrañado por la confesión.

-No-negó firmemente-no hasta saber que estarás con él y no huirás-susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Puedes llegar a ser Satanás, pero sí tienes corazón-dijo tocando su rostro-haré lo posible ¿sí?

-Eso espero, Hummel.

-Pero no prometo nada, porque ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que realmente pasó en esa cabaña cuando los saqué de ahí, nadie sabe lo que me hizo ese animal cuando estábamos solos-dijo firmemente y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Se lo dirás a Blaine?-preguntó Thad.

-Sí, sólo espero que esté conmigo y no me saque a patadas de ahí-susurró y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación 358.

-Kurt-lo llamó Thad- Cuéntale la verdad y todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero-susurró acercándose a la puerta y poniéndose frente a ella, suspiró con pesar y entró.


	21. Chapter 21

Se encontraba solo y desde que su madre se había ido que no quería visitas, pero apenas había pasado una hora desde que ella se fuera habían entrado Santana y Thad a verlo, los había echado con viento fresco de ahí, pero la latina se había encargado de responder y no lo había dejado muy bien que digamos, podía ser realmente hiriente cuando quería, de eso podía estar completamente seguro.

Ahora pasaban de las 7 de la tarde y veía como el sol se ponía el horizonte, todo desde su ventana, en pocos minutos la noche haría su aparición y él estaba completamente solo en esa habitación de hospital, no le gustaba ese silencio, pero tenía que admitir que a cualquiera que entrara lo sacaría de una vez de ahí, no quería miradas de lástima ni saber de nadie, sólo quería estar tranquilo, porque su hombro a ratos dolía demasiado y los recuerdos de lo que había escuchado decir a Kurt, aún estaban muy frescos en su mente y era imposible no sentir que pasaba una y otra vez.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y pudo ver entrar a su novio, lo miraba con los ojos aguados, sintió una punzada en el pecho al verlo tan impecablemente vestido, con pantalones negros y una chaqueta blanca, llevaba un pañuelo gris al cuello y tenía puestas sus botas de color blanco, se veía muy bien, era imposible que no se viera bien así, si realmente era hermoso. Vio como se acercaba hasta la silla y se sentaba ahí, lo miró por unos segundos y no pudo evitar ser hiriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo dolido y viendo la cara de sorpresa de Kurt.

-Vine a verte.

-Viniste, me viste, ahora puedes marcharte-dijo lo más arisco posible.

-No me iré-susurró sin comprender por qué estaba tan molesto.

-¿No? Pero si ya no te sirvo, ahora tienes a Karofky-dijo furioso y viendo como el rostro del ojiazul se transformaba.

-No sabes lo que dices-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos-No tienes idea de lo que ocurrió en esa cabaña.

-Sé lo suficiente-dijo mirándolo retadoramente.

-Pero no lo sabes todo-susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

-¿Y me lo contarás?-preguntó intentando calmarse.

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Estás seguro de eso?-susurró mirándolo con atención y sintiendo que su corazón latía con rapidez.

-Sí-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien-dijo poniéndose de pie-pero no te gustará lo que vas a escuchar.

-Después de que te vi besándote con él y tú desplante de amor, dudo mucho que duela más-dijo serio y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Blaine-dijo sin poder creer lo que había escuchado-Todo eso fue para engañar a Karofky.

-El tiempo está corriendo y no te escucho contar nada.

-No hablaré hasta que digas que me crees-dijo cruzándose de brazos delante de la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Que no amo a ese animal, que todo lo que hice fue para salvarte a ti-dijo seriamente y sintiendo como su cuerpo tiritaba levemente.

-Cariño-dijo con molestia-convénceme, porque hasta ahora te escucho hablar y ayer vi cosas más concretas que lo que me dices-dijo mirándolo con altanería.

-No juegues conmigo, Anderson, porque te irá muy mal.

-No puedes ser peor que Santana-dijo serio.

-¿Te enfrentaste a ella? Para tu información ella me teme, así que también deberías irte con cuidado.

-No me das miedo.

-Lo sé, pero si no eres capaz de creerme sin que tenga que venir el presidente a demostrártelo, estoy seguro que no llegáremos muy lejos.

-Te escucho, cuéntame qué pasó y luego vemos si te creo, porque hasta ahora a los únicos que les creo es a mis ojos, ayer me mostraron que puedes besar sin remordimientos a otro y que me puedes mirar con todo el desprecio del mundo aunque esté herido.

-¿Estás seguro que esa bala no te atravesó el cerebro? Porque realmente tengo dudas de si te operaron bien o no-dijo ácidamente y volviendo a la silla.

-Kurt-dijo cansado y cerrando por un momento los ojos, luego los abrió intentando calmarse-dime qué pasó cuando salimos de la cabaña ¿de qué me perdí?-ahí estaba la ironía jugando una vez más.

-Eres un caso, Anderson-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

-Pruébame, dime qué tanto hicieron en mi ausencia, porque hasta ahora sólo me estás probando que puedes ser despiadado y que no tienes corazón-dijo crudamente y viendo como el ojiazul bajaba la mirada y sonreía con amargura.

-Cuando se cerró la puerta, preguntó si lo amaba y le dije que sí-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y viendo como se inundaban de lágrimas, él se sentía mal contándole ni quería saber cómo se estaba sintiendo Blaine-Intentó acercarse a mí y comencé a retroceder, pero había una silla y caí al suelo, al instante lo tenía encima de mí, me besó y luego le pedí que me llevara al sillón, porque sería muy incomodo estar ahí-susurró sintiendo un escalofrío por su cuerpo de solo recordarlo-Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta un sillón, ahí me recostó y se puso encima de mí-suspiró y tomó aire para continuar, recordar todo eso era horrible-dijo que me amaba y le correspondí-las lágrimas de Blaine comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, le dolía lo que estaba escuchando, pero era necesario, quería la verdad, por dura que fuera-me besó y lo besé, pero sólo porque imaginé que eras tú, necesitaba darles tiempo para que se fueran, porque sabía que los Warblers estaban fuera de esa cabaña y no alcanzarían a huir todos en tu camioneta, por eso intenté hacer todo el tiempo posible-murmuró sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, necesitaba calmarse si quería continuar, porque era muy difícil hablar de todo eso sin sentir unas horribles ganas de gritar y de lanzarse a los brazos de Blaine, quien ahora lo miraba con su cara más triste, sabía que le hacía daño con lo que le contaba, pero él quería la verdad y esta era.

-Siguió besándome y luego comenzó a desvestirme, intenté apartarlo y me dijo que siempre había querido estar conmigo, desde que me besó en los vestuarios de McKinley, ahí me contó que ese día habló con su padre y le dijo que era gay, no le creí e insistió hasta que me dijo que me amenazó de muerte porque necesitaba tener control sobre mí y ahí le dije que le tenía miedo, que me aterrorizaba estar cerca de él y volvió a preguntar si lo amaba-dijo cerrando los ojos y secando algunas lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro-le dije que no, que te amo a ti y ahí me tomó por el cuello y me volvió a amenazar, dijo que tenía mi vida en sus manos, luego me lanzó al sillón e intenté salir de ahí, pero…

Detuvo su relato le costaba seguir hilando las ideas sin ver a ese monstruo encima de él, sin sentir sus manos y besos en su cuerpo, realmente se sentía asqueado y necesitaba la comprensión de Blaine más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Pero-volvió a tomar aire-no pude, me desnudó y se desnudó, hacía lo imposible porque me dejara tranquilo, pero no se bajaba, me dio vuelta y siguió besándome-sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos y Blaine estaba en las mismas condiciones-Estaba listo para penetrarme, estaba seguro de que me iba a…-no podía decir esa palabra, comenzó a llorar con fuerza y se cubrió la cara, de solo recordarlo dolía, dolía demasiado-me iba a violar-completó mirando a los ojos del pelinegro-pero llegó mi padre-dijo en susurro-y me lo sacó de encima, lo lanzó contra un muro y lo golpeó-terminó de decir y secó su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabía que estabas ahí?-dijo fríamente y sin secar las lágrimas que aún bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Antes de salir de casa dejé una nota y mi celular con el mapa sobre mi cama, él las vio y fue por mí-dijo secando su rostro y tranquilizando su respiración.

-Te salvó-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Sí, también estaban el resto de los Warblers-murmuró intentando sonreír-ellos ataron a Karofky.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, Blaine no dijo nada y Kurt sólo lo miraba buscando una respuesta, quería saber si le creía, pero esperó en vano, porque el pelinegro sólo secó las lágrimas de su rostro y lo miró con frialdad.

-¿Eso era todo?-dijo cortante y con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Sí, Anderson-dijo seriamente y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-eso era todo-dijo levantándose de su lugar y se acercó a la puerta corrediza de vidrio, la abrió e ingresó al balcón, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se cruzó de brazos y dejó que el frío de la noche lo envolviera, necesitaba sentir algo, aunque eso fuese el frío invernal de Westerville.

Habían esperado durante largo rato en el pasillo y lo mejor era irse de allí, ese era su parecer, pero no podría convencer a Santana de eso, era imposible, sobre todo ahora que se sentía responsable de Blaine. Tenía que admitir que admiraba que se preocupara por su compañero, pero también se sentía celoso de que le dedicara tanta atención.

-Santana-susurró tomando su mano.

-Dime, Thad-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa cansada, pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y ella aún no veía salir a Kurt de ahí o alguna señal de que las cosas estaban bien.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Puedo llevarte, no es molestia.

-No me quiero ir-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Quiero estar con Blaine-de solo escuchar eso el pelinegro sintió que su sangre hervía.

-Él tiene a Kurt, de seguro se arreglaron.

-Lo dudo mucho, han pasado muchas horas-dijo poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó a la ventanita, ahí pudo ver a Kurt sentado en la silla, pero tenía su cabeza apoyada en la cama de Blaine, el pelinegro sólo lo observaba, estaba despierto y lloraba-Mira-susurró llamando a Thad, quien se acercó a ver y no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Esto es un desastre.

-Así parece, pero no podemos dejarlos solos.

-Tienes que descansar, Santana.

-¿Cómo?-susurró mirándolo extrañada.

-Ven-tomó su mano y la guió hasta el ascensor.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A descansar un rato-susurró ya en el primer piso y caminando hasta su auto-La parte trasera es lo suficientemente amplía para que duermas ahí.

-¿Sola?

-Yo estaré en el asiento de adelante-murmuró el pelinegro sin mirarla.

-No quiero estar sola-susurró mirando el suelo.

-Entonces, tendrás compañía-sonrió con orgullo y abrió la puerta trasera del auto, ambos entraron y se acomodaron dentro.

-Hace frío-dijo sintiendo como se sonrojaba por la cercanía del muchacho.

-Eso se soluciona-dijo sacando unas mantas de debajo del asiento y la cubrió a ella y se cubrió él, Santana lo abrazo y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Gracias por todo-susurró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el acelerado corazón de Thad.

-Gracias a ti, por lo que has hecho por nosotros-sonrió el muchacho cerrando sus ojos.

El sol aparecía poco a poco en el cielo y daba paso al calor que la noche anterior había arrebatado la nieve que había caído de forma inesperada. Aunque no era mucho el calor que podía dar, pero sí la luz que llenaba cada rincón en la ciudad de Westerville.

Poco a poco comenzaba a despertar y sentía sobre sus piernas un peso ligero, por lo que abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el pelo castaño de su novio, quien al parecer había estado durmiendo toda la noche ahí, no podía creer cómo habían peleado nuevamente, aunque no había sido una pelea, sino que él era quien se encargaba de hacer más difíciles las cosas, siendo que Kurt lo había salvado y ahora estaba ahí contándole lo sucedido ¡Casi lo violan! Y él solo podía molestarse, no era justo lo que estaba haciendo con él, debía solucionar las cosas, no ser un estúpido como llevaba siendo desde que el castaño llegara al hospital.

-Kurt-susurró, pero no recibió respuesta-Kurt-dijo acariciando su cabello con cuidado, a los segundos el ojiazul comenzó a despertar, lo miró algo adormilado.

-Blaine-murmuró poniéndose derecho.

-Hola-sonrió y acercó su mano a la que el castaño tenía apoyada en la cama-¿dormiste bien?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí-respondió y miró sus manos entrelazadas, la noche anterior eso no habría sido posible, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Blaine, ahora lo entendía menos que nunca.

-Me alegro-sonrió-¿Me regalas un beso?-dijo sonrojándose levemente por la petición.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño-¡Ayer me odiabas y ahora me pides un beso!- le gritó furioso y soltando su mano.

-Fui un tonto, lo siento mucho-bajó la mirada.

-¡Un idiota diría yo!-rugió con molestia.

-Pero soy tu idiota-susurró mirándolo de reojo.

-Blaine-suspiró poniéndose de pie.

-Kurt-lo miró a los ojos-¡Qué querías que hiciera!-subió la voz sin importarle donde se encontraban-¡Te vi besándolo! Dijiste que no me amabas y ahora vienes y me cuentas todo lo que te hizo, cómo te tocó y te besó, cada uno de sus movimientos, y que casi… casi te violó-susurró sintiendo como un nudo se ponía en su garganta.

-Pero no ocurrió.

-¡Pero fue mi culpa! Por mí tuviste que pasar por todo eso, por mí te arriesgaste-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Lo sé-dijo empuñando sus manos-pero no ocurrió nada más, todo salió bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Bien? ¡Ese animal te tocó!- gritó alterado y sintiendo un ligero temblor en su cuerpo-Y no pude hacer nada, sólo me desmayé por esta estúpida herida-dijo molesto y mirando su hombro.

-Blaine-se acercó el castaño-Blaine-lo volvió a llamar, pero no respondía miraba su hombro con detención y luego giró a verlo.

-Kurt -susurró mirando al contratenor y luego su hombro, la tela estaba cubriéndose de sangre, el castaño lo vio y corrió a la puerta, a los segundos volvía con una enfermera que no pasaba los 30 años, ella lo revisó y le pidió que se calmara, al parecer se habían abierto algunos puntos.

Sentía un fuerte ruido a su lado, así que sacó su mano de debajo del cubrecamas y comenzó a tantear sobre su mesita de noche, ahí encontró su despertador y lo apagó. Se volvió a acomodar y a los segundos se sentó en su cama asustada, miró a todas partes y notó que era de día y que estaba en su casa.

Se suponía que debía despertar en el auto de Thad, al parecer el pelinegro la había llevado a su casa y ahora tenía que ir a la escuela, ella quería estar en el hospital acompañando a Blaine, porque a pesar de no conocerlo mucho, lo entendía bastante y se parecían más de lo que todos creían. Eran muy similares, y ella lo comprendía totalmente, sabía lo que era estar sola y sentir que nadie entendía tus celos y el querer proteger a quien estaba junto a ti, sabía lo que era que todos se apartaran de ti porque no te soportaban, a Blaine le había pasado lo mismo en el hospital, si incluso Thad le había dicho que los Warblers no lo visitaban porque su humor era horrible, sólo por eso y ella lo entendía tan bien.

-Será mejor ir a la escuela-susurró levantándose y caminando al baño.

Ese día no tenía ganas de hacer nada, sólo quería estar en su casa y dormir eternamente, pero sus padres no pensaban lo mismo, así que apenas la vieron en el desayuno su padre se ofreció a llevarla a McKinley y cuando cruzó las puertas de la escuela se enteró de que ese día no sería bueno, para nada bueno.

Lo primero que vio fue a Artie y Brittany besándose en medio del pasillo, nada podía ser peor que eso, pero a los segundos sintió como el frío de un granizado bajaba por su frente, volvían a bañarla con ese líquido violeta, odiaba que hicieran eso, pero se había acostumbrado a eso, porque hace semanas que venían siguiéndola los matones del equipo de fútbol.

-Santana-escuchó a alguien que la tomaba por el brazo y la guiaba al baño, en ese minuto no reconoció la voz, pero cuando por fin pudo lavarse la cara y sacarse todo el granizado pudo ver junto a quien estaba.

-Puck-susurró sorprendida.

-¿A quién esperabas?-se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó de espaldas a los lavamanos.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró terminando de secar su rostro con una toalla que le había dado el muchacho.

-Porque somos compañeros, tenemos que ayudarnos-murmuró tranquilo.

-Nunca he sido buena contigo.

-Lo sé-sonrió-pero eso no evita que yo lo sea contigo.

-¿Qué ganas con esto?-dijo alzando una ceja y poniendo una mano en su cadera.

-Nada, pero un amigo me pidió que te ayudara-dijo con una sonrisa y salió de ahí, se había sorprendido con la llamada mañanera del niñito de Dalton, pero después de contarle cómo Santana se había portado con ellos ese fin de semana, entendió que tenía que ayudarla. Además, ese tal Thad lo había amenazado si no estaba junto a Santana si lo necesitaba, así que no le había quedado de otra.

Después de esa extraña ayuda por parte de Puck, la latina se había ido a sus clases y toda su atención se había ido a su teléfono celular, no se despegaba de él por nada del mundo, porque podía recibir alguna llamada de Kurt, Blaine o Thad, y le habría gustado escuchar la voz de alguno de ellos, porque se sentía tan sola en esa escuela que sentía que esos tres chicos eran sus amigos y los quería como tales, a pesar de que a Thad lo había conocido hace tres días.

Caminaba decidido, tenía que conquistarla, a pesar de que ella había dicho que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, lo intentaría todo hasta que ella se decidiera por él.

-La clase de hoy es sobre-decía el señor Schuester con una sonrisa-Parejas-dijo emocionado, pero todos comenzaron a quejarse-podrán elegir a cualquier pareja, pueden ser dos hombres, dos mujeres o uno y uno, no hay problema con la canción o época-decía intentando calmarlos.

Se encontraban en el auditorio de la escuela, todos estaban sentados en sus butacas y se quejaban del tema de la clase.

-¿No se le ocurrió algo más creativo?-dijo Santana alzando una ceja molesta.

-A mí me parece una idea estupenda-dijo alguien en la puerta del lugar. Todos voltearon a ver y comenzaron a susurrar, mientras el señor Schuester se acercó a él.

-¿Quién eres?

-Disculpe-dijo con una sonrisa y entrando al lugar, traía un ramo de rosas rojas en una de sus manos-Me presento, soy Thad Harwood de la Academia Dalton, pertenezco a los Warblers-estrechó su mano con la del profesor.

-Un gusto, William Schuester, profesor de New Directions.

-Es un placer conocerlo-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando al resto de los estudiantes-vine a secuestrar a Santana-dijo mirando a la latina.

-Lo lamento, tiene que cantar primero y luego se puede ir-dijo con una mueca el profesor-tiene que cumplir con la tarea de la clase.

-Ya veo-dijo un poco decepcionado-tengo la canción perfecta-sonrió-Santana ¿Me acompañas?-dijo acercándose a ella y mostrándole una de sus manos para que la tomara.

-Será un placer-sonrió la latina y se paró junto al pelinegro.

Ambos subieron al escenario, él dejó las rosas sobre el piano e indicó a los músicos la canción que pensaba cantar, tomó una guitarra eléctrica y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes, la canción comenzaba y la latina no sabía cuál era.

-La conoces, cariño-dijo detrás de ella-no será difícil cantarla-sonrió y se alejó para comenzar a cantar. La latina se acercó al micrófono y miraba hacia adelante, en ese instante escuchó la voz del pelinegro.

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away  
>You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.<br>It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one  
>I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.<em>

Todos observaban a la pareja, no entendían en qué minuto se habían conocido y desde cuándo eran tan íntimos, porque la única oportunidad que tuvieron era el baile del viernes y sólo habían pasado tres días como para que se conocieran tan bien. Ahora era el turno de Santana, quien sonrió y sacó el micrófono de su lugar y comenzó a caminar por el escenario.

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away  
>I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).<br>But you feel my breath, On your neck  
>Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you).<em>

Puck subió al escenario y tomó la guitarra eléctrica que tenía Thad en sus manos, y siguió tocando por él, mientras el pelinegro tomaba el micrófono en sus manos y se ponía frente a Santana, quien hacía lo mismo para cantar al mismo tiempo.

___'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

La latina miró a Thad y puso un dedo sobre su pecho y le sonrió, mientras él se sonrojaba levemente y retrocedía conforme ella avanzaba, siguió cantando con fuerza, ese chico realmente le producía sensaciones.

___Sometimes you move so well  
>It's hard not to give in.<em>

Ahora era su oportunidad de dirigir, porque eso parecía una lucha de poder, aunque tenía que admitir que Santana tenía un poder de seducción que jamás había conocido y que añoraba tener para él por siempre, le respondió con toda la fuerza que le iba quedando, porque ella lo debilitaba y lo hacía sentir vulnerable con solo mirarlo.

_I'm lost, I can't tell  
>Where you end and I begin.<em>

__Ahora Santana interfirió, sabía que Thad intentaba tomar el control de la situación, pero no lo lograría.

_It makes me burn to learn  
>I'm with another man.<em>

Thad volvió a cantar, porque sabía que esa era la única forma en la que no se notarían sus nervios y su cuerpo se tranquilizaría, porque sinceramente se sentía muy nervioso estando tan cerca de la latina.

___I wonder if he's half  
>The lover that I am.<em>

_Now you'e gone somewhere else, Far away  
>I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).<br>But you feel my breath, On your neck  
>Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you).<em>

Los miraban sorprendidos, no podían creer que Santana podía cantar de esa forma junto a un chico que apenas conocía, aunque daba la impresión de que eran amigos desde siempre, pero de seguro Santana estaba simulando, porque esa sensualidad la podía mostrar con cualquiera en el escenario ¿no? Ahora les tocaba a ambos cantar, y habían juntado las palmas de sus manos, simulando un espejo.

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

Thad se alejó de ella y miró al público que tenían, les sonrió y miró a los músicos, tenía que seguir cantando y mostrar por qué era un Warbler y que la sensualidad de la latina no lo haría callar, aunque era casi imposible que no fuera así. Tenía que seguir cantando, era su turno y los acordes le daban el pase, había que seguir aunque pareciera imposible.

_Baby, baby  
>Please believe me<br>Find it in your heart to reach me  
>Promise not to leave me behind<br>(Promise not to leave me behind)_

Había notado el nerviosismo del pelinegro, sólo podía sonreír al verlo así, pero no lo dejaría quedar en vergüenza, lo apoyaría como fuera, porque sinceramente él también la hacía sentir nerviosa y no podía creer en qué minuto la sola mirada de ese muchacho la hacía sentir vulnerable.

_Take me down, but take it easy  
>Make me think but don't deceive me<br>Talk to me bout taking your time  
>(Talk to me, talk to me)<em>

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<em>

Se miraron y sabían que tenían que hacer lo posible por guardar la compostura y no ser arrebatados sobre el escenario, mucho menos con ese público, porque a pesar de estar con New Directions, esos muchachos tenían mucho que decir de esa interpretación y ellos tenían que dar lo mejor, a pesar de que sus hormonas les estaban jugando una mala pasada, ambos siguieron cantando.

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

Se acercaron y Thad tomó a Santana por la cintura mientras ella seguía con la canción junto a la voz de él, ella enredó una mano en el cabello del pelinegro y comenzaron a acercarse.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

Terminaron de cantar y sus rostros se acercaban, ella puso ambas manos detrás del cuello del pelinegro y acercó sus labios a los de él y se besaron, era una caricia cálida, pero a penas escucharon los aplausos se separaron de golpe, él la miró con infinito amor y ella sólo pudo salir corriendo.

-¡Santana!-le gritó para detenerla, pero fue imposible, a cambio vio salir a Brittany tras ella, tal vez eso era lo mejor.

-¡Eso fue fabuloso!-dijo el señor Schuester aplaudiendo junto al resto de New Directions.

-Gracias-murmuró con una sonrisa y tomó las rosas que había dejado sobre el piano, pero antes de salir se acercó al profesor y estrechó su mano-Muchas gracias-sonrió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Había corrido lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, entró al baño y apoyó sus manos en uno de los lavamanos, a los segundos entró Brittany al lugar y la observó extrañada.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No-murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo mientras la latina alzaba la vista y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¡Tú eres lo que me ocurre! ¡No te puedo olvidar, eso me pasa!- gritó sintiéndose sofocada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Nunca tuvimos nada, solo fueron besos-dijo con inocencia y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Sí, pero yo te amo-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Y yo a ti.

-No-dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro-amas al inválido.

-No le digas así a Artie-dijo molesta la rubia.

-¿Lo amas a él?-preguntó en un arrebato la morena-Dime la verdad y te dejaré en paz.

-Te amo a ti, también-dijo abrazándola, a lo que sintió el llanto de Santana sobre su hombro.

-No puedes…-intentaba hablar, pero le costaba demasiado- No puedes amarnos a ambos, no puedes-dijo molesta-¡Tienes que decidirte por uno!- le gritó furiosa y apartándola de golpe.

-¿Me estás haciendo elegir?-susurró extrañada y sin comprender muy bien.

-Sí-respondió decidida-¿Lo amas a él o a mí?-le dijo molesta.

-A los dos.

-¡Britt!-le gritó cansada-No puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-Me gustan tus besos.

-Pero no lo dejarás a él por mí-susurró tomando las manos de la rubia.

-No lo dejaré, pero tampoco quiero perderte.

-No puedes perder algo que nunca has tenido-susurró la morena sonriendo con amargura-Gracias-respondió y salió de allí.


	22. Chapter 22

No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, primero los secuestraban y ahora estaba encerrado en Dalton, hasta que le diera todos los detalles al Director ¿qué detalles le iba a dar? Él no era policía como para interrogarlo.

-Esto es absurdo-susurró molesto y paseándose por su cuarto.

-Lo sé, pero no hay otra forma de detener las cosas.

-Sí la hay-dijo convencido y mirando a su compañero.

-¿Cuál?

-¡El psiquiátrico! Ahí no tendrán problemas en aceptar a Karofky.

-Pero hasta que eso ocurra el director nos quiere en Dalton y lejos de McKinley.

-Él no tiene idea de lo que pasó, cómo…

-Se enteró poco después de que Kurt nos rescatara ¿cómo se enteró? No tengo idea, de seguro alguien le contó, no lo sé-susurró extrañado.

-Jeff-murmuró el castaño sentándose a su lado-¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

-No lo sé, Nick-murmuró con una sonrisa-podríamos aprovechar el tiempo-dijo pasando una mano por sobre sus hombros.

-¿Cómo?-dijo sin comprender.

-Podríamos adelantar lo que haremos hoy en la noche-dijo con su mejor sonrisa y acariciando con suavidad su rostro.

-¿Qué haremos hoy en la noche?-susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo separándose totalmente y mirándolo con sorpresa.

-No-respondió mirando al rubio.

-Tendré que recordártelo, entonces-dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó sobre las piernas del castaño, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y acercó su rostro al de Nick, quien lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó hacia él, sus labios se rozaron con suavidad y se besaron, era una caricia lenta, pero llena de amor, hace tanto que se conocían que sabían que eso daría rienda suelta a todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué querías recordarme?-dijo separándose levemente.

-No es posible-dijo apoyando su frente contra la de su novio-¿No has entendido?

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado.

-Eres tierno cuando pareces no entender, pero hay un límite-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta, en un segundo estaba fuera de ahí.

-¿Hoy en la noche?-intentaba entender, pero no lo lograba, sobre todo después de ser besado por Jeff-¡Mierda!- dijo molesto y corrió tras su novio, ahora sí entendía todo.

Había vuelto a Dalton después de todo lo sucedido en McKinley, entendía bien que no podía hacer que Santana lo quisiera de un segundo a otro, pero tenía que admitir que entre ellos sí había un lazo y que si se esforzaba un poco se daría cuenta de que él podía ayudarla a olvidar a Brittany, debía admitir que la rubia a pesar de ser tonta, era hermosa, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no se podía engañar al amor y sí la latina no lo quería a él, tendría que aceptarlo y conformarse con ser su amigo, porque después de la canción y las rosas no sabía qué más hacer.

-Soy un desastre.

-¿Qué sucede?-murmuró Wes a su lado, estaban en el salón de estudio.

-Nada-susurró sin dejar de mirar la mesa.

-Algo te ocurre, habla-dijo David llegando a ellos.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

-En Dalton todo se sabe-sonrió Trent apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-Y aunque no lo creas hasta el Director se puede enterar de tus penas de amor-sonrió Tom frente a él.

-Incluso toda la Academia podría estar al tanto de lo que te pasa-dijo Alex con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Son increíbles-suspiró Thad cansado-¿Me pueden dejar en paz?-dijo molesto y levantándose.

-No, hasta que nos digas por qué estás así-sonrió Tom tomándose de su brazo.

-¿Es por un chico?-dijo Wes tomando su otro brazo.

-No soy Blaine-dijo cerrando los ojos y deteniendo su paso.

-¿Por una chica?

-Sí.

-Le atinamos-sonrió David poniéndose delante de él y cerrándole el paso.

-¿Ahora me dejan en paz?

-No ¿quieres ir al salón de ensayos? Cantamos un rato y olvidas las penas-decía Trent con una sonrisa.

-No, gracias.

-¿Desde cuándo preguntamos?-Dijo David con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Cárguenlo!-gritó al momento en que todos los Warblers aparecían y lo tomaban por sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba desesperado, intentaba mover sus piernas, pero habían sido sujetadas con fuerza al igual que sus manos, intentó volver a gritar pero taparon su boca también, no había nada más que hacer, debería tranquilizarse para ver si así lo soltaban.

-Llegamos-sonrió David y el resto de los muchachos cargaban a Thad.

-¿Me van a soltar?-dijo casi en un susurro, se había cansado de pelear, necesitaba relajarse un momento.

-No-contestó Wes-¿Por qué no abres la puerta?-interrogó a David.

-¿Escuchan eso?-dijo en voz baja y pegando su oreja a la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijeron todos y soltaron al pelinegro haciéndolo caer fuertemente al suelo, en un par de segundos estaban todos los Warblers contra la puerta intentando escuchar.

-Cállense-dijo Trent, a lo que todos hicieron caso.

-_¡Sigue! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Oh Dios!_- escuchaban todos mirándose sorprendidos ¿qué estaba sucediendo ahí?

-_¡Más rápido!- _se escuchó un fuerte gemido desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Son Blaine y Kurt?-se atrevió a preguntar Trent.

-Imposible-negó David-Aún están en el hospital.

-¿Quiénes son?-susurró Wes interrogante y mirando a sus compañeros.

-No lo sé, pero ya nos equivocamos una vez, creímos lo que no era-dijo Tom recordando cuando creyeron que Blaine y Kurt tenían sexo y sólo era un masaje.

-Es cierto, es posible que ahora sea igual.

-_¡Nick!_-se escuchó casi un grito desde dentro.

-¡Son Nick y Jeff!-dijo sorprendido Trent-¡Están teniendo sexo!- dijo casi en un grito.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-alzó una ceja Thad.

-Porque fueron capaces de hacerlo en el escritorio del director, son capaces de hacerlo en la sala de ensayos.

-¡El piano!- gritó Alex asustado.

-¿Cómo haces el amor sobre un piano?-interrogó Trent cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Imposible, lo pueden estar haciendo en el suelo o en el…

-¡Sillón!- gritó David y al instante abrió las puertas de par en par.

En pocos segundos estaban todos los Warblers dentro de la sala de ensayos y se asomaron al sillón, se quedaron en silencio y luego comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Vístanse!- les dijo David furioso.

-Degenerados-acotó Wes mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué nos interrumpen?-dijo Jeff alzando una ceja y tapándose con un cojín.

-¡No te pongas el cojín ahí!- le gritó Trent y se lo quitó, al instante quedó completamente desnudo, mientras Nick no se molestaba en taparse.

-¿A qué vinieron?-interrogó Jeff con una mueca en el rostro.

-A ensayar ¿a qué más íbamos a venir?-dijo alzando una ceja Tom.

-No somos como ustedes que vienen a tener sexo-intervino Thad.

-Les daremos unos minutos para que se vistan, luego entraremos-dijo Wes haciendo que todos salieran de ahí, cerró las puertas tras de sí y al estar fuera se miraron todos con un fuerte sonrojo en sus rostros, no podían creer que tuvieran que pasar ese tipo de vergüenzas con ese par.

Estaban esperando a que se vistieran cuando la puerta se abrió un poco y se asomó la cabeza de Jeff, quien miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

-Nos preguntábamos si nos permiten terminar y luego les cedemos el salón de ensayos, es que estábamos en la mejor parte y…

-¡No!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y a los segundos se cerró la puerta.

-Más les vale que se vistan.

-Oye, Thad-lo llamó Trent.

-Dime-susurró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¿Te mejoró el ánimo o quieres ver a ese par teniendo sexo?-al instante todos los colores se le subieron al pelinegro y solo atinó a salir de ahí.

Se sentía tan cansado, desde que los secuestraran que no lograba dormir bien y ahora se encontraba en esa habitación, se sentía tan incómodo como cuando los conoció, sólo que aquella vez no lo llenaron de preguntas, ahora querían saber con lujo de detalle por qué conocía al matón que había atacado a Blaine, y él lo que menos quería hacer era hablar.

-¿No se cansan de preguntar?-dijo el pelinegro alzando una ceja.

-Hijo, necesitamos saber esto para…

-¿Eres policía ahora?-interrogó el muchacho a su padre.

-No.

-¿Entonces?-dijo molesto-Dejen en paz a Kurt, ya pasó todo, estoy bien-dijo tajante.

-No lo estás, te tuvieron que volver a cerrar los puntos y por eso te quedarás un día más.

-¡Qué terrible!- se burló Blaine mirando a su madre-Si vinieron a regañarme o a interrogar a Kurt, por favor váyanse, porque realmente no ayudan en nada.

-No nos puedes hablar así-dijo seria su madre.

-Lo sé, lo siento ¿se van ahora?-dijo mordazmente, estando en el hospital no le costaba nada ser así, incluso resultaba divertido.

-Vamos por un café, ya continuaremos con esta conversación-dijo la pelinegra tomando a su marido del brazo y saliendo del lugar.

Al salir los padres de Blaine todo quedó en silencio en la habitación, ambos muchachos se observaban y fue el castaño quien decidió hablar, porque realmente lo había salvado y era cierto que los padres de su novio lo estaban interrogando como si fuesen policías.

-Gracias-susurró acercándose a la cama.

-Están fuera de control, no permitiré que te interroguen de esa forma-dijo serio y aún con el ceño fruncido, a los segundos el castaño se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

-Eres tan condenadamente sexy cuando te enojas-dijo mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

-Kurt-susurró tragando saliva y sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían con fuerza. El contratenor lo miró a la cara y se le acercó, Blaine sólo quería que lo besara, necesitaba sentir sus labios.

-Cuando te recuperes-murmuró acercando su rostro al de él y quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios-podríamos repetir lo que sucedió en mi habitación de Dalton y en la cabaña de tu abuelo-susurró golpeando los labios del moreno con su aliento.

-Por favor-susurró cerrando los ojos y acercando su rostro al de Kurt, quería sentir sus labios ahora, pero al no encontrarlos cuando siguió avanzando abrió los ojos y notó que el castaño ya no estaba cerca de él, se había alejado unos pasos-¿Por qué?-dijo serio y molesto.

-Cuando te recuperes tendrás todo lo que quieras-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cuánto tendré que esperar?-dijo en un susurró ronco, no soportaba toda esa situación.

-El doctor dijo que tendrías que llevar el yeso al menos dos meses así que…

-¡Dos meses!- gritó incrédulo-¡No, no, no! –decía molesto y mirando al castaño.

-Son las reglas, si te recuperas antes te lo sacan antes, pero no puedes evitar que sean dos meses.

-Es una tontería-dijo molesto y empuñando su mano derecha-No lo acepto.

-Pero tienes que obedecer-Kurt se acercó a él y le robó un beso, a lo que Blaine lo miró sorprendido y se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-dijo lastimeramente y haciendo un puchero-¡Devuélveme ese beso! ¡Ladrón!- le gritó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pronto-susurró-¿Quieres café? Iré por uno-susurró con una sonrisa-¡Lo siento! Verdad que no puedes tomar-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Haces esto por toda la escena que te armé ayer?-dijo seriamente y mirándolo con una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-sonrió y salió de ahí.

No podría ir a la cafetería, de seguro ahí estarían los padres de Blaine, lo mejor en ese momento era llamar a su padre y decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por él. Además, quería hablar con Santana y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ellos durante esos días, realmente la latina se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, sobre todo con su actitud sobre protectora hacia Blaine.

Los miraba con detención, estaban todos de pie frente a él, con los brazos en sus espaldas y su cabeza en alto, la pose que todo chico de Dalton debe tener, se enorgullecía de todo eso, pero lo que no le gustaba era que no le dijeran la verdad, que no le contaran lo que había ocurrido después de la fiesta en McKinley.

-¿Hablaran?-dijo molesto el director Harris, pero no recibió respuesta, delante de él habían 14 Warblers, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar-¿A quién protegen?

-A nadie, señor-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, parecían militares.

-¿Por qué no hablaran?-dijo cansado y mirándolos de frente.

-Permiso para hablar, señor-dijo Thad dando un paso al frente.

-Habla, Harwood-dijo serio el director mientras observaba al muchacho.

-¿Para qué necesita saber? Estamos a salvo y eso es lo importante-dijo mirándolo a la cara.

-Es cierto, pero necesito saber para poner mayor restricción o darles más seguridad a los Warblers, porque sólo ustedes fueron atacados, no es que hayan atacado a todos los alumnos de Dalton.

-Permiso para hablar señor-dijo Wes dando un paso al frente.

-Concedido, Montgomery-dijo el superior mirando al muchacho.

-Hummel no fue atacado, así que no solo vino por nosotros por ser los Warblers-dijo seriamente-Además, no ocurrió en McKinley, sino que fue después que nos fuimos de ahí.

-¿No me dirán nada más?

-Señor-habló Thad-¿Quién le dijo lo que había pasado?

-¿Si les digo hablaran?

-No, señor-contestaron todos a un tiempo.

-¿Y así quieren que les cuente?-dijo mirándolos incrédulo.

-Señor- habló Thad nuevamente.

-Dime, Harwood-dijo seriamente y acercándose al pelinegro.

-¿Podemos salir de Dalton y hacer nuestra vida normal?

-¿Se sienten bien como para volver a la rutina?-dijo seriamente.

-Sí, señor-gritaron a una voz.

-Bien, pero con la condición-dijo cansado-de que no vuelvan a responder como militares, esta es una academia no una escuela de oficiales.

-Sí, señor.

-No entienden ¿cierto?-dijo caminando a la puerta y abriéndola-Salgan.

-Gracias, señor-dijeron todos con una sonrisa, les encantaba molestar al director, especialmente porque les caía bien, nunca le jugaban bromas, porque a pesar de todo les había ayudado cuando quisieron participar en los concursos de coros que impartían para todas las escuelas de Ohio.

Necesitaba respirar, salir de ese lugar, se sentía sofocada y estaba segura de que nadie la podría comprender, nadie entendería por lo que estaba pasando y lo que sentía, por ello había decidido ir a verlo, tenía que hablar con él y aclarar su mente, aunque eso fuera a puros insultos. A su padre no le molestaría que no estuviera en casa, estaban acostumbrados a no verse, por los horarios que tenía él en la clínica, y con su madre era un tema aparte, nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Por eso no fue problema salir de su casa y abordar un taxi con rumbo a Westerville, al hospital precisamente y entrar tampoco era un problema, porque a las 9 de la noche se producía el cambio de turno y por lo mismo nadie se daría cuenta de que ella no debía estar ahí. Subió al ascensor y llegó al tercer piso y se asomó a la ventanilla de la puerta 358, ahí vio a ambos muchachos conversando.

-Permiso-susurró entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Santana?

-No, el diablo-dijo la morena con una mueca en su rostro.

-No deja de ser cierto.

-Cállate, princesa-dijo molesta mirando al castaño.

-Veo que alguien está de malas-dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo la latina acercándose a la cama de Blaine.

-No-susurró el pelinegro mirando a Santana-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podemos hablar sin el hada?-dijo seriamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-De todas formas quería un café-dijo el ojiazul saliendo de ahí molesto. Al instante la pelinegra miró a Blaine extrañada.

-Descuida-dijo con una sonrisa-está así desde que vinieron mis padres-dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-No-dijo seriamente.

-No puedes engañarme, se nota que algo malo ocurre-dijo calmadamente.

-Ya pasará, pero dime ¿a qué vienes?-dijo cambiando el tema, realmente había problemas con Kurt, pero no los tenía que hablar con Santana, aunque necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿No puedo venir a ver cómo sigues?

-Esa no eres tú.

-Nunca hemos hablado…-dijo seria.

-Y aún así te conozco más de lo que debería-completó el moreno-Algo te molesta y por eso viniste aquí.

-Sí, y con la nenasa de Hummel es imposible hablar-dijo molesta y caminando hasta el gran ventanal, miró la luna desde ahí.

-Habla antes de que vuelva-dijo con seriedad.

-Ayúdame-susurró dándole la espalda-Ayúdame a elegir-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Elegir?

-Eso acabo de decir ¿eres idiota?-dijo volteando a verlo.

-Menos mal no estoy aquí por depresión-dijo Blaine en un suspiro-Cuéntame qué pasó y te ayudo.

-Soy lesbiana-murmuró quedamente.

-¡Lesbiana!-gritó sorprendido.

-¡Grítalo más fuerte!- dijo molesta-creo que la otra mitad del hospital no te escuchó-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo con rabia.

-Perdón-susurró sonrojándose-Es que no pareces…

-Lesbiana, lo sé, así como Jeff y Nick no parecen gays, pero bueno esa es otra historia.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que son gays?

-Vine a hablar de mí, no de lo que ellos hacen en la cama-dijo cansada y sentándose en la silla.

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa cansada-te escucho.

-Estoy enamorada de Brittany, pero ella está con piernas de plástico y…

-¿Piernas de plástico?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado.

-Artie-susurró fastidiada.

-El chico inválido-dijo comprendiendo Blaine.

-Anderson-dijo en un bufido-¿tendré que explicar todo?

-No, continua, no te interrumpo más.

-Mientes como Hummel-susurró cansada-Ellos están juntos y yo he intentado todo para que Britt lo dejé, pero ha sido imposible-dijo con voz derrotada-Hoy en la reunión del club Glee el señor Schuester nos encomendó una tarea-decía mirando de reojo al moreno-teníamos que cantar una canción en duplas.

-Ibas a pedirle a Brittany.

-Sí-dijo en un murmullo-pero apareció Thad y se ofreció a cantar conmigo.

-¿Thad Harwood?

-¿Ese es su apellido?-dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios-Como sea-suspiró-el punto es que cuando terminamos de cantar…

-¿Qué cantaron?-dijo con una sonrisa reluciente el pelinegro.

-_If I never see your face again_

-Perfecta- sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso mismo dijo Thad, que era la canción perfecta.

-¿Y qué pasó?-dijo esperando el resto de la historia.

-Cantamos y cuando terminó la canción…

-¿Se besaron?-dijo terminando la frase por ella.

-Si ya sabes la historia ¿por qué te la estoy contando?-dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Ok, Ok, me callo-dijo juntando sus labios con seriedad.

-Más te vale, elfo-lo amenazó-El punto es que cuando me di cuenta de que estaban todos ahí salí corriendo y Brittany me siguió, llegué al baño y una vez ahí le pregunté si dejaría al inválido por mí y…-las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-No lo dejará-susurró-No lo hará-dijo mirándola, mientras ella lo observaba con dolor.

-Lo sé-susurró molesta y poniéndose de pie-Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé-dijo en un hilo de voz y lo peor es que la amo.

-Lucha por ella-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa amarga.

-Estoy cansada-murmuró cayendo nuevamente a la silla-no puedo seguir luchando por ella-decía sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-¿Has hecho todo por ella?-preguntó extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara.

-Le canté delante de todos-susurró- le declaré mi amor con una canción-tomó la mano del pelinegro.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Sólo me abrazó-susurró recordando ese momento.

-¿Nada más?

-No-murmuró secando sus lágrimas, se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, Blaine procesaba toda la información que le daba Santana, mientras ella sólo lo miraba agotada, realmente sentía que había peleado una gran batalla y al final había perdido.

-¿Qué ofrece Thad?-preguntó Blaine rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañada.

-¿Qué te ofrece Thad? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Joyas?-dijo sonriendo ante la cara de la morena.

-Me ofreció estar conmigo cuando lo necesite-Blaine sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Llegó con rosas rojas a verte?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo sorprendida.

Primero tuvieron que soportar al director y toda su cantaleta de que los quería proteger así que tenían que contarle toda su triste historia del fin de semana. Cuando al fin lograron salirse de eso, llega la peor parte del trato que habían hecho con el señor Hummel, al momento de entregar a Karofky a su padre.

-¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo?-dijo Trent con un puchero en los labios.

-Sí-susurró Thad con una lista en sus manos-Así que mejor se apuran y terminamos pronto con esto.

-Está bien, vamos-respondió David mirando al resto de sus compañeros, todos los Warblers se dirigían a la salida de Dalton.

Cuando estuvieron los 14 muchachos en las afueras de la academia miraron a todas partes, pero no veían la camioneta que esperaban.

-No está-dijo con una sonrisa Trent-No podemos devolver nada ¿volvamos?-dijo dando media vuelta.

-Nixon-dijo Thad con seriedad-Devuelve tu azucarado cuerpo, tenemos que devolver todas las piezas, esa es la condición.

-¿Condición?-dijo Wes molesto-¡Ese animal nos colgó en los árboles y nosotros le devolvemos la camioneta! ¡Qué justo!

-Sé que no es justo, pero se lo debemos al señor Hummel-dijo Thad cansado de todo eso. Se habían levantado temprano como todos los días, pero con la excepción de que no habían ido a clases, sino que esperaban al padre de Kurt a las 8 de la mañana de ese día martes para entregarle las piezas de la camioneta de Karofky.

-¿A qué hora dijo que llegaría?-preguntó Jeff.

-A las 8 en punto.

-Thad, pasan de las 8.30-respondió David mirando su reloj.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer que se habían atrasado por media hora, de seguro Burt se había aburrido de esperarlos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Nick mirando a sus compañeros.

-Podríamos jugar a algo o ir por un café.

-Ahí está-dijo Thad caminando en dirección de la camioneta de Burt, había llegado recién.

-Chicos-sonrió el mecánico estacionándose cerca de ellos-tuve que pasar al hospital a hablar con Kurt, por eso me retrasé.

-No se preocupe-dijo Thad con una sonrisa y agradeciendo al cielo porque eso hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Tienen todas las piezas?-preguntó bajando de la camioneta.

-Aquí están-dijeron todos los muchachos.

-¿Alguien usó las piezas?-todos negaron.

-Yo cambié el motor de mi auto por el de Karofky-dijo Thad con una sonrisa divertida-¿Me lo puedo quedar?-sonrió mayormente.

-Sabes que no-dijo Burt con una sonrisa- Pero lleva tu auto a mi taller y allá lo reemplazaremos ¿te parece?

-¿Cuándo voy?

-A penas puedas, si el motor es una de las últimas piezas que debo poner, así que no te hagas problemas.

-Señor Hummel.

-Díganme Burt-dijo con una sonrisa y apoyándose en la camioneta.

-Burt-corrigió David-¿Qué sucedió con Karofky?

-¿Kurt no les dijo nada?

-No hemos visto a Kurt ni hablado con él-respondió Wes.

-Yo lo vi, pero no le iba a preguntar algo así-susurró Thad cruzándose de brazos.

-Les cuento mientras ponen todas las piezas en la camioneta-dijo apuntando a la parte trasera del vehículo, a lo que todos obedecieron.

-Lo escuchamos-dijo intrigado Alex.

-Conozco a Paul Karofky desde que su hijo comenzó a molestar a Kurt, y a pesar de eso nos llevamos bien, por ello no fue un problema llevar a ese animal frente a Paul.

-¿Llegaron a un acuerdo?

-Sí, la primera parte del acuerdo es esta, devolver la camioneta de Dave tal cual como estaba antes de que la atacaran- dijo Burt mirando las piezas que habían depositado los muchachos en el vehículo.

-Eso nos lo contó esa misma noche, cuando llevamos a esa bestia a su casa.

-¿Recuerdan que lo tuvimos que vestir?-dijo Wes asqueado.

-¿Trent tú le pusiste la ropa interior?-dijo Thad con una sonrisa.

-Cállate.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Jeff acercándose-Recuerdo que…

-¿Me dejaran continuar?-dijo Burt alzando una ceja sorprendido por como esos muchachos podían cambiar de tema tan fácilmente.

-Lo sentimos-se disculparon todos.

-No importa-dijo suavizando su semblante-Lo que no les dije esa noche fue a cambio de qué haríamos todo esto.

-¿Nos contará?-preguntó Trent expectante, al instante recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Eres estúpido?-dijo David con molestia-Eso es lo que va a hacer.

-Lo siento-bajó la mirada.

-Descuida-sonrió Burt ante la escena, le parecían simpáticos esos muchachos, se alegraba de que Kurt los tuviera por compañeros.

-Continúe-le cedió la palabra Wes.

-Gracias, Paul pretende donar esta camioneta, aún no sabe a qué institución y a Dave…

-¿Lo va a castrar?-interfirió Jeff.

-¿Le sacarán el cerebro?-dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo le van a sacar algo que no tiene?-dijo Alex extrañado.

-¿Me dejan continuar?-dijo Burt dudando de la inteligencia de esos chicos, realmente le caían bien, pero dudaba de su cordura.

-Siga.

-Bien, a Dave lo enviará a…

-¿La correccional juvenil?

-¿Alguien ha podido hablar con ustedes sin que interrumpan?-dijo el mecánico con una mueca en los labios.

-Lo sentimos-sonrieron todos avergonzados.

-A Dave Karofky lo llevaran a un hospital psiquiátrico, ahí le harán un par de exámenes y dependiendo de ellos verán si es necesario que siga un tratamiento y que es bueno que siga en sociedad o…

-Lo internaran-completó Tom.

-Me extrañaba que se quedaran tanto tiempo callados-suspiró Burt.

-Lo siento.

-¿Eso es cierto?-dijo sorprendido Wes.

-Sí, Paul me llamó hace unos minutos y me lo confirmó, la evaluación la están haciendo en un hospital de Lima.

-Entonces, es posible que no lo veamos más hasta que se "rehabilite"-preguntó David perplejo.

-Es la idea, pero fuera de eso no podemos hacer más-suspiró Burt cansado.

-¿No podríamos demandarlo?

-Alegaría demencia y con eso no sería llevado a la correccional.

-Ese tipo, sí está loco.

-Por eso lo llevaron al psiquiátrico-sonrió Burt-Bueno chicos, debo partir, muchas gracias por su ayuda, realmente les debo mucho-sonrió el mecánico.

-Nosotros le debemos a usted-se adelantó Thad.

-Cuando puedan pasen por la casa para hablar, pónganse de acuerdo con Kurt.

-Gracias-dijeron todos a un tiempo y Burt abordó su camioneta y les hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida, esos chicos realmente se habían ganado un lugar en su hogar, porque se arriesgaron por su hijo de forma muy noble.


	23. Chapter 23

Se sentía el peor ser humano del mundo, no podía creer que había pensado que su padre atacaría a Blaine o le reclamaría algo, él sólo quería hablar y para eso había ido esa mañana a verlo al hospital, no podía sentirse peor en ese minuto, sólo necesitaba hablar con Blaine y decirle lo que había pasado, no podía esconderle todo eso.

Entró en la habitación del moreno y pudo ver que conversaba animadamente con Santana, ella se había quedado toda la noche ahí, habían conversado y aclarado varios puntos, eso según le habían dicho cuando volvió de tomar su café a eso de las 5 de la mañana y por tanto ninguno había dormido nada y eso los estaba alterando de alguna forma.

-Volviste, Strawberry-dijo Santana con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Sí, caramelo, volví-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella-Necesito hablar con Blaine, a solas-recalcó la última palabra.

-¿Y si no me quiero ir?-dijo poniéndose de pie y quedando a dos pasos del castaño.

-¿Es un reto?-dijo alzando una ceja y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

-Así es, un reto a tu altura, Honey-dijo acercándose cada vez más.

-No sabes en lo que te metes, Satán-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose más a la latina, podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre sus labios.

-Pruébame, Hummel-susurró furiosa y provocando al contratenor, ella podía sentir la respiración del castaño en su rostro y realmente estaban muy cerca.

-¡Alto!- dijo Blaine desde su cama-¡Aléjense ahora!- les gritó molesto y ambos voltearon a verlo extrañados-Perdón-dijo poniéndose serio-Santana déjanos solos unos minutos, ve por un café o algo, necesitas comer-dijo intentado calmarse.

-Iré porque el elfo lo pide, no porque el hada azul me esté sacando de aquí-dijo furiosa y a los segundos estaba fuera.

Habían quedado en completo silencio, Blaine sólo podía pasar su mano derecha por su cabello, en un vano intento por tranquilizarse, pero no podía, porque estaba seguro que si él no los detiene ve como Kurt y Santana se besan ¡Estaba seguro que esa pelea terminaría en un beso! Pero trataba de calmarse, de que sus celos no lo desbordarán e hicieran imaginar más de la cuenta, tenía que controlarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Kurt parado a los pies de la cama y con sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo aún serio.

-¿Te suena ese "alto"?-dijo extrañado y sentándose en la silla que estaba junto al moreno.

-No quería que pelearan-susurró mirando las sábanas.

-Ni tú crees eso-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa irónica.

-Lo sé-admitió y luego respiró profundo-Ya veía que se besaban y…-intentaba completar-esa cercanía me puso celoso-admitió mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Creíste que nos besaríamos?

-Sí-susurró un poco sonrojado, pero no sabía si era por la vergüenza o la cólera de recordar lo cerca que estuvieron.

-No sé cómo se habrá visto que creíste eso.

-Se veía así-murmuró tomando al contratenor por la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia sí con fuerza, sus bocas quedaron a milímetros y podían sentir la respiración del otro golpeándolos en el rostro.

-Pude sentir su respiración en mis labios-murmuró sin querer el ojiazul.

-A eso me refería-murmuró sintiendo como los celos volvían a su cuerpo.

-Eso no podría suceder-dijo en un murmullo y poniéndose de pie para apoyarse en la cama de Blaine.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró el moreno sintiendo como Kurt tomaba la tela que lo cubría.

-Porque-dijo haciendo que Blaine se apoyara completamente en la cama-Mis labios son tuyos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y unió sus bocas. Atrapó con suavidad el labio inferior del moreno y lo succionó levemente, mientras el pelinegro se apoderaba del rostro de Kurt con su mano hábil, y lo atraía más hacia él. Sintió un pequeño dolor en su labio inferior, el ojiazul lo había mordido una vez más, pero sabía que nunca se cansaría de eso.

Decidió profundizar el beso, abrió levemente los labios y con su lengua tocó suavemente los de su novio, sintiendo en ese momento como el cuerpo de Blaine temblaba bajo él. La boca del moreno se abrió y la lengua de Kurt entró en ella, comenzó a tocar la húmeda lengua del pelinegro, escuchaba los suspiros que salían de los labios de Blaine y le gustaba.

-Quién como ustedes para hablar así-dijo Santana desde el marco de la puerta con dos vasos de café.

-Tan oportuna-dijo sarcástico el contratenor, no se había separado de Blaine, sólo soltó los labios del moreno para hablar.

-Y aún así no lo sueltas-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es mío y no lo voy a soltar.

-¿Ya lo marcaste?-dijo con una sonrisa y vio el sonrojo de ambos chicos-Creo que sé a quién se montan en esta habitación.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kurt perplejo, no podía creer lo que había dicho Santana- A mí nadie me monta-susurró sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, se separó de golpe de Blaine.

-Entonces ¿Te somete?-dijo con una sonrisa más grande, bebía de su café mientras sostenía el otro vaso con cuidado.

-No lo someto-respondió Blaine mirando con extrañeza-Sólo hacemos lo que sentimos y ya.

-Gracias, Anderson-dijo molesto Kurt, se acercó a la latina y le arrebató uno de los vasos de café y salió furioso de ahí.

-Gracias, López-susurró Blaine molesto.

-¿Te enojaste? Pero si sólo era una broma-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a la silla para sentarse.

-No fue gracioso-susurró furioso-¡Cómo haces una broma así!- le gritó molesto-¡No puedes entrar y hablar de esa forma!

-¿Por qué?-dijo alzando una ceja, se sentía ofendida.

-¡Porque es hiriente!-le volvió a gritar aún molesto, no podía creer que Santana se comportara de esa forma.

-Si esperas que me disculpe, no lo haré.

-Sé que no lo harás-dijo cerrando los ojos y esperando que alguien lo golpeara y dejara inconsciente, no quería que Kurt estuviera enojado con él, no lo resistía, había ido para hablar algo importante y todo había acabado mal, y no tenía idea de qué quería hablar, se sentía horrible.

Sabían que no correspondía que se saltaran las clases, pero necesitaban saber si era cierto lo que les había dicho el señor Hummel, por suerte tenían la forma perfecta de distraerlo y también podían contar con que el Director Harris no los molestara, todo estaba a su favor ese día.

Aunque hace solo una hora se habían encontrado con Burt, necesitaban saber si David Karofsky se encontraba realmente en ese hospital haciéndose los exámenes y de ser así, tenían que saber qué decían, para ver si estaban seguros o no, porque no correrían de nuevo el riesgo de ser colgados por un psicópata en los árboles más altos de Westerville.

-¿Irán a ver al señor Anderson?-dijo el superior extrañado de eso.

-Sí, señor-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pueden dejar esa pose y voz militar? No me agrada-dijo sentado en su escritorio y con una mano en la cabeza, al parecer no había tenido una buena noche.

-No, señor-volvieron a contestar.

-¿Hasta qué hora estarán ahí?

-Lo necesario, señor-Realmente les gustaba fastidiarlo, era como un hobby para ellos.

-Vayan, pero con la condición de que dejen de contestar a todo con esa rectitud.

-Gracias, señor-dijeron al unísono, hicieron un saludo militar y salieron desfilando de ahí.

El plan era el siguiente, Thad llevaría su auto al taller de Burt y con eso lo distraería para que no fuera a ver a Kurt y Blaine a Westerville. Por ello, el pelinegro se fue a penas salieron del despacho del director, tenía que salir todo bien y para eso era fundamental que el señor Hummel ayudara, pero como no tenía idea de la dirección decidió llamar a Kurt.

-Vamos, contesta-decía desesperado y a pocas cuadras del hospital de Westerville.

-_Aló._

_-_Kurt, habla Thad ¿me puedes dar la dirección del taller de tu padre? Necesito llevar mi auto-dijo con una sonrisa.

_-¿Estás en Westerville?_

-Sí, estoy a unas cuadras del hospital.

_-Ven por mí, tengo que ir a casa a buscar unas cosas._

-Ok, te espero en el estacionamiento-colgó y aceleró su auto, todo tenía que salir justo como planearon, no podía demorar ni un minuto más.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento no vio a Kurt, por lo que se bajó del vehículo y lo esperó apoyado en él. A los minutos apareció el castaño y le hizo un gesto con la mano, a lo que el pelinegro se acercó, se dieron un abrazo y sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró sin soltarlo.

-Sácame de aquí, ahora-murmuró sin soltarlo.

-Vamos-murmuró separándose y caminando al auto.

-¡Kurt!- escucharon un grito a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon y Thad pudo ver a Santana.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo el castaño molesto.

-¿Thad?-la latina se había quedado en su lugar, no podía creer que se encontraría con el muchacho.

-Hola-dijo seriamente y sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Nos tenemos que ir y nos retrasas-dijo molesto Kurt.

-Blaine quiere hablar contigo, me pidió que te viniera a buscar.

-Dile que voy a Lima, estaré de vuelta en la tarde.

-Tienes que ir a Dalton-dijo de un segundo a otro Thad.

-¿Por qué?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Faltaste a clases y el director quiere saber si estás vivo.

-¿Me llevas después?

-No hay problema-dijo sacando los seguros del auto y abriendo la puerta a Kurt para que subiera.

-Qué caballero-dijo con un dejo de molestia la morena.

-Siempre he sido un caballero, Santana-la miró con toda la seriedad posible y cerró la puerta de Kurt, caminó hasta el otro lado del auto-Y nunca dejaré de serlo-susurró mirándola por última vez y subiendo al auto. A los segundos arrancaron y la latina sólo pudo volver a entrar al hospital, no esperaba encontrar a Thad ese día, y para peor se había sentido tan vulnerable al verlo y le había dolido esa actitud tan fría.

Cuando regresó a la habitación de Blaine, lo encontró mirando por el ventanal, estaba de pie y se apoyaba en la muralla. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro derecho, ambos se miraron y el pelinegro sólo frunció el ceño, quería una respuesta.

-Se fue a Lima, dijo que volvería en la tarde-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Gracias-respondió cansado y suspirando.

-¿Llegaste solo hasta aquí o te trajo la enfermera?-dijo dudosa y mirando por la ventana también.

-Me pude levantar, por lo que escuché hoy me darán el alta, hoy en la tarde.

-Fabuloso.

-Sí-susurró mirando el suelo-¿Con quién se fue Kurt?

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañada Santana.

-¿Con quién se fue?

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-¿Se fue con alguien más? Fácil, tu cara me dijo todo, ahora suéltalo-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Thad vino por él.

-¿Thad?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo idea por qué-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Lo saludaste al menos?

-No precisamente-respondió en un susurro-Burlarme de que sea un caballero no es un saludo precisamente.

-Harwood es el más correcto de todos.

-¿Más qué tú?-dijo alzando una ceja incrédula.

-Yo soy el menos caballero-sonrió de lado divertido.

-No me lo esperaba-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero Blaine se encargó de romper ese momento.

-¿Fue frío contigo?-dijo mirándola directamente al rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Santana-suspiró cansado-Conozco a Thad mucho más que tú y te puedo decir qué está hablando con Kurt en este minuto-dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Eres adivino?-dijo alzando una ceja para distraerlo un poco.

-No, pero hablemos con la verdad, Santana-dijo haciendo una pausa y mirándola atentamente- ayer me dijiste que te gustaba Thad y que amabas a Brittany, pero no me has dicho que luchas por alguien y que te has arriesgado, quiero verte pelear por uno de ellos, tienes que lidiar una gran batalla para saber si vale la pena.

-¿A quién debo elegir?-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Anoche te dije que no te voy a ayudar a elegir-susurró con una sonrisa comprensiva-pero estaré contigo siempre que me necesites-dijo alzando el rostro de la morena con la mano derecha-¿Qué harás?- la pelinegra sólo lo miró con miedo en los ojos.

-Aún no lo sé-susurró sintiéndose perdida.

-Tienes todo el día para aclararlo-susurró caminando a su cama.

Mantenía la vista al frente, se sentía completamente frustrado, no esperaba encontrarse con Santana y ver nuevamente ese miedo en sus ojos, le aterraba que ella la pasara mal, pero no estaba seguro de eso, necesitaba saber más.

-Kurt…

-No tengo idea sobre Santana, le ha contado todo a Blaine-murmuró mirando al pelinegro.

-¿Qué?-dijo molesto y presionando el volante en sus manos.

-¿Celos?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Como no tienes idea-dijo frustrado y soltando un bufido.

-No deberías, Blaine no hará nada con ella, sólo conversan y la pasan bien juntos, ella necesita hablar con alguien.

-Yo estoy para ella cuando me necesite.

-Pero no te puede pedir consejo a ti-susurró mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-respondió divertido y riendo levemente-Porque tú eres su centro de atención en este minuto, quiere saber qué hacer.

-¿No está enamorada de Brittany?-susurró extrañado.

-¿Qué?-dijo parpadeando extrañado.

-Yo no debí…-dijo mirando el camino con detención.

-Ya lo sospechaba-suspiró con fuerza-No es algo que un gay no pueda notar ¿sabes?-dijo más tranquilo-Pero te aseguro que tú eres capaz de sacudir su mundo, por algo está tan confundida.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo con sorpresa, no podía quitar la vista del camino.

-Digamos que las paredes de los hospitales no son muy gruesas como para no escuchar-sonrió y le dio unas indicaciones para que tomara un camino más corto hasta Lima.

Estaban a solo media hora del hospital psiquiátrico de Lima, necesitaban tener una excusa para entrar y todo estaría listo, sólo una parte de ellos habían ido, porque el resto tenía que ir a ver a Blaine y contarle todo su plan, tenía que estar al tanto de eso para que cuando el director preguntara él pudiera ayudarlos.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?-decía Nick manejando su auto.

-No lo sé-susurró Jeff sentado de copiloto.

-Hay que inventar algo bueno-susurró David.

-Algo que los convenza-acotó Wes.

-¿Les parece otro enfermo mental?-sonrió Trent con una idea en mente.

-¿Otro?

-Aparte de Karofsky-susurró Nixon con una sonrisa.

-Necesitamos al que más cara tenga de loco-dijo Nick pensativo.

-Fácil-susurró David-Wesley Montgomery, quien mejor que tú para interpretar este papel-sonrió y pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-No-se negó al instante.

-No es una pregunta, lo harás y punto.

-¿Y quiénes somos nosotros?

-Ya verán-sonrió el castaño y aceleró, ese plan no podía fallar.

Estaban preparados para lo que fuera, sabían muy bien que Blaine podía asesinarlos por ir a verlo o por haber demorado tanto en llegar allí, pero cuando entraron en su habitación se sorprendieron al ver la escena.

-Abre la boca-decía Santana riendo e intentando poner la comida en la boca de Blaine, quien seguía el camino de la cuchara con la vista y una gran sonrisa, a cada bocado exageraba su expresión de gusto.

Los 8 Warblers lo miraban serios y con los brazos cruzados desde el marco de la puerta, no los habían notado, por lo que decidieron hacerse ver.

-Ejem…-carraspeó Alex, pero no lo tomaron en cuenta.

-¡Ejem!- resaltó Tom, pero aún nada y ese par seguían riéndose.

-¡Anderson!- gritó Steve, el muchacho más alto de todo el coro.

Tanto Blaine como Santana voltearon a verlos y se sonrojaron furiosamente, se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con complicidad, realmente los habían atrapado en un momento que NADIE debía conocer, simplemente estaban jugando ¿había algo de malo?

-Chicos-dijo Blaine intentando borrar la vergüenza de su rostro.

-Blaine-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y entrando al lugar.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Steve.

-Hoy me dan el alta-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Vuelves a Dalton o te vas con tus padres?-preguntó Tom de forma fría, aún le daba vueltas la imagen que había visto hace unos minutos y no podía soportarla.

-Todo dependerá de lo que diga el doctor-susurró Santana mirando a los muchachos.

-Bien-dijo Alex con seriedad- Tenemos que hablar un tema importante, Blaine.

-¿Quieren que me vaya?-dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

-No-dijo Steve con seriedad-tal vez sea bueno que te enteres de lo que puede suceder.

-Hablen entonces-Blaine había vuelto a tener el semblante serio de cuando estaban en las reuniones, su sonrisa había desaparecido y volvía a ser el chico maduro que los dirigía siempre.

Estacionó su auto en las afueras del taller del señor Hummel, una vez apagado el motor bajó de su auto y fue a abrir la puerta a Kurt, quien bajo agradeciendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Burt limpiándose las manos con un paño al momento que se asomaba por el gran portón del lugar.

-Vine para que cambie el motor-dijo con una sonrisa Thad.

-Yo vine a buscar unas cosas, volveré a Dalton luego y después iré a ver a Blaine-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y acercándose para besar la mejilla de su padre.

-Qué fácil es salir de Dalton.

-No lo es, tuvimos que pedir permiso al director, pero después del fin de semana caótico que tuvimos, accedió.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo será?-susurró Burt con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No me engañas niñito, sé que algo traman, no sé qué es, pero te aseguro que esta vez no habrá nadie para salvarlos.

-Kurt-lo llamó el pelinegro-¿Lo has podido engañar alguna vez?

-Sólo pregúntale a Blaine y sabrás-suspiró pesadamente y entró en la casa.

-¿Me contarás?-dijo con una gran sonrisa y sujetando una llave de tuercas.

-Supongo que si no lo hago mi auto sufrirá las consecuencias-dijo alzando las cejas e intentando sonreír, pero era imposible.

-Un chico inteligente, eso es bueno, ahora habla-dijo con seriedad.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que habían creído, frente a ellos estaba una gran reja de acero, y para entrar tenían que hablar con los guardias que estaban en la entrada.

-¿Qué necesitan?-dijo un hombre moreno y musculoso acercándose a la ventanilla del conductor.

-Somos de la Academia Dalton de Westerville-dijo Nick sin pensarlo, sus compañeros se querían morir, lo último que tenían que dar era su identificación.

-¿A qué vienen?-dijo el hombre bastante serio.

-Entrar-dijo simplemente el castaño.

-¿Y la autorización?

-¿Autorización?-dijo alzando una ceja y apoyando un brazo en la ventana-Tenemos autorización del director Harris, es el director de Dalton y nos dijo que podíamos entrar dando su nombre.

-Lo vamos a llamar y veremos-susurró serio y volviendo a la cabina, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la operadora, todos los muchachos en el auto lo observaban con terror, no sabían en qué lio se habían metido con todo eso-¿Con la Academia Dalton de Westerville?-preguntó mirando a los muchachos.

-_Sí ¿qué necesita?_

_-_Necesito hablar con el director Harris, hay unos alumnos de la Academia aquí-dijo de una vez y esperó en la línea.

-_Habla Harris ¿con quién hablo?_-dijo sencillamente.

-Buenos días, lo llamo del hospital…

-_¡Del hospital!_-dijo con sorpresa y esperando que no sean malas noticias-_Un grupo de estudiantes fue para allá, los autoricé está mañana ¿hay algún problema?_

-No, pero necesitaba confirmar, por cierto ellos tendrán que firmar algunos formularios acreditando que…

_-Ellos son completamente sanos, no se preocupe, pero estarán dispuestos a firma_-decía intentando mantener la calma, porque no quería que Dalton quedará mal parado por algo así.

-Perfecto, cualquier cosa volveré a llamarlo.

_-No hay problema, estoy disponible para lo que necesite._

-Gracias, hasta pronto-cortó la llamada y se volvió a acercar a los muchachos-Al parecer está en orden, tendrán que estacionar el auto y bajar, ahí mi compañero los guiara a la entrada para que sean registrados por si tienen objetos que puedan cortar y les harán llenar unos formularios. Deben entregarme sus identificaciones-a los segundos Nick tenía los carnés de identidad de sus compañeros en sus manos y los entregó.

-Pasen-dijo el otro guardia mientras se abría la reja.

-Gracias-respondió Nick serio, pero realmente estaba muerto de miedo, igual que todos sus compañeros, ninguno hablaba, todos se miraban y no sabían qué les esperaba desde ese momento.

A penas bajaron del auto el guardia los registró y dejó pasar, cuando estaban en la puerta se encontraron con una mujer alta y algo fornida, parecía más un hombre, pero no le dirían nada, no podían.

-Buenos días-saludó con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días-respondieron a un tiempo y la siguieron.

-¿Sólo harán el tour o desean visitar un área en especial?-dijo la mujer.

-Queríamos ver el área de exámenes, es que en psicología nos han dicho tantas cosas de esas pruebas que realmente no las creeré hasta verlas-dijo con el ceño fruncido Wes.

-Te entiendo, tenía las mismas dudas cuando estaba en la escuela, los llevaré ahí-sonrió y les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran.

Comenzaron a caminar por el hospital, los pasillos estaban muy silenciosos y el lugar era bastante frió y escalofriante, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Nick iba fuertemente agarrado de la mano de Jeff, tenía miedo de lo que fuese a ocurrir ahí.

Iban en silencio y a ratos escuchaban pequeños gritos provenientes de algunos cuartos, se miraban entre ellos y el pasillo terminaba con unas rejas como puerta.

-Esa es la parte de los internos más peligrosos-indicó la mujer hacia la reja-el pasillo por el que caminamos es el de los internos menores.

-¿Menores de edad?

-No-sonrió la mujer ante la pregunta de Trent-Menos peligrosos-susurró bajando la voz, ahora síganme-abrió la reja y bajó unas escaleras.

-¿Nos lleva a la boca del lobo?

-Cállate, Nick-dijo David volteando a verlo-Por aquí es el área de exámenes-dijo indicando un cartel.

-Nos lleva a la boca del lobo-tragó duro Jeff y se aferró más a la mano de su novio. Aunque todos estaban muertos de miedo, pero ya habían entrado en ese lugar, no había vuelta.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, parecía que nadie había oído las instrucciones del doctor. Estaba cansado de todo lo que estaban armando sus padres, no era justo que le hicieran eso, no ahora que estaba dado de alta y debía estar tranquilo.

-¿Terminaron?-dijo molesto y sentado a la orilla de la cama.

-Blaine, hijo-susurró su padre cansado-Te llevaremos a casa por esta semana, luego vuelves a Dalton.

-No-dijo molesto y aún con la ropa del hospital.

-No es algo que puedas decidir-dijo su madre.

-No me vestiré-dijo serio y mirándolos retadoramente.

-Hijo-su madre se sentó a su lado-¿Por qué no quieres ir con nosotros?

-Porque quiero estar con Kurt en Dalton-dijo mirando a su padre.

-Puede ir a visitarte-respondió su padre cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose delante de él.

-Lo quiero tener conmigo todo el día ¿no se puede quedar a dormir en casa?

-No-dijo tajantemente James Anderson.

-Me voy a Dalton- Blaine se puso de pie y presionó un botón que estaba en la cabecera de la cama. A los segundos entró una enfermera de unos 50 años.

-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Es que me voy y necesito vestirme.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo la mujer mirando a los padres del muchacho, quienes tenían una ceja alzada con extrañeza.

-No quiero que mis padres me ayuden y no quieren salir-dijo molesto y sentándose, mientras la mujer los miraba, ellos sólo salieron en silencio, sin comprender muy bien el plan del pelinegro.

-¿Ahora me cuentas la verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Me quieren llevar a casa-dijo con una mueca en el rostro-Y yo quiero irme a la Academia, inmediatamente.

-Ya veo-susurró comprensiva.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que el doctor insista en que inicie de inmediato las clases?

-Pides demasiado-dijo en un suspiro, el muchacho la miro con tristeza-pero veré qué puedo hacer-le sonrió y salió de ahí.

Ese día habían ido sus compañeros a verlo y Santana se había ido a casa, porque el señor López había insistido en que ella no podía seguir faltando a clases, pero la morena prometió ir a verlo a Dalton, porque aún debía ayudarla con su decisión, aunque él le había dicho que luchara nuevamente por Brittany, porque Santana le había dicho que seguía enamorada de ella, que peleara por lo que quería, y aunque estuviera con Artie tenía que interferir y quedársela, no había de otra. Bueno, no lo había dicho así, pero sabía que así lo había entendido la morena. Por suerte su madre le había traído su teléfono, así que llamaría ahora mismo a Kurt, quien no había vuelto desde que se fuera con Thad. Marcó el teléfono del castaño y esperó a que contestara.

-_Diga-_escuchó una voz que no era la de su novio.

-¿Quién habla?

-_Thad-_dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-¿Me puedes dar con Kurt?-dijo serio y comenzando a molestarse.

_-Está en el baño_-susurró con tranquilidad.

-¿Y qué haces en su casa?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

_-¿Quién dijo que estábamos en su casa? Estamos en la mía_-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Qué hacen ahí!- gritó desesperado y molesto, realmente estaba furioso.

_-¿Ese es mi teléfono?_-escuchó la voz de Kurt.

_-Sí, cariño_-dijo con picardía Thad.

-¡Harwood date por muerto!- gritó histérico Blaine.

_-Tranquilo, aquí tienes a tu príncipe_-susurró Thad pasándole el teléfono a Kurt.

_-¿Quién habla?-_dijo el castaño con inocencia.

-Kurt-murmuró Blaine sentándose e intentando tranquilizarse, realmente Thad podía sacarlo de quicio.

_-¿Qué quieres?_-dijo seriamente el ojiazul molesto y mirando a Thad.

-Quiero que me vengas a buscar, me quiero ir a Dalton.

_-¿Por qué te ayudaría?_-dijo molesto.

-¿Y por qué no lo harías?-dijo extrañado-¿Estás enojado?

-_¿Perdón? Parece que no recuerdas lo que dijiste hoy en la mañana._

-Dios…-suspiró cansado y deseando que Karofsky le hubiese dado en la cabeza en vez del hombro.

_-No lo metas en esto, Anderson, no creo en él, pero sé que tú sí-_dijo molesto.

-A ver-dijo calmándose-Yo no dije nada que no fuese cierto-susurró mirando la puerta.

_-Sí, pero no era para que ella lo supiera._

-No ocurrirá nada, cariño-dijo con una sonrisa y más tranquilo.

_-No conoces a Santana._

-Y ella no me conoce a mí-susurró sonriente.

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

-Sólo lo digo-dijo bajando sus hombros y reconsiderando sus palabras-Kurt-suspiró cansado-Te necesito aquí-susurró.

_-Estaré ahí en 20 minutos_-dijo cansado.

-Te espero y ya hablaremos de lo otro, lo prometo-dijo algo cansado de todo eso.

_-Lo sé, nos vemos_-y cortó la llamada.

Kurt no podía creer que aún no pudiera estar completamente bien con Blaine, siempre que intentaban estar tranquilos y pasarla bien juntos, algo salía mal y no podían hacer nada por detener esas cosas, era como si una fuerza superior a ellos estuviera en contra, por ningún motivo creía que podía ser Dios, pero tal vez la fe que su novio tenía en un personaje que no podía ver o escuchar comenzaba a invadirlo.

-¿Me llevas?

-Vámonos-dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro y tomó sus llaves, realmente habían pasado a la casa para buscar dinero, porque Thad no creía que el cambio de motor debía ser gratis, así que apenas se desocupara iría donde el señor Hummel y le pagaría el cambio, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¿Por qué contestaste de esa forma?-dijo con seriedad el ojiazul mientras subían al auto.

-Celos, simplemente celos-dijo en un suspiro cansado-Detesto que Blaine esté cerca de Santana.

-Brittany está aún más cerca.

-Brittany no me molesta, porque siempre ha estado ahí, pero Blaine no, apenas se conocen-dijo encendiendo el motor.

-Te juro que no intentaría nada con ella-dijo Kurt algo molesto.

-¿Tan seguro estás?-dijo Thad mirando por el espejo retrovisor para comenzar a retroceder.

-Sí, porque Blaine valora mucho su vida como para perderla en mis manos-sonrió con soberbia el ojiazul.

-Eres de temer, igual que Santana-sonrió divertido el pelinegro y se dirigieron al hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

No podía creer que se encontraba en esa situación, a pesar de que su boca no era la mejor de todas, tenía que admitir que siempre se había comportado bien en la escuela, nunca había hecho algo como eso y si lo seguía pensando comenzaría a reírse delante del director, lo que agravaría aún más su falta, por eso optó por seguir escuchando a las personas que estaban en ese lugar.

-Santana-la llamó el señor Schuester-¿Estás consciente de lo que hiciste?- dijo poniendo una mano en su brazo.

-Sí-susurró bajando la mirada, como si realmente sintiera que lo que hizo estuvo mal.

-¿Le pedirás disculpas a Artie?-volvió a preguntar el profesor de español.

-Sí, lo haré, sé que no debí encerrarlo en el armario del conserje.

-Pudiste haber ocasionado un accidente-dijo preocupado el director Figgins.

-Lo sé-dijo haciendo que su mirada se llenara de lágrimas-Lo lamento mucho-dijo tapando su rostro con ambas manos mientras Will pasaba su mano por su espalda.

-¡Sí aún fueras una Cheerio esto no habría sucedido!- entró gritando Sue.

-Sue, cálmate-dijo Will poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué me calme? Todo esto es culpa tuya-presionó con su dedo índice el pecho del profesor-Tanto gel no te deja pensar y mucho menos controlarlos ¡harás que destruyan esta escuela!- gritó furiosa-Cuando eso ocurra llámenme estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos, porque ustedes son patéticos y no saben dirigir este lugar-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, luego se dirigió a Santana-Pechos sé que no estás arrepentida, por ti lanzarías a piernas de plástico por las escaleras.

-¡No!- respondió la latina imaginando a Artie cayendo por las escaleras.

-Lo imaginaste-dijo Sue con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Está arrepentida y eso es suficiente para mí-dijo Figgins cerrando el tema.

-No me extrañaría que de aquí saliera un segundo Hitler-dijo Sue molesta y saliendo de ahí.

-¿Te disculparás ahora?-preguntó Will.

-Sí-susurró la morena-pero Artie está en clases-murmuró la pelinegra mirando al profesor.

-Vamos los dos, de seguro podrá salir de su clase para que hablen, estaré con ustedes en caso de cualquier cosa-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-se levantó la ex porrista y caminó hasta la salida.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, porque los nervios le pasarían la cuenta en cualquier minuto, tenía que mantener la vista fija en el camino y no desviarse o escapar con su acompañante, porque desde que salieron del hospital que se veía en la necesidad de gritarle hasta que no le quedarán fuerzas.

-Estás molesto-susurró Blaine sentado de copiloto.

-¿Debería estar feliz?-dijo con ironía el castaño.

-Kurt, no fue mi intención.

-¿Qué cosa? El que tu padre me dijera que te corrompí teniendo sexo o que lo gritara justo en la sala de espera que estaba llena-dijo sin mirarlo, pero con la acidez en su labios.

-Lo lamento, mi padre está exaltado porque no quise irme a casa-dijo serio y viendo el auto de sus padres desde el espejo retrovisor, los seguían a Dalton como habían acordado al salir del hospital.

-Y tú no haces nada para defenderme-dijo molesto y deteniéndose en un semáforo.

-¿Seguirás con lo mismo? Kurt, no podía hacer nada porque iba en la silla de ruedas saliendo del hospital y ustedes iban unos pasos más atrás-dijo cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-Te odio, Anderson-dijo suspirando e iniciando la marcha hacia Dalton-Pero me las pagarás-sonrió el castaño.

-¿Qué?-volteó a mirarlo incrédulo-Hummel, no volverás a…-dijo en un susurro a lo que Kurt solo agrandaba más su sonrisa-¡No! No quiero que vuelvas a…

-¿A McKinley? Estoy dispuesto a transferirme y olvidarme de ti, porque cada vez que hay un mal entendido es culpa tuya.

-¿Mía?-dijo extrañado y alzando la voz-La vez anterior fue culpa de Santana y ahora de mi padre-dijo moviendo su mano derecha de forma desesperada.

-¡Y hay solo un factor en común! ¡Tú!-dijo deteniendo estrepitosamente el auto y haciendo que los Anderson hicieran lo mismo y comenzaran a tocar la bocina.

-Kurt-susurró Blaine mirándolo.

-Ya no aguanto, realmente que ya no-susurró pegando su frente al volante-Blaine-susurró cansado y volviendo a mirarlo-deberíamos terminar, sabes que esto no da más, yo no doy más-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-Kurt, no quiero terminar, de verdad no quiero-susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y una fuerte opresión se apoderaba de su pecho-no quiero-volvió a decir e intentó acercarse al castaño.

-Bájate-susurró mirándolo a los ojos-No nos veremos más, saldré de tu vida tal cual como llegué-dijo con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro-hoy mismo vuelvo a McKinley.

-Por favor-murmuró sintiendo como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta-no lo hagas, ahí estarán esos matones-susurró sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé, pero a ellos estoy acostumbrado, pero no logro acostumbrarme a sufrir por ti y a que todo contigo sea un drama, no puedo soportarlo, Blaine, no puedo-insistió y llevó sus manos al rostro del moreno.

-Kurt-murmuró al momento que el contratenor lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

-Y esta es nuestra despedida-murmuró separándose levemente y pegando su frente a la del pelinegro-Tan dramática como nosotros-intentó sonreír, pero era imposible-bájate-susurró separándose completamente.

-Kurt, aún podemos estar juntos-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-No, no podemos-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-ahora bájate-dijo mirando hacia el frente, en pocos segundos Blaine había salido del auto, Kurt aceleró y en menos de dos segundos se había ido, el vehículo de los Anderson avanzó quedando junto a Blaine.

-Hijo, sube-lo llamó su madre por la ventana del auto, el pelinegro obedeció y no le dirigió la palabra a sus padres, no podía hablar sin gritarles y romper a llorar.

Lo miraba hace varios minutos, estaban en el pasillo, ella no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, las palabras no salían y el muchacho delante de él se estaba desesperando, incluso el profesor que los acompañaba no entendía por qué ella no hablaba.

-No puedo-susurró Santana bajando la mirada-Cuando te encerré en el armario del conserje fue porque…-dijo respirando con fuerza-fue porque lo quise, si hubiese podido te habría tirado por las escaleras-dijo mirando nuevamente a Artie.

-¿Me tirarías por las escaleras?-dijo sorprendido-¿Por qué?-dijo pestañando repetidamente, sin comprender.

-Porque…-suspiró con fuerza-Señor Schu ¿puedo hablar con Artie en el auditorio? Le prometo que no sucederá nada-dijo la morena mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Está bien, vamos, me quedaré afuera-dijo caminando junto a ellos al lugar, hace unos segundos habían tocado el timbre que anunciaba la hora de almuerzo y ese era el único momento que tendrían para aclarar las cosas.

Entraron en el auditorio, Artie llegó hasta los pies del escenario y Santana también, ella se sentó en una butaca y él se puso frente a ella.

-Te escucho-dijo con simpleza y esperando que ella hablara.

-Estoy enamorada de Brittany-dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo como su pecho dolía.

-¿Qué?-el muchacho la miró asustado y sin creerlo-¿Es cierto?-dijo sintiendo un escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo.

-Sí-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Ella lo sabe?-dijo con temor el muchacho.

-Sí, se lo dije hace un tiempo y aún así te eligió a ti.

-Sé que ella también te quiere-susurró Artie poniendo una mano en el brazo de la latina.

-¿Te lo dijo?-murmuró incrédula.

-Te adora, siempre habla de ti-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero no me ama, no como a ti, nunca estará conmigo.

-Santana-suspiró con pesar-Yo amo a Brittany y no la dejaré ir, siempre la he tratado bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también la amo.

-Y te entiendo, si quisiera estar con alguien y no pudiera porque alguien más se interpone…

-¿Habrías hecho lo que yo hice?-dijo sorprendida.

-No-negó con una sonrisa-le habría pedido ayuda a Puck.

-Le pedí ayuda-dijo ella bajando la mirada-Pero se negó a hacerte algo, dijo que eras su amigo y que no te dañaría.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sí-dijo ella bajando los hombros-Te quieren en esta escuela, a mí no-dijo con amargura la latina.

-A veces puedes ser…

-Una perra, lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero ya me acostumbré-dijo en un suspiro-¿Estamos bien?

-Sí, aunque no te extrañes si estoy más alerta cuando estés cerca-dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Entiendo-dijo quedándose en su lugar.

-Fue bueno hablar-dijo Artie saliendo de ahí.

Estaban sentados frente a una mesa que tenía varias carpetas y no podían creer que eso estuviera sucediendo, tenían miedo al o que pudiera ocurrir, pero ya no había marcha atrás, se habían metido en ese lío por propia voluntad y nadie los sacaría de eso.

-¿Estos son los exámenes de los últimos internos?

-Sí-dijo la mujer que estaba de pie frente a ellos-Estos internos ingresaron hoy, pueden ver las carpetas si quieren-dijo viendo que los muchachos se habían quedado quietos y mirándose entre sí.

-¿Estos documentos no son privados?-dijo Nick sorprendido y tomando una carpeta.

-Sí, pero solo para los internos y sus familiares, ustedes sólo son alumnos y ni siquiera los conocen.

-Entonces, veamos si es tan cierto lo que nos han dicho en la academia-dijo Wes abriendo una carpeta.

Así lo hicieron los otros cuatro muchachos, la mujer miraba otra carpeta por si a ellos les surgían algunas dudas, pero luego de ver como leían se dio cuenta de que comprendían todo sin problemas.

-¿Podemos ver a estos internos?

-No a todos-respondió la mujer acercándose-¿Hay alguno que les interese?

-El interno N° 35.325-dijo David mostrando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

-Elegiste al más complicado, ese chico tiene una fuerza increíble y tuvimos que trasladarlo a la parte de los más peligrosos.

-¿No podemos verlo?

-Sí, no hay problema, llamaré a unos guardias para que nos acompañen, porque nos fue imposible sedarlo cuando lo internaron hace unas horas.

-¿Vino con su familia?-preguntó Trent.

-Su padre vino con él y ese hombre sí que estaba deshecho, pero insistía en que eso era lo mejor.

-¿Saldrá algún día del internado?-preguntó Wes mirando el archivo con detención.

-Sí, este centro se especializa en rehabilitarlos y luego pueden vivir como ellos gusten.

-¿No recaen?

-Deben cumplir con sus citas mensuales con el psiquíatra, eso es durante los 5 años que siguen luego de salir de aquí.

-Increíble-murmuró Nick-¿Podemos verlo?

-Sí-dijo poniéndose de pie y dejándolos solos, había ido en busca de los guardias.

-¡Están locos!- gritó Trent asustado-Karofsky nos matará.

-Es la única forma de asegurarnos de que es él quien está aquí y no es otra persona.

-Pero si ahí sale su nombre, edad y cada detalle-dijo Jeff casi en un susurró y aún mirando el archivo.

-Lo sé, pero no por eso es él.

-¿Cuántos Karofskys pueden haber en la ciudad?-dijo Nick cruzándose de brazos.

-Puede que hayan internado a otra persona que se hizo pasar por él-dijo David agotado-tampoco me agrada tenerlo frente a mí, pero es necesario, tenemos que saber que no saldrá de aquí 7fácilmente.

-¿Y si intenta golpearnos?-dijo Wes asustado.

-No lo hará, ellos pueden sedarlo-dijo David con tranquilidad.

-¿Estás sordo, Thompson? Nos acaba de decir que les fue imposible sedarlo, si logran sujetarlo es milagro.

-Estamos muertos-susurró Jeff asustado.

-Te amo, Jeff-dijo Nick mirando a su novio.

-Y yo a ti-susurró el rubio mirando a su pareja.

-¿Terminaron con la dulzura?-dijo harto Trent.

-No, algodón de azúcar-dijo molesto Jeff.

-Por Dios-susurró Wes cansado-¿Pueden dejar de pelear?

-Es mejor que guardemos fuerzas para Karofsky-susurró Nick intentando calmar la situación, en ese momento entró la mujer que los había estado guiando en el hospital.

-Síganme, estamos listos-susurró de forma solemne, pero que llegaba a causar miedo.

Los cinco muchachos caminaron tras ella y se miraban alternativamente, no les gustaba ese lugar y mucho menos ir a encarar a Karofsky, sabían que estarían en problemas si los llegaba a reconocer. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que bajaron por unas escaleras hasta un subterráneo, a esas alturas comenzaban a dudar de si los llevaban por el camino correcto.

-Aquí están los más peligrosos de todos-decía la mujer que caminaba tras dos grandes guardias que iban delante de ella, tras los cinco muchachos iban otros dos guardias, a los segundos se detuvieron frente a una puerta-¿Preparados?-susurró tomando una llave de un manojo.

-Sí-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y sin creer que estaban a solo una puerta del matón que casi los asesina. La mujer abrió la puerta y todos ingresaron, pero al momento que creían que estarían frente a Karofsky se dieron cuenta de que había un vidrio entre ellos.

-Él no puede vernos, pero nosotros sí-dijo seriamente la mujer, los guardias se pusieron a resguardar la puerta que daba hacia el interno y la que daba al pasillo.

David Karofsky tenía una cama y una mesa, la mesa era de metal y redonda, para que no pudiera hacerse daño, ya que no podía romperla, sólo se golpearía con ella. Los cinco chicos de Dalton lo observaron con cuidado, estaban seguros de que los podría oler si se lo proponía.

-¿No nos escucha?

-Solo si encendemos el micrófono-dijo la mujer indicando un botón en la pared.

-¿Podemos hablarle?

-No hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa, los muchachos se miraron con una gran sonrisa, eso estaría realmente increíble.

-Buenas tardes-comenzó David presionando el botón-¿David Karofsky?-preguntó con una sonrisa, eso se sentía bien, al fin lo tenían donde querían, al fin se podía vengar aunque fuese un poco.

-¿Quién habla?-preguntó levantándose de la cama y mirando hacia el vidrio.

-No me conoces-dijo con seguridad y alejándose del micrófono, se acercó Trent.

-¿Por qué te encerraron?

-¿Qué te importa? No te diré, si no te veo la cara.

-¿Crees que deberías estar aquí?-dijo seriamente el joven Nixon.

-No, porque tuve razón al intentar matar a esos estúpidos chicos de Dalton-dijo furioso Karofsky, y en ese minuto Wes tomó el control del micrófono.

-¿Por qué querías matarlos?-preguntó intentando no reírse por la suerte del matón.

-Porque eran unos imbéciles, hijos de papá y que se interponían.

-¿A quién querías tener?

-Un tal Blaine-dijo golpeando con su puño el vidrio que estaba como barrera, no se rompió, pero sonó bastante feo.

-¿Anderson?-susurró Wes con una sonrisa-¿Por qué lo querías a él?- se apresuró a preguntar, porque se había delatado al decir el apellido.

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo alterado y subiendo la voz.

-No nos conoces-se apresuró a tomar el micrófono Jeff-Ni nosotros a ti-susurró lo más serio que pudo.

-Son Warblers-dijo comenzando a respirar con rapidez y sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro de la pura rabia-¡Son los malditos de Dalton!- gritó furioso y comenzando a golpear el vidrio, la fuerza que aplicaba era increíble, llegó a tal nivel que la barrera comenzó a romperse, pequeños hilos se expandían por todo el vidrio.

-Salgan de aquí-dijo la mujer seriamente y los guardias abrieron la puerta del pasillo, los cinco muchachos salieron rápidamente, pero a los segundos escucharon como el vidrio se rompía, por lo que comenzaron a correr. Llegaron a las escaleras y subieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¡Vuelvan aquí!- escucharon la voz de Karofsky muy cerca de ellos-¡No se me escapan!- escucharon los pasos del muchacho en las escaleras de metal, corrían lo más rápido que podían. Cuando llegaron hasta la reja, que separaba a los internos más peligrosos de los menos, cerraron con rapidez, pero a los segundos Dave los había empujado cuando abrió la reja metálica, se quedó mirándolos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó Nick interponiéndose entre sus compañeros y Karofsky.

-Serás el primero-sonrió avanzando hacia ellos, los chicos de Dalton retrocedían, tenían miedo y sabían que en cualquier minuto los haría pedazos-No tardé mucho en reconocerlos, si no hubiesen nombrado a ese estúpido, les juro que no los reconozco, pero me ayudaron a salir-sonrió victorioso.

-Te mereces lo que te ocurrió, lo sabes-dijo con seguridad David y poniéndose delante de Nick-¡Estás loco!

-¿Lo merezco? No saben lo que tuve que pasar.

-¡Dañaste a Kurt!

-¡Jamás le haría daño!-gritó enfurecido-¡Ese maldito lo daña! ¡Kurt me ama!- gritó encolerizado y tomando a David por el cuello, quien sentía como era despegado del suelo.

-¡No!- gritó sintiendo como perdía el aire.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó Trent colgándose de su brazo.

-¡Kurt dijo que me ama!

-¡Él ama a Blaine!- gritó Wes tomándolo por el otro brazo.

-¡Mienten!

-¡Tú lo arrastraste a Dalton! ¡Le hiciste daño!-Le gritó Nick-¡Nadie daña a quien ama!- volvió a gritar furioso-¡Blaine lo cuida y no le hace daño!

-¡Yo lo amo!- gritó calmándose y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Pero no puedes cuidarlo!- volvió a hablar el castaño.

-¿Por qué?-dijo aflojando el agarre en el cuello de David y mirando a Nick.

-Porque no estás en condiciones-dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus brazos, a los segundos Karofsky bajó a David y miró a al castaño.

-Pero yo lo amo-dijo casi en un susurró y con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Está mejor lejos de ti-susurró el joven Duval-y eso lo sabes, lo vemos sonreír más que cuando lo conocimos-susurró presionando un poco su brazo.

-No quiero alejarme de él-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Estando aquí estás lejos, lo alejaste en el momento en que lo atacaste-dijo al momento que sus compañeros se alejaban de Karofsky.

-Yo no quería, yo lo amo-volvía a decir sintiéndose destrozado.

-Te creo-murmuró Nick-pero está mejor sin ti- al instante dos guardias se abalanzaron sobre Dave y lo derribaron, los otros lo esposaron de manos y pies, debían llevarlo de vuelta a la celda, pero ahora Karofsky no se movía, sólo lloraba en silencio.

-Debo pedirles que se vaya, si no hubiesen venido esto no habría ocurrido-dijo la mujer entrando furiosa.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los cinco muchachos y caminaron hasta la salida. Se habían librado de Karofsky, pero estaban seguros de que los seguiría odiando, sobre todo ahora que habían ido a verlo.

Aún no podía hablar, realmente no se atrevía, y aún no podía creer cómo había hecho para citarla ahí. Necesitaba controlarse, porque en cualquier momento podía arruinar todo eso. Sólo tenía que respirar y tranquilizarse, diría lo que había ensayado y esperaría una respuesta.

-¿Vas a hablar?

-Santana, es difícil-susurró mirándola al rostro, se encontraban en el Lima Bean.

-Entonces-dijo poniéndose de pie-llámame cuando sea más fácil-dijo molesta y dando la vuelta.

-Espera-la detuvo-te diré-la latina se volvió a sentar.

-Te escucho, Harwood-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Me gustas-dijo de una vez y sonrojándose fuertemente, tenía sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Y tú a mí-susurró la muchacha poniendo su mano sobre la de Thad-pero sabes que amo a Brittany-dijo apenada.

-Lo sé-dijo atrapando la mano de la morena con la suya-Y no pretendo que dejes de amarla, pero quiero una oportunidad-dijo de forma rápida y nerviosa.

-Thad-susurró en un suspiro-No te haría feliz-enlazó su otra mano con la otra que el pelinegro tenía sobre la mesa-Nadie ha sido feliz junto a mí.

-Santana, yo te quiero hacer feliz.

-Sufrirás-insistió la muchacha.

-Eso-dijo con una sonrisa-deja que yo lo compruebe, no me digas lo que puede pasar, sólo deja que yo pruebe lo que es estar con Santana López, sé que seré feliz junto a ti y sólo ruego porque me des una oportunidad, porque seas feliz junto a mí-dijo tomando con fuerza las manos de la muchacha.

-No sabes lo que pides-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos-No entiendes, Thad.

-¿No entiendo que te quiero a ti?

-No serás feliz-dijo conteniendo el llanto.

-Te quiero junto a mí, pero si tú no quieres-respiró con fuerza-te entiendo y lo acepto-dijo soltando sus manos-te dejaré en paz si así lo quieres-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Thad-dijo la morena mirándolo-¿Realmente te quieres arriesgar?

-Vales la pena, Santana-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo-dijo sonriendo.

-No te arrepentirás-sonrió levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a dibujar círculos con sus pulgares en el rostro de la morena, poco a poco acercó sus labios y la besó.

Todo había salido mal, horriblemente mal. Debía admitir que Kurt tenía toda la razón, era culpa suya que toda su relación fuese un drama, tenía que hacer algo por arreglar las cosas y volver a estar con su novio ¡No aceptaría terminar de esa forma! ¡Quería volver con Kurt! Lo lograría aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Él estaba en Dalton y Kurt había vuelto a Lima, estaba seguro de eso porque su auto no estaba en el estacionamiento, y no podría haber ido a otra parte. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas y volver con él, no podían separarse de esa forma, no después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos, él se había esforzado por hacer las cosas bien, pero sin resultados. No tenía su auto, estaba reparándose y no había quién lo llevara hasta Lima, tenía que hacer una llamada y rogar porque lo ayudara. Marcó un número en su teléfono y esperó hasta que contestó.

-_Diga._

-Thad, necesito tu ayuda.

-_¿Qué quieres?_-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Estás en Dalton?

-_No, estoy en el Lima Bean_-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Es mucho pedir que vengas a Dalton a buscarme y me lleves a la casa de Kurt?-dijo de forma desesperada.

-_¿Problemas en el paraíso?_

-He escuchado esa frase antes ¿Estás con Santana?-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-_Eso no te importa, en una hora estaré en Dalton._

_-_Gracias-cortó la llamada y se sentó en su cama a pensar ¿qué haría cuando estuviera en la casa de los Hummel? Porque debía suponer que Kurt no querría verlo y tendría que enfrentar a Burt y su escopeta, definitivamente era hombre muerto.


	25. Chapter 25

Se sentía ahogado, no podía creer que ya estaban fuera de la casa de Kurt, se quería morir. Thad le había dicho que se quedaría esperándolo, pero Blaine simplemente se negó, no quería depender del tiempo de su compañero, por lo que se despidió cuando bajó del auto. Caminó hasta la puerta intentando tranquilizarse, una vez estuvo frente a ella tocó el timbre, esperó un par de segundos y nada, pero decidió que con una vez bastaba, cuando pasaron unos minutos decidió volver a tocar, a los segundos le abrieron.

-¿Blaine?-dijo Carol en la entrada.

-Hola, Carol-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entra-dijo ella moviéndose a un lado-¿Cómo estás del hombro?-indicó el brazo que tenía en un cabestrillo con un yeso.

-Mejor-susurró nervioso-¿Está el señor Hummel?-dijo mirando a la mujer.

-Burt está lavándose las manos, porque cenaremos en unos minutos.

-Necesito hablar con él, no me tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo-dijo de forma rápida.

-Le diré ¿te quedas a cenar?

-No, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y quedándose en la sala, mientras la mujer iba por su marido.

A los segundos Carol y Burt aparecieron en el lugar, el hombre lo miró serio y molesto. Blaine sólo se acercó para estrechar su mano, la cual aceptó el señor Hummel y esperó que dijera algo.

-Señor-susurró nervioso y mirándolo a la cara-Necesito hablar con usted-dijo sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su estómago.

-¿De qué? Porque ya nos arruinaste la cena-dijo de forma seria y empuñando sus manos-Desde que Kurt llegó ha estado en su cuarto y no quiere bajar.

-De todo-suspiró con cansancio-Sé que tomará un buen tiempo y…-pasó su mano derecha por su cabello como un gesto de desesperación-vine en mal momento, lo siento-se disculpó mirando a la pareja-será mejor que venga en…

-No-dijo Burt seriamente-Si Kurt no cena yo tampoco puedo-dijo bajando la mirada-Mi muchacho está mal y no me quiere decir por qué, pero sé que tú tienes la respuesta-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Lamentablemente, sí-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Carol-se dirigió a su esposa-Cena con Finn, luego comeré algo.

-Está bien ¿dónde van a hablar?

-En el taller, ahí nadie nos molestara y estoy seguro de que Kurt no quiere ver a este muchacho.

-Tiene toda la razón-dijo Blaine suspirando-No me quiere ver ni de broma-dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron en silencio hacia el taller, una vez estuvieron frente al portón, Burt abrió y entró, a los segundos se encendió una luz que iluminó todo el lugar y Blaine ingresó. El sitio estaba bastante limpio y los autos que aún requerían reparación eran tapados con una manta de color blanco, también había algunas herramientas en una pared y algunas cajas, de seguro también contenían tuercas y partes de autos.

-Sígueme-dijo Burt indicando unas escaleras que daban hacia un segundo piso, Blaine subió por la escalera junto al hombre y arriba había una mesa con algunas sillas y unos cuantos casilleros, de seguro pertenecían a las personas que trabajaban con él.

Se sentaron en silencio y el pelinegro intentaba enfocar su mirada en cualquier cosa del lugar, se veía nervioso y el mecánico lo notaba, sabía que no era fácil estar hablando con el padre de tu novio, él había pasado por eso con su primera esposa y no se lo daba a nadie, sobre todo si ese hombre tenía una escopeta, tal vez por eso él también tenía una, todo por imitación.

-Comencemos-dijo Burt en un suspiro e intentando relajarse. Blaine apoyó su mano derecha en la mesa, pero no pudo hacer desaparecer la tención que había en su cuerpo.

-Señor Hummel-susurró mirando hacia abajo.

-Blaine-lo llamó seriamente-Si hay algo que me molesta es que no me miren a la cara, así que por más nervioso que estés sólo quiero que me mires a los ojos-dijo de forma segura y mirando al pelinegro.

-Sí, señor-dijo mirándolo de frente y sin quitar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Bien-dijo intentando relajarse y no matar al pelinegro-Te escucho.

-No nos conocimos en las mejores condiciones-susurró intentando no bajar la mirada.

-¿Te refieres a cuando viniste al taller para que le hablara de sexo a Kurt?-dijo alzando una ceja divertido, no creyó que Blaine fuese a comenzar con eso.

-Sí, y desde que soy el novio de Kurt que no hemos podido hablar.

-Eso es cierto, bueno, te escucho.

-Quería disculparme por lo de hace unos días, cuando…-no sabía cómo decirle eso-cuando yo… cuando-las palabras no querían salir y vio como el señor Hummel comenzaba a ¿reír? Esperó a que se calmara, pasaron unos segundos antes de eso.

-Disculpa, muchacho-dijo calmándose y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa y aún con una sonrisa en el rostro-Es que ese día fue poco sutil la forma en que me enteré y estaba recordándolo-dijo de forma divertida.

-¿Se refiere a que con Kurt…-las palabras de nuevo no salían-tuvimos sexo?-dijo en un hilo de voz y tragando de forma brusca, ya veía una herramienta aterrizar sobre su cabeza.

-Sí-admitió el hombre bastante tranquilo-ojalá hubiese tenido tiempo para asimilarlo, pero no fue así, hace unos cinco días que ocurrió esto y te tengo de nuevo frente a mí, realmente Carol ayudó mucho, dijo que era algo que debía ocurrir tarde o temprano y que tú no tenías malas intenciones con mi hijo-dijo de forma seria.

-No las tengo, yo lo amo-dijo decidido y con seriedad.

-Eso espero-susurró calmándose.

-Realmente lo amo y haría todo por él.

-Así veo-dijo apuntando el hombro enyesado de Blaine-¿Duele?

-Como no tiene idea, a veces me pregunto por qué no me dio en la frente-susurró con molestia.

-No digas tonterías, lo bueno es que estás vivo y todo salió bien-susurró con tranquilidad- en cuanto a Kurt, eso tenía que pasar, sólo no estaba preparado para escucharlo de un momento a otro, de saber que mi hijo ya tenía sexo y con su primer novio.

-No fue la mejor forma en la que se enteró-admitió con un leve sonrojo el pelinegro-pero…

-Pero no te arrepientes-completó Burt-y eso es lo mejor de todo, por otra parte te delataste al decirme "suegro"- resaltó el mecánico con una sonrisa divertida.

-Fueron los nervios, realmente lo siento-bajo la mirada-pero…

-Dime Burt, nada más.

-Gracias, Burt-dijo algo más tranquilo.

-Ya que aclaramos todo eso, dime-dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla-¿Por qué Kurt está así?

-Tuvimos un par de problemas en el hospital y mi padre le dijo que me había corrompido-susurró molesto y con el ceño fruncido, suspiró con fuerza para continuar-así que cuando íbamos camino a Dalton al salir del hospital-suspiró mirando a Burt-terminó conmigo.

-Con razón-suspiró mirando con detención al líder Warbler-Tendrás que disculparte, muchacho.

-Lo sé, pero no me querrá ver.

-Eso no lo sabemos-dijo con una sonrisa-Quédate a cenar y tal vez ahí puedan hablar.

-Ya es muy tarde-susurró sorprendido.

-Te quedarás a dormir, mañana vuelven a Dalton.

-Kurt dijo que volvería a McKinley-dijo sorprendido.

-Él dice muchas cosas cuando está molesto-dijo con una mueca en el rostro- Además, no permitiré que vuelva a esa escuela, está mejor en Dalton.

-Gracias-dijo más tranquilo.

-Por nada, vamos a cenar-ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron hacia la casa.

Había llegado a su hogar totalmente furioso, lloró durante todo el camino hasta su casa y no quería ver a nadie, pero su padre lo recibió en la puerta y lo inundó de preguntas, pero él sólo quería estar solo y llorar a gusto, sabía que no podría contenerse delante de él y no quería que Blaine muriera bajo la escopeta de Burt, no por ahora al menos.

Se había encerrado en su cuarto y por más que su padre y Carol habían insistido en que bajara a comer él se había negado, ya había pasado al menos una hora desde eso y tenía mucha hambre, así que lo mejor sería bajar y cenar al menos, porque no resistiría una hora más sin probar bocado. Salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina, buscó un plato para servirse cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Así es muchacho, y te ganaste la cena-dijo Burt con una sonrisa y entrando a la cocina-Kurt-murmuró sorprendido, el castaño los miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-dijo molesto y mirando seriamente a su padre.

-Vino a hablar conmigo-dijo su padre buscando dos platos-y lo invité a cenar.

-¿Te contó lo que hizo?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando con rabia a Blaine.

-Eso no es mi asunto, es algo que ustedes deben arreglar.

-¿No le vas a disparar?-preguntó con seriedad el ojiazul.

-No, ya aclaramos todo-dijo con una sonrisa Burt, sirvió ambos platos y los puso sobre la mesa-Está servido.

-Gracias, Burt-dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Burt?-alzó una ceja exasperado Kurt-¡Con qué derecho le hablas así a mi padre!- le gritó furioso.

-¿No es tu novio?

-Terminamos, ya no somos nada y no volveré a Dalton-enfatizó molesto y sirviendo su plato, lo puso en la mesa y se sentó a comer.

-Toma asiento, Blaine-indicó Burt una silla frente a Kurt.

-Gracias-susurró mirando el plato y luego a su ex novio.

-¡No comeré en la misma mesa que él!- indicó Kurt poniéndose de pie y tomando su plato para llevárselo.

-Deja el plato ahí, comes aquí o no comes-dijo seriamente Burt y tomando su tenedor para comer.

-Me quedo sin comer-dijo molesto y se fue a su habitación, no quería saber de Blaine, no quería tener que ver con él y su padre lo tenía en la casa como si fuese hijo suyo, no podía creer la suerte que tenía.

-Tranquilo-susurró Burt al pelinegro que miraba su plato-Tienes que comer, sino no tendrás fuerzas para recuperarte.

-Kurt no va a comer.

-Bajará a comer, te lo prometo, ahora cenemos-dijo cansado de todo eso, al instante Blaine tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer, estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Carol se asomó a la cocina.

Los observó comiendo y sonrió, le gustaba que hubiese esa paz, pero lo que le pareció extraño fue ver un plato más y a nadie sentado, al parecer Kurt había aparecido por ahí y no le había gustado ver a Blaine, podía intuir que era así, por lo que iba a ir a hablar con el ojiazul.

-Ni lo intentes-dijo Burt al ver que ella salía del lugar-No cenara, está molesto con nuestro invitado-dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Qué hiciste para que esté así?-dijo de forma seria y sentándose frente a Blaine.

-Kurt terminó conmigo y no fue de buena forma, porque…-bajó su tenedor-las cosas están mal con Kurt y realmente quiero arreglarlo-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y su corazón se agitaba.

-Tranquilo-murmuró el mecánico-Termina tu cena y ya podrás ir a hablar con él, te aseguro que comprenderá.

-Burt-dijo Carol alzando una ceja y mirando a su marido-No le des falsas esperanzas, todos sabemos que Kurt no va a comprender y podemos tener una tercera guerra en esta casa.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Burt molestándose-Blaine-dijo mirando al pelinegro- Kurt no te va a comprender y mucho menos te va a escuchar, lo conoces y sabes que será casi imposible que hablen ¿ahí está bien?-dijo mirando a su esposa.

-Exagerado-dijo molesta y levantándose de su lugar.

-Burt-lo llamó Blaine intentando calmarse-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo mirando su comida nuevamente.

-Pasan de las 8, tienes ese yeso y no andas en auto-dijo el hombre mirándolo con seriedad y esperando una respuesta.

-Gracias-dijo en un suspiro y continúo con su comida.

Luego de media hora de haber subido a su cuarto, se sentía un poco más tranquilo, tenía que admitir que a pesar de estar furioso con Blaine, agradecía que estuviera bien con su padre y hubiesen hablado, lo que no significaba que las cosas estaban solucionadas, aún tenían que hablar y arreglar todo eso, pero de seguro su padre dejaría que Blaine se fuera a su casa después de la cena, así que esperaba a que eso ocurriera para bajar y comer algo.

Estuvo esperando por media hora más y nada, eran las 9 y Blaine aún no se iba de la casa, era increíble ¿se iba a quedar a dormir? Eso sonaba aún más gracioso, no podía creer lo que le ocurría, cuando quería tener a Blaine lo más lejos posible su padre se encargaba de tenerlo en casa como si fuese un hijo más, odiaba su suerte. Estaba recostado de espaldas en su cama, eso desde que había entrado a la habitación, pero se sentó rápidamente en la cama al sentir unos golpes en su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-escuchó y dio un suspiró cansado, se volvió a tirar de espaldas contra la cama.

-Pasa-dijo de forma arisca y cerrando los ojos, a los segundos escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba.

-Kurt-dijo Blaine aproximándose a la cama del muchacho y sentándose a un costado-Perdóname.

-¿Te vas ahora?-dijo abriendo los ojos.

-No, quiero que arreglemos las cosas, necesitamos hablar-decía molesto y mirándolo atentamente.

-Habla, no te haré perder tiempo, después de todo te vas ahora-dijo furioso y sentándose en la cama.

-Burt me invitó a quedarme-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Te quedas?-abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró con atención-Mientes-susurró sorprendido.

-No miento, cariño-susurró con una sonrisa.

-No me digas así.

-Kurt-suspiró cansado de todo eso, había sido un largo día y lo único que quería era que las cosas estuvieran bien con él, nada más.

-Te escucho-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, se encontraba sentado en el lado izquierdo de la cama, mientras Blaine ocupaba el derecho, a los segundos el moreno se sentaba a su lado e intentaba tomar su mano-¿Es necesario?-alzó una ceja molesto.

-No-suspiró-Kurt, lo de Santana realmente fue muy desafortunado, yo sólo quise decir que nosotros lo hacemos cuando queremos, pero…

-¿Así de sencillo?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, sentía que cada vez se enfurecía más.

-Pero no debí decirlo, simplemente no debí contestar, perdóname-dijo mirando el suelo.

-El silencio habría sido mejor, pero no conoces a Santana y no tenías por qué saber que ella actuaría así-dijo intentando comprender y solucionar todo eso, estaba cansado de estar enojado.

-No importa si la conozco o no, no tuve que responder, es algo privado.

-Exactamente-dijo mirándolo nuevamente-¿Tan privado que hasta tu padre se enteró?-dijo tensándose nuevamente y alzando una ceja.

-Ese fue el peor error de todos, nunca tuve que contarle que habíamos tenido sexo en la cabaña del abuelo.

-Nunca debiste contar nada ¿por qué lo hiciste?-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-Nunca he tenido una buena relación con mi padre, y ahora que me aceptaba tal cual soy-suspiró con pesar-creí que sería una buena idea para afianzar lazos, pero…

-Te equivocaste, porque te corrompí-dijo de forma ácida y aún molesto por lo que le había dicho James Anderson.

-Sabes-dijo con suavidad y mirando al castaño-Es cierto-dijo con total seguridad el pelinegro-Me corrompiste, pero lo hiciste tan bien que no me imagino sin ti, Kurt- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo miraba atónito- Te amo y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar y si no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto-dijo seriamente y acercándose al contratenor, puso una mano en su mejilla-Lucharé por ti si es necesario, pelearé con todos los que se interpongan, si es necesario moriré, porque así como recibí este balazo-dijo apuntando su hombro izquierdo-soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti, Kurt-susurró acercando su rostro al del ojiazul-Te amo como no tienes idea, te amo-insistió con seriedad y sin quitar su vista de los labios del muchacho, se aproximó un poco más y rozó su boca con la del castaño, sintió como el cuerpo de Kurt temblaba y él estaba igual.

Al comienzo no obtuvo respuesta, pero cuando se iba a separar, sintió como las manos del contratenor tomaban su rostro y lo atraían más a él, siguió besándolo, con ternura y calma, a los segundos se separaron y dejaron sus frentes apoyadas, ambos con los ojos cerrados y respirando con tranquilidad.

-Te amo, Blaine-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, Kurt-dijo sonriendo y abriendo los ojos para chocar con los azules de su novio.

-Tengo hambre-dijo el castaño con un leve sonrojo.

-Te acompaño a comer-susurró separándose y poniéndose de pie, Kurt tomó su mano y ambos salieron rumbo a la cocina.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y cuando estuvieron en el primer piso se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie allí, caminaron a la cocina y una vez allí Blaine se recargó en el mesón junto al lava platos, mientras, Kurt abría el refrigerador en busca de algo para hacerse un sándwich.

-¿No cenarás?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado.

-No, ya me dejaron fuera de la cena-dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Tú te fuiste-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me habría ido si no hubieses estado-respondió de una vez-No quise…-intentó decir, pero Blaine bajó la mirada.

-¿Ahora todo está bien?-susurró sintiéndose mal, pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuando alzó la mirada tenía al ojiazul a un paso de él-Kurt-murmuró mirándolo sin saber qué hacer.

El castaño rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, lo miró por unos segundos y luego acercó sus labios a los de él, se fundieron en un tierno beso, que duró algunos segundos, mientras sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados.

-Kurt-suspiró Blaine en la boca del contratenor, el aludido sólo sonrió y volvió a besarlo, haciendo más intenso el beso, poco a poco Blaine abrió sus labios y dio paso a la lengua de su novio, quien sólo profundizó el beso, haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran en el lugar, la mano de Blaine descansaba en la cintura del castaño, mientras Kurt había bajado sus brazos y los pasaba por debajo de la camisa del pelinegro.

-Vamos a mi habitación-susurró separándose levemente.

-¿No comerás?-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados e intentando atrapar los labios del castaño.

-Te comeré a ti-susurró volviendo a juntar sus labios.

-Luego reclamarás que tienes hambre-dijo separándose completamente-así que será mejor que comas, dijo volteando a ver a otro lado-Burt-dijo abriendo los ojos de sobremanera.

-Sólo vine por un vaso de leche-susurró el mecánico con el ceño fruncido y bastante serio.

-Papá-intentó decir Kurt.

-No interferiré, pero-dijo volteando a ver a Blaine-mientras esta sea mi casa tú duermes en la habitación de huéspedes-dijo seriamente y caminando al refrigerador, sacó el cartón de leche y se sirvió en un vaso.

-Sí, señor-dijo saludando de forma militar, realmente se sentía amenazado. Cuando Burt iba saliendo de la cocina con dirección a su habitación volteó a verlos.

-Kurt-llamó a su hijo con seriedad-duermes en tu habitación, no te quiero merodeando en la que estará Blaine.

-Sí, papá-susurró mirando a su progenitor con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, a los segundos Burt se había ido a acostar.

-¿Comerás algo?- volvió a preguntar Blaine.

-Sí-suspiró resignado y volviendo a su sándwich.

-Tenías planes para nosotros ¿no?-susurró de forma pícara y acercándose por la espalda a Kurt.

-¿Planes?-murmuró sintiendo los labios de Blaine sobre su cuello.

-Aja-respondió besando con fuerza la blanca piel del castaño.

-Ya te tenía desnudo en mi mente-murmuró volteando para besarlo.

-¿Y por qué no…-susurró con picardía.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacemos en mi habitación o en la tuya?-dijo alzando una ceja incrédulo- la habitación de mi padre está entre la mía y la tuya.

-Mierda-dijo molesto Blaine.

-Pero aún tenemos el taller-susurró volviendo a besarlo.

-¿No nos descubrirá?-murmuró sorprendido, no se le había ocurrido ese lugar.

-No-susurró con una sonrisa- nos vamos en un par de horas para allá y nadie nos interrumpirá-dijo besándolo con fuerza.

-¿Es buena idea?-dijo profundizando el beso.

-No lo sé-susurró Kurt separándose-pregúntale a tu amigo-dijo tocando con una mano la parte baja del pelinegro, a los segundos Blaine gimió con fuerza.

-Tienes razón-susurró de forma ronca, sólo recibió una sonrisa de su novio, quien se separó para terminar de hacer su sándwich. Ambos se sentaron y estuvieron conversando hasta que Kurt terminó de comer.

-¿Vamos?-dijo con una sonrisa y la lujuria plasmada en sus ojos, por respuesta Blaine le extendió su mano, la cual recibió gustoso, ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la sala, una vez allí se miraron con decisión, pero el pelinegro tuvo una idea.

-Será mejor que al menos entre a la habitación de huéspedes, para que crean que pasé ahí la noche-dijo en un murmullo y Kurt lo acompañó a dicho lugar, cuando entraron, Blaine pudo ver un papel sobre la cama.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo el castaño mirando la hoja.

-No lo sé-susurró extrañado y comenzó a leer.

"_Anderson, no soy tonto y aunque tengas ese yeso eres capaz de hacerlo con Kurt en el taller, pobre de ti que escuche algún ruido o me entere que pasaron la noche fuera de sus camas"_

-No habla en serio-dijo Kurt molesto, pero no terminaba ahí el mensaje.

"_PD: Instalé cámaras en casa y duermo con mi escopeta bajo la cama, así que no dudaré en hacer uso de ella"_

Blaine miró asustado a Kurt, y sintió como su hombro comenzaba a doler, no quería morir tan joven y sabía que las amenazas de Burt eran ciertas, así que no lo provocaría.

-No le creo-dijo el ojiazul seriamente.

-Yo sí-dijo con seguridad Blaine y mirando nuevamente el papel.

-No me interesa-susurró el castaño abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación ¿vienes?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No debo-dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

-Tú te lo pierdes-dijo indignado y caminando a su cuarto, Blaine sólo dejó el papel sobre la cama y salió al pasillo, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y caminó lo más silencioso que pudo a la habitación del castaño, cuando estaba frente a la puerta la abrió y no pudo hacer nada más, porque Kurt estaba de espaldas y sacándose la camisa, su espalda desnuda se mostraba para él.

Blaine se movió para entrar y cerrar la puerta con cuidado, luego se lanzó sobre su novio y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Creí que no venías-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Me tentaste-dijo sonriendo al momento que Kurt volteaba para poder besarlo, se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, habían escuchado pasos fuera de la habitación, ambos se miraron asustados, al parecer Burt los había descubierto y los asesinaría, los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y luego escucharon como golpeaban. Kurt miró asustado a Blaine y luego se acercó a la puerta, abrió y miró asustado.

-Hola-susurró Carol con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo nervioso el ojiazul.

-Vine a decirles que Burt no escuchará nada, para que estén más tranquilos.

-¿Por qué?-dijo sorprendido-¿Cómo sabes que Blaine…?

-No soy tonta-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa-Burt está durmiendo profundamente y no despertará hasta mañana y ni se dará cuenta de…

-Esas eran las pastillas que encontré en la cocina-susurró el castaño mirándola con sorpresa.

-Gracias, no sabía dónde las había dejado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti, Carol-sonrió aliviado-Buenas noches.

-Para ti lo serán-le guiñó un ojo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el pelinegro asustado y viendo la espalda de Kurt, había cerrado la puerta y escuchó como los pasos se alejaban.

-La noche es nuestra-sonrió y se lanzó sobre su novio besando sus labios con fuerza y acercándose a la cama, cayeron con fuerza sobre ella y comenzaron a reír por eso.

-Te amo-susurró el pelinegro besando el cuello del castaño, quien desabotonaba con rapidez la camisa de Blaine, pero cuando se la iba a sacar se encontró con el yeso.

-Voy a romper esta camisa.

-Hazlo, tengo más-ronroneó en su cuello y escuchó como la tela se rasgaba.

-Tú lo pediste-susurró divertido y tomó el rostro del pelinegro para besar sus labios, se besaban con calma y sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, lentamente comenzaban a subir la intensidad del beso y las manos del castaño bajaban al pantalón del pelinegro, desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre con rapidez y luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Blaine estaba bajo el cuerpo de Kurt, quien daba pequeños besos en su barbilla y bajaba por su cuello con suavidad, poco a poco iba llegando a su pecho. Mientras el líder Warbler intentaba deshacerse de la ropa interior de ambos, intentó varias veces, pero siempre fallaba.

-Maldito yeso-bufó molesto, al instante escuchó la risa del castaño, quien subió hasta sus labios.

-Yo lo haré-susurró un poco sonrojado, al igual que Blaine.

-Soy inútil-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No-murmuró besándolo y llevando sus manos a la ropa interior del pelinegro-sólo serás pasivo por ahora-dijo divertido.

-No quiero-dijo frunciendo el ceño, al momento Kurt tomaba el miembro de Blaine en sus manos-Dios-dijo arqueando su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres?-dijo divertido y deshaciéndose de sus calzoncillos, al instante se colgó del cuello del pelinegro y comenzó a frotar su miembro con el de su novio, quien no paraba de gemir e intentaba alcanzar los labios de Kurt, pero él lo evitaba con una sonrisa-¿Me quieres?

-Te deseo-dijo con voz ronca y girando sobre la cama y quedando sobre Kurt-Te deseo como no tienes idea-dijo besando su cuello con fuerza y sintiendo la erección del ojiazul contra su estómago.

-Soy tuyo-dijo en un gemido ronco, al instante Blaine volvió a los labios del castaño y con sus piernas hizo que Kurt abriera las suyas.

-¿Tienes condones?-dijo en un gemido ronco.

-No tengo nada-murmuró excitado.

-Te dolerá.

-No gritaré si ese es el problema-dijo mordiendo la oreja del pelinegro.

-Iré…-sintió como Kurt lamía su oreja-lento-susurró roncamente.

Al instante se apoyó en su brazo derecho sobre la cama y se puso entre las piernas del castaño, y poco a poco fue poniendo su miembro en el interior del muchacho.

-No me preparaste.

-Ya no hay tiempo-dijo besándolo y haciendo lo posible por ir lento, pero a los segundos recibió una fuerte mordida-¡Au!- gritó intentando separarse.

-Sufrimiento en pareja, Anderson-dijo en un hilo de voz, a lo que Blaine sólo respondió reemplazando su miembro por uno de sus dedos, se había apoyado por completo sobre el muchacho.

-¿Así es mejor?-dijo de forma ronca contra la oreja derecha del contratenor.

-Per…fecto-gimió de forma ronca y aferrándose a las sábanas, mientras su miembro estaba tan excitado como el de su novio, porque se frotaban con suavidad, al momento que Blaine ingresaba un segundo dedo en su trasero haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza.

-¿Eso produzco en ti?-preguntó cuando sintió que Kurt lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Mierda-murmuró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como un escalofrío subía por su espalda-eres jodidamente sexy-dijo de una vez, lo que hizo sonreír al pelinegro.

-Estás listo-susurró en su oído y lo acostó en la cama. Comenzó a besarlo con suavidad y fue correspondido, sintió como Kurt pasaba sus piernas por su espalda, haciendo que su miembro entrara en su trasero de una vez.

-¡Mierda!- gimió con fuerza al sentirlo dentro de sí, Blaine perdió el aire y sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no esperaba que Kurt lo hiciera de esa manera, fue placenteramente inesperado y solo pudo ahogar un gemido ronco en el pecho del castaño, se quedaron así unos segundos, ambos respiraban agitadamente y sentían como el otro temblaba.

-¿Listo?-dijo en un hilo de voz y comenzando a besar suavemente el pecho del ojiazul, pero no recibió respuesta, así que dio una embestida suave y escuchó un gemido ahogado, al parecer Kurt volvía a respirar, cuando iba a dar un segundo golpe, Kurt lo dio vuelta en la cama y quedó sobre él.

-¿Estás listo?-dijo sentado sobre su miembro y mirándolo con lujuria, sólo recibió un leve gemido por parte del moreno, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho de forma suave, bajó su rostro hasta sus labios y comenzó a mover sus caderas, ambos gemían con suavidad, el miembro de Kurt estaba entre sus cuerpos y la presión que ejercía el roce provocaba que se excitara más.

-¿Cómo…-intentó decir Blaine besando el cuello del castaño-puedes ser…-cerró los ojos con fuerza, Kurt había aumentado la velocidad sobre su miembro y eso lo volvía loco-tan…-gemía con fuerza y sintiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo-delicioso?-dijo ahogando un fuerte gemido en los labios del castaño, a los segundos sintió como Kurt se derramaba sobre su pecho y él sólo giró el cuerpo de su compañero y quedó nuevamente arriba, se movió de forma rápida y a los segundos se derramó dentro de él.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, necesitaban sentir el calor de la piel del otro, necesitaban sentir que el otro estaba ahí, respiraban intentando conseguir más aire y poco a poco Blaine salió del cuerpo del Kurt, se recostó a su lado con cuidado y sintió como el castaño lo abrazaba y se escondía en su pecho, él sólo pudo tomar parte del cubrecamas y cubrirlos.

-Te amo-susurró en su oído de forma suave y abrazándolo con fuerza, Kurt lo besó en el pecho y sólo eso bastó para que todo fuera perfecto.


	26. Chapter 26

El sol entraba por la ventana y golpeaba con suavidad la piel de los muchachos que aún dormían en la cama, ambos aún estaban desnudos y poco a poco abrían los ojos, se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron con un fuerte sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Hola-susurró Kurt mirando al pelinegro y acercándose a sus labios.

-Hola-respondió Blaine buscando los labios del castaño-Me gusta despertar así-susurró antes de unir sus labios, se besaron con suavidad y se quedaron abrazados, les gustaba estar así y nada podía arruinar ese momento, era perfecto.

Debían de ser las 7 de la mañana y de ser así ya estaban atrasados para volver a Dalton, no les importaba mucho, pero aún así tenían que asistir. Se miraron y en ese momento comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes del primer piso de la casa y a medida que pasaban los segundos se escuchaban más cerca.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Kurt sorprendido por el ruido.

-No lo sé-respondió Blaine extrañado.

A los segundos la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y todo fue absoluto silencio, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Burt Hummel, con escopeta en mano.

-¡Te advertí lo que te pasaría si tocabas a mi hijo en esta casa!- gritó Burt enfurecido y apuntándolo con su escopeta.

-Yo…-intentaba decir algo Blaine, pero no se le ocurría nada y sólo atinó a mirar a Kurt, quien estaba quieto junto a él.

-Cuando digo algo, lo cumplo-dijo cargando el arma-despídete-dijo con seriedad y disparó.

Se despertó agitado en su cama, miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su habitación en Dalton, no podía creer que había soñado con Burt disparándole. Desde la noche que habían hecho el amor en la casa de los Hummel habían pasado dos meses, en los que su relación se había fortalecido, no habían tenido más peleas que los llevaran a no hablarse y a él le habían sacado el yeso, todo iba perfecto y ese sueño sólo pretendía empeorar las cosas.

-No debo comer antes de dormir-susurró sentándose en la cama y descubriendo que eran las 7 de la mañana, tenía tiempo suficiente para bañarse, vestirse, desayunar e ir a clases.

Aunque debía admitir que con Kurt se habían arriesgado varias veces a que su "suegro" le disparara, porque después de la noche en la que se reconciliaron habían hecho el amor en el taller, la sala y la cocina, sin ser descubiertos.

-¿Por qué te levantas?-escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Hey-dijo girando levemente y viendo a su novio aún medio dormido-ahí estás-susurró con una sonrisa dulce.

-Sí, donde me dejaste anoche-dijo con una sonrisa y acurrucándose con las frazadas y la almohada.

-Tenemos clases, así que levántate dormilón-dijo mirándolo.

-No-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿No?-dijo incrédulo y se levantó de la cama, miró a Kurt con una sonrisa y se acercó a él, lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Hércules?-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Ya quisieras-dijo risueño Blaine.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A bañarnos-dijo caminando con el castaño en sus brazos.

-¿Me vas a vestir y dar la comida en la boca?-dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento golpearon a la puerta, ambos muchachos se observaron y Blaine bajó a Kurt de sus brazos.

-Iré a ver quién es, adelántate al baño-dijo cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

-Mejor ponte esto-dijo Kurt lanzándole una toalla, la que el pelinegro se puso en las caderas.

-Gracias-dijo en un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaban That, Wes y David, los tres muchachos estaban vestidos y al parecer listos para comenzar ese día, lo miraron con seriedad e hicieron un ademan para entrar a la habitación.

-No creo que sea bueno que entren, ayer tuve una noche algo… movida-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No quiero saber detalles-susurró David.

-No te los iba a dar-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué quieren?

-El director quiere verte en su despacho.

-¿Cuándo y por qué?-dijo extrañado.

-En una hora y no sabemos por qué-dijo Thad.

-También nos llamó a nosotros-dijo Wes- y quiere que Kurt también esté ahí.

-Yo le aviso cuando salga del baño-dijo tranquilamente.

-Les dije, no estaba en su habitación-dijo David con una sonrisa.

-¿Usan la suite matrimonial?-dijo Thad divertido y Blaine les cerró la puerta en la cara.

No podía creer que sus compañeros fueran a importunar de esa forma, pero ya estaba echo, ahora debía ir a disfrutar la ducha con Kurt, nada ni nadie lo sacaría de ahí ahora. Abrió la puerta del baño y al entrar vio al ojiazul fuera de la ducha y secándose, lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Ya te bañaste?-dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, ahora es tu turno-susurró Kurt con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-No-dijo seriamente y acercándose-nos bañaremos juntos.

-Ya me bañé, no volveré a bañarme porque a ti te dio la gana-dijo seriamente y frunciendo los labios.

-Nadie dijo que te volvieras a bañar-dijo Blaine deshaciéndose de la toalla en sus caderas y caminando a la ducha para abrir la llave del agua caliente, a los segundos se escuchó como el agua golpeaba el suelo.

Kurt quedó de espaldas a él y siguió secándose, pero las manos de Blaine lo rodearon por la espalda dejándolo inmóvil, intentó hacer algo, pero a los segundos era arrastrado hasta el interior de la ducha, luchó contra su novio para que lo soltara, pero fue imposible, estaba nuevamente empapado.

-¿Contento?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo seriamente.

-No, cariño-susurró abrazándolo y besando su cuello, dejando leves marcas rojas en él.

-¿Me puedo ir?-dijo intentando apartarse y dándole la espalda, pero sólo sintió como Blaine lo abrazaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que siempre he querido hacerlo en la ducha?

-No-dijo sonrojándose fuertemente.

-Ahora lo sabes ¿cumples mi sueño?-dijo haciendo un puchero y volteándolo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Ya lo hicimos en la ducha, varias veces-dijo serio.

-Me gustan las repeticiones-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres un niño, Anderson.

-Estoy loco por ti-dijo perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su novio.

-Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa y rodeando el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos.

-Dime algo que no sepa-sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Me quiero casar contigo-susurró acercando sus labios a los del castaño.

-¿Qué?-lo miró sorprendido y sin creer lo que escuchaba, el agua seguía cayendo y el vapor comenzaba a dominar el lugar.

-Dijiste que dijera algo que no supieras-sonrió por la cara que había puesto Kurt.

-¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo?-susurró sintiendo un escalofrío subir por su espalda.

-Y no llevamos ni seis meses juntos-dijo atrapando los labios de su novio con los suyos, Kurt lo separó un poco.

-¿Qué más no me has dicho?-dijo tímidamente.

-Que tendremos un departamento en Nueva York-dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a besar el cuello de su novio-Mientras tú trabajas en Broadway, yo grabaré un disco-susurró con una sonrisa y besando el hombro derecho de Kurt. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Nunca lo habías dicho-susurró el castaño separándose levemente.

-Jamás preguntaste-dijo corriendo un mechón que caía en la frente de su novio-Y tengo más planes para nosotros, pero ahora-dijo acercándose a su oído izquierdo y mordiéndolo levemente-te quiero hacer el amor-susurraba con una sonrisa pícara-hasta que te desmayes.

-¿Me vas a violar?-dijo con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro.

-Si es necesario, sí-dijo poniéndolo contra la pared.

-Está fría-susurró Kurt mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y no sabes lo caliente que me pones, cariño-dijo juntando sus cuerpos y besando con fuerza sus labios, y fue correspondido de la misma forma. Kurt sentía que pronto se quedaría sin aire, y como Blaine no se separaba lo mordió levemente en la lengua.

-Hey-dijo apartando un poco el rostro.

-Era eso-dijo Kurt mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Blaine mirando también.

-Sentí que algo se me clavaba en el estómago-dijo con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Mi amigo quiere jugar y yo también-dijo con una gran sonrisa y tomando a Kurt por las caderas, lo acercó lo que más pudo hacia sí y lo besó con fuerza, bajando poco a poco sus manos hasta los glúteos del castaño, quien gimió ante el contacto de las manos del moreno-¿Te gusta?-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Aja-susurró el castaño sintiendo el miembro de su novio contra el suyo.

-¿Lo disfrutas?-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt.

-Sí-escuchó a penas salir de los labios del castaño.

Blaine lo besó con fuerza y sintió como la sangre se agolpaba rápidamente en su miembro y lo hinchaba más, poco a poco iba sintiendo la vista nublada y estaba perdiendo el autocontrol, eso le pasaba siempre que sentía el cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo, sobre todo si corría agua caliente sobre ellos. Ya no se podía controlar más y necesitaba hacer suyo a Kurt, lo giró y puso de espaldas a él, lo obligó a abrir las piernas y se recargó contra su espalda.

-¿Me sientes cariño?

-Aja-gimió sintiendo el miembro de Blaine restregarse contra su trasero.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo mordiendo su cuello con fuerza.

-A ti-gimió sonoramente e intentando voltear para besarlo, pero el pelinegro tomó sus brazos y los pegó a la pared.

-Harás lo que yo diga-susurró en su oído.

-Sí-dijo quedamente y esperando el siguiente movimiento de Blaine, el frío de la cerámica hacía que se excitara más, realmente el frío lograba hacer estragos con su cuerpo.

-¿Todo?-dijo lentamente y lamiendo el cuello de Kurt.

-Sí-dijo gimiendo sonoramente, sentía un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo, lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Prepárate, cariño-susurró en su oído y llevó dos dedos húmedos por el agua a sus nalgas y comenzó a internarlos con suavidad, haciéndolos girar.

-Más-gimió el ojiazul-Más-insistió, pero Blaine sólo retiró sus dedos.

-Yo mando, no tú-dijo apoyándose nuevamente en su espalda.

-Sí-gimió sintiendo el miembro del pelinegro restregarse contra sus nalgas.

-¿Me quieres dentro?-dijo de forma suave en su oído.

-Aja-respondió a penas, no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría así.

-¿Cuándo?-dijo con una sonrisa, le gustaba ese juego.

-A…Ahora-dijo agitado, si Blaine no tuviera sus brazos sujetos contra la pared se habría dado vuelta y él lo habría violado.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-dijo separando sus nalgas y poniendo la punta de su miembro en su entrada, al sentirlo el castaño intentó tirarse hacia atrás para que entrara de una vez, pero Blaine retrocedió-Yo mando, no tú-dijo seriamente.

-Por favor-rogó con la voz ronca-te quiero dentro-suplicó.

Realmente él estaba en las mismas condiciones que su novio, no aguantaba más tenerlo tan cerca y no hacer nada por hacerlo suyo, por lo que de una vez ingresó dentro de él. Kurt perdió el aire y Blaine también, ambos sintieron que su corazón se detenía y su vista se nublaba, era lo que estaban ansiando de hace unos minutos.

-_¡Llevan una hora en el baño! ¿Cuándo van a salir?-_escucharon que David gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No puede ser-dijo en un murmullo Blaine recargándose sobre Kurt.

-Me torturaste mucho-dijo riendo.

-No llegué ni a la mitad-dijo en un suspiro.

-Aún podemos seguir-susurró girando un poco el rostro para besarlo.

-¿Sí?-dijo acercando su rostro al de Kurt, se besaron con suavidad y Blaine comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, a lo que el ojiazul gimió contra sus labios.

-_¡Terminen pronto! ¡El Director nos está esperando!-_Dijo Wes desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Blaine sólo aceleró su movimiento y embestía con fuerza las caderas del castaño, quien intentaba gemir lo más quedamente posible, pero le fue difícil, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo volvía a chocar contra los fríos azulejos.

-Blaine-gimió con fuerza y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba-Más rápido-tras decir esto sintió como el pelinegro apoyaba las manos contra la pared e iba más rápido.

-Me voy a…-intentaba decir, pero no estaba pensando, su mente y mirada estaban nublados, el cuerpo de Kurt lo volvía loco.

Escuchó un fuerte gemido por parte de su novio, se había corrido contra la pared de la ducha, y ahora intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero le era imposible, las piernas le temblaban y sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, por lo que Blaine puso sus manos en su abdomen y no lo soltó, dio unas embestidas más y se corrió en su interior, respiraba rápidamente, intentando recuperar el aire, pero le era difícil, por lo que abrió el agua fría, la que cayó con fuerza sobre ambos y los hizo despabilarse un poco.

Blaine cerró el agua y alcanzó una toalla con la que secó a Kurt, quien solo lo abrazaba, sentía que en cualquier minuto caería al suelo.

-Te haces el débil.

-No-susurró-Necesito que me mimes-dijo con una sonrisa y prendado de su cuello.

-No-dijo contra su oído-necesitas ser secado, vestido y estar presentable para ver al director.

-¿Qué?-lo miró sorprendido.

-Había olvidado decirte-dijo secando el pelo del castaño-que David, Wes y Thad habían venido a avisarnos que el director quiere hablar con nosotros.

-¿Cuándo?-dijo tomando una toalla y secando a Blaine.

-En una hora más dijeron-susurró.

-¡David acaba de decir que hemos estado una hora aquí!

-Si quiere hablar con nosotros nos esperara-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Debe ser importante para que nos llame, es mejor apresurarse-dijo calzándose sus pantuflas.

-Hey-lo llamó y tomó por un brazo-¿Y mi beso de los buenos días?-dijo tomando el rostro de Kurt en sus manos.

-Es cierto-dijo acercándose y uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

_-¡Dejen la miel para después!_-dijo Thad golpeando la puerta. Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa, Kurt se puso una bata y Blaine sólo rodeó sus caderas con una toalla y salieron del baño.

Se suponía que se reunirían con el director a las 9, pero con la demora de Blaine y Kurt habían logrado estar en el despacho recién a las 10, tocaron a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decidieron entrar, ahí estaba el director Harris hablando por teléfono, a penas los vio les hizo una seña para que entraran y se sentaran. Los cinco muchachos lo hicieron y esperaron en silencio a que terminara su llamada.

-Te llamo en un rato más, gracias-colgó y miró a los alumnos-Como saben, todos los años Dalton recibe alumnos nuevos, y hoy vendrán junto a sus padres a ver las instalaciones, así que necesito un lugar para hablar con ellos y aclarar algunos puntos.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver con eso?-dijo David.

-Necesito el salón de ensayos de los Warblers, sólo por hoy-dijo mirándolos.

-No hay problema-dijo Wes tranquilamente-les avisaremos a los muchachos que hoy no tendremos ensayo y que todo se cambia para mañana-dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias-dijo el superior.

-¿Era eso?-dijo extrañado Thad.

-Quería pedirles eso a ustedes tres-indicó a Wes, Thad y David-pero llamé al señor Hummel y Anderson porque necesito de su ayuda.

-¿Con qué?-dijo extrañado Blaine.

-Tú eres la voz principal del grupo, necesito que estés presente y expliques en qué consisten los Warblers y la trayectoria que tenemos-dijo con una sonrisa-También puede estar el resto de los Warblers presentes, por si quieren decir algo más-dijo cuando vio las caras de sorpresa de Thad, David y Wes.

-No hay problema-respondió Blaine.

-Gracias, señor Hummel a usted lo llamé porque es uno de nuestros alumnos más recientes y el reflejo de alguien que fue "salvado" por Dalton, si me permite decirlo así.

-No hay problema-dijo cruzándose de piernas y mirando de reojo a Blaine, quien sólo sonrió divertido.

-Y necesito que les cuente a estos padres y alumnos su experiencia en su otra escuela y el cambio que obtuvo aquí en Dalton.

-¿Usted cree que eso es bueno?-interfirió Blaine, sabía que muchos podían estar en contra de los homosexuales.

-Claro ¿por qué no lo sería?

-Soy gay y a muchos les molesta eso-dijo de una vez Kurt, todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron al director.

-Y es pareja del señor Anderson, lo sé-todos lo miraron sorprendidos-Me sorprende que me miren así, las noticias vuelan en Dalton-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No esperaba que se enterara de algo así-dijo David.

-Señor Hummel, no tiene que hablar de su sexualidad, no es necesario, pero usted vivió abusos en su otra escuela y eso es lo que cuenta, si quiere puede maquillar su historia, pero siempre llegaremos a la misma conclusión, usted está bien en Dalton.

-Descuide, diré la verdad, es lo que soy después de todo y si planean estar en esta Academia deben aceptar que algunos no somos como el resto-respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, este grupo me espera a las 10.30 en la entrada de Dalton.

-Son las 10.15-dijo Thad mirando su reloj.

-¿Están listos?-dijo el Director y al instante los cinco muchachos se pusieron de pie y salieron de ahí.

Corrieron a buscar al resto de los Warblers, y los encontraron a casi todos, sólo les faltaron Jeff y Nick, pero ya estaban sobre la hora y no importaría si faltaban esos dos, ya se podrían integrar después. Los 14 muchachos llegaron hasta la entrada de Dalton y ahí el Director Harris les daba la bienvenida a los alumnos y sus padres, quienes prestaban atención hasta que vieron a los chicos que se posicionaban tras el hombre.

-Ellos son parte del grupo de coro de Dalton.

-Los Warblers-dijo uno de los alumnos nuevos.

-¿Los conoces?-dijo el director sorprendido.

-¿Quién no?-interfirió otro-Llegaron hasta las regionales y perdieron con New Directions.

-Son geniales-dijo otro-¿Ese es Blaine Anderson?-dijo uno sorprendido de verlo, el aludido sólo sonrió.

-¡También está Kurt Hummel!- gritó otro-A él deberían darle los solos, no al engreído de Blaine-dijo un muchacho de forma brusca.

-¡No! Blaine se lo ha ganado-comenzó una discusión otro muchacho.

-¿Estarán enamorados de Blaine y Kurt?-susurró Trent a David.

-Dalo por seguro, no los dejaran en paz-dijo comenzando a imaginar las escenas de celos de Blaine.

-¡Silencio!- exigió el Director mirando reprobatoriamente a ambos muchachos-Los Warblers escogieron a Blaine como su voz principal, pero todos pueden hacer solos-dijo el director seriamente-Ahora iremos al salón de ensayos de los Warblers donde les explicaremos un poco más la metodología de la escuela.

-¿Por qué allá?-interfirió uno de los padres.

-Porque es uno de los salones más grandes y cómodos de todo Dalton-dijo con una sonrisa y les dio la espalda para mirar a los Warblers-¿Nos guían?

-Será un placer-dijo con una sonrisa Blaine y todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón de ensayos.

Iban en absoluto silencio, mientras el Director explicaba los distintos salones por los que iban pasando, contando que había habitaciones para todos los alumnos y que podían estar tanto en ellas como en los jardines de Dalton. También les contaba de la historia del lugar y cuándo fue edificado, junto a eso decía los primeros logros que obtuvieron como Academia y los privilegios de ser privados.

-Llegamos-anunció Wes-Ahora les mostraremos el salón dónde ensayamos y tenemos la mayoría de nuestras reuniones-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras David se acercó a las puertas y las abrió de par en par, pero al instante las volvió a cerrar, todos lo miraron extrañado y Thad se acercó a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nick y Jeff-susurró aún con la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-se acercaron el resto de los Warblers.

-Están ahí-susurró en medio de sus compañeros.

-Mejor, así…-iba a decir Trent.

-Están teniendo-decía intentando no decirlo muy fuerte-sexo-susurró y todos gritaron al instante.

-No puede ser-dijo Kurt con el ceño fruncido y abrió una de las puertas y entró, todos vieron la acción del ojiazul y Blaine se apresuró a entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y pudo ver a Nick sobre Jeff. Él al menos estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones con ese par, pero Kurt no y cuando lo miró se dio cuenta. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y tenía los ojos abiertos enormemente, optó por lo mejor y tapó sus ojos con una mano y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-No se puede entrar-declaró el líder Warbler a penas estuvieron fuera.

-¿Por qué?-dijo el Director Harris intentando ponerse frente a la puerta.

-Porque…-intentaba explicar Blaine, pero nada se le ocurría.

-Porque-intervino David-Ayer pintaron el salón y el aire quedó tóxico-dijo de una vez.

-Es cierto que pintaron, pero no quedó tóxico-dijo el director extrañado-les pedí que pusieran el barniz que siempre utilizamos para las salas de clases.

-Al parecer no hicieron caso-intervino Thad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mire la cara que tiene Kurt-dijo tomando al castaño por los hombros y enfrentándolo al director-Tiene ese color rojizo en las mejillas y está algo mareado ¿cierto Kurt?-dijo presionando un poco sus hombros.

-Me siento mal-susurró quedamente.

-Anderson, llévelo a enfermería-dijo el Director seriamente-Señor Harwood consiga el salón de presentaciones, es tan grande como este, pero me gusta menos para recibir a los alumnos nuevos.

-Pediré las llaves-dijo el pelinegro y corrió hasta la dirección, el resto de los Warblers comenzó a hablar con los alumnos nuevos y sus padres, debían distraerlos a como diera lugar.

Estaban animadamente conversando cuando David notó que la puerta se iba a abrir, le hizo un gesto a Steve, Trent, Alex y Tom, los cuatro muchachos corrieron hasta las puertas y comenzaron a cantar, mientras sujetaban con fuerza las perillas.

-Cantan bellísimo.

-Y eso solo es una muestra-dijo David al lado de un pilar en el pasillo e indicando a Wes que comenzaba a cantar suavemente, a lo que los invitados voltearon a verlo, en ese instante Trent y Steve abrieron las puertas levemente y vieron que Nick y Jeff estaban vestidos y muy despeinados.

-Oigan-susurró Steve-Arréglense-dijo con seriedad-tenemos visitas y querían entrar aquí.

-¿Qué?-dijeron sorprendidos.

-Y gracias a ustedes Kurt se fue a la enfermería, los vio en pleno acto.

-¡No!- gritó Nick asustado-No Kurt-dijo apenado.

-Ahora vengan acá, los tenemos distraídos y necesitamos que…-en ese momento Trent lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo sacó de la entrada, cerrando de inmediato las puertas. Steve miró el lugar y vio que el Director aplaudía junto al resto de los presentes.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo Trent asustado.

-No lo sé-negó Tom.

-Yo sí-dijo Alex con una sonrisa y caminando hasta donde estaba Wes-Chicos-dijo alzando levemente la voz-¿Alguno canta?-todos centraron su atención en él y se miraron por unos segundos-Porque podemos escucharlos y decirles en qué se equivocan si es que desean audicionar para los Warblers.

-Amo a Alex-susurró Trent.

-¿Qué?-dijo asustado Tom-Tú eres…

-¡No de esa forma! Lo digo por sus ideas- lo miró molesto-Por Dios, mejor ayúdenme con este par-dijo viendo como las manos de los alumnos nuevos se alzaban para poder audicionar.

-¿Cómo los sacamos?

-De a uno tendrá que ser-dijo Tom decidido-Yo y Trent tendremos las puertas sujetas-dijo al momento que Alex los miraba con impaciencia ¿qué esperaban para sacar a Nick y Jeff de ahí?-Y Steve sacará a uno de ellos de ahí, pero tiene que ser rápido, a la cuenta de tres-dijo respirando hondo y tomando una de las manillas-uno, dos…

-¡Tom, Steve y Trent!-Los llamó David incómodo-Los chicos quieren volver a escucharlos-Los tres suspiraron con pesar y caminaron hasta donde estaba Wes.

-¿Quieren algo en especial?-dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-Algo de Rihanna-dijo un muchacho, todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia?-Dijo Trent algo incómodo.

-Katy Perry-dijo un muchacho.

-Bien, habíamos cantado _Teenage Dream_ antes-dijo con una sonrisa Tom.

-Sí-dijo Trent mirando de reojo a David que intentaba caminar en dirección de las puertas del salón de ensayos.

-Ahora la cantara David junto a nosotros-dijo Steve apresuradamente y todos miraron al moreno que se había alejado unos pasos.

-¿Yo?-dijo preocupado.

-Sí, no seas tímido-dijo Wes con una sonrisa-Te acompañaremos.

-Está bien-dijo en un susurro, en ese momento Kurt y Blaine volvieron al lugar y miraban a sus compañeros desde atrás de los presentes, les hizo gracia ver cómo intentaban interpretar _Teenage Dream,_ porque ninguno se decidía a empezar a cantar, pero ahora debían ocuparse de Nick y Jeff, que de seguro aún no salían del salón de ensayos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-susurró Kurt.

-Salvemos a los cantantes primero-dijo Blaine comenzando a cantar y de inmediato obtuvo la atención de todas las personas en el lugar, miró por unos segundos a Kurt, quien entendió que debía acompañarlo en esa canción y hacerla a dúo a pesar de que no lo era.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the<br>Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me  
>So I let my<br>Walls come down, down  
>Before you met me<br>I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

Blaine caminó hasta donde estaba el resto de los Warblers y Kurt lo siguió, el resto de los Warblers siguieron recreando el sonido de la música, pero Trent, Steve, Alex y Tom volvieron a las puertas del salón de ensayos para tratar de sacar a Nick y Jeff. Ahora era el turno de Kurt, quien tenía sus dudas sobre si era bueno que él interpretara esa parte, pero ya no había marcha atrás, debían salir bien de esa, así que siguió la canción.

_Let's go all  
>The way tonight<br>No regrets  
>Just love<br>We can dance  
>Until we die<br>You and I  
>We'll be young forever<em>

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can sleep_

_Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
>My heart stops<br>When you look at my_

Blaine decidió que era su turno de cantar y si no lograba que todos pusieran su atención completa en ellos, jamás conseguirían sacar a Jeff y Nick sin que lo notara alguien. Decidió lo que más podía incomodar a Kurt, así que siguió cantando y se acercó lo suficiente a su novio para que el resto sospechara de lo que quería hacer.

_Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a change and<br>Don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete_

_Let's go all  
>The way tonight<br>No regrets  
>Just love<br>We can dance  
>Until we die<br>You and I  
>We'll be young forever<em>

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can sleep_

Blaine no había dejado de cantar, no le había dado su parte a Kurt, quien lo miraba con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, no podía creer que le estaba coqueteando frente a todos esos padres, alumnos y el Director. Por un momento notó que Blaine le guiñaba un ojo e indicaba con un gesto de cabeza, ahí se dio cuenta de que todo era para sacar a Nick y Jeff, bien tenía que actuar también, aunque eso pudiera costarles la entrada de esos alumnos a Dalton, así que tomó su turno para cantar.

_Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
>My heart stops<br>When you look at my_

_Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a change and<br>Don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get you heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be you teenage dream  
>Tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be you teenage dream<br>Tonight, tonight  
>Tonight, tonight<br>Tonight, tonight_

Tenían toda la atención de los presentes, porque Kurt se había acercado peligrosamente a Blaine, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo y haciendo que todos pusieran cara de sorpresa al momento que sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente, la atención estaba puesta por completo en ellos dos.

Blaine intentó retomar la canción, le costó, pero volvió a sentirse seguro para hacerlo, así que prosiguió, notando que las puertas del salón de ensayos estaban levemente abiertas y Nick se asomaba por ellas, al instante era sacado por Steve y Trent de una vez.

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a change and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get you heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

Finalizaron justo en el momento en que sacaban a Jeff y todos rompieron en aplausos para ambos muchachos y en general para todos los Warblers, pero Blaine y Kurt sentían la vergüenza en sus rostros y no podían creer que habían hecho el ridículo para sacar a ese par del salón.


	27. Chapter 27

Los miraba enfurecido, en su vida había pasado una vergüenza mayor, realmente se sentía tan estúpido, no podía creer que había tenido que coquetear frente a alumnos nuevos, padres y el director, sólo porque a su par de amigos se le había ocurrido hacer el amor en el salón de ensayos, realmente habían sido unos malditos en el momento en que pensaron que eso sería buena idea.

-Blaine, ya te dijimos que…

-¡Cállense! Nos hicieron pasar la peor vergüenza de todas.

-Ya habías cantado _Teenage Dream_ antes-dijo Nick mirando el suelo.

-Ese no es el problema-dijo poniendo una mano en su sien derecha y poniendo la otra en su cintura.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Jeff sin comprender, el resto de los Warblers los miraba cansados.

-¡Acaso no se dan cuenta!- Gritó Trent pasando al frente del lugar-No fue nada cantar, el problema vino cuando se les ocurrió robar la miel y el dinero de la cafetería y después tirar todo en los pasillos.

-¡Fue divertido!- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa.

-Para ti que no resbalaste y luego caíste en un montón de pintura blanca-dijo seriamente Blaine que estaba completamente blanco, eso incluía su cabello y el uniforme de Dalton.

-Fuiste el único que…

-¿Cayó en la pintura?-dijo Kurt alzando una ceja y mirándolos con seriedad-¿Acaso creen que el resto de los Warblers nos vestimos de blanco?

-No, pero… fue gracioso-insistió Nick.

-No sé cómo me sacaré todo esto-dijo Steve con una mueca.

-Tenemos diluyente si quieren…

-¡No pondré esa cosa en mi cabello!- dijo molesto Kurt-Ni siquiera están arrepentidos de lo que hicieron-dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sentimos ¿nos podemos ir?-dijeron Jeff y Nick con una sonrisa.

-No-dijo Thad-Chicos, lo que hicieron fue horrible-insistía el Warbler.

-¿Por qué? Realmente no entiendo qué fue tan malo-dijo el castaño.

-Primero-dijo Blaine-Tuvieron sexo en ese sillón-apuntó el mueble y al instante todos los que estaban sentados ahí se levantaron y miraron con horror.

-Pero si ya lo habíamos hecho antes-dijo Jeff con una sonrisa.

-Segundo-dijo Kurt-Los sacamos del salón sin que los vieran y a ustedes no se les ocurre nada mejor que gritar-suspiró antes de decirlo, aún escuchaba esas palabras en sus oídos-Nada mejor que una sesión de buen sexo para empezar el día.

-¡Pero si es cierto!- contradijo Jeff.

-Puede ser-interfirió Blaine-pero no es para que lo griten en el pasillo donde está el director, padres y alumnos nuevos-dijo molesto.

-Tercero-dijo Steve-Comenzar a correr a la cafetería y robar toda la comida del día no fue buena idea.

-No fue toda, sólo el café, miel y …

-¡Sacaron el café!- gritó Blaine molesto-¡Cómo se les ocurre!- y tomó a cada uno por la solapa de la chaqueta.

-Cariño-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y acercándose al pelinegro-suéltalos-Blaine los soltó y se puso junto al castaño.

-Sacaron el dinero de la cafetería y lo pintaron de blanco-dijo Tom molesto.

-Y para más lo pegaron en el pasillo que va a las escaleras de la entrada de la Academia-dijo Alex.

-Cuarto-interfirió David-Amarrar a los alumnos nuevos junto a sus padres jamás será una buena idea y mucho menos graciosa, si entre ellos amarraron al director-dijo indignado de solo recordar lo que habían hecho.

-No lo vimos-susurró Nick.

-Quinto-habló Trent-Poner miel sobre el dinero pintado de blanco en el pasillo fue una gran estupidez ¿qué querían probar?

-Que la miel detiene a los objetos que ruedan rápidamente-dijo Jeff con una sonrisa.

-Sexto-dijo Kurt-Lanzar a la gente amarrada por ese pasillo con miel fue una tontería ¿pensaron que se detendría?

-Séptimo-¿Dónde consiguieron tanta pintura blanca?-dijo seriamente Blaine.

-Es la que ocupan para pintar algunos salones y hace unos días las dejaron en una bodega…

-Ustedes robaron la llave-dijo Thad molesto-Por eso no se podía abrir esa puerta.

-Octavo-señaló David-¿Creyeron que nadie resultaría herido al caer por las escaleras y luego ir a parar a la pintura?

-Una señora perdió dos dientes, un padre se rompió un brazo, un alumno rompió sus gafas y sin contar que a todos se les estropearon los celulares-dijo Blaine con seriedad.

-¿A ustedes también?-preguntó con inocencia Jeff.

-Gracias a Dios no-susurró David-Yo hice que todos los guardaran antes de reunirnos con el director, porque no podíamos arruinar esta reunión-suspiró cansado y mostrando su teléfono intacto.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa malvada-Noveno-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-La peor idea del mundo es empujar a tus 14 compañeros por las escaleras y hacer que caigan en toda esa pintura.

-Fue divertido-dijeron con una sonrisa.

-No lo fue-dijo Trent con seriedad.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo lograron que todos cayéramos-dijo Steve algo confundido.

-Movieron la alfombra de la escalera cuando estábamos parados ahí-susurró Blaine-pero ya arruinaron todo.

-Ahora las consecuencias-sonrió Kurt-primero-dijo y al instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miró el visor y al ver el número sólo se puso serio-Debo contestar-dijo mirando a Blaine, quien hizo un gesto afirmativo y Kurt salió del salón para hablar en el pasillo.

-Como decía Kurt, primero-prosiguió David-Deben enfrentar la furia del Director Harris, quien está realmente enojado por todo esto, pero no sabe lo de sus sesiones de sexo en el sillón de este salón de ensayos, así que de eso nos ocupamos nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa malvada. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró el Director.

-Gracias muchachos-dijo el Director-Veo que se han encargado de aclarar todo- aún estaba pintado de blanco, pero eso era lo de menos.

-Así es, señor-saludaron 13 Warblers poniéndose de pie, haciendo un saludo militar y llevando sus manos tras sus espaldas.

-Descansen-dijo en un suspiro-Señor Duval y señor Sterling-dijo con molestia-Tendrán que limpiar el pasillo, las escaleras y el uniforme de sus compañeros.

-¡Demoraremos meses!- gritaron indignados.

-Para eso están las vacaciones-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No-susurraron asustados-¡Nuestras vacaciones de verano!- gritó Jeff.

-Así es-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Además, deberán trabajar en la cafetería para reponer el dinero que sacaron y se les ocurrió pegar al suelo.

-¿Y si logramos limpiar todo el dinero?

-Aún así trabajaran en la cafetería-dijo seriamente.

-¿Por un día?

-No, hasta que terminen de reparar el desastre que hicieron ¿saben que esto nos costó a 15 alumnos nuevos?-dijo molesto.

-¿Cuántos eran?

-20-dijo molesto.

-Te apuesto a que el chico que ama a Blaine y el que ama a Kurt sí se quedaron-dijo David a Wes.

-Estoy seguro-respondió seriamente.

-Además-dijo seriamente, en ese momento entró Kurt al salón y se formó junto a Blaine, en la misma pose que estaban todos-estropearon muchos celulares y dañaron la reputación de la Academia Dalton.

-Lo sentimos.

-Con eso no basta, así que ahora irán con el jefe de los auxiliares y él les dirá todo el trabajo de limpieza que deben hacer.

-Señor son las 7 de la tarde.

-Estupendo, tienen hasta las 12 para trabajar, luego se van a dormir porque tienen otro turno de limpieza a las 7 de la mañana.

-¡Mañana es sábado!

-¿Y? La Academia estará abierta, así que pueden quedarse a limpiar-dijo con una sonrisa-El resto puede ir a cambiarse de ropa y si necesitan algo pídanlo a sus dos compañeros.

-Gracias, señor-dijeron todos de una vez con un saludo militar y salieron marchando de ahí.

A penas estuvieron fuera, todos comenzaron a ir a sus habitaciones, pero Kurt se acercó a Thad y lo detuvo tomando una de sus mangas, el pelinegro lo miró extrañado y se detuvo, cerca de ellos también estaba Blaine.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el ojiazul con seriedad.

-Te escucho-susurró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Pero lejos de todos-dijo mirando como el grupo se dispersaba.

-Vamos al jardín-dijo el muchacho caminando por un pasillo hasta el lugar indicado, se sentaron en una banca que había allí. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, ambos miraban el paisaje y Kurt pensaba en las mejores palabras para comenzar, pero no las encontraba.

-Dile a tu novio que no te voy a comer si eso es lo que teme-dijo Thad cansado de la mirada asesina de Blaine, el castaño miró hacia atrás de ellos y pudo ver al líder Warbler apoyado en un pilar.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó de una vez el contratenor, esa conversación no podía esperar más.

-Sí ¿por qué no lo estaría?-dijo extrañado.

-Porque tu relación con Santana fue un total fracaso-dijo seriamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo incrédulo.

-Me enteré de inmediato-susurró mirando el suelo por unos segundos y luego volviendo su vista a Thad-El día que llevaste a Blaine a mi casa fue cuando iniciaron y después de eso sólo duraron tres días-dijo intentando descifrar el rostro del pelinegro.

-¿Quién te contó?

-El primer día, por lo que me contó Blaine, eras el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero al cuarto día eras un ogro y luego toda una magdalena.

-No lloraba-se defendió.

-No era necesario, tu cara de querer morirte lo decía todo-susurró haciendo una mueca-Por eso quiero saber ¿estás bien?

-Sí-susurró-pero…

-¿Ella te terminó?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-Cuando fui a verla ese día, habíamos quedado de acuerdo para ir al cine-dijo recordándolo-Y la fui a buscar después de su ensayo con New Directions.

-¿Y cómo les fue en el cine?

-Nunca llegamos al cine-susurró mirando atentamente a Kurt-Cuando llegué a McKinley no la encontré en el salón de ensayos, así que le pregunté a sus compañeros y me dijeron que de seguro fue a su casillero o al baño.

-¿Así que la esperaste?

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho-dijo llevando sus manos al rostro y cubriéndolo-

-Dime, qué ocurrió-dijo el castaño tomando sus manos con cuidado y presionándolas levemente, Thad no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara-Por favor, soy tu amigo.

-La busqué-dijo en un hilo de voz-Me asomé a los baños por si lograba verla, ni siquiera entré… sólo-suspiró con fuerza, dolía recordarlo, pero sintió la mano de Kurt estrechando la suya y se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para hablar-me asomé y vi a Santana, le iba a hablar, pero luego noté que besaba a alguien-suspiró sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro-Estaba con Brittany-susurró dolido- No hice ruido y simplemente me aparté de ahí, la esperé en la salida de McKinley y unos diez minutos después apareció frente a mí.

-Le dije que me había engañado.

-¿Lo negó?

-No-dijo en un susurro-dijo que jamás podría amarme y que lucharía por Brittany, que yo sólo era un error- Al instante Kurt lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloró todo lo que había aguantado en esos dos meses, sintió como toda la tristeza salía de su cuerpo y comenzaba a sanar, aunque no sabía si eso podría llegar a ocurrir.

Pasaban de las 9 de la noche cuando al fin pudo volver a su habitación y pensar en cómo se sacaría la pintura de su cabello, porque ese era el real problema, no le importaba el uniforme de Dalton y de su piel lo sacaría con cremas. A los segundos entró Blaine, quien venía realmente molesto.

-Ahora no tendrás que ocupar gel en el cabello-dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-Qué gracioso-dijo con una mueca-está no era la idea que tenía de mantener mis rulos quietos.

-Están tiesos-dijo el castaño intentando mover el cabello de su novio.

-¿Cómo te sacarás la pintura?-dijo el pelinegro aún de pie.

-Iré a tomar una ducha e intentaré removerlo con el champú.

-¿Y si no sale?-dijo con una mueca el pelinegro.

-Tendrá que salir-dijo molesto y caminando al baño.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa pícara.

-Anderson-dijo en un suspiro-no quiero tener que recordar este momento.

-¡Pero!- intentó decir.

-No-negó abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Por favor-rogó haciendo un puchero y abrazando a su novio por la espalda-Te gustará-susurró en su oído, lo que hizo que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda del castaño.

-No-susurró intentando soltarse-¿No te irás?

-Jamás-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hagamos algo-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo que digas, cariño-dijo soltándolo, lo que Kurt aprovechó para girar y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si logras sacar la pintura de tu cabello y del mío tendrás una noche de diversión-dijo acercando su rostro al del moreno.

-¿Y si no?-dijo tomando a Kurt de la cintura y acercándolo más, sentía el aliento del castaño sobre sus labios.

-Te vas a tu habitación sin nada-susurró antes de tomar los labios de Blaine y besarlos con suavidad, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e intentó tomar el pelo de su novio, pero le fue imposible-¡Los odio!- dijo molesto y separándose abruptamente-Me quitaron lo que más me gusta tocar cuanto te beso-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Traeré de vuelta a esos rulos que te vuelven loco, lo prometo-dijo volviendo a unir sus labios, pero se separó a los segundos-Ahora-susurró mirándolo a los ojos-Desvístete que te sacaré toda esa pintura-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Deja que el maestro te enseñe-susurró con una sonrisa y quitándose su chaqueta.

-Alto-dijo al momento que la chaqueta caía al suelo y Blaine cerraba la puerta-Dije alto-volvió a decir Kurt al momento que el pelinegro se le acercaba y él retrocedía, chocó con la pared y el moreno apoyó ambas manos en los azulejos impidiendo que saliera por cualquiera de los dos lados.

-Tú no mandas-susurró lo más ronco que pudo.

-Es MI baño, son MIS órdenes-enfatizó el castaño poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Blaine.

-Inténtalo-susurró acercando sus labios a los de Kurt, pero el castaño se agachó y salió por un costado, a lo que Blaine terminó besando la pared-¡Hey!- dijo indignado-Ven aquí-dijo viendo que Kurt salía del baño, lo siguió y notó que quería salir del lugar.

-¿Está cerrado?-dijo sorprendido-¡Nunca cierro la puerta con llave!- dijo serio y mirando a Blaine.

-Quería privacidad-susurró el pelinegro mostrando la llave.

-Es MI habitación-dijo molesto.

-Eres MI novio-susurró tomándolo de la cintura.

-¿Me compraste?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-No fue necesario, ya estabas loco por mí cuando nos conocimos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro?-dijo con una sonrisa-¿De verdad crees que nunca me gustó Sam?-dijo mordazmente.

-¡Qué!- gritó molesto y lo soltó-¿Acaso estabas detrás de ese rubio teñido cuando viniste a Dalton?-dijo encolerizado, de solo pensar que Kurt dedicaba sus miradas de chico enamorado a Sam, le daba rabia.

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

-¿No mientes?-dijo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, él avanzaba conforme el ojiazul retrocedía, hasta que chocó con la puerta de salida de la habitación.

-Nunca-sonrió e hizo un movimiento con las manos y luego su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-No te creo-bufó molesto-¡Me niego a creer que querías a Evans!- dijo furioso.

-Aún lo quiero-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo y sintiendo que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

-Es mi amigo, es lógico que lo quiera-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Para mí no lo es-susurró dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a Kurt, quien aprovechó ese minuto para salir de la habitación y correr hasta la de Blaine-¡Me engañaste!- gritó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, así que fue tras el ojiazul, pero cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación sólo pudo escuchar la risa de su novio-Abre-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, no podía estar enojado.

-Si prometes limpiar mi cabello y nada más-dijo seriamente.

-Lo juro, pero si lo logro tengo premio-dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien-escuchó por respuesta y a los segundos la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, al baño, sólo lavaré tu cabello, nada más-juró con una palma en alto.

-Te creo-dijo con una sonrisa y fue hasta donde indicó el moreno.

Llevaba al menos una hora paseándose por su cuarto, aún no decidía lo que haría, porque la conversación con Kurt le había ayudado a entender que todo el romance que pretendía tener con Santana había estado en su cabeza y nada más, pero aún así estaba tentado a llamarla, porque Kurt le dijo que no había creído en las razones de la morena y él sinceramente, sí, le había creído y por eso se había alejado. Aunque para este tipo de cosas Kurt SIEMPRE tenía razón, SIEMPRE. Así que no dejaría de hacerle caso. Marcó el número de la latina y esperó a que contestara.

-_¿Quién habla?-_ escuchó que contestaba de forma arisca, cuánto había extrañado su voz.

-Santana-susurró-Habla Thad.

-_Thad_-dijo con sorpresa, hace un par de meses que no hablaban, desde que él la encontró en el baño con Brittany y desde ese entonces ella había borrado su número-_¿Qué ocurre?_

-Santana-dijo ansioso de hablar con ella-Yo…-¿Qué debía hacer? Si seguía sus impulsos ella le cortaría, si lo pensaba más terminaría colgando él.

_-¿Estás bien?_-se atrevió a preguntar, sabía que podía ser un error, pero él no se decidía a hablar y ella ya no podía hacer como si no le importara el pelinegro, porque no era así.

-No-dijo de una vez, tendría que seguir sus impulsos si pretendía hablar con ella-No desde ese día, realmente necesitaba escucharte-dijo en un susurro y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-_Y yo a ti-_respondió ella apenada.

-¿Qué?-dijo con sorpresa, habría esperado cualquier respuesta, menos esa-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a decir y las primeras lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-_¿Podemos vernos?-_dijo en un susurro y sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Ahora?-dijo sorprendido y mirándose en un espejo ¡Aún tenía el pelo blanco!

-¿_Puedes?-_dijo en un susurro.

-Sí, pero demoraré un poco ¿Hay problema si llego a las 12 por allá?-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-_No_-suspiró aliviada-_Te espero-_y colgó. Al instante Thad salió corriendo de su habitación, golpeó la puerta de Kurt, pero no estaba ahí, así que fue hasta la habitación de Blaine. Una vez allí golpeó con desesperación y apareció el líder Warbler con una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo terror de Blaine.

-Sí-dijo molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-No interrumpe-dijo Kurt llegando al lado de ellos y secándose el pelo con una toalla, había salido toda la pintura de su cabello y eso se lo debía todo a Blaine, pero ahora él también debía quitar todo eso blanco de su pelo.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Tengo que sacar esto de mi cabello!-Dijo Blaine molesto.

-¿Cómo te sacaste la pintura, Kurt?-dijo mirando el pelo limpio del contratenor.

-Fue una fórmula de Blaine-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Les ruego que me saquen esta pintura ahora! Les explicaré, pero lo necesito con urgencia ¿cuánto te demoras?

-Contigo puedo demorar 10 minutos sin problemas.

-¿Serás rudo?-dijo Kurt con una mueca.

-Lo suficiente como para que se vaya pronto.

-No tengo problema, solo quiero que saques la pintura, por favor.

-Pasa-dijo Blaine en un suspiro, así como iba todos irían a su habitación y terminaría cobrando por el servicio.

No comprendía en qué minuto se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de querer hablar con Thad y aceptar que fuera a su casa a esa hora de la noche ¡era una tontería! Pero era necesario aclarar las cosas, después de todo el chico Dalton había sido increíblemente bueno con ella y nunca le hizo ningún reclamo, a pesar de que ella lo engañó. No comprendía cómo él seguía queriéndola, ella no podría, realmente no, sería muy difícil.

Se había puesto unos jeans negros y un poleron con capucha rojo, junto a unas zapatillas blancas, algo sencillo, pero que también decía lo nerviosa que estaba, porque no pudo elegir algo mejor para esa ocasión, pero ya no importaba, faltaban algunos minutos para que Thad llegara, así que no se ocuparía de su ropa, daba igual en ese momento. A los segundos escuchó el timbre, debía de ser él, sólo esperaba no volver a arruinarlo, porque ella era la mejor destrozando al resto, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el pelinegro, se miraron por un par de segundos y él la abrazó con dulzura, la había extrañado y ella también, no podía negarlo.

-Thad-susurró separándolo levemente-ven-dijo tomando una de sus manos al momento que él cerraba la puerta.

Caminaron hasta la sala y ella se sentó en el sillón junto a él. Se miraron por unos segundos y ella no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, era imposible después de lo que le había hecho.

-Podemos hablar tranquilos, mis padres no están-aclaró la latina en un susurro.

-Te amo-dijo de una vez el pelinegro y esperando una reacción por parte de ella.

-Ese día-suspiró mirando sus manos que seguían entrelazadas y haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado la declaración de Thad-quería salir contigo y pasarla bien, pero no fui capaz de no arruinarlo, sabía que era capaz de empeorar las cosas y así lo hice. Te vi llegar a McKinley y cuando escuché lo que te decían los chicos que estaban en la sala de ensayos sólo atiné a llevar a Brittany al baño y esperar unos segundos antes de besarla, escuché cuando abriste la puerta y tus pasos al salir corriendo. Me sentí mal e incluso Britt me dio la espalda, dijo que no podía seguir con eso si estaba contigo, que ella no le sería infiel a Artie y que yo no podía serte infiel a ti-susurró presionando la mano del pelinegro-pero necesitaba arruinarlo y convencerme de que no te quería, lo intenté, pero fue inútil-dijo cerrando los ojos y sintió como Thad levantaba su rostro con cuidado.

-¿Me amas?-susurró sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-No lo sé.

-La duda no es una negativa-dijo con una sonrisa-Es menos que un te amo, pero podría ser un te quiero-dijo entusiasta-y eso es suficiente para mí-dijo acercando su rostro al de la latina.

-¿No temes que lo vuelva a arruinar?-susurró a escasos centímetros de los labios del pelinegro.

-No-susurró acariciándole una mejilla-temo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo-dijo sintiéndose débil por un momento.

-¿Estás dispuesto a averiguarlo?-dijo con temor y viendo como Thad se alejaba y la miraba atentamente a los ojos, sonrió terminando con la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Ella se dejó guiar y sintió como poco a poco el pecho se le llenaba de calor, una sensación extraña, pero placentera, le gustaba realmente. Sólo deseaba que no desapareciera nunca, porque realmente Thad podía ser el único chico que había causado algo así en ella, porque hasta ese momento solo Brittany había logrado conquistarla, ahora podía decir que Harwood era el vencedor y si él le pedía renunciar a sus sueños, ella era capaz de hacerlo, pero sabía que él jamás pediría algo así.

-Te quiero-susurró la morena separándose levemente.

-Y yo a ti-sonrió abrazándola con fuerza.

El día había amanecido gris y las nubes amenazaban con lluvia esa mañana, pero al parecer nadie lo había notado. Los relojes comenzaron a sonar en algunas habitaciones de Dalton, era sábado y la mayoría se había ido a ver a su familia durante la tarde anterior, así que eran pocos los que quedaban en la Academia. Blaine había decidido pasar la noche junto a Kurt, le había prometido que estarían juntos ese día, y él gustoso había aceptado. El pelinegro comenzaba a despertar, estaba desnudo sobre la cama y sentía el frío colándose en la habitación, por lo que se tapó con las frazadas y el cubre camas, se acercó hasta el otro lado de su cama para abrazar a su novio, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Kurt?-murmuró aún medio dormido-¿Cariño?-dijo palpando todo el sitio, pero sin resultado, abrió los ojos y notó que estaba solo, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la habitación. De seguro se había levantado más temprano y se había ido a cambiar a su habitación y ahora iría a buscarlo para comer algo, con esa esperanza miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que sólo eran las 7 de la mañana.

Kurt jamás se levantaba a esa hora un día sábado, de hecho siempre le costaba despertar para ir a clases, al menos cuando estaban en Dalton. Se levantó extrañado y decidió ir a darse una ducha, luego se vistió y fue hasta la habitación del castaño, pero no estaba. Por lo que fue a la cafetería, y tampoco lo encontró, al parecer se había ido. Eso no podía ser posible, tenía su teléfono en el bolsillo así que lo llamó, pero sonaba apagado ¡Kurt jamás apagaba su celular! Algo había ocurrido, por lo que corrió a cada habitación de sus compañeros Warblers, afortunadamente todos estaban en Dalton, a todos les gritó que los esperaba en 10 minutos en el salón de ensayos.

-¿Qué es tan urgente para tenernos a las 8 de la mañana despiertos?-dijo Wes tallando uno de sus ojos.

-Kurt no está, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde se supone que lo dejaste?

-¿Kurt es una cosa?-dijo Trent aún con su pijama e intentando despertar.

-No lo sé-susurró Jeff dormitando en el sillón.

-Yo menos-dijo Nick acostado en las piernas de su novio.

-¡Despierten!- les gritó a todos Blaine y al instante los muchachos saltaron de sus lugares.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo David aún medio dormido-Yo estaba en mi cama ¿qué hago aquí?-dijo extrañado.

-No lo sé, a mí me trajeron-susurró Nick.

-Dios…-suspiró Blaine cansado, no tenía caso que lo ayudaran, estaban más dormidos que otra cosa, era mejor abandonarlos. Salió de la sala de ensayos en dirección a su habitación, tal vez Kurt había regresado y de no ser así tendría que llamar a alguien más para que lo ayudara en su búsqueda.

Entró en su habitación y no lo encontró, tendría que hacer algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Marcó un número en su teléfono y esperó a que contestara.

-_Diga_

-Burt, habla Blaine-dijo algo nervioso.

-_Blaine-_dijo algo incómodo_-¿Cómo estás?_-dijo lo más natural posible.

-Bien, gracias. Burt llamaba porque quería saber si sabe dónde está Kurt-dijo temeroso de la respuesta, estaba seguro de que no ganaría el premio al yerno del año y que dejaría de tener un suegro amable.

-_¿Kurt?_-dijo casi en un susurro-_Él… él… está…-_intentaba responder, pero parecía no querer-_él está bien_-dijo de una vez.

-¿Está con usted?-dijo con seriedad y no aguantando el silencio que se había producido.

-_Sí-_respondió de una vez.

-Eso quería saber, gracias-respondió y colgó, no valía la pena seguir intentando hablar, porque Burt no le iba a responder sus dudas, eso estaba más que claro.

Se miraron por un par de segundos y él sólo pudo respirar algo más tranquilo, pero luego tomó la mano de su padre y la presionó un poco. Burt lo miró con una sonrisa y presionó la mano de su hijo.

-Está preocupado-dijo con tranquilidad, guardando su teléfono y mirando la puerta de entrada del lugar-¿No le dijiste que vendrías?

-No habría podido venir, si Blaine supiera que Paul Karofsky me llamó para que viniera a visitar a Dave, no me habría dejado salir de Dalton por ningún motivo.

-Pero se enterara.

-Le contaré, pero después, ahora es mejor que vayamos a ver por qué me mandó a llamar-susurró el castaño viendo cómo la puerta del lugar se abría y entraba Paul.

-Viniste-susurró sorprendido.

-Usted me lo pidió y no tenía razones para negarme-se sinceró el ojiazul.

-Gracias, de verdad-dijo estrechando su mano y luego saludando a Burt.

-¿Me explicara por qué estoy aquí?-dijo Kurt con seriedad y mirando al hombre.

-Sí-susurró seriamente-David ha estado hablando con el psiquiatra y siempre te nombra, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era traerte y ver la reacción que tiene mi hijo cuando estas presente.

-¿Me lanzará a los leones?-dijo alzando una ceja sorprendido.

-No, el psiquiatra estará en todo momento ahí y no permitirá que David te toque, incluso no es necesario que entres a su habitación si no quieres.

-¿Hijo estás seguro de esto?-dijo Burt preocupado.

-No, pero ya estoy aquí, no manejé dos horas desde Westerville para dar la vuelta y volver-dijo cansado-Vamos, será mejor salir pronto de esto-dijo casi en un susurro.

Entraron por la puerta que habían visto salir a Paul, caminaron durante unos segundos por un pasillo bastante oscuro y luego pasaron una reja, ahí había unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de subterráneo, una vez ahí logró notar que las puertas estaban con seguros y había varios guardias cerca.

-Síganme-susurró Paul caminando hasta una puerta y hablando con el guardia que estaba en ella, él les dio el paso, al ingresar se encontraron con un vidrio por el que podían ver a David Karofsky, estaba recostado en su cama.

-Buenos días-saludo un hombre de unos 50 años-Soy Andrew Stokes, psiquiatra de David.

-Buenos días-dijo el ojiazul estrechando la mano del hombre- soy Kurt Hummel y este es mi padre Burt Hummel.

-Un placer, así que tú eres Kurt-murmuró viendo al muchacho de pies a cabeza, el castaño sólo miró con seriedad-Eres tal como te describe-dijo el profesional mirando a Dave por medio del vidrio que los separaba.

-¿Para qué me necesita?-dijo Kurt cansado del silencio.

-Necesito saber su reacción al verte.

-¿Así no más? Quiere que entre en esa habitación después de que la última vez que me vio estuvo a punto de… -respiró antes de decirlo-de violarme ¿es fácil decirlo no?-dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Kurt-lo llamó con tranquilidad y poniendo una mano en su hombro-Hay un micrófono, sólo quiero que le hables, nada más.

-¿Luego no me hará entrar?

-Todo en su momento ¿sí?-susurró mirando al ojiazul, quien sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente-manten presionado el botón para hablar.

Kurt se paró al lado del micrófono y observó con detención al muchacho que estaba recostado en esa cama que se veía tan fría y dura, por un momento lamentó la situación de Dave, pero luego recordó todo lo que había sufrido gracias al muchacho y una parte de él sintió alivio al verlo ahí.

-Dave-susurró de una vez al presionar el botón.

-¿Quién es?-dijo extrañado y sentándose en la cama.

-Kurt…-su voz sonó ahogada y por ello carraspeó para aclararla-Kurt Hummel-terminó de decir.

-Mentira-dijo con seriedad-Él jamás vendría a verme.

-¿Ni te hablaría?-dijo con un dejo de burla.

-Si realmente eres Kurt-susurró seriamente-dime algo que sólo él me diría.

-Fuera de que te has puesto gordo y pronto podrías quedar calvo, no sé qué más decir. Además, no te sienta nada bien el color naranja, me gustaba más la chaqueta roja del equipo de fútbol-dijo de una vez y con un dejo de soberbia.

-¿Hummel?-susurró tragando saliva y sin creerlo, se puso de pie y se acercó al vidrio, por el que no podía ver nada.

-No, el fantasma de las navidades pasadas-susurró con ironía.

-Increíble ¿por qué estás aquí?-dijo mirando expectante.

-Porque…-miró al psiquiatra quien le hizo un gesto para que siguiera-me pidieron venir.

-¿No querías?

-Me lo pidieron, no me obligaron, por tanto acepté-dijo de una vez.

-Pero no te agrada estar aquí.

-No-dijo cortante y continúo-es frío y tétrico ¿te gusta el lugar?

-No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras-dijo mirando el suelo y empuñando sus manos-Kurt-dijo con suavidad y apoyando una mano en el vidrio.

-Dime-susurró tocando el cristal con cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? Si yo te besé primero-Burt miró a su hijo sorprendido, él no tenía idea de eso-Yo te quise primero.

-Nunca lo mencionaste-dijo con suavidad y haciendo un circulo en el cristal.

-¡Pero te besé! Eso debía bastar.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica-No bastó, si después de eso seguiste empujándome y me amenazaste de muerte.

-No era para que te transfirieras.

-¿No? Realmente no te medías, todos los días era un moretón nuevo-susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- un poco más de maquillaje para cubrirlo, un granizado más que hacía que mi ropa quedara inutilizable, un golpe más a mi orgullo y demostrándome que jamás sería aceptado, mucho menos por otro gay ¿y querías que me quedara?-dijo intentando no llorar, pero las lágrimas ya escapaban por su rostro.

-Necesito verte-dijo en un susurro ahogado-¿Puedo?-preguntó asustado, pero no recibió respuesta.

Kurt había soltado el botón y lloraba en silencio, no podía seguir con eso, era dañarse, era destruir todo lo construido con Blaine en esos meses. No quería regresar, no quería retroceder y verse en el suelo una vez más. Le había costado tanto ponerse de pie que ahora no sabía si estaba dispuesto a volver a caer, porque tal vez no sería tan fuerte como para levantarse.

-Hijo-susurró Burt poniendo una mano en su hombro-Eres fuerte y nadie ni nada podrá destruirte, has llevado tu vida con tanta valentía que nadie podrá romper tu mundo, nunca más-dijo con seguridad-todo estará bien-Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró en su pecho.

-Lo sé-murmuró sintiendo como su pecho dejaba de estar presionado y volvía a sentir la paz de siempre-Pero…-dijo mirando a su padre a los ojos-Quiero verlo, pero no sé si es bueno-dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Quieres que entre contigo?-dijo en un susurro, pero su hijo negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que hacer esto solo-se soltó del abrazo y miró al psiquiatra-entraré sólo si ustedes se quedan aquí.

-No hay problema-dijo el hombre y presionó unos números de acceso a la habitación de Dave-Jala la manilla y podrás entrar-dijo suavemente.

Kurt se quedó mirando unos segundos la puerta y luego la abrió, necesitaba ver a Karofsky de frente y entenderlo, no podría lograr de ningún otro modo sanar las heridas que seguían en su corazón, necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo en su vida y esa era la solución, tal vez no la más sana, pero era un paso al menos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a Dave, quien sentía su cuerpo temblar de solo tener cerca a Kurt, había esperado tanto tiempo para ver esos ojos azules que lo volvían loco que sentía ganas de lanzarse sobre él y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, pero sabía que cualquier movimiento sería sancionado a la brevedad con la pulsera que tenía en uno de sus brazos, la que le daba fuertes descargas eléctricas cada vez que el psiquiatra presionaba un botón, pero estaba seguro que si Kurt hablaba no respondería de sí.

-Aquí estoy-dijo de una vez y a los segundos sintió como su cuerpo era apresado por los brazos del castaño-No, Dave-dijo apartándolo con sus manos-No-siguió negando a lo que el muchacho se apartó de inmediato.

-Lo siento, yo… sólo quería sentirte cerca-susurró bajando la mirada y sintiéndose como un niño que ha perdido su juguete más valioso.

-Ven-susurró tomando una de sus manos y guiándolo a la cama para sentarse. Se miraron por unos segundos y Kurt pudo sentir que al fin podía enfrentar el miedo que siempre sentía al tener a Karofsky cerca, al fin lograría destruir la barrera que lograba paralizarlo en los pasillos de McKinley.

-¿Estás molesto?-dijo en un susurro.

-No-dijo con suavidad-Sólo intento comprender ¿Por qué yo?-dijo en un hilo de voz-¿Por qué no alguien más? Siempre era contra mí, y no digas que me atacabas porque era gay, porque eso no te lo crees-dijo seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-Me he preguntado lo mismo desde que entré aquí-dijo presionando la mano del castaño-Y ya tengo la respuesta, me costó, pero la conseguí-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, espero unos segundos y se decidió a hablar-Tu seguridad y tu orgullo me enfurecían-dijo frunciendo el ceño-¿Nunca tuviste miedo o sentiste que estabas haciendo las cosas mal?

-Sí, todos los días-respondió mirando a los ojos de Dave.

-Nunca se te notó y verte tan fuerte me molestaba, porque sabía que jamás conseguiría esa fuerza que tienes tú, nunca conseguiría que mi vida fuera tan perfecta como hacías parecer la tuya-dijo empuñando una de sus manos-Tu padre te aceptó cuando le dijiste que eras gay, tus amigos también y nunca bajaste el rostro ante los que te rechazábamos, nunca y tal vez por eso…-dijo bajando la voz y mirando el suelo.

-¿Tal vez por eso qué?-dijo mirándolo al rostro y acercando una de sus manos para alzar su barbilla-mírame a la cara, sino no sabré si es la verdad-susurró con dureza.

-Me enamoré de ti-dijo sintiendo como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla derecha-cuando te besé en los vestuarios-suspiró intranquilo-ya sentía cosas por ti, ya te tenía en mis mejores sueños-dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Y teníamos un final feliz?-dijo en un susurro y suavizando su mirada.

-Siempre éramos felices, pero cuando despertaba y te veía en los pasillos…-suspiró cansado y cerrando los ojos-me daba cuenta de que jamás podría tenerte-dijo volviéndolo a mirar-Y por eso odié al elfo cantante al instante, porque cuando lo vi junto a ti por primera vez-necesitaba fuerzas para decir todo eso y no tenía idea de dónde las sacaba-sabía que nunca lograría tenerte a mi lado y que él sería quien te alejara, él sería la razón por la que nunca podría tenerte-terminó de decir.

-Dave-dijo en un susurró y tomando su rostro con ambas manos-Tú me alejaste, tú me apartaste el día en que comenzaste a agredirme, y con ese beso solo lograste que te temiera aún más-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Aún me temes?-dijo esperando por una respuesta.

-Sí-susurró poniéndose de pie-Eres mi peor pesadilla, a veces sueño que vuelvo a McKinley y siempre termino siendo arrastrado a un aula vacía y me golpeas sin compasión-susurró sin quitar la vista del rostro de Dave-se siente tan real que cuando logro despertar me pongo a llorar y es difícil que me calme-suspiró recordando esos momentos.

-Pero lo tienes a él cuando eso ocurre-dijo molesto.

-Tú lo dijiste, él siempre ha estado ahí-susurró con una sonrisa-Blaine siempre estará conmigo, lo sé-sonrió aún más-y yo sólo-tomó las dos manos de Dave-espero que encuentres a alguien a quien puedas entregarle todo el amor que tienes para dar-dijo con suavidad y depositando un beso en sus manos-porque estoy seguro que será el hombre más feliz de la tierra-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Lo crees?-sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Estoy seguro, eres increíble, David-dijo con una sonrisa y pasando una de sus manos por su rostro-Y allá afuera hay alguien esperando que aparezcas en su vida para ser feliz, sólo necesitas esforzarte.

-¿Y si no lo hay?-dijo en un hilo de voz y temiendo lo peor.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo-dijo poniéndose serio-y ahora estoy con Blaine-volvió a tomar sus manos con cariño-sólo te pido que cuando estés con esa persona me la presentes-dijo con suavidad.

-¿No vas a desaparecer de mi vida?

-No puedo esconderme para siempre-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-Podría venir a verte para conversar, pero solo eso.

-¿Y si un día te cansas del elfo o él de ti?-dijo expectante.

-Jamás correría a tus brazos-dijo con seriedad-Nunca estaría contigo, lo siento-dijo presionando sus manos-pero en mí siempre tendrás un amigo-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de su lugar.

Caminó hasta la puerta, estaba listo para salir y terminar de una vez por todas con el tormento que había significado David Karofsky en su vida. Puso la mano en la manilla de la puerta y tiró, pero en ese momento se cerró de golpe, volteó a ver y estaba atrapado entre Dave y la puerta.

-Te tengo aquí y jamás te dejaré ir-susurró atrapándolo en sus brazos.

-_Nunca lo amaste_-escuchó que le hablaban por el micrófono-_jamás fuiste lo suficientemente valiente._

_-_¿Quién es?-dijo molesto y sin dejar de abrazar a Kurt, quien sólo temblaba y sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, el muro se volvía a desmoronar y junto a él caían todos sus sueños.

-_Nunca soportaste la competencia y cuando aparecí en la vida de Kurt sólo le hiciste más daño_-dijo con molestia.

-¿Elfo?-dijo apartándose de la puerta y sin soltar al ojiazul.

-_Blaine Anderson me sienta mejor-_dijo con seriedad.

-Si eres tan hombre enfréntame- a los segundos vio como la puerta se abría y entraba el líder Warbler.

-Aquí estoy, suelta a Kurt y hablemos.

_-_No-susurró molesto-No lo mereces, él me pertenece.

-¿Y si nadie quisiera el juguete?-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado.

-Si nadie quisiera a Kurt, si yo te dijera que no me importa estar con él ni lo que le ocurra, si te digo que a su familia le da igual lo que le pase, que sus amigos lo han abandonado y él simplemente está destruido y no tiene nada que lo aferre a la vida ¿aún lo querrías?

-Sí-dijo con seriedad.

-Mientes-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a ellos-No podrías-susurró molesto-¿El Kurt que abrazas en este momento es el que amas?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?-dijo incrédulo-¡Por favor!-dijo negando con la cabeza-Está destruido, tiene miedo, se siente en peligro y lo hiciste llorar-susurró sintiendo como su corazón dolía-El Kurt que amas es el que ríe y grita al mundo que es valiente y nadie ni nada lo va a destruir, pero ese no es el que tienes en tus brazos y tú no lo quieres proteger, quieres ser protegido, por eso lo quieres contigo-dijo de una vez.

-No-negó soltando al castaño y sentándose en su cama-¡No!- gritó molesto-¡No! ¡Yo lo amo!

-Dave-dijo Blaine acercándose-Yo también lo amo, la diferencia está en que yo lo hago feliz-dijo con seriedad-y tú jamás lograrás hacer eso-dijo alzando las cejas-date cuenta de que Kurt no te ama y no puedes forzarlo a que lo haga.

-¿Es cierto eso?-dijo mirando al ojiazul, quien movió su cabeza afirmativamente-Debo admitirlo-dijo suspirando con fuerza-me ganaste-dijo mirando al pelinegro-Peleaste y venciste.

-Por tu culpa casi lo pierdo-dijo seriamente.

-Nunca lo habrías perdido-dijo con una sonrisa-No los quiero ver más, nunca más-dijo mirando el suelo y quedándose quieto.

-Dave-susurró Kurt en un hilo de voz.

-¡Váyanse!- gritó el ex futbolista, al instante Blaine tomó a Kurt por un brazo y lo guió a la salida, abrió la puerta y en segundos estaban fuera de esa celda.

Se habían separado de Burt hace una hora, y ahora iban camino a Dalton. Blaine manejaba con todo el cuidado posible, ya que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, Kurt no le hablaba desde que salieron de la celda de Karofsky y él se moría por saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su novio. Iban escuchando música, algo de Katy Perry, a ratos sonaba Lady Gaga y en ocasiones Maroon 5.

-¿Me vas a hablar?-dijo suavemente el pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?-dijo seriamente el castaño mirando por la ventana-Como siempre fuiste el héroe.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido y mirándolo de reojo, no podía dejar de ver el camino.

-¡Fuiste el héroe! Y como siempre yo el debilucho-dijo molesto y mirándolo. Blaine sólo estacionó su auto a un lado de la carretera y al detenerse bajó el volumen de la música.

-Kurt-dijo aún mirando al frente-Llegué al psiquiátrico minutos antes de que ese animal te abrazara y escuché todo lo que le dijiste-susurró con tranquilidad-No me habría atrevido a hablarle a un matón de esa forma y mucho menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba ahí dentro-suspiró para darse fuerzas-Cuando lo vi abrazarte, sentí rabia, le había dicho a Burt que no iba a interferir, porque cuando él me vio creyó que podría armar una escena o algo.

-¿Se equivocó?-dijo Kurt mirando hacia el frente.

-No-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Yo quería sacarte de ahí de una vez, pero él me dijo que tú querías enfrentarlo y esta era tu pelea, así que debía dejarte hacerlo.

-Y lo hiciste hasta que viste que era un debilucho que no podía defenderse.

-No-dijo volteando a verlo-Lo hice porque quería darte tiempo para que volvieras a luchar, sabía que si le hablaba podría soltarte y tú terminarías con todo eso, pero nunca cedió-dijo sintiendo como una lágrima caía por su rostro.

-Y por eso entraste y quedaste como héroe-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Para ti no soy un héroe, sólo soy un cobarde que se refugió en Dalton, que no fue capaz de pelear por miedo a que un día lo mataran a golpes, tú jamás has dado tu brazo a torcer y sé que eres el hombre que quiero a mi lado-susurró con una sonrisa-pero no sé si yo soy el que merece estar contigo, no sé si soy al que necesitas junto a ti-dijo en un leve murmullo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y Kurt no respondió ni hizo nada. Blaine secó su rostro e intentó tranquilizarse. Luego volvió a encender el auto e ingresó una vez más a la carretera. Se volvió a escuchar la música de fondo y cada vez les quedaba menos para llegar a Dalton, ambos iban en silencio y Kurt parecía no querer decir nada, iba simplemente en silencio y sin hacer nada que respondiera a lo que Blaine le había dicho.

-¿Por qué vamos a Dalton?-susurró el ojiazul-Es sábado-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Si quieres te llevo a tu casa, pero yo volveré a Dalton, porque no quiero ver a mis padres hoy-susurró bajando la velocidad y volviendo a estacionar a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Aún no le hablas a tu padre?-dijo Kurt con sorpresa.

-Sí le hablo-dijo seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos-pero aún no le perdono lo que te gritó en el hospital.

-Yo lo perdoné y ya hablamos las cosas, no puedes estar enojado por siempre-dijo tomando una de las manos de Blaine-Tienes que estar bien con ellos.

-Lo sé-suspiró-pero igual no quiero verlos hoy.

-Está bien-bajó la mirada.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Quieres venir?-dijo presionando levemente la mano del pelinegro-Papá te recibirá gustoso y Carol también-murmuró.

-¿Me quieres ahí?-dijo mirándolo con atención, a lo que Kurt se sonrojó.

-Sabes que sí-susurró bajando la mirada-te quiero ahí, te quiero a mi lado-volvió a mirarlo y notó que los ojos del pelinegro brillaban.

-¿De verdad?-dijo en un susurro.

-Sí, eres mi héroe después de todo, eres el hombre que quiero a mi lado-dijo llevando una mano a su rostro-nunca me cansaré de ti-dijo sonriendo.

-¿No mientes?-dijo en un susurro y acercando su rostro al del castaño.

-No-sonrió con fuerza-Te amo-dijo acercando su rostro al de su novio, y lo besó con suavidad, lo que fue correspondido, pero luego el beso subió de intensidad, al parecer Blaine necesitaba ese contacto, ahora más que nunca.

-Te amo-susurró separándose levemente, se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron, Blaine se apartó y volvió a encender el motor del vehículo, para volver a la carretera, pero esta vez en dirección contraria.

Se fueron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Kurt se comenzó a reír, Blaine lo miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso.

-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo con suavidad y sonriendo.

-De la cara que pondrá Finn mañana-dijo aún sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañado y alzando una ceja.

-¿Y preguntas?-dijo alzando una ceja-Recuerda que ya lo hemos hecho en mi habitación, en el taller, en la cocina y en la sala, ahora es el turno de…

-La habitación de Finn-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Rachel se lo lleva hoy?-dijo mirando al castaño.

-Sí.

-Algún día será el turno de la habitación de tu padre- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Eso tal vez para nuestra luna de miel ¿te parece?-dijo sonriendo y notando como iban más rápido.

-Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa y aceleró aún más.

Fin


End file.
